Bring to Order original version
by twilliams1797
Summary: A Harry/Hermione love story, with the usual cliches Manipulative Dumbles, Potions abuse, Time Travel..sorta, Ron Bashing..literally a new definition of family
1. Chapter 1

Bring to Order

Chapter 1

This started as a one shot, but it grew somewhat, now at 60k words and going strong

This is a Harry/Hermione story, with a few added on later.

Good morning my love

I just wanted to leave you with a note

to tell you how I feel

This morning

When I leave our rooms

I can still smell

your smell on my face

the juices got up my nose.

and I will be smelling you all morning

I cherish this.

I also cherish

the way you bite your lip and try to stay silent

when you orgasm

and any time I see

you in the library

or at lunch

and I see you bite your lip

like you do

I will remember last night

I will remember

the way your feet beat on my back

and the way you squirmed as your thighs

clamped my head

and you held back the sound

as your body felt its release.

I love your bushy hair

so wild and untameable like you

and your lovely brown eyes.

and your sexy big brain

and the way you care

about how others are treated.

and the fact that

you have never given up on me.

even when I gave up on myself

even when

our world called me a liar and a nutter

and its only because of you

I was able to end his reign

only because of you

could I stand up to his evil

Because only you

gave me a reason

to live and fight

because only you

see me as I am.

I will cherish you always

and spend the rest of my life making you happy

because without you

I would not have a life

Everything I have is yours for the asking.

I love you Hermione

I cherish you

Harry.

__o0o__

She sat on the bed, tears running down her face,

the note crumpled in her hand.

"Thats not how it was supposed to work.. he was mine.. "

she stomped out of the room, the door slamming behind her.

Harry and Hermione sat at the head of the table smiling and whispering to each other.

the rest of the table left a few seats between them and the rest of the Gryffindor house.. giving the Head Boy and Girl their privacy.

Ginny sat at the far end whispering to Ron, who after hearing his sister's words, nodded. he pulled out a hair and handed it to her, and she did something under the table.

The two gingers got up and strolled up to the head of the table and inserted themselves in the chairs next to the Head Boy and Girl. "How are you this morning, Harry, Herms?" Ginny cheerily interrupted the other's conversation. Harry looked over at the younger girl and a fleeting something swept across his face. Ron picked up the fork at the place setting and began to fill his plate with too much food. Hermione's face flicked with anger at the name "Herms" Ron's usual eating habits came to the fore and disgusted, both Heads looked away.. Ginny took this opportunity to do a quick switching spell on their drinks of the others. "Wushk 'bout ttha prat' tice this afnoon? He spoke with his usual mouthful of food. Totally disgusting.. "Ron, don't speak with your mouth full,, thats crude and vulgar" Hermione spoke. As she did, her hand slapped the table and her eyes widened slightly as the bracelet Harry had given her vibrated, giving her a tingly feeling. Her hand lay on the table between her plate and her drink. Ron mumbled something, as Hermione's eyes grabbed Harry's attention. He looked at her , almost casually, not revealing anything, as Ginny was chattering away about something. and Ron was being ..Ron.

__o0o__

Harry casually picked up his drink with his right hand.. His Potter Family Signet ring vibrated a warning. His eyes twitched towards Ginny and back to Hermione's, looking deeply into hers. A message traveled through the ether. as Ginny chattered on, her eyes fixed on Harry, holding his drink almost to his lips, but not quite. Ginny nattered on, unable to stop, whatever came out, not meaning anything, just noise. Hermione subtly got out her wand and tapped the girl on her neck, paralyzing her in place, locked in her chair, unable to move. her mouth moving, but no sound coming out.. This got Ron's attention. "Huh? what's going on, what's wrong with Gin?" "What did you do to her, Herms?"

A hand clamped on the back of Ron's neck, holding him down in his chair. He almost tried to use an elbow on Harry's face, but an angry hiss n his ear stopped him. "What are you doing Ron, putting potions in our drinks.. is that the way to treat a friend?, poisoning them with potions.,.let's see what this is, huh, Ron?" No one noticed the altercation, well no one but Neville. Neville was sitting two seats down , eating his lunch with Luna.. He made a motion with his eyes, and she glanced up, her eyes flicking across the paralyzed Weasleys and the now furious, but not showing it Heads. Luna took up her napkin and gently dabbed her lips. "It appears that the whizzly brain newts have invaded their brains, making them prone to irresponsible behavior" She sighed, sadly. "It's too bad, because Whizzly Brain Newts are so hard to get rid of.." She pulled her wand out and quietly set up a silencing charm around the four at the head of the table, while Neville set up a shield charm, to avid the inevitable flying gravy.

__o0o__

Hermione's diagnostic charm revealed the potions in the drinks. "So, who's idea was it, Ronald, Yours or Ginnys? Harry asked while Hermione went through the test phase of her charm..a basic forensic piece that she had learned the year before. "Amorentia, no doubt about it..your drink is spiked with her essence, and mine is spiked with his." Hermione spoke sadly. This was the final break. "What now?" she looked to her love. Darkness gathered in Harry's eyes. "Call Amelia, Please."

Ron started to protest he was innocent.. "Shut up Ron" Harry took Ron's neck and slammed his face into the table, splashing gravy and drink everywhere. Ron looked stunned and Ginny eeped, well, would have if she hadn't been silenced.

__o0o__

McGonnegal stood, looking down from the Head Table, shocked at the events occurring literally, right under her nose.. It was the sudden silence that caught her attention.. the nattering of Ginny, suddenly quiet in the usual noise of a lunch in the great hall. She looked down and saw Luna and Neville casting charms on the Head Boy and Girl, and the two Weasleys sitting there directly in front of her..she saw Ginny frozen in place, and Harry take Ron by the neck, and speak to him, and then slam his classmate down, face first in his plate, Hermione stood and made her way to the front of the Head table. Not many noticed what was going on,

"What is Happening Here, Miss Granger?"

You could hear the capital letters in her speech "Headmistress, I am calling Amelia Bones of the DMLE, there has been an attack on Harry and myself" she glanced toward the table where a semi-conscious Ron lolled in his chair and cast a notice-me-not charm and any students seeing anything lost interest. "What kind of attack,, and by whom?" McGonnegal really didn't want to hear the answer.

"Apparently Ginny and Ronald convinced themselves that we, Harry and I , needed to be their lust slaves, and our drinks were spiked with Amorentia, poorly made amorentia at that.. "

"Very well, let us contain the crime scene.. Dingle" a house elf popped in "  
Yes Headmistress? Dingle was the elf in charge of the kitchens. "Please do not clear the table here where Mr Potter and Miss Granger are sitting, the Aurors will need to gather evidence.."

"Yes, Headmistress. Dingle will comply." Hermione took this opportunity to call Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones with her M-phone

"Yes Hermione, is there a problem?" Amelia had become friends with Harry and Hermione, what with the demise of the Dark Lord at Harry's hands.. "Yes Amelia, unfortunately, there has been an attack on Harry and myself, a potions attack, Amorentia." Amelia sighed. "Who" Hermione looked as if she was about to cry. "Ron and Ginny Weasley" "very well, contain the evidence and suspects, I will have my people there in a few minutes.." "Thank you, Amelia.." she closed her M-phone "Amelia is sending over Aurors.." Harry stood and put his arms around Hermione's shoulders, gathered her into his arms and held her as she cried. Neville and Luna waited nearby, as Ron continued with his unconscious behavior.

The lunch crowd cleared out and there was no one left but those involved and the Headmistress. Shacklebolt and Tonks strode into the hall, red robes fluttering behind. "How may we Help you today, Harry?" Shack asked. Harry was stonefaced. "The Weasleys tried to dose us with Amorentia, and we caught them in the act." he paused and didn't look at his former friends. Apparently Ginny wanted me all to herself, and "Ron wanted Hermione, I cannot fathom why, because they have nothing in common.. maybe all he wants is a sex slave, I didn't ask." Hermione was still in his arms. Ron had regained consciousness, his face covered with blood and gravy. He was trying to say something, but the silencing spell kept him quiet.

"Are you going to question them here, or at the Ministry?" McGonnegal asked.. "Since Miss Weasley is underage, she should have a parent present.."

"I will call Molly, and get her over here. " Tonks volunteered. Harry countered with "You should call Arthur as well.. he IS the head of the Weasley clan. This is a serious situation. Tonks nodded and went about contacting the parents. Shack questioned Harry, who deferred to Hermione. "She noticed it first, so, in proper order." Shacklebolt nodded. Hermione told the story as she saw it, followed by Harry who filled in a few blanks, They took a break and Shack interviewed Neville and Luna, and complemented them on their quick thinking and support of their friends.. Shack told Neville that he had trained with Frank and Alice and when they had a chance he would tell him a few stories of that time.

Molly arrived and shortly thereafter, Arthur did also. surprisingly enough, Percy accompanied Arthur, they had been making some headroads into rebuilding the relationship. Molly wailed and went toward her two children who were still bound and silenced, but Tonks had to head her off. "Sorry Molly, you can't, until they have been interviewed, they are suspects in a crime.." Tonks had to be firm in her blocking, for Molly was shorter and had fairly good traction. Molly wailed and shuffled over to Arthur..

"Now then.. Tonks, is the recording ready?" Tonks nodded in assent. "Very well.." Shack rumbled Everyone find a seat, and do not interfere or speak. I will ask any questions, if you have a question for the suspect, write it down and let me have it. understood?" everyone nodded. Molly sniffed. "my babies" she murmured. Tonks levitated the chair which Ron was sitting in and sat it in the middle of the aisle, clear of any objects or potential weapons. She then did the same to the chair bearing Ginny.

She moved over to the table where the party had been sitting, levitated Harry's cup and did the appropriate diagnostics, the same ones Hermione had done earlier, and spoke.

_"Evidence label 9-26-97-01,One standard drinking cup containing pumpkin juice, and a significant amount of Amorentia, approximately 30 ml, with essence tag, female, redhead, age 15." "Cup is from place setting of Lord Harry James Potter-Black." she waved her wand in a diagnostic over Ginny . "Essence match to Ginevera Molly Weasley, age 15, Hogwarts student, 6th year." she placed said cup in a stasis bag, where it would not spill or deteriorate. She picked up the drinking cup from Hermione's place setting._

_"Evidence label 9-26-97-02"_

_"One standard drinking cup, Pumpkin Juice, with 34ml Amorentia, with essence tag, male, redhead, age 17. Cup is from place setting of Lady Hermione Potter nee Granger. " _

she waved her wand and did a diagnostic over Ronald. "Essence match to Ronald Bilius Weasley, Age 17, Hogwarts student,7th year"

__o0o__

"Now see here, there must be some kind of mistake, thats not possible.." "Silence, or I will charge you with interfering with a criminal investigation.." Shacklebolt glared at Molly who was trying to get up from her chair.. but she was bonded to the chair with a sticking charm. Molly was mumbling.. "ts only a little potion, what's the harm" Arthur and Percy were staring at her in shock. Ron and Ginny were agape, staring at Hermione who was nestled in Harry's arms.. "Lady Potter?" was running through their minds..

"Ronald Weasley, look at me." Shacklebolt was standing over Ron, who was at this time able to move his head. His mouth moved, but he was still silenced. "I am going to clean you up and repair your injuries, nod if you understand" Ron sullenly nodded. Shacklebolt did a quick scourgify to remove the blood and gravy and did a small bit of battlefield medic magic. it wasn't painless, but it was quick.

"You are to be dosed with veritaserum and then you will answer any questions I ask, and those I ask only. do you understand.?" again, a sullen nod. Shacklebolt took out the latest Auror issue tool, a squirt bottle of Veritaserum/DMSO mix, contact truth serum. get some on your skin and it is absorbed instantly. He sprayed the mist in Ron's face, twice, and then waited a moment. The moisture on Ron's face visibly sank into the skin, and Ron's eyes had an odd sheen to them. Arthur raised his hand, Shacklebolt acknowledged him. Arthur pointed to the bottle. "What's that, and how does it work? Shacklebolt explained the chemical mix, and how it was now impossible to overdose someone with veritaserum, as was a semi-common thing before. They returned their attention to Ronald.

"State your name"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley"

"did you give Lady Potter-Black Amorentia?"

"No"

"Who did?"

"Ginny"

"Your sister Ginny"

"Yes"

"Did you agree to this?"

"Yes"

"Whose idea was it"

"Ginny's"

"Did she say why she wanted to dose these people"

"She wants Harry for herself"

"Do you want Harry?"

"No"

"Who do you want"

"Hermione"

"And who else"

"Luna"

"Anyone else?"

"Lavender"

"Any more"

"Pansy"

"Pansy?"

"Yeah, Parkinson"

"Any other girls?"

"No"

"Boys?"

"Umm"

"Why all these girls"

"Shag em"

"You want them for sex only?"

"Yeah"

"do you have any love for any of these women you mentioned?"

"Nah, just want to fuck em"

"You're a real prince"

"Yeah"

"How did you end up with your essence in Lady Potter's drink?"

"Ginny made it up"

"Did you know the dosage was incorrect?"

"No"

"The dosage was enough to poison someone, maybe even kill them."

"Yeah"

"Do you care, your friends might have been killed?"

"nah"

"what started this episode?"

"Ginny found a letter"

"Where"

"In the Heads room"

"In the Heads common room?"

"In their bedroom"

"What was she doing there?"

"Dunno"

"Stealing"

"Maybe"

"Snooping?"

"Probably"

"Wait there."

Shacklebolt looked around "Any questions for this witness?

Hermione looked incensed

"It will wait until you interview her." she paused "Ask him if he has ever stolen anything from Harry or I"

"Have you ever stolen anything from Harry Potter?"

"Yeah"

"What was it"

"The first time was his money bag,"

"There was more than one time?"

"Yeah."

"The second time?"

"Some stuff from Black's house"

"what?"

Some gold things and some weapons I sold in Knockturn Alley"

"Anything else?"

"a sandwich"

"Anything of value?"

"He had the food saved for summer at his relatives, I got it all"

"Saved for the summer?"

"Yeah, they didn't feed him anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, everyone knew it, they starved him and beat him and gave him crap clothes, and we laughed our asses off about it."

"Everyone?"

"Mum and Ginny and I, and Dumbledore, he would tell us stories of how Harry begged, and then sent him back too that hole..  
He promised Ginny would have Harry, and when Harry was killed by You-know-who, we would get all his money.."

"What were you promised?"

"I would get ownership of Puddlemere United, and a position as starting keeper"

"The quidditch team?"

"Yeah, Harry owns it now, but I get it when he's killed, Dumbledore promised"

everyone there looked shocked at the revelation.

"Harry didn't die, he survived killing the Dark Lord"

"He wasn't supposed to"

"how was he to die?"

"Snape has a way"

"Snape?"

"Yeah"

"He was a marked Death eater, and they all died with Voldemort"

"yeah, I know."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

shocked gasps from the gathering

"No..not yet"

""What do you mean, not yet?"

"I was not marked"

gasps all around

"Is Ginny a Death Eater?"

"Naw, she isn't"

"anyone else you know who isn't marked?"

"A couple"

"Names"

Corner, Boot, McLaggen,"

"More"

"Dunno"

"do you know any one else who has committed crimes against Harry""

"Yah"

"Who"

"Dumbledore"

"What did he do?"

"Stole from Harry's accounts, put him in the muggles house, stuff"

"Anything else to incriminate yourself with?"

"What's incriminate?"

"Forget it.. why do you hate Harry so much, he has been nothing but a friend to you for years."

"He's rich and famous, and gets whatever he wants. he's got everything"

"The cost for everything was his family dead, you know."

"So what"

"What?"

"We're done for now, Ronald, sit there quietly"

"Ok"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley"

"MMMMPT"

a few squirts of a spray bottle

"State your name"

"rrrrrr"

another squirt

"State your name"

"Ggginn yy Wweassllyy"

"Are you fighting the veritaserum?"

"yyyesss"

"You shouldn't, it won't do you any good"

"I fought Tom..fforra yyear"

"Tom?"

"Voldddeeemorrrt"

"how?"

Harry interrupted.

"She was possessed by Tom Riddle's shade in her first year of school, and this may be why she has taken the actions she has.. this needs to be taken into consideration."

Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow.

"Let it be stated for the official Record that the witness has been held under the possession for an extended period of time, and this fact may be grounds for dismissal of any charges."

"Let it also be stated that the victim has spoken in the defense of the defendant, and will be making a statement at a later time."

he raised an eyebrow in question, and Harry nodded in assent.

"To continue. Miss Weasley, how did you come to put Amorentia in the drinks of Lord and Lady Potter?

"can you prove I did it?"

"Yes, the drinks you and your brother carried have trace amounts of the drugged juice, your fingerprints are on the cups, your wand has the switching spell, as noted by priori incantatum, and you have a vial with undiluted amorentia in the pocket of your robe."

"All this is circumstantial, but it IS enough to convict you"

"Tell us what started this action"

"I was snooping in Harry's room."

"Why?"

"Because he makes my..bits quiver, and I wanted something to stop that itch."

"Did you find anything that would do that?"

"No"

"what did you find?"

"I found HER clothes and things in his room"

"Who?"

"Hermy"

"Lady Hermione Potter?"

"I didn't know she married him"

"Yes, two weeks ago, right after he destroyed the dark lord"

"I thought she was with Parkinson"

"What else did you find?"

"a letter he wrote Hermione"

"What kind of letter?"

"a love note, I guess"

"Where is it now?"

"In my pocket"

"Auror Tonks, check the items removed from her pockets please"

tonks did so, and shook her head no after looking through the items from her pockets and bookbag.

"It does not seem to be there"

"My hidden pocket"

"Where is your hidden pocket?"

"in my bra"

"Tonks?"

The female Auror went over and examined the girl's clothes closely, Harry and Neville did the proper thing and looked down, Tonks poked and was impressed, she removed the letter and a vial.

"Very hidden, wouldn't know it was there if you didn't know what to look for" She did a few quick manipulations with her wand and Ginny was rendered bra less. Inasmuch as she was an "A" cup, it didn't really matter much, Most of the pocket was in the volume of the cup. She had two pockets that from the outside looked and felt like girl, but in reality were stealth storage.

"Where did you get this, I have never seen anything like it?"

"I had George and Fred make it for me, I worked out what I wanted, and they figured out how to do it."

"Very clever."

"thank you"

"Miss Weasley, you are an obviously intelligent girl, why would you try to damage another person's relationship for your own gratification?

"Mum said I was to have The Boy who lived, it was my right, and SHE is standing in my way"

"Did you make the potion?"

"No"

"Who did?"

"Mum, or maybe she bought it, I dunno"

"Did she tell you to dose Harry and Hermione?"

"Yes"

"Why ?"

"Why what?"

"Why would your mother tell you to dose someone with a love potion?"

"Thats what she did to get dad"

"What!!!!"

this was from Arthur

"  
"Mum told us how she dosed Dad in their sixth year, to 'get him off the fence' and how they fell madly in love, and how we would have One big Happy Weasley Family"

"That's quite a story"

"Mum says it worked, she only had to give it to him until she was pregnant with Bill"

Arthur stood, ramrod straight and took his wife by the arm and practically marched her over to a far corner of the Great Hall. They were over in the corner talking and waving arms and hands and shouting behind a silencing charm.

Percy sat up straight and looked forward, not seeing anything, let alone his sister.

"And we shall continue. Professor McGonnegal, would you see to the young ladies counsel?"

"I shall. Continue"

"Tell us how this came to pass"

"I wrote mum, and she told me to take the potions, and put my hair in the one for Harry, and if Ron wanted her, his hair in the potion designed for Hermione. I did that, and asked Ron if he wanted Hermione, he said, he would use her for a month or so. We distracted them and I did a switching spell with our drinks."

"So the whole potions thing was your Mother's idea?.

"Yes"

"Is there still some darkness in you Ginny?"

"I think there might be"

"Has anyone ever helped you after having been possessed?"

"I talked to some people at St Mungo's, but it really didn't help much"

"why didn't it help much?"

"because I don't care how I get what I want, I'll do anything to get my wish"

"Are you a virgin?"  
"no"

"Why not?"

"because I have been doing anything I was told to do since my first year."

"Told by who?"

"the black voice"

"Black voice?"

"In my head"

"what's it telling you now?"

"Fight you "

"Me?

"Yes.. "

"Do you want to fight me?"

"No"

"Then why not stop?"

"...Because, I have to"

"Why?"

"you will do something to me.."

"To you, or to the black voice?"

"....."

"Ginny?"

".....hh..help..mmmeee"

"Petrificus"

Shacklebolt looked to Harry, who looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. they nodded and holding hands went to the chair in which Ginny sat, petrified.

A wave and a tidy loveseat appeared, and the couple sat down.

The couple still held hands and each reached out and laid a hand on each side of Ginny's head.

"Finite"

the petrificus spell was lifted and the girl slumped, defeated and limp in her chair.

"stay calm, Ginny, we will help you,  
Hermione and I are the only ones who can, since we are the only ones with experience in dealing with Tom's shite". Harry spoke softly to the girl. Tonks and Shacklebolt erected sound barriers and a shield around the three, and let them go about their work. Arthur and Molly stood behind the others, watching, but not standing close together, in fact there was a abyss seperating them, even though they were physically only a few feet apart.

__o0o__

Hermione's voice was soothing in Ginnys ear, calming her and keeping the demons at bay, From the outside, the language the Head girl spoke was not english, in fact it was an ancient norse dialect, invoking runic magic. Hermione was speaking runes of protection and control into the girl's mind, protecting the pathways that they were likely to travel. The oddness of a couple of teenagers being able to do this kind of mind magic was.. somehow right, and yet not totally unexpected. Harry and Hermione were a very unusual couple. What the most people did not know, and they kept very close to their chest, is that they had spent almost three years in a time-restricted environment, studying and researching, and just..growing to love each other..  
Harry was actually over 22 years old, and Hermione was just about to turn 21, and with their years of study, hey were both at Mastery level in their arts. When the fullness of time was to come, Hermione would be working at St Mungo's as a mind healer, and Harry was going to be working with the Unspeakables doing unspeakable things.

(I couldn't help myselfG)

Ginny was in a trance now. She felt herself standing in a great, undefined room, and off to the one side was a bright light, like sunlight blasting through an open door. The light was obscured and out of the brightness came two people,

who resolved themselves into  
Harry and Hermione.

"Hello Ginny, how are you?" the couple smiled and took her hands, She felt at peace, not afraid in the slightest, a feeling she had not had in several years.

"I ..feel...like I am empty.. like the weight on my neck is gone.. " She looked at the older couple. "How do you do this?"

"Follow me, Gin, lets take a walk" Harry drew the girl along the path. The great empty hall was resolving itself into a group of caverns, with rock formations and protrusions around and above them. There was a path they had to follow which was a groove in the stone, worn by eons of water flowing, and strange tinkly lights traversing the crystalline paths in the stone. "Just through here.." they ducked and went through a low arch and into another vaguely circular hall. Great stalactites of multicolored crystals hung from the ceiling, met from the lake below by the mirrored pillars of similar stone. Up in the shadows, engorged and pulsing, a black, moldy and unpleasant growth

"There it is, your 'black voice' that has been bothering you..so, would you like to remove this foul thing, and let the REAL Gin Weasley out? Hermione asked and Gin nodded, "yes yes yes, oh yes..please" ...."How?" Hermione turned to Harry

"Your show, Mr Unspeakable.." she grinned at him. he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Get ready to flush it out.." "Ok Gin, here's how we do it..  
You and I are going to burn this thing out and make it let go, it will fall into the lake, and Hermione will do the magic that will flush it out.. " he paused. "What you see here is a combination of things, Part of it is the residue from when Tom was possessing you, this is literally his evil shite, so we need to flush it.. but the stuff would never have grown if the place had not been prepared for it to grow..unfortunately, that ground was sown by your own mother, telling you tales like, you deserve to have the 'boy who lived' and all those lies about how you were going to be rich someday by stealing someone else's birthright..I mean, who wants to marry someone and then kill them for their title and money.. its not right.. everyone knows the difference between right and wrong, and those who don't, it's because they have been taught wrongly."

"Together now, point at it and think the charm for an Incendio, in your mind you don't need a wand, just point.. one, two, three " Harry and Gin pointed at one end of the black mass and worked like a pressure washer, blasting the gunk free, as it fell into the lake below. They worked in tandem, back and forth back and forth, clearing the stuff from between the crevices and cracks, from around the stalactites and protrusions. eventually the thing was done. Harry and Ginny slumped in weariness.  
Hermione was standing at the edge of the lake, her arms up, as if conducting an orchestra. The water swirled and gathered all the black and debris to the center, keeping ti contained. "Ready?" she asked.. "Go for it, it's all there, I think." The water heaved and gathered into a spherical mass, which floated at the center of the room. and at Hermione's direction it balanced over a gaping hole worn in the rock floor. The thing swirled a bit and with a slurping noise was sucked down the hole and out of sight.

__o0o__

Outside, the three were motionless for almost twenty minutes, and the watchers were beginning to become restless, when there was movement. Harry and Hermione sat back on their loveseat, letting go of Ginny's hands, as Ginny jerked forward, and began puking her guts and sinuses out.. great masses of black slimy ichor, followed by a watery discharge. The gunk splattered at her feet, and quickly Harry wandlessly gathered it into a container, which was sealed and set aside. Hermione tended to Ginny, washing her face and giving the girl a drink of fresh water, which she took a mouthful ans spit out, followed by a sneeze or two. Another round of cleanup and tissues, the girl sat back, and looking up at her two friends, began to cry. "Oh my, I am so sorry, I.. oh.. she couldn't speak, she just cried, burying her face in her lap. Harry levitated her from her seat to their loveseat, and they held her between them, whispering in her ears and telling her that they forgive and would forget, for she had not been in control of herself. It took a while, but she came around , and accepted that they had really forgiven her.

The gathered milled about and watched as the couple counseled Ginny, who was wiping her face and drinking and spitting.. They couldn't hear what was going on, but it was obviously a breakthrough. Arthur and Molly were not speaking, at least Arthur wasn't, he was staring at his two youngest children. Molly was trying to get his attention, he voice was bouncing off him, but not sticking.  
After a while, she just gave up and silently cried.

Tonks walked over to the older couple. "MR Weasley, we will be taking Ronald in for further questioning, and when Ginevera is released from the Potter's care, we will be taking her also." "One of you will need to come, as Miss Weasley is still a minor, and I seriously advise you to hire a solicitor to represent them. " "Mrs Weasley, you are not leave the country, since you are an accessory to the crimes committed, do you understand?" Molly stammered and spoke.. "Nympha.." "Thats Auror Tonks, Ma'am, remember that" the pink haired law officer was in her stern cop mode. Molly just stammered again and nodded.

"Auror Tonks, what can you tell us?" Arthur spoke _sotto voce_ to the Auror. Tonks sighed.  
"I have seen Harry and Hermione do this before, with another young girl, the Death Eaters had captured her and one of them possessed her, and had her as their sex slave.. Our side had rescued her, but she wanted to kill herself to escape the thoughts and Memories." Tonks shuddered. "They" she indicated the Heads, "Helped the girl, did almost the exact same thing they did with Ginny, and then wiped her memory of all the events, repaired her virginity, and set her up with a good family in Sydney Australia, since all her family here was killed, they gave her a new life."

Her face grew solid, and blank. "And then Harry went out, tracked down every one of the Deez who did that to her and killed them all" She turned and looked at the two elder Weasleys.

"Never cross either of them., you won't like the fallout" Arthur just stared, and Molly was speechless.

"Ginny, come with us to the hospital wing, We need you to see Poppy Pomfrey" The teary girl rose and followed the older couple meekly, she didn't look up as she passed her parents, she just plodded on, her head hanging. They arrived in the clean environment of the hospital section.. Poppy was not just a mediwitch or nurse, she was a fully recognized Healer, and was licensed to work anywhere, hospital, clinic or research facility.

During the war, besides serving Hogwarts as medical facilities for students and staff, there was an entire separate part that few saw.. The magical equivalent of an army field hospital, and this served as the base of operations for the side of the light, a triage area, operating rooms, recuperation facilities.. Dumbledore may have been a manipulative jerk, but he did put in place some useful things, and this was one of them. Poppy Pomfrey was in charge of the facility, and she had a flexible team of surgeons, healers and specialists on call with permanent secret portkeys to get them inside.

Harry and Hermione were part of those who were deputized for the task. As soon as they were out of sight of the people in the Great hall, Harry activated his portkey and the three whirled away into the secret facility.

__o0o__

Tonks and Shacklebolt were speaking quietly, "What d'ya think? is Ronald smart enough to figure this out himself, or is he just a pawn?" Tonks shook her head. "In all the conversations I have had with the boy, he never struck me as being too intelligent.. sure he knows a few chess tricks, but that doesn't make him a brain or strategist.. I talked to Harry and Herm once about him and they said the only reason Ron has gotten this far is school, is that he was copying their homework all these years.. his total focus is eating, fucking, quidditch, and thats about it..oh yeah, also Ron is about a bigoted as a Malfoy, even though he's in Gryffindor" she sighed. "If it were me, I would have dropped the bum as a friend years ago, I don't know why they let him hang around.." Shack stared off into the distance. "I've known a few like that, when I was in school, and after.. those kind of guys just slide along through Auror school, and when you need them as backup, they fail you, and someone gets killed.. I usually try to put guys like that in non-critical spots, like Azkaban guards or Fudges protection squad..but now Fudge is gone and Azkaban destroyed.. what do we do with them?"

She poked him in the ribs. "Don't you ever consider putting ME on those kind of duties, hear?" Shack had his stone face on, watching the Weasleys talk to their son. "Getting a bit familiar there aren't you Miss Tonks?" She knew he was having her on, because she could feel his finger tracing up her back, from the top of her buttcrack up to her neck. "You betcha big fella"she leaned back, ever so subtly.

"Ronald how could you do such a thing, I mean, Harry has done so much for our family, and we owe him at least two life debts, and here. you are STEALING from him?!! And the attitude toward Hermione, I am sure I never taught you that kind of attitude, you RESPECT women, not USE them.!" Arthur was furious, both with Molly and the two youngest children.. He could only blame himself, he as a husband had not kept Molly in line, he was always working and not there when he was needed, between The Ministry and Dumbledore's Order work.. that was another one, the plans had been somehow set up between Molly and Dumbledore, Who was running his family, anyway.

"Percy, will you come with me please?" Percy looked up from his straight ahead gaze and saw his father speaking. "Er.. yes, father.. " he rose and followed his patriarch towards an alcove. "First of all Percy, I would like to offer my apologies to you, I am not sure why you cut off communications with the family, but I am sure you had a good reason, and if you wish, I would like to hear those reasons, when you have a chance." Percy was stunned, and then he nodded.. "Another tome, perhaps.."

"Yes, the current situation is more important at the moment." he sighed. "I have not been a good father or husband, in that I have not kept my family on the right track, and even worse, I didn't notice my daughter was this much out of control.." a tear was trying to come to his eye. " "I have had five sons, and I was unprepared for a girl, ..and I assumed my wife would see to the proper training and nurturing of her..The situation in her first year notwithstanding.. " he was about to go on, when Percy interrupted him..

"Father.." Percy put his hand on his father's shoulders. "I didn't turn my back on my family, I had to maintain cover, and I think some of the people I work with might be able to help Ginevra.. and I think I may know what happened to her. when she was going to St Mungo's for treatment back then.." Arthur looked up sharply. errr. _**Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?**_ Percy nodded "Who will watch the watchmen.." Arthur grabbed his son and hugged him tightly. "Oh my Percy, I am so proud of you.. " They separated.. "Father?..were you?...." "Ghost" Percy responded with "Flunky" they both held it for a second.. and burst out laughing.. "I really hated Fudge and his pink toad, and now working for Scrimmy isn't much better..Hey Dad, you ever think of running for Minister? I mean, you and the others are reworking the whole structure of the government.. "

They were interrupted. "I think it would be a fine idea Arthur, you SHOULD run, and maybe we would finally have an honest government.." They both turned and faced Harry who was walking up the hall toward them. "Harry?" Arthur started.. "You're retired from the watchers, Arthur, but I will tell you..and you, Flunky.. " "Stealth" both redhead's eyes widened a bit. "I inherited the title from my father, and he from his father, so my grandfather was your commander in the first war, Arthur, and I am the commander in this one.. Arthur, Percy, the war is not over just because Tom is dead, we still have to clean up..and we NEED someone competent and honest to step up.. Percy, your help and information has been valuable and critical in these times, and we need you to keep your head low and continue to do your job." he sighed.

"unfortunately, right now we have some family business to take care of." Ginny is up in Poppys field hospital getting her virginity repaired, and her memories mildly altered, so they won't trouble her any more, the root cause of it has been removed, and yes, Percy, those people you were about to mention to your father can and will help her to recover.. she may want to leave the country to make a new life, it will be her decision..Hermione and I are not pressing any charges against her, in fact we consider the matter closed..for Ginny."

"The real problem here is Ron, his attitude and actions trouble me, he was willing to steal, willing to abuse and rape a variety of women, without any regard for their feelings or rights, he was on the death eater track, he was scheduled to get the mark, and to me that's as good as a death sentence, whether he was my mate or not." "And then there's Molly and the admission she used potions on you, Arthur, and what she was advising her children to do.. not only unethical, but a class two felony, punishable by time in Azkaban, removal of magical abilities and banishment." Both Weasley men knew the punishments for potions based enslavement, and were hard put to come up with an answer.

__o0o__

Percy spoke first. "If you look at it objectively, and not as our family members, it is a cut and dried case, they are guilty, although you have to take Ginevra's possession into consideration..without it, she probably would not have done any such thing.. I do recall she had a childish crush on yourself when she was 9 or ten, but that's something you grow out of, I recall having a crush on Diana, like a lot of boys my age..doesn't mean I was going to get her.." Percy blushed.. "I DID get to meet her after her extraction, and she was sweet, but old enough to be my mum.." They all recalled the year before when Harry and the unspeakable team had staged Diana's death so she could escape a bad marriage and her boyfriend..she was currently living in LA working as an OXFAM coordinator.

"Ronald needs a rewrite of his mind, and he needs to grow up, at least a chance to grow up. "And I am not going to back down on this one..he was willing to poison my wife and take her off for a couple months of rape and abuse without a thought. Arthur, if you will call a family council, I would appreciate it" Arthur and Percy nodded and Harry left the alcove, and went over to Shacklebolt and Tonks.

"Everything under control here?" he came up between the two. "Yes Boss, we are about to take Ronald and his mother to the ministry for questioning, and release the others.. " Percy walked by the trio toward his brother and mother. Molly wailed and tried to hug her son, but he held her off as he spoke to her. Her face fell and she sagged as she was informed of the family meeting scheduled for that night.

"Have them available for transport to the Burrow by seven, ok?" "Yes Boss" Tonks answered. Harry started to leave, but before he did, he grabbed both Auror's butts and gave them a squeeze. "Good job boys and girls" Tonks was about to pull a wand and hex him but he ported away, laughing. Shack just stiffened and his eyes got a bit wider when he felt his butt being grabbed. He didn't say anything. "I'm gonna.." Tonks began "No you're not, just let it lay, you can't win with him, I know, I tried once..I ended up on a street corner in Greenwich wearing Hermione's miniskirt and halter top..not my best memory.." Tonks eyes widened at the vision. "And don't you say anything to anyone, got it?"

She nodded and giggled.

Shack mumbled something.. "What was that?" Tonks prodded.. "And her thong"

Everyone in the Great Hall turned to watch as Auror Tonks was rolling on the floor kicking her feet and laughing..

The Hospital wing was cold and white. Ginevera Weasley lay on the gyno table, her nude body covered with a sheet. A specialist from St Mungoes hovered over the girl's middle working with a wand and speculum. "And you say you are involved in sports?" "Umm yeah, I am chaser for my house team" "Are you any good?" "Er, Yeah, I have been approached by The Ballycastle Bats and the Holyhead Harpies, and asked to try out.. neither would give any promises, but they did offer me a tryout.." This conversation kept Ginny's mind off the work being done down there.. Hermione held Ginny's hand and kept her company.

"There, all done, you are now as virginal as.. you know.." The healer grinned. "Your procedure is completely private, under the medical oaths, I cannot tell anyone what I have done or seen here, and the only ones who can access your medical record are Healers of the senior rank, such as Madam Pomfrey or Lady Potter. " Ginny was surprised at that. "Lady Potter?..Hermione?" "Oh yes.. " the healer stopped when Hermione gave a look. "I will explain later, ok Gin?" The girl assented and Hermione helped her off the table. She hunched a moment.. "That feels weird.. I can feel my maidenhead.. " "Well, it's a symbolic thing, Gin, you are going to get a new life, a new chance.. but first, you need to get dressed, you have a family meeting to go to in a few hours.."

Ginny's face fell. "I'm not gonna like this, am I?"

Hermione stopped the girl, and held her arms, looking her in the face. "You don't have anything to worry about.. Harry and I are not pressing charges, you were under the influence of Tom's possession, and cannot be held responsible.. We do not hold you responsible.. The family meeting is about Ron and Molly..they did it willingly, and that is punishable by law.."

Ginny held her head up, though tears were sliding down her face.. she could access the memories in the back of her mind, but she had to do it deliberately, she remembered Ron's conversations and his plan to get the Mark from Voldemort.. she was stunned when he had made that announcement..and stunned when she recalled her own actions toward her friends.. Hermione held the crying girl for many minutes, until she was all cried out..

The Burrow was full of young men, no wives or girlfriends. they had been relegated to their own homes for the evening.. with a promise to make it up to them later..

So you say that Mum dosed you in your 6th year and kept you under that for three years until  
I was born?" Arthur nodded, "She admitted it under veritaserum.. and it takes a very well trained person to be able to lie or obfuscate under veritaserum.. I only know one person who can do that, and he's somewhat special.." Arthur sighed. "I would forgive it and forget it, but I was tested this afternoon.. I have a low level dosage of Hypnotique in my system right now.. they calculate that the last dose given to me was Sunday.. so that means, someone is trying to control me, or keep me from finding something out.. Right now I have a massive headache, and I understand this is a symptom of withdrawal" One of the twins spoke up. "The symptoms of withdrawal from hypnotique are, headache, diarrhea flatulence, and mild dizziness." we refuse to sell any of those types or class of potions in our shop." the other twin took it up. "We sell no love potions, control potions or anything that will alter a persons mind or will, without a nullifier built in, and we supply antidotes for all of our products to both St Mungos and Poppy Pomfrey free of charge..it's called being responsible businessmen"

Charlie spoke up.. "What about those 'love nuts' I saw in the shop the other day?" The twins laughed. "You oughta try one, they'll knock your socks off.. All of our love and lust potions have advertising built in, so that the recipient KNOWS what they are getting into.. you set up a 'lovenut' by first adding your essence,, actually all it takes is a tiny bit of what the muggles call DNA, hair, spit,blood, a skin flake even. and you have to add the text you want to use, you give it to the person you are trying to attract, they eat it, and they see you, surrounded by flashing lights and arrows pointing at you, while there is a banner listing your fine qualities, with every forth item 'brought to you by WWW, fine joke shops, Diagon Alley, London.." The brothers all stared at the twins.."You made a way to project visual hallucinations with text?" The monozygotic brothers nodded "It wasn't easy, but we had help from Hermione and a few Unspeakables.. and you KNOW when you've been pranked by a WWW product."

Arthur held his head in his hands. the boys quieted down and the floo popped out Ginny, supported by Harry and Hermione. Ginny came into the room and hugged her father, and then each of her brothers, and then sat down on a conjured loveseat between Harry and Hermione, just as she had earlier in the day.

"Gentlemen, earlier today, your sister, under the influence and possession of Tom Riddle, the now dead 'Dark Lord' attempted to poison both Hermione and I with amorentia, and take control of our lives.. " Ginny blushed and hung her head. Harry lifted her with a finger under her chin. "We have forgiven her and told her how we feel about her, that she's like our little sister, and in spite of a few mistakes, we still love her." More blushing as Hermione hugged her little sister. "Ginny is an innocent victim here, and I want you all to understand that fact." he sighed. "Unfortunately, the innocence stops there.. Ron is not innocent, in fact he admitted to being ready to receive Voldemort's dark mark, and the only thing stopping that was the fact I killed the bastard." Angry looks on the faces of the brothers. Arthur was just staring off into the distance.

"The penalty for using Amorentia on an unsuspecting person is such: Removal of a person's magic, removal of a person's memories of magic, incarceration in Azkaban.. " Amorentia is the potion version of an unforgivable curse, that is to say, an Imperious."

"Ron was willing to use that foul potion on Hermione", he brought up a memory:

_"Why all these girls"_

_"Shag em"_

_"You want them for sex only?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"do you have any love for any of these women you mentioned?"_

_"Nah, just want to fuck em"_

_"You're a real prince"_

Harry paused.." and he apparently was promised Hermione as a reward for his manipulation of myself over the years, by none other that Dumbledore, in cahoots with Molly. They were going to dose me and Hermione, set me up to be killed in the battle with Tom, and take my estates to be divided up between their little coalition.. Ron was to get Puddlemere as a present,Ginny and Molly the Potter name and money.. this is something I will not forgive."

The fact that Dumbledore gave up on the idea of manipulating me last year has not occurred to anyone yet.. it doesn't matter that Dumbledore is dead, the plan that your mother was promoting, wherever it came from is moot. Arthur is free of that potion now, Gin is free of Tom's influence, and she will heal.. The unfortunate ones are Ron and Molly, they willingly went through with this..

Bill, as oldest called a quorum of his brothers and they discussed the matter. Arthur sat staring blankly out the window. The twins got up and searched several closets and cabinets in the kitchen, finding various potion ingredients in hidden spots.. and several vials with mysterious labels..They levitated the whole mess into the center of the big table "Evidence.. these ingredients are the makings of Amorentia, and those two are sealed vials of that..stuff.. These two vials are probably Hypnotique, we would have to test it to find out.." Fred started to draw out his wand. Harry held up a hand stopping them. "Leave it for the Aurors." they nodded in assent.

"Well, I guess all we need now is the guests of honor at this little soiree"

The clock struck seven and the Floo huffed. Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks stepped out with the cuffed and bound Ron and Molly.

Molly, the charges against you are very serious, and the sentence will be carried out. do you have anything to say for yourself?"

she stuck her nose in the air as well as any Pureblood would and said nothing.

"The charges are as such" he read them off a parchment.. the questioning at the Ministry was thorough..

"Use of a class 1 potion in the commission of a crime"

"Attempted Line Theft, against the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black"

"That was Dumbledore's idea"

"But you were the one carrying it forward, a year after his death"

"Use of Hypnotique potion to control or influence another, namely Arthur Weasley"

"Conspiracy to commit Line Theft"

"Conspiracy to commit Murder"

"support of Dark Lord Voldemort by using potions against the chosen one"

"I never supported You-know-who!!"

"If you had succeeded in your potions plot, you would have condemned the wizarding world to an immortal Dark Lord"

eyes were opened all around at the realization that Harry REALLY WAS the chosen one..and how lucky they were.

"Theft by deception, withdrawing money from Harry's vault for your own purposes four years ago.."

"We were entitled, we kept you here and fed you.."

"At the cost of ten thousand galleons a day?..I think not"

he tidied up the papers. "You will be taken before the judicial branch and sentence will be passed. This will all be kept as a secret, because the status of the Weasley clan in our society, they are a respected family, and we intend to keep it that way" Harry handed the list to Bill as the eldest son and Heir of the clan.

Harry got another list from the Aurors.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. "

"The charges you will be sentenced for are as such:

"Use of A class 1 restricted potion on another"

"Hey, you didn't drink it"

"If a killing curse doesn't hit me, that doesn't mean the curse wasn't sent at me.."

Ron glared.

"Conspiracy to commit Line Theft against an Ancient and Noble House, both Potters and Blacks."

"Conspiracy to commit murder against the Head of an Ancient and Noble House."

"Conspiracy commit Rape and forced sexual contact between yourself and the Lady of an Ancient and Noble House.

"Theft"

"Conspiring to join a terrorist organization, namely the Death Eaters"

"use of the unforgivables"

"Conspiring to serve the Dark Lord Voldemort"

"Conspiring to take the dark mark, and those conditions of that initiation, namely commit murder"

"Ron, any of these things are punishable by execution, so consider yourself lucky when the judges show you leniency"

"Piss off"

Harry was stone faced. he spoke in a monotone.

"Ron, the only reason I don't kill you right now is the respect I have for your father and brothers...and sister. if it were not for them, I would gut you like a fish"

"You don't have the guts, your just a pussy"

growling,Harry handed his wand to Hermione and gestured. Tonks released the bonds on Ron's wrists.

Ron got up from the seat he had been placed into and rubbed his wrists he reached fro his wand, but realised it had been confiscated..

the room cleared back to the walls. Harry stood in the middle. Ron jumped, trying to get a foot behind Harry to trip him. he swung wildly, missing both times. Harry hunkered down under the wild swings and put a couple hard hits to the ginger's gut, causing him to fall back. Ron was seething, jumped and tried to grab Harry around his middle and force him into the fireplace or something solid.. Harry sidestepped like a toreador and grabbed at an arm as the taller boy flew by. He braced his feet and swung the attacker around, slamming him to the floor of the room, face down and his arm twisted behind his back, to the point of joints creaking. None of the brothers moved an inch, and were silent. The grunts and wet sounds of impact were all that was heard. Harry knelt by Ron's side.. and growled in his ear

"How much of my life was manipulated by you and your mummy, was the old Goat setting me up at King's Cross in our first year?.. have you EVER been my friend?" he panted, sweat dripping.. He took Rons head, a fistful of hair, pulled his head back. ANSWER ME YOU STUPID FUCK!"

Ron just spit and snarled, but gave no answer. Harry slammed his face into he floor a couple times to get his attention. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, I'M TALKING TO YOU"

Harry got up and picked up the now semi-conscious Ron by the back of his head and threw him into a chair. Wandlessly bound him and held out his hand toward the aurors. Silently Tonks handed him her spray bottle of Interrogation mist. He squirted Ron in the face four, five times.. and then slapped him, casting a silent reenervate while he did it.

Ron drooled spit and blood, he spit out a tooth. his nose was bent. A repeat of the mornings action, without gravy.

"was there a conspiracy our first year for you to befriend me?"

"Yes". it actually came out 'yeff' because of the swelling and broken teeth.

"Who told you to do it?"

"Dumbl'

"Any one else?"

"Mum"

"How about your brothers?"

"np, cdnt trus thm "

"you couldn't trust your own brothers?"who told you that?" He looked incredulously around the shocked faces.

"mum"

"Did your mum tell you to rape Hermione?"

"No, I though of that"

"Why?"

"To show her that she wasn' so smart"

"you sound just like Malfoy"

"No"

"You sound just like one of those Dirty Slytherins you hate so much"

"umm"

"Where did the sorting hat want to put you?

"Slytherin"

"Figures"

"I owe you this for what you were thinking of doing to my wife."

Harry hit Ron with a backhand that whipped his head off to the right, more blood and drool now pouring out of the unconscious boy's mouth.

"Get that useless shite out of my face."

Tonks and Shak bundled the body up and took him through the floo to a holding facility at the Ministery, and returned minutes later.

Harry looked over the questions that had been asked of Molly. He pointed at the chair, and Molly was deposited, bound and silenced.

"It was all an act, the loving family, the open arms welcoming the 'chosen one' into your home.. you not only used me, you used and abused your own family..Molly Prewitt Weasley, what kind of person are you?"

She opened her mouth to shout at him, but silenced, they heard nothing.. He took the opportunity to squirt her four,five times, just as he had Ron. Hermione handed him his wand, he cast a spell making her slightly lethargic, and open to suggestion.

"Molly, I am going to treat you just like you were a Death Eater of the worst sort, because, as far as I can see, you are just as bad as Bellatrix or Lucius Malfoy."

She looked as if she were protesting. "Shut up until you are spoken to"

Molly clammed up.

"Besides Dumbledore, who else was in on this plot to set me up as a sacrificial lamb to Voldemort?" he un-silenced her.

"Snape.. he made the potions"

"Who else?"

"Fudge, and the toad woman"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"And how were they stealing my money?"

"A goblin"

"This goblin have a name?"

"Griphook"

"What did Griphook do?"

"Stole the money from your vaults and transfer it to mine and Dumbledores..

"Why did Dumbledore steal my money?

"he said you would never need it."

"Whose idea was it to use Hypnotique of Arthur"

"Mine.. "

"Did you ever love him or was that all just a plot?"

"I liked him well enough."

"Enough to use Amorentia on him"

"Yes"

"Who gave you the idea to use Amorentia on Arthur"

"Dumbledore"

"So he was playing games back them also"

"yes"

"What reason do you have for trying to steal my family birthright?"

"You're a halfblood, I'm a pureblood, I deserve it more than you"

"You really believe that shite"

"Yes"

"What do you think of Ron' plans to rape Hermione?"

"He's entitled, she's a mudblood"

"I don't believe you said that.."

Hermione didn't believe it either, she stepped up and backhanded Molly across the face the same as Harry had Ron.

"  
You are a horrible, disgusting person, and I hope you rot in hell"

"mudblood slut"

Harry silenced Molly and took Hermione's hand and led her away from the witness. "Don't worry, justice will be served, right now we need to find any and all associated suspects.. we want no hidden cancers, right?"

She sighed and dipped her head into Harry's shoulder.. "You're right. get everything you can from her.. I am going over there with Tonks.." she looked at the pink haired Auror standing over by the wall.

Harry continued to pry information out of Molly, and was fed several questions from her sons, on Arthur's behalf.. Arthur just sat and stared out the window, a tear running down his cheek. Harry hated to do this, but it was necessary.

Tonks and Hermione were stranding over against the wall, watching the disintegration of the Weasley clan, Ginny was curled up on Bill and Charlie's lap, The twins were taking notes, and  
Percy was standing with his father, giving him support.

"So, Hermione, I understand that Shack and Harry got into it and somehow Shack ended up wearing your clothes..?...hmmm?"

Chapter 1 of Bring to Order.. The next chapter we go back in time, just a bit, to figure out how it is we got here..

TimW


	2. Chapter 2

Bring to Order

twilliams1797

This story is set AFTER the death of Sirius Black at the DOM.. the actions so far has been two years later, when Harry and Hermione are the Head Boy and Girl (snicker) and a lot of things happen in the time between June 96 and September 97, where the previous chapter was set.

Every character not created by me is the intellectual property of JKRowling and hercorporate lackeys. I'm just playing with my action figures in the sandbox.

_Hermione Potter Journal entry Sept 10, 1997_

_Today was a situation with Ginny and Ron.. they tried to poison us with Amorentia, and in the course of events we found that Ginny wasn't in her right mind, in fact, she still had fragments of Tom festering in her mind since her first year.. The healers that Dumbledore sent her to, apparently didn't do a complete job, and if I am correct, they didn't do the job at all. That girl has been fighting the effects of that evil influence for five years. Harry and I used the mind healing training we got from The Norse University of Magical Healing. We used the magic taught us, I invoked the _

_ægishjálmr 'Helm of Awe' _

_to protect her and Harry guided Gin through the steps to remove the infection.. Harry is very good with symbolic magic, I would hazard a guess that Ginny will now be able to pick up wandless magic quite easily, as she has had a first hand experience with it now, it will be just practice from this point on. The filth was flushed out. I took her to the field hospital, and called in a specialist from the continent, repaired her virginity, another symbolic act, the intent is to give the girl an opportunity to have a new life._

_The shocking thing is not the situation that started this, the attempt on our lives with thathorrid potion, but that Molly actively supported it, and encouraged it.. Shocking that she also admitted to using it on Arthur.. along with hypnotique potion. The man must feel that he hadn't made a decision of his own in almost thirty years. We will have to do something to support Arthur, since just today he lost a son and a wife..of their own free will._

_I am so angry at Ronald. For years he was supposedly our friend, but it seems all along he was playing a game, manipulating Harry and I for his own ends. Honestly, I can't imagine him doingthis, because he is so...lazy, and realistically, not that smart. The only way he made it through school so far is that he copied my homework and notes, and as far as I can remember, never even once said Thank you. In all our years together he was never nice to me, or even polite. Harry interrogated him in front of a Weasley Clan Meeting. It came to a point where Ron was being stubborn,no make that rude and stupid.. and Harry slammed Ron's face into the floor._

_There was a time when I would have protested such violence, on general principle, but this was the final straw. Apparently his decision to dose me with that vile concoction was not about seeking love, but he wanted a fuck-buddy, a sex slave. and while he wanted me for his use, he also wanted several other girls for the same.. I couldn't help it, I hit him.. and it was somewhat cathartic._

_I had to pause here and get myself together. The judgment will be legal, according to the current law of the land.. Ronald will have his magic removed, his knowledge of magic obliviated and he will be given a new personality, and memories. He will then be transported to another country so there is no chance of himrunning into anyone he knew here. Harry insisted upon it, even though Ron was actively involved, and on his way to becoming a Death Eater, My Harry insisted that Ron not be given the automatic death penalty given to Death Eaters.. I asked him and he said that he was following Dumbledore's lead of giving a second chance. I asked him if that made Ron his Snape..Got a good growl out of him. The questioning included Molly who admitted to the crimes. Her judgment will be the same as Ronald's. They will be bound together wherever they end up being sent.. Ronald will always have to live with his mother, and he will never be able to father children, in order to keep magic out of their hands._

_Ginny was shocked when she found out I was 'The Lady Potter' She has given up her obsession with Harry entirely, because she came to the epiphany that the whole BWL thing was a plot set by her mother.. and Dumbledore. Harry and I worked with her to show how Dumbledore, created the myth of 'the boy-who-lived' and all the grief that that title has given him. Harry and I spent literally years going through the Unspeakables files, looking for information on what Lily did to protect him that night. Since no one was actually there, who could tell us, we have made a few assumptions which I will detail later. _

_The side effect of going through he Unspeakables files is that we now have a very detailed map of the events of the last 60 or so years, and the manipulations and maneuvering that Dumbledore_

_and several others have been doing to keep power and control. The evil men (and women) do for power.._

The judgment was clear and concise.

1. Magic removed - A subject has their magical core drained and supressed by way of runic bonds engraved on their bones..every single bone has a runic block engraved upon it.

2. Mental reorganization- The subject is completely obliviated, and retaught basic living skills, and remembers nothing of their former life.

3. Transportation- the traditional method in the British Empire has been to send their criminals away to Australia, The magical world is much the same.

The proviso of the Man who Conquered that there be no death sentence was upheld. The two were in the Ministry holding cells when the rest of the Weasleys trooped in. Molly grimaced and tried to put on a good face, but she ended up snarling at her own 'family' "Come to gloat?" she sneered, as only a pureblood could. Arthur sighed. "No, Molly, just come to take care of business, keep everything legal."

He looked at his remaining sons and daughter. sighed and returned to his wife. "Molly Ann Prewett-Weasley, in accordance with the laws and customs of our magical culture and people:

"I divorce you."

"I divorce you"

"I divorce you"

"I cut all ties between the Clan Weasley and Molly Ann Prewett, formerly Weasley." Henceforth you shall have nothing to do with the Clan Weasley, people, lands, monies or descendants or family magics". "Your name is stricken from the family Grimore" With that Arthur turned his back on her, followed by each member of her former family. Ron did not even look up. The guard led the now sobbing Molly away.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, You have been accused of heinous crimes. Because of these

actions, You are now cast from the Clan Weasley. " "Henceforth you shall have nothing to do with the Clan Weasley, people, lands, monies or descendants or family magics". "Your name is stricken from the family Grimore" Again the turning away. Ron was led away. Behind the disillusioned wall Harry and Hermione watched as the Weasley clan was now two members fewer.

some months earlier:

**Harry's Journal Early July 96 **

**I'm not really sure what day it is.. I feel like I'm in a daze. I miss Sirius. I can't believe he's gone.. now I am alone, well I have Hermione to nag me.. I know she cares, or she wouldn't have sent me this journal to write in.. she's a good friend. It kills me that she got hurt at the DOM. An owl just arrived from Gringotts and has something official,**

**write more later.**

_Hermione's Journal 5 July 96_

_I am here at home in Oxford, healing up from that horrible curse. I sent Harry a journal with instructions to write down how he feels, that it may help with the loss of Sirius.. I find that writing things down takes some of the edge off of stressful emotions. I look back and read all the pages about how I feel about Harry, and it has helped to subdue some of the frustration and worry. All in All Harry has been a good friend to me.. Ronald not so much. Sometimes I think that boy has not got a brain, and I am certain he has no filter between his brain and his mouth.. I swear, he says some of the stupidest things.. maybe I should write a book 'Stupid things Ron has said' No, I better not, because somehow, Ron is still Harry's friend..I cannot imagine why._

**Harry's Journal July 96**

**I'm still having a problem getting past Sirius death.. these papers he had sent me by way of the goblins have been useful though.. and the letter. It does ease the pain somewhat.. somewhat ironic, though.. he was a Grim, and he SAW a Grim.. I wonder if I will be able to see the Grim when I accept his adoption? tomorrows the will reading and I will be able to see Hermione.. I have to tell her how I feel about her.. it's time I let her know. Gryffindors forward.!**

That day was instructional, on many fronts The Goblins sneered at the foolishness of Wizards, knowing that they controlled the wizarding economy while paying the goblins for the privilege, it was almost enough to take the abuse.. for a price. Almost. The Goblins followed through and did the minimum of what was required of them. The opened a hall, let in the people on the list, showed the documentation and the handwritten codicils and attachments. Dumbledore tried to throw his weight around, as was predicted by the client. Black always treated the goblins with deference, like he knew what game they were playing.. he paid well. Ragnok was pondering his meeting with Black the month before.

"I know I will be dead before the summer is over.. I have seen the Grim, and there is no way around it.. so I would like to hire the goblins of Gringotts to carry forward my wishes." Ragnok nodded with dignity. He savored the abuse of the wizards just as did any goblin, and he wanted to make a decent profit out of it. The wizard continued. "I know that the Goblins of Gringotts charge extra fees to do ..certain things for a person, and I am willing to double those fees to see to it that my will is carried out the way I want it, without interference.."

A raising of the eyebrows. "Do tell"

"My brother James had a son. His name is Harry James Potter." "James Potter was my brother in arms, and we adopted each other, by blood and Magic, and Harry is just as much my son as James." "I want the bulk of my estate to go to Harry, with a few small things to family members. starting with,

"I claim the Headship of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.,furthermore..."

The day came. The recipients showed up and they went away with varying degrees of happiness. Narcissa Black-Malfoy carried a letter that showed promise. Bellatrix Black-Lestrange received, by way of her solicitor a notice that her Dowry had been reclaimed, leaving her without any of her own money or goods. The Weasleys received a pittance, which to them was quite a bit.

Dumbledore recieved a stipend with which to provide for his 'bird club' but it had a proviso, that he must always tell Harry the complete truth, and stop trying to manipulate him. The manipulations were a moot point, since the next item on the agenda was Harry's total emancipation and Head of the Black

line, and a nudge in the direction of Head of the Potter line. Harry really didn't care much for the stuff, but he wanted Sirius back.. The letters were the most important thing.

_15 june 96_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_Dear Harry._

_If you are getting this, then, the Black family tradition has once again come to a head. Two days ago I saw a Grim.. Yes, I know, I looked in a mirror. no, my son, I saw it in a vision. When the Blacks see a Grim in T h e Vision, then they know they have no more than a month to live. I would like to go out with a babe on each arm, so I am going to go find some babes, see ya...no seriously.. really!_

_I don't know whats going to happen,, but I don't want you to fret or worry or feel like you are to blame. it isn't your fault, it was fate.. if you want to blame someone, whether I got hit by a lorry or choked on some popcorn, blame Voldymort, or maybe Dumbledore, either will do nicely. I am enclosing you some letters and info from your father and Mother. I was told to see you get this when you are 16, so, I guess you may get it a few days early. A hint, you have an inherited job you need to go and do.. you have much more power than you know. _

_Read the letters. _

_ok Godfather advice part of this letter._

_Go and find yourself someone to love. I'd suggest someone smartand pretty, her initials are HJG . I would stay far away from Molly and her daughter.. that woman has an obsession, and wants YOU to fulfill it.. I wouldn't put it past her to use potions on you.. Never fear, once you put on your family ring, either Potter or Black, you will have an instant potions detector. it will buzz, you can't miss it. I have a pair of bracelets for your wives to wear which will do the same thing.. Give one immediately to Hermione, even if she's 'not the one' she's your friend._

_Ron. Harry, I don't know how to say this, Ron is not your friend._

_He has been jealous, he has been badmouthing you and criticizing you behind your back, he has been stealing from you, he isn't your friend. trust me on this. please. I know he was your first mate. but something isn't right. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. be careful. I suspect influence from Dumbledore._

_Yes, Dumbledore. That man is a master manipulator, he has beendoing it for so long he doesn't see that the chess pieces are people. Damn him.. It was his manipulation that got James and Lily killed. It was his methods that got you put with those horrible people for 10 years.. It was his doing that I spent 12 years in Azkaban, as he KNEW I was innocent._

_DO NOT TRUST HIM, GET OUT FROM UNDER HIS_

_CONTROL AS QUICKLY AS YOU CAN._

_I know what's in your parent's will, and they stipulated that you were to never go to her sister,, specifically and with reason. Dumbledore is convinced you are the child to fulfill a prophecy. James, Lily and I are not convinced that this prophecy is real.. As I said, don't trust him.. Snape. Another one not to trust. HE IS a Death Eater, that's not something you resign from, and the cost of initiation is too high.. To receive the dark mark, you must murder, in cold blood your victim.. and it is a necro curse which powers and enables that mark..pure death magic.. Go look at Lily's notes, she was working on a study when..you know.. it may explain some of how you survived Voldy's attack on you. Give all Lily's notes to Hermione, she'll figure it out._

_Snape is not working for the light, no matter how much wool he has pulled over Dumble's eyes.. do not believe him or trust him. On a related note, go and learn Occlumency at your first opportunity, there are books in the library here, shelf R-15 I think.. Never look Snape or Dumbles in the eye. _

_read the books._

_I know the next question you are going to ask. betcha I do.._

_"how am I going to get the time to learn all this stuff?"_

_right, you asked it, I know you did.. I'm not going to tell, that's for your father to tell, it's in the biggest of the letters in this bundle, all will be explained. The two wives comment.. Hey buddy, you are gonna get lucky..or cursed, I'm not sure which.. You need two wives, one to be Lady Potter, which, by the way, Lily fulfilled nicely, and a Lady Black, since the Blacks are patriarchal.. My advice? grab Hermione as quickly as you can, and let her decide who should be Lady Black.._

_Back to Ginny and Molly. The girl has a problem, the biggest ofwhich is her mother. A hint, always look at a girl's mother to see what she will look like in thirty years.. you really want to be married to a fat screechy redhead with a temper? Go check out Jane Granger.. no go, do it now.._

_Ok?, good, glad we got that settled._

_I have so much more advice to give you, my son.. you are the Son I never could have.. Sorry to tell you this, but 12 years with the dementors broke my _s_ex drive, I am physically male, but in practice asexual-slash-celibate. I NEED you in order to continue the Black line.. I want you to do something, if you can.. Do what you can to make the Black name mean something, something to be thought of as good, not evil. please? _

_Don't mourn me.. mourning is for the living, The dead don't care, and I KNOW I will be with my brother and his lovely wife.._

_SIRIUS_

_Sirius Orion Black_

With the envelope with the letter was a small bundle of other letters and a box. Harry

opened the box, there in the center was the Black family Ring, the symbol of the Head of the clan Black. He slipped the ring onto his finger and felt the surge of power when it resized itself to fit. He now had knowledge of secrets he did not have before. He had knowledge of hidden things and he knew where to look for those things.. lands, secrets. There also in the box was a pair of bracelets, silver in color, but not made of silver. He pocketed them for later.

The next letter in the pile was a bundle of sheets of parchment. He opened the bundle and saw the crabbed handwriting of his father, he had seen it before in a few books and notes found in a trunk that Petunia had hidden. Harry had demanded the trunk be turned over to him and Petunia was glad of it, because she had tried to dump it and burn it and get rid of it, but it kept coming back. In fact, she had driven to the edge of the River Thames, and threw it in and it had returned to her house before she did, dry and tight as could be. Harry, being of Potter blood was the only one who could open it..

Possibly Tom Riddle might have had a chance at opening it, sincehe had used Harry's blood in his rebirth ritual. In any event, Harry opened the trunk, and there were journals, letters, a few wands and an old broomstick, clothes, a couple bags of gold and mundane money.. a getaway kit, if you will.

__o00o__

_Dear Son, our Harry, _

_We are writing this letter as insurance, and putting two copies where you can find it.. One will be with Sirius, and one in our vault at Gringotts. You should receive access to your inheritance atthe age of eleven, on a limited basis, and full access to everything on your sixteenth birthday.. There is a letter that you will be given by Sirius, if we don't survive, it has access codes to your inheritance and instructions for your training.. We are not sure what is going to happen son, but somethings in the air. We have hidden ourselves at Godric's Hollow and let Dumbledore set the fidelius on our home. I hate to admit it, but I don't trust the old man anymore.. He has been too.. easy on our enemies and the sheeple are content to follow him.. someone needs to take up the battle and take it to the enemy.. Hopefully, I will be there to train you, and if I cannot, then Sirius and Remus.. They are true brothers and I trust them with my life.. Peter, not so much.. I had Dumbledore set Sirius as the secret keeper.. according to the charm only the designated keeper and the caster of the spell knows, so if anything happens, you know who to look at._.

Harry clenched his fists in anger. the old man knew, and somehow the rat was told. Who else was told, and by whom? He pushed down his anger, but did not forget it.. it lay there as the foundation for a structure built of resolve and determination, and a desire for true justice. He had been told, on multiple occasions that forgiveness was the key.. that he must resolve to love and forget that which was done..to him and his family. He had no intention of forgiving and forgetting.. that advice was relegated to the back burner.. he was going to go forward, carefully and stealthily..

**Harry's Journal 10 July 96**

**I have received my inheritance from Sirius. A lot of money and properties and such, the important part is.. he knew he was going to die and made arrangements.. HE doesn't want me to grieve. I will miss him, I will be in pain when I think of his..my loss. his final comment in the letter.. he **_**knew **_**he would be with his brother and sister.. my parents. I will miss him terribly and his goofy jokes and his good advice.. lucky for me, some of the things he is advising me on, I had already decided..his comments confirm my thoughts..**

**the most important thing he advised me on was to go for Hermione.. I have thought about it and he's right. That girl..Woman is the best thing that ever happened to me.. and I am going to go now and tell her so.**

Letter from James and Lily to Harry:

October 2, 1981

Harry. our dear son:

We are writing this letter as insurance, and putting two copies where you can find it.. One will be with Sirius, and one in our vault at Gringotts. You should receive access to your inheritance at the age of eleven, on a limited basis, and full access to everything on your sixteenth birthday.. There is a letter that you will be given by Sirius, if we don't survive, it has access codes to your inheritance and instructions for your training.. We are not sure what is going to happen son, but somethings in the air. We have hidden ourselves at Godric's Hollow and let Dumbledore set the fidelius on our home. I hate to admit it, but I don't trust the old man anymore.. He has been too.. easy on our enemies and the sheeple are content to follow him.. someone needs to take up the battle and take it to the enemy.. Hopefully, I will be there to train you, and if I cannot, then Sirius and Remus.. They are true brothers and I trust them with my life.. Peter, not so much.. I had Dumbledore set Sirius as the secret keeper.. according to the charm only the designated keeper and the caster of the spell knows, so if anything happens, you know who to look at..

Your inheritance is held with ING bank in

Switzerland, and divided between Citigroup in New York and Bank of America. The vaults at Gringotts hold only a minimum of our goods and a few million Galleons. There is a vault of artifacts and stored goods, historical artwork, books and stuff no one knows what else to do with.. There is a group of files concerning titles and deeds and the like. There is your personal vault for your school needs and personal money.. it should be kept at a million galleons a year, small change, actually.

Be careful when dealing with the goblins, they enjoy creating pain for others, and do it with a smile on their face.. Your grandfather Charlus Potter and I devised a scheme

to keep our finances out of the control of the Goblins and the Ministry. The Ministry and their corrupt cronies would love to find a way to take any gold they can find, by whatever means. Our scheme was working with the the Gnomes and a portal. There is an illusion in our vaults that tricks the goblins into thinking that the gold is there, but it has been ported out to locations in Switzerland and The US. these are links to the three main accounts, there are other accounts in other countries, and you will find a list in the vault.. Put a drop of blood on the bank logos above, and you will be given a portkey upon arrival. The portkeys are blood based, only a Potter or Potter spouse can use them.

James and Lily

**Harry's Journal 11 July 96**

**I did what my father said to in the letter. as I touched each logo with a blood drop, I was portkeyed to the respective bank's security offices. I am now probably one of the richest people in the world, and certainly the richest wizard.. I would still ratherhave my parents and Sirius back..I am going to keep this all on the quiet, I know when Ron finds out, or Molly and Ginn, there will be hell to pay. I need someone to advise me, someone I can count on to speak the truth. The only name I always come back to, is Hermione. I'm going there now. We spoke the other day, and I told her how I felt, It turns out, she feels the same way about me. I gave her the bracelet that I got from Sirius, Apparently there was a low level potion in her system, I don't know who to suspect, since she was heavily dosed by Madam Pomfrey after the DOM fiasco.. We decided to flush out whatever, via drinking a lot of water, and a few specific flushing potions.. either way, it would be a good idea, according to my Hermione. I am going to Gringotts, and taking the Twins with me.. Our mission is supposedly to help them set up accounts for research and development, which we will do, but I want them there as guards to keep me from being stunned, trapped, dosed or whatever.. I don't trust the goblins any more than I trust Dumbledore.. what with what my father and Sirius have both told me in their letters.. I am going to claim my Potter family ring also today, so I will be fully emancipated and out from under the control of anyone.**

Harry and the Weasley twins apparated into the Gringotts receiving area, and were greeted by a goblin who looked familiar. " Griphook, I see you are advanced in your rank, congratulations." Harry spoke to the goblin. The goblin decided not to show his disdain for the wizard. "Yes, Mr Potter, I have, thank you for noticing." Harry kept his own council. This Griphook would be useful, and as he was the one usually involved with his accounts..

**same day, later.**

**I found evidence that someone has been stealing from me.. There was far less than amillion galleons in my trust vault. About 900k less.. sure it looks like a lot of money, but I can add up every purchase I have made since my first year, plus tuition, everything.. I got the goblins to give me a statement with all transactions for the last six years..for a fee. Figures.. I will treat them 'as my trusted friends', but they won't know what I am really doing. I am tempted to wipe out the goblin race right now, I have an idea of how to do it. Must talk with Hermione. for now, they are useful to us. going over the dates and withdrawals, I can see a pattern. Molly Weasley had my key and there are withdrawals several times for that year, while I was in school, during the summer. I got my key back, but what of the other years.. Some are marked 'tuition', but I know that those are prepaid, as I am a legacy student, It was paid in full the week I was born. I need an accounting course, and a financial basics course as well. What would Hermione do?, she'd make a list.**

**Learn:**

**Occlumency/Legilimancy**

**Financial basics Accounting&statistics**

**potions, for real not Snapes version**

**Runes**

**Charms**

**Transfiguration**

**understanding prophecy and divination**

**arithmancy/spell creation**

**battle magics an defense**

**strategy..does Sandhurst have a magical section?**

**Government and civic controls.**

**damn, I have a lot of work to do.. to quote Sirius**

**"how am I going to get the time to learn all this stuff?"**

**I have the answer. **

**My father left it to me in his second letter, both he and my mother were quite a bit older than they looked, in fact they were both 12 years older than their bodies there is a door in the Department of Mysteries that only a Potter can open, the reason being, that the Potter clan owned the building and land the Ministry is built on. The Ministry was in need of a location back in June of 1343, the Black Death was sweeping the land, and they needed a place free of the plagues, My Great whatever Grandfather leased the upper rooms for the use of the Ministry, and sunk his laboratory/ library, studio down one level into the ground.. leaving the Ministry at ground level.. The agreement was besides an annual rent payment, there would ALL mysterious and Dark artifacts turned over to the "Department of Mysteries' for study..**

**Every thing there is mine to control, every time turner, every book, scroll, fragment and artifact is mine, legally as per the agreement of 1343. Guess I know what my career is from now on..**

**There are instructions on the letter I received, readable only by a Potter. It tells how I could have gotten into the Ministry last month, unseen and unnoticed, everything.. I must not let myself be depressed. **

**There is a secure outside door, again, only Potter blood. I'm going over there today, but first, a visit with my beautiful woman.**

_Hermione Granger Journal entry 11 July, 1996_

_What a day! Harry came over after he went to Gringotts, and oh what a shock.! Apparently, my boyfriend (I like writing that word) is now the richest wizard in the world. He says he would 'chuck it all to have his family and Sirius back' I agree.. but I reminded him that money is _a _tool, and needs to be used wisely. He suggested a course of action, He is thinking to put out a ten thousand Galleon bounty on every former death eater, and every sympathizer who is implicated in crimes against humanity.._

_He brought over a statement of his trust account, showing his own withdrawals, and the ones he suspects Molly Weasley of doing, the ones he suspects Dumbledore of. He calculates that since there is a yearly top-up to 1 million galleons a year, that they could have taken as much as six million galleons from him so far.. He made up a list of courses he will be taking this summer, and it is certainly ambitious.. he seems to be thinking of taking five years of curriculum and compressing it all into a few weeks this summer.. Little did I know he had a proverbial ace up his sleeve.. He had not only an ace, he had a whole deck of aces. We have six weeks until September 1st and our return to Hogwarts for our sixth year._

Harry went to the Ministry of Magic in London. He watched as poorly disguised wizards entered and left the phone box.. It was quite easy to pick out a wizard in London.. they never quite 'got it' and as such, were sore thumbs. Harry was now dressed properly, having finally ditched all his hand-me-downs from Dudley.. He was elegantly dressed, fine quality clothing, at a switch of a wrist, Armani suit, or complete Dockers outfit, or basic Wizards robes, work robes, whatever was had the contact in Switzerland who was a wizard, driven out of the UK by the bigotry and greed, who dealt with magical clients almost exclusively. He had run across this artiste, for that is what he was, an Artiste of clothes, while in Basel, Switzerland. He was doing his bank dealings there with the gnomes and asked if there was a tailor or clothes shop he could recommend. The banker opened his magical Rolodex and pulled out a card copy and handed it to Harry. "The card is a portkey, it will take you to the atelier of the finest clothier in Europe. The password is 'dress me'. Harry thanked the banker and bowed respectfully, and took his leave.

"Dress me" Harry whirled away, ready for anything, and landed in a crouch, wand out. The room was elegant and beautiful, the best of design and furniture. It was also empty, with nothing for any attackers to hide behind, He stood, still at ready, when a glass door opened and a pair of beautiful people walked in. "Greetings, Lord Potter, How may we help you?" They did not sneer at his shabby

clothes, or look down on him in any way, he could feel it.. in fact he could feel absolutely nothing from this..being.

"Thank you for your hospitality, I need an entire wardrobe, everything, for all seasons and all situations."

"We would be very glad to take care of your needs, please follow me." He followed the male of the couple, and was followed by the female. They were almost exactly alike, except for gender.

"How did you know I wasn't a dangerous invader, I mean, I look like a bum.." he gestured toward his clothes..

"We knew, because no one can enter our receiving room without an invitation, or a very good reference.. the portkey you hold is created by our charms master, and given to a very few specific people, such as Mr Elgnassen from Basel, who is keyed to that particular portkey." "We also detected both the Potter and Black Headship rings.." When you leave today, you will be given a portkey of your own, as you are a favored customer, Lord Potter-Black"

"Now then, lets see what we can do for you, get rid of those rags, and start from the beginning, shall we?" Harry didn't particularly care who saw him, he figured these people were professionals. He dropped all his clothes in a pile, leaving him standing nude. "Do you prefer Boxers or something more svelte?" Harry quirked an eye. "Such as?" The male attendant touched his wrist, and a silver bracelet, his clothes disappeared, leaving him completely nude, revealing that he had no external sexual characteristics.. he was a doll of sorts, a manikin to model clothes. "Well, we have the basics, boxers, Y-fronts, a comfortable short legged, but snug biker shorts style, we have them all custom made, and also commercial brands if you prefer., all come with color change, cooling and heating , self cleaning charms, the works"..as he spoke, he touched his bracelet and ran through the different styles and colors, modeling each one. He thought about it a minute.

"Those bike shorts look comfortable, lets try that. A pair appeared in the tray next to the worktable. Harry picked them up and pulled on the new shorts. "Aaaah, that feels good.." The attendant walked around looking for any binding or sagging. "I assume you are probably going to continue in your growth for at least five moreyears, since you are now..16?" Harry was a bit surprised that they though of that. "Well, now I'm eating better, and I am planning on a lot of workouts for the foreseeable future.. " "We have your father's measurements on file, we'll use those as a baseline, I think.. then lets do that next.."

The next few hours was entertaining, as the attendant dressed up his client in an amazing array of clothes, and finally called for the Charms Master. The charms master came in and placed the

clothes in a pile, in a specific pattern, interwoven with parchment covered with runic information. when he was satisfied he did a complicated charm, and the whole pile collapsed into a two dimensional pile, and then shrank into a bracelet setting there in the middle of the table. "There you go, Mr Potter, a complete wardrobe, Antoine will instruct you in it's operation."

The Charms Master turned to leave, but Harry interrupted. "Before you leave sir, may I ask a few questions?" "Yes, you may, but I reserve the right to hold my trade secrets"

"I wouldn't dream of trying to learn you secrets without earning them, sir, I just wanted to know if you would be able to create Armor using your methods and charms.. I understand that materials such as Dragon hide and Basilisk skin are resistant to charms and curses..which is why they are used as armor.." he sighed. "I have a great many enemies arrayed against me, and I need to have an edge, because these enemies are likely as not to curse me in th back, as face me."

The charms Master conjured a comfortable pair of chairs and sat down. Antoine brought tea and a service. Harry cycled through his clothing choices and picked one. "I see..you have a problem.. We are in Switzerland, but we do hear of the goings-on in the UK..that's one of the reasons I left the UK, because of the bigotry and pureblood nonsense.. did you know that it is almost impossible for a mundane to get a real job in the UK?..at best you would end up as a store clerk or a third rate position where you're treated like a pariah.. think sewer cleaner of shite shoveller.. never get a chance to own or start a business, or if you ere inclined to go into government, you wouldn't ever get any good position..why?, because you aren't a pureblood.." he took a drink of his tea.

"That's why I emigrated to Switzerland and changed my name, That's why I created Antoine and Antoinette here as my servants, that's why I will do my utmost to help you, Mr Potter, If I can't do it now, I will figure out how to do it."

He had a determined look on his face.. "First, call me Harry, I may be the last Potter, but I prefer my friends to call me Harry, ok? he smiled and held out his hand to the new friend. "I go by the name Anton, of Anton's clothiers, but my given name is Jack, Jack Puckle.."

Harry's eyes widened.."Puckle?..perchance are you related to a Jane Puckle?.." Anton/Jack thought back a bit..I seem to recall my brother's son having a little girl named Janie.. she would be

about 35..no almost 40 now..why do you know a Puckle?.. " "No, but I do know a Dr Jane Granger, formerly Puckle, and her daughter, My girlfriend Hermione is a very powerful witch, she is particularly good with charms.."

"I would like to speak with your young witch and her mother, sometime..soon, please?" Harry nodded in agreement.."I will make it a priority sir, I will be back in about a week with a pile of dragon hide and Basilisk hide for you to work with..also, if it does not infringe, I would like to ask you about your attendants.. They act very realistically, how close are they to sentient?" Jack leaned back in his chair.. "No, they are basically interactive dress dummies, programmable to be who you want them to be, the basic idea I got from a sextoy company, they make interactive sex dolls, you can buy one on the open market for around 6 thousand American.." "Huh.. I wonder if they would work as training dummies..

"Probably would, before you go back to England, you should talk to one of my friends in the police business.. he's like an Auror.." "I know what police are, I was raised Muggle..mundane.."

Puckle raised an eyebrow.. "I thought the Potters were pureblood, that you would be with a pureblood family.." "No, Dumbledore was manipulating me for years, until I escaped his clutches.." The older man raised another eyebrow.. "So has Dumbledore made himself Emperor of Magic yet?.. he certainly is the type.." Harry's turn with the eyebrow. "Oh, really?, what can you tell me?

They settled down for a while, speaking of many things, history, plans, family trees. Harry finally called for Dobby, wondering if the elf could sense him from so far away.. The elf popped in, but almost collapsed from exhaustion, since he had to pop so far.. another factoid to be entered into the record.. Harry expanded his chair and made Dobby sit next to him. The tired elf slumped against his new found master, wearily. "Are you going to be ok, Dobby, If I had known what it took to get here I would not have called you.." "Master Harry Potter sir, getting here was easy, no matter where in world, we Elves can go in a pop.. the wards around this place were...exceptional..

" Harry was shocked at the use of the word, he usually spoke in a patois that was not always the most grammatically correct..

"Rest my friend, and we will discuss these things later." He laughed, because the elf was already sleeping. Jake/Anton raised his eyebrows also.. "I thought I had very selective wards, I have worked on them for over fifty years getting them there.." "Well,, you will find that Dobby here is an exceptional elf.. he amazes me sometimes.., I don't believe your wards are collapsing or anything, it's just Dobby..well, you know" he laughed.."So, next week, say, Tuesday?..I need some time to go and skin a basilisk.."

"Out of curiosity, how much Basilisk hide? "well the snake was just about 68 feet long, I guess it was close to 1000 years old." the old man gaped. "It was Salazar Slytherins familiar, and if you remember in 1944 the Chamber of Secrets was opened.. that's where it is.. "

They parted a while later, after an embarrassed Dobby awoke. In order for the elf to get past the wards in the future, 'Anton' made an exception in the access list..

**Harry's Journal 12 July 96**

**I took Hermione and went to the Ministry of Magic. I showed her the phone booth we used the last time we were here, and then led her away from that location to another. I was guided by the directions given me by my father from the past.. almost directly across the alley from the phone booth there is a concealed location, hidden by a door only I, of Potter blood can open, or by my spouse, once she is introduced to the door..**

**Hermione and I stepped through the door and turned.. from our viewpoint, the door is transparent, from the other side, it's just a blank wall. Since I had been through here once already, I keyed her into the door, and gave her all access, at least as much as I was able to,, apparently since we are not married yet, there are a few areas I can't let her into yet.. I am still somewhat in awe of the fact that she loves me, and would say yes if I asked her..anything.. I don't feel ready yet.. I admit, I am a horndog as much as any 16 year old guy..Maybe moreso, since I have such a beautiful girlfriend.. also she mentioned some things that would be advantageous for us to look into, involving sex magic.. virginity is a serious thing, and if it is wasted on mere sex.. I need every advantage I can get.. It even embarrasses me to write about it.. **

**We entered the secret portion of the Ministry, and there is a passageway completely surrounding the offices, and there are more transparent portions of wall into many offices and parts of the building.. I found in my dad's, now my office, instructions on how to make the spy windows.. I found that there is a movable wall in the Floo bank in the atrium.. I can enter the floo from the back and come out the front, as if I just flooed in from somewhere.. I just have to remember which one it is from the atrium side.. very tricky. I could spend a lifetime in this office, and these spaces.. I intend to do just that, and bring Hermione with me.. In the private chambers I found my**

**father's clothes, his Unspeakable robe, with the appropriate concealment charms.. and one for my Mum.. I gave that one to Hermione.. We have pretty much decided that we are together forever.. even if I have not asked her yet. **

**We have been busy gathering the data from each of the spy windows and compiling it.. there is a window into the Minister of Magic's office.. I have on file recordings of twenty years of Malfoy bribing various Ministers.. and their various subheads.. Undersecretaries, Department heads.. The only ones he never tried to bribe were.. Arthur Weasley, and Amelia Bones..although he did put pressure on Arthur a few times.. considering the Malfoy/Weasley history, it is surprising that they don't go after it wand and knife..**

**I am gathering a lot of data, and we have to compile it before we go homethis afternoon, so we only have about a month left this afternoon.. yes I said a month. The trick? Time dilation.. In these offices, when certain combinations of runes are activated, we are working at about the rate of two days per hour.. it can be increased, but that puts a strain on our outside resources.. We have two elves working furiously providing three meals a day every half hour.. not easy for even a super elf like Dobby.**

**Hermione is in her element.. I just brought her her for a bit of a show-around, and she has dived so deep into the library I may never find her.. I have to read up on the time dilation long term effects. more later..**

_Hermione Granger Journal entry 12 July, 1996_

_It's 12 July. Since my last entry on 11 July, I have lived over two months in magically time-dilated secret hideout/research station/laboratory. All the while hidden right under the noses of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, as the last Potter, literally owns the premises that the MoM uses for their offices, and one of the lease agreements, which go back to 1343 is that they MUST turn over all magical artifacts and mysterious objects to the Department of Mysteries.. which is in turn privately owned and operated by..TaDaa! Harry James Potter.. We are going to gather our everything and spend some serous time down there before we go back to school.. Harry has come up with a very cunning plan. We will spend the rest of the summer learning everything we can and get our masteries and whatever other knowledge we can along the way.. there is long term recording devices monitoring_

_every official, undersecretaries, department heads, we will be able to pinpoint the bad eggs and take them out when the time comes.. we also have time turners available to us, since, of course we own the DoM..'we own'.. that's the other thing.. Harry has taken my heart, soul and spirit.. he is my one and only.. He said and has proved he will share everything with me, he has set up a huge account with my name on it so I have what he calls 'petty cash' when I need it.. his idea of petty cash.. Goddess, there is over a million galleons in that vault!! petty indeed.. He has also promised a surprise, later this week we are going to Basel, Switzerland to meet someone.. I have no idea who, since My mum is involved.._

_We are leaving tomorrow to go to Hogwarts and sneak in, he needs to go to the chamber of Secrets and as he says 'skin a basilisk' apparently they don't rot of decompose, the only way to dispose of a dead Basilisk is feindfire. so, a skinning we will go._

**Harry's Journal 13 July 96**

**Hermione's planning as usual pays off.. I was only thinking of the hide off the beast, she brought tons of potions jars to render this thing down.. Several full jars of fangs, a huge amount of bone.. apparently those are useful to rune masters. The skin of the beast, of course, the blood, many gallons of it, the Venom sacs, extremely hazardous.. I left about half of what we collected in the chamber, all bottled and stacked up nicely for later use.. no sense flooding the potions market. in that one beast, we have multiple million galleons worth of materials.. and it was a real workout for our magic.. I had to overpower all my cutting and shearing spells in order to do the simplest things.. and we had to dress ourselves in mundane made biohazard suits, one little splatter in the wrong place, not something we want to think about. All the meat and muscle, to remove it from the bones, we had to boil it.. basilisk soup.. once we removed all the bones and skull, jaw and fangs, there was this poisonous sludge.. what to do with it.. Hermione suggested we render it down to it's smallest form, and so we did.. now there sets, packed away in some trunks almost a thousand extremely poisonous bricks, sealed and waxed so no one accidentally touches them. I do have an idea for their use later..I am keeping the two main fangs for my own use, however.. The next day we went to Romania, and asked for the head of the Dragon preserve. Of course we got an immediate response, since we were in disguise.. I was wearing my dad's..My unspeakable cloak, and Hermione was wearing my Mum's..now hers.. We asked to purchase a complete dragon hide, and were offered one fresh off a dragon.. implied that they would kill a dragon for us.. I informed them that dragons were sentient and to kill one was tantamount to murder.. the man cringed at my anger.. then I suggested that one from a naturally deceased one would do nicely.. It seems he had one, and, unfortunately, I was familiar with that dragon.. It was the mother Horntail from the Tri-wizard.. She caught a cold being transported against her will, and after a few years died.. poor baby, she was lovely.. deadly dangerous, but lovely.. I inquired about he eggs. Apparently they all hatched, and are doing well, so , that's a plus.. The hide cost me almost ten thousand Galleons. I paid the guy and off we went.. It was easier to deal with Dragon Hide than Basilisk.. although it is magical, and physically tough, it was manageable.**

July had Harry jumping in and out of time dilation.. He had to meet Dumbledore and his quest to recruit Slughorn, and Dumbledore wanted him to remain at his relatives, again.. he declined the offer, and showed the old man his two family rings, and told him he would see him on September first, and left the old man gaping at this new, confident rest of the summer was filled with study and..other things.. The young couple came outof their time-dilated hole and visited the Granger family, and from there took Hermine and her mum to meet 'great uncle Jack/Anton in Switzerland.. Hermione was thrilled that she had a magical relative, and was asking thousands of questions, when Jack turned the tables on her. "What are you planning on doing with that young wizard of yours, grand niece? She blushed and stammered fore a moment, then her Gryffindor resolve kicked in.. "I am going to marry him, and work with him, and provide a family for him, and give him the love he didn't have before he met me.." Her mother and great uncle's faces showed their surprise.. and to prove her point, shegrabbed Harry by the ears and kissed him forcibly, Harry was stunned, and about half cross eyed andHermione just sat there like Mona Lisa, smiling..

**Harry's Journal 31 July 96**

**Well, on the outside world, It's my birthday, and I suppose I should go out andcelebrate with my friends.. which reminds me I need to send Neville something good. He is the one who 'could have been' I will get him a potions warning ring and an extra, in case he has a girlfriend, also I intend to hand him Bella's head on a platter, just as soon as I can capture her..**

Daily Prophet

August 1, 1996

There has been yet another

disappearance in our society.. yesterday

there was a disturbance in Redbud Alley,

between a fine young man and some

mudblood hooligans, and when it was

over, the scion of the Malfoy clan was

missing..Draco Malfoy, 16 was having a

day out with his friends when he was

accosted by several raggedly dressed

hooligans, bearing wands.. They left

with the bound and gagged society prince

with a sign painted on a shop wall left

behind. "the sign was insulting and just

plain wrong" a prominent member of

society was heard to say, Aurors were

contacted and a ransom note has yet to

surface.

The truth of the matter was, that Draco had gotten out of control when he found his inheritance of the Black title was not to be.. He gathered some of his 'friends' and proceeded to go and torture and abuse his 'betrothed' as punishment for something she had nothing to do with. He had on one side, Marcus Flint, on the other Adrian Pucey, both thugs, both Death Eaters, Both dumber than a rock. They had cornered the girl in the side alley next to Madam Malkins Dress shop, behind the Cafe'.. Her screams were heard over a block away, but everyone who heard went the other direction. Except for one.. A male, dressed in jeans, t-shirt and Hoodie slipped into the alley behind the oh-so-powerful purebloods.. Silently he stunned and bound the outriders, and stuck them to a wall, about ten foot up, and upside down.. The center figure was casting a crucio on a dark haired girl, a tap on the shoulder, and when the DE turned to see who it was, that was rude enough to interrupt him.. he turned right into a fist, which not only broke his mask, it broke his jaw as well. He fell to the ground in pain, and while writhing around, had both his arms broken, and his wand taken away. The hoodied person knelt down to the dark haired girl. "How bad?" The girl shook and twitched as the effects of the Crucio faded.. "nn..nnott too.. bb bad.. " she gasped for air, as her lungs spasmed.. The figure stood, and the hood fell back. Harry. He quickly put the hood back on, and picked up the girl.. Pansy.

__o00o__

He spoke quietly to her, keeping her calm as he promised to help her and asked that she trust him Shakily she nodded. He held her in his arms and did a quick bit of wandwork, painting a big sign on the wall between the two upside-down-unconscious wizards He then broke all their limbs at the elbows and knees, pelvis and neck, and put a tracking charm IN each. "one more thing." He kicked the now unconscious Malfoy in the crotch and walked away,still carrying the girl, followed by the now floating body of 'the prince of society'.

The alarms were going off in the secret hideaway, Hermione jumped up and ran toward the door, wand at the ready.. Harry appeared into the jump point, carrying a body, and he was followed by a floating body.. apparently he didn't care too much about the floater, because it banged into walls and doors on a regular basis.."Crucio and probably beating.. I don't think she was raped, but I wouldn't put it past them.." he laid her gently on the infirmary worktable.. and turned. He kicked the floater again..

Hermione recognized the white-blond hair as Malfoy.. but not his face, since it was a bloody mess. "Where did you find her?" "These fools had her cornered in the alley behind Priscilla's Cafe' "Fools?" "Flint and Pucey" Hermione nodded in understanding. She gently removed the ripped robe and clothes from Pansy, all the while speaking quietly to her, explaining what she was doing and why.. calming her patient. She was given potions and fed them to Pansy, a bit at a time, anti-crucio, pain relievers, anti-inflammatories, more pain relief.. dreamless sleep.

"Did you find her wand?, she'll want it when she wakes up.." He searched Malfoy, and found it jammed in an inner pocket. He cast a nanny spell and stripped Malfoy of everything but his boxers.. shook out the pockets in a pile.. portkey, moneybag, extra wand, cursed dagger.. He stunned the blond again and threw him into a cell and slammed the door. "Going out, be back in a bit.." "Pick up some Chinese, ok?" "An affirmative nod, and he was gone.

Hermione got up and set the runes for the infirmary, so the time was going at triple rate.. after 6 hours internal time, she reset it to normal..Pansy was just waking up as Hermione was repairing her clothes,

"What's going on, where am I, how did you ..rescue...me....." Realization dawned on her as she looked around.. "Potter..and you..something's different..I don't understand...you look different.." Hermione handed back her wand from the sideboard.. "I cleaned up the blood and dirt, but you may want to wash up.. there's a bath and shower through there.. when you get done, we'll eat and talk.. I sent Harry out for Chinese, I hope you like it.." "The dark haired girl slipped down off the table. "I wouldn't know.. I've never had any.."

"Then you're in for a treat, now go..chop chop.." she scooted the dark haired girl through he bathroom door, handing her the repaired clothes..

Harry stopped by the site of the incident to see Aurors and assorted people milling about. Rita was there in the middle of it all, and a Ministry representative was there with her dictating the ministry line.. she was gleefully writing it down. Bozo, the photographer was trying to get a picture of

the still stuck Death Eaters, and the sign..

"This is what happens when you fuck your sister"

in flashing letters.. Harry spied Odd Lovegood off to the side taking notes.. He slipped over and spoke. "The two fools on the wall are Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint. They with their esteemed leader in idiocy , Draco Malfoy were out torturing anyone who disagreed with them, and god forbid, defy them.. The torturee's name will be withheld until she can make a statement on her own, suffice it to say, she is a pureblood who chose to defy the scum sucking Half-Blood, Tom Riddle"

Odd Lovegood never glanced at his correspondent, but kept watching the action of aurors trying to pull the severely damaged Death Eaters off the wall. "Got your camera ready? Odd got his camera and focused. He took a before shot of the activities so far. "Say when" "When" Harry released the sticking charm and the Death Eaters, The Aurors, the ladders all fell into a heap on the ground. "I'll want a copy of that one for my album..give it to Luna, she can find me.. " Odd nodded. and looked back over his shoulder, and no one was there.. it was amazing how he got some of these stories.. He was about to head back to his office when the voice hissed again.."For Luna's protection, keep her away from the Weasley family.." and it was gone.

The Quibbler had a different viewpoint of the situation.. Where the prophet had spoken of the scion of Malfoy in Princely terms, The Quibbler spoke the truth.

from The Quibbler:

**"Violence and assault**

**against the innocent"**

Yesterday in the alley near Priscilla's

Cafe' a young Pureblood woman was assaulted,She

chose not to reveal her identity, as she is still

healing from her injuries, but she did reveal the

identity of her attackers, and the reason they were

attacking her.

She identified the miscreants as Adrian

Pucey, 18, Marcus Flint, 17, and Draco Malfoy,16..

The Malfoy boy was the leader, and she was

attacked at his command, She was severely beaten,

subjected to Crucio curse and had been raped as

well. Medical Personnel interviewed would not

reveal any other details, but then what parent would

want talk of their daughter bandied about?

The use of the Crucio curse is grounds

for sentencing to Azkaban, now how much will

anyone bet that the younger Malfoy will claim

'Imperious,Imperious, just like his Death Eater

Father did 14 years ago.. along with a nice

campaign contribution to the Fudge reelection

committee.. That is, if the younger Malfoy is to be

found.. The local Ministry Mouthpiece, The Daily

Puppet claimed it was a gang of ruffians who did

the deed, breaking over 80 bones apiece in both

Pucey and Flint.. and someone seems to have taken

away the Prince of Society..From what I can

discern, with interviews with witnesses, it was one,

yes one wizard who tackled these three Death

Eaters.. Oh yes, with the mask, the robe and the

Necromancy based tattoo on their arms..

Recall dear Reader, my other articles on

the steps it takes to receive a Dark Mark. To

become a Death Eater, you must, in a ritual, using

the Killing curse, Cold-bloodedly murder

someone..This isn't something you are forced into,

this club membership is by invitation and wholly

willing. Whoever took Malfoy probably has a better

sense of Justice than our Ministry, and certainly

better than the so-called pillars of society.

__o00o__

The fallout from the Quibbler Article was such that Harry aided Odd Lovegood in casting the Fidelius on the Quibbler offices..and the Lovegood Home. Pucey and Flint were taken to St. Mungo's, and the Aurors put Magic suppression cuffs on both, and a guard on the door. One morning, shortly thereafter, a mediwitch came into the room for their morning potions regimen and found the two missing, and left in their place, a note. "Death Eaters are not permitted to live."

An investigation showed no one in or out of the room in several hours, and no one could figure out how it was done.

Daily, reports came in of yet another prominent member of society being taken.. The Prophet toned down it's attitude somewhat, but they were still the Ministry mouthpiece. There were diatribes against vigilantism, against the 'mudblood conspiracy' there was a certain rising up of a certain element, but it could hardly be a conspiracy...could it?

Narcissa Black-Malfoy received a letter. She was staying in her rooms with the door locked, staying away from her raging husband, with his ranting on about his Heir, and how the ministry should drop everything and retrieve his precious. She recalled the book she had read when she was young, and smirked, thinking of her useless husband as Gollum. She felt confident because she had a letter from two people. one from her cousin Sirius, who by way of an inheritance promised her an escape route, and the second letter, was quite a bit more shocking. A letter from the current Head of the Family Black, welcoming her to a safe home, to a place where she could sit out the war, free of the fear of her husband and his associates.. the letter came from Harry Potter-Black. The letter offered her son a way out also, but the requirements were too high, and Draco refused outright.. all he had to do was forswear any allegiances with the dark side, and promise, with an oath to not interfere. Draco had already taken the Dark Mark, and he was doomed. There was no way she could save her son.

She took the letter that she had received, and checked the yes box and signed the document.. using a blood quill. The letter folded itself up, just like the memos at the ministry and flew away at a shocking speed.. if it was to be measured, it would have been at the speed of a 30.06 bullet.

Pretty good for a piece of parchment.. well it was magical after all. Shortly thereafter, an elf popped into her private setting room. "Mistress Black" She turned to face the intruder. "Yes..Dobby?" she recognized the elf., except he was ..stronger, taller, and healthier looking.. also his speech, was more articulate and understandable. "Yes, Mistress Black I am Dobby.. I have come to bring you greetings from Lord Black, and offer you a portkey out of here, which will not set off any alarms or warnings.. I recall Lord Malfoy has a few things that are somewhat illegal on this manor..Has young Malfoy considered the offer?" She shook her head sadly. "No, unfortunately he has followed in his father's footsteps..I will be accepting The Lord Black's offer alone.." Dobby nodded "Good, then Please gather your essentials and a few clothes, an overnight bag if you will, a complete new wardrobe will be provided at Anton's of Basel, make sure you have your personal items and icons, for there will be no return to this place.. " He brought out a few trunks and worked quickly as Narcissa pulled out he essentials for an overnight.. Three trunks later, she stood and looked about.

"That's all, Lets go." Dobby snapped his fingers and the trunks were gone. He held out a pure black ring, six inched across. She had seen this once before, when her great grandfather had cometo visit.. She touched the ring, and they whirled away into the ether.

Dobby re-appeared and did some quick magic, he drew a line across the door to Narcissa's room, there glowed briefly a thin line, right at neck level.. which then vanished. He nodded in satisfaction and popped away. It was good to be Harry Potter's elf..

Lucius Malfoy was enraged. he was stomping around the manor seeking answers. He cursed any elf he saw, he was looking for an answer, and none were to be found. His Lord Voldemort was angry with him for his son's disobedience. His son, his Heir who went out unauthorized and got himself captured, for what, that useless bint of a girl. the only reason he had set up a betrothal contract was so that he could capture the Parkinson lands and businesses.. He had a plan, he was going to kill off the parents after the contract was finalized and then take the properties and monies from the girl, leaving his son to keep her or kill her at his pleasure.. A tried and true Malfoy method. In fact it was 182 years ago his

ancestors had bankrupted and destroyed the Weasley clan, The Malfoy at the time had gained almost 20,000 acres of fine Wiltshire farmland. He threw down the scrolls he was trying to read, he had sent out quiet inquires to the Ministry to find out if they had captured Draco.. and received a negative reply.

Narcissa Black soon to be widow of Lucius Malfoy sat in a genteel manner with a tea set arrayed on the table between them. "Lord Black, I must thank you for your generous efforts on my behalf, I sincerely hope you have not troubled yourself too much." Harry placed his teacup on it's saucer and placed the items on the table. "It was my duty, cousin, to free you from an unhappy situation..I could do no less than everything in my power to help you." She smiled graciously at his statement. What, she thought, was the cost..? And here it comes.. "I want to know how far the betrothal between Draco and Pansy has advanced?" Her face remained placid. "The banns were posted, the legalities were signed.. the only thing remaining was the consummation of the marriage." He leaned forward. "So then, legally they are married, on paper, but not magically, correct?" She nodded in agreement. "Good, I just wanted to find out, so when I execute him, she won't suffer any backlash from the deed." he continued. "Pansy's a nice girl, she shouldn't have to suffer for a fool's crimes."

She gulped, and hid the fact behind drinking a sip of her tea. She was not a fool, and this young man wielded some great power, she could feel it. In fact he felt as powerful to her as Dumbledore had, and in a different way, as much as Lucius' half blood master did. "My Lord Black... may I ask why you are going to execute my son, I know he is not your favorite person, but.." "Because he is a Death Eater, he has been branded like a farm animal, the same as your husband has been..

The initiation to be a Death Eater is a cold-blooded murder, on that fact alone, all Death Eaters are now under a death sentence, which I am willing to carry out." He stood. "I am not like Dumbledore, who tries to see the good in a person, I see the person as the evil they have done, and take into consideration the deaths of innocent people who have done nothing more than 'be a filthy mudblood' or Muggle." he paced.

"Those who have taken the Mark are nothing more than vermin to be exterminated. Your husband is one of the worst, and if you had taken the mark and followed in his footsteps, I would execute you without remorse." She trembled at the force of his paced a bit more. "I need you help and input, Narcissa, you are well versed in the pureblood circles, and in the politics and niceties of that stratum.. I however am the angel of death, reaping where I have to..I will leave those who are innocent of their husbands or parent's actions, but if I find any who are not marked, but are sympathisers, I will kill them without any qualms." "I need you to help me identify those who are innocent, and those who are not.. I need you to help me identify those who need punished, and decide how much they need to be punished.. If I don't have to kill someone, but rather take their money and magic away, that's a plus" A pop. Dobby enters. "The task is done, Master Harry sir," Harry nodded to his friend. "Call Pansy and Hermione to come here please" Dobby popped away, and shortly the two girls entered the room, Harry rose and helped the girls to their seats,and served them tea.

"Pansy, you are free of the taint of Draco Malfoy at your word, now you must decide how you want to go about it.. do you want to inherit the estate of Draco Malfoy, and symbolically do exactly what he was about to do to you, by way of killing your parents, and then yourself?"

Narcissa froze in her seat, not moving, wondering if she had just been set up. Harry looked at her abruptly. "No Cousin Narcissa, you are not about to be killed, If I have anything to say about it, you will live until your old age and die peacefully in your sleep." She let go of her breath, which she had not realized she was holding. Hermione looked over her teacup at Pansy. a message passed. Harry continued. "I will probably just kill Lucius when I see him next, just on general principle, he has abused a family member for too long."

He laid his hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "I will destroy him financially first.. I found in the Black family record, several large loans outstanding between the Line Malfoy and The Line Black..these go back several generations.. in fact, if I am not mistaken, the messages should be arriving atMalfoy Manor just about now.."

__o00o__

In fact those messages were indeed arriving, via a Gringotts Messenger owl. The owl, being sensible dropped the pouch before the Head of the Malfoy clan and got out as quickly as possible.. This owl had delivered to people like this before and recognized that he was likely to shoot the messenger. Lucius opened the pouch, thinking it was news or a ransom note for his Heir, but it was not to be. The papers in the pouch were each and every one calls for immediate repayment of loans to various people..for the past hundred and fifty years.. all bought up and hoarded by the Line Black.. If all those loans and their accrued interest were to be paid, then Malfoy would not only be bankrupt, he would be

heavily in debt.. Lucius screamed and threw the papers down and stormed off, heading toward the only being left for him to abuse, since he had driven off all the elves..

He threw open the doors and stormed into his wife's sitting room. She was not there, so he strode toward her bedroom. He didn't notice the small bit of magic at neck level, obscuring three feet of Sinclair Molecule chain*, attached to each side of the door. His last sight was his body falling, headless, as his head rolled across the bedroom floor.A bong rang in Harry's sitting room. He strode out the door calling Dobby.

Pansy took a sip of her tea. "So, Narcissa, how does it feel to be free of that oaf? " Narcissa said nothing, since she was quietly convulsing on the couch, when her unloved husband's magical connection was ripped away violently, it seemed to have an effect on her. It wasn't too bad, because their connection wasn't all that tight, for he really didn't love her, he had bought her for the bride price, and to pump out an heir.. She didn't love him, he abused and imperioused her, whenever possible, because it was the only way he could get her to go down on him.

_Hermione's Journal 3 August 96_

_We have spent almost half a year under time dilation..Harry has taken to calling it 'speedtime' a good a name as any. it has only been a few days outside time.. Harry has plans in place to capture Malfoy Sr, as he is currently holding Malfoy Jr in a secure location.. Pansy and I have grown close these past few month. Outside time it has been two days.. I find I am writing letters to my mum at the rate of three a day from her perspective.. I hope she can keep up. We, Harry and I have passed all our NEWT material, and are well into our masteries.. along with the ongoing compilation of history, tracking Dumbledore's manipulations, tracking the laws passed by the corrupt government, so we can go about disbanding and rescinding them.. It seems we, as a couple may end up running the government under martial law for a few years..with a haughty accent 'I hope to be a firm, but benevolent queen'.. In reality, I don't want to do it at all, but someone has to, and soon.. the saying goes, if not me, who, if not now, when?_

_Harry has a delightfully evil plan cooked up for Malfoy Sr, and it will be completely legal, at least the legal part of the plan.. He is going to use economic warfare, which will destroy Voldemort's financial base..We think we can do the same to Draco, via Pansy, as she is the one who suffered at his hands, and wand.. the illegal part of the plan, well, technically it is unlawful to executesomeone without a trial, but, Honestly, these are Death Eaters.. More later, Dobby wants us to come see Harry_

**Harry's Journal 3 August 96**

**Well hoop te doo hooray.. Lucius Malfoy had just 'lost his head..' right after he received his official notification of the Blacks calling in 150 years of Malfoy debt.. It was pretty cheap. a lot of families were happy to sell me their debts..I paid top Galleon.. and it was till worth it.. I spent a little over Ten Million Galleons gathering this up, and paid the goblins a 20% collection fee, promising gratification in ten days or less.. I collected over thirty million G from Malfoy, even after the fees.. Of course, it will be easy to collect from his estate, because that comes first, right before his heir, his wife, the grieving beauty, Narcissa Black Malfoy' boohoo.. Cousin Narcissa will get her due one way or another, I will see to it. She is useful to me and she has been through hell to get there.. I will let her live her life the way she wants, within limits.. I WILL be executing Draco soon, as soon as Pansy gets used to the idea. Pansy.. it was only two days ago realtime that I rescued her from her 'betrothed' it has been almost a half a year of her living in speedtime with Hermione and I.. We have grown to be close friends and I will miss her when she is away from us.. maybe I should ask Hermione to consider Pansy as the Lady Black.. could work.**

From the journals of Pansy Parkinson

_3 august 96_

_I have seen both Harry and Hermione scribbling away in their Journals, and I asked about it.. they say it helps to order the thoughts and set down problems instead of worrying about them. I need all the help I can get. Half a year ago, almost, or three days ago, depending on what way you look at it.. I was attacked and Harry rescued me, Hermione Healed me, and they have given me a safe place to be.. Hermione has gotten me up to speed on all my studies, helped me with getting better at my magic, and Harry has been awesome in his training me to protect and defend myself.. It will be helpful to my parents and little brother.. I have yet to receive anything from them, but then, for them it has only been two days since I was attacked.. They didn't even know I was attacked until late yesterday. I sent out a letter to them telling them I was free and alright, and they were to hide for a few days, it would be over soon. Harry promised to go to their home and set up a fidelius charm and some other wards to protect them.. he's a good man. He's beginning to grow on me. he is nice, polite, gentle, everything a real man should be.. nothing like the ferret was. Harry says I can place a claim on the estate of Draco Malfoy, since he was the one who was my 'betrothed' and conversely he was theone who attacked me.. I have to think about it.. I really want nothing to do with that useless git, but, I am involved, one way or another.. I just have to decide which way has the better consequences.._

_Harry acts so Slytherin sometimes.. I was surprised, he told me that the Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin.. it's probably for the best he wasn't , what with Snape hating him so much.. even we Slytherins can see how unfair Snape is to Harry. More later, Harry wants us.. Dobby recruited almost two dozen elves, all cast out of homes, unwanted and abused.. he gave them hope and direction. they looked up to him, literally, because he was the tallest house elf any of them had seen.. he was strong in magic also, since his bonded was Very strong.. his Bonded was Harry Potter, the Chosen one.. and all the elves knew of him. When the group of elves were brought together at one of the properties that Harry owned, he came to speak to them. _

"I am looking for Elves who want to be strong, elves who want to be useful, not only to wizards, but to every magical person, be they Centaurs or Giants, be they goblins or faeries.. Every sentient being has rights, and those rights are being trampled on by a few rude and bigoted wizards.."I am destined to be the one who destroys the evil one who calls himself Voldemort, and I need Elves who can rise to the occasion and go beyond what they have been trained to become.. I need elves who can learn to be free, like my friend Dobby, here.. " The elves worried and muttered amongst themselves.. "If you cannot push yourself beyond the role you have been forced into, then I will see to it that any elf who comes to me will be guided to a home where they can work and be loved and appreciated.. there will be no abandoned elves here!" They cheered and jumped up and down, and eventually sorted themselves out, leaving Dobby commanding a group of 12 elfish persons, who were bonded and enhanced in ways that Dobby was. In general, they all grew a bit, and were getting healthier every day.. and all of them began to speak more clearly, without much of an elvish accent at all.. The remaining elves were, as promised, directed to homes where they would not be abused or mistreated..

Harry and Dobby trained the elves in what they expected of them. Sometimes the task was search and retrieve sometimes it was planting explosives, sometimes it was basic surveillance. All of it was useful and in the end, necessary.. Harry became the biggest employer of elves outside of Hogwarts and was revered throughout the elven civilization.. they even began to respect 'She who must not knit' once the mistress understood their culture.. it would be sometime in the future that a well regarded book would be written, published and studied by anthropologists for generations to come. The book was entitled:

"A Study of the House Elf Culture, Before and After the Revolution

by Lady Hermione Potter in collaboration with Dobby Potter."

__o00o__

**The Daily Prophet**

**August 3, 1996**

Yesterday evening a horrendous explosion

destroyed the beautiful and stately Malfoy

Manor. There is no indication as to why the

manor exploded, and there is also no

knowledge as to who was responsible for the

blast.

"This looks like the work of muggle

terrorists attacking this fine pureblood

family home.."

a upper echelon Ministry official has stated.

The status of the Malfoys themselves is as

yet unknown.

On a related note, there was some

indication of some financial crisis between

the Malfoy clan and Gringotts.

Gringotts officials stated that the business

was between the

Ancient and Noble House of Black and the

lesser House of Malfoy

Apparently there was a collection of

outstanding debts involved

and it had no bearing on the living or nonliving

status of any Malfoy.

There still has been no ransom note or claim

about the missing

Malfoy heir. This reporter will keep our

faithful readers updated

as news comes in.

**__o00o__**

**The Daily Prophet**

**August 3, 1996**

He who-must not be named attacks!

Another attack came late today

when the supposedly returned

Dark Lord came to a village in

Devon County The home of

Amos Diggory was attacked

and there were no survivors.

Amos Diggory was a Ministry

head and well liked by many people

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore spoke

sadly of his old friend. "Amos was a good

man, a supporter of the light

and was still suffering from the loss

of his son Cedric two years ago.

He and his wife, Estelle will be sorely

missed."

The Headmaster went on to

reiterate his warning that the people

should work together toward the common

good and fight the darkness that is

( he said the name of he-who must not-be

named here) He went on to speak about

the hopes for the coming year.

__o00o__

Dobby's army of elves were quickly and quietly deployed to Malfoy manor.. their instructions were to gather anything of immediate value, gold, money, anything that could be used in the war effort. They were also to gather any and all dark artifacts they found and deposit them in a secure holding facility that Harry owned.

The facility was a fireproof, bonded warehouse liberally warded with runic wards engraves in the concrete of the walls. Inside it was huge, 200' by 600' and lit by yellowish bright lights. Every dark artifact coming in was cataloged, and examined, the magic was drained out and the artifacts, if valuable were thrown into a pot to be melted down, if not, they were destroyed.. A particular watch was for soul items.. Soul magic is bad magic, and every thing was handled from a distance, with waldos No elf or human was permitted to have actual physical contact with an item.. The haul from Malfoy manor was rather large. A great many lives were saved by this one action.. The Malfoy Manor elves, those that survived were invited to join Dobby's army, a few did, the others were referred, as before. Dobby made sure to collect the former Head's head for his friend's growing collection.

The evening's action was the template for the activities of the future.. The persons in the target were evacuated or terminated, the place was stripped of anything useful and the building was demolished, and burned if possible, leaving as little as possible. The elves were becoming Artists with C-4.

August waned, Every day there was another explosion and missing persons.. and whn the bodies were found, IF the bodies were found, they were headless, as a rule.. Someone was collecting heads. The Ministry was in an uproar, The Aurors were helpless, it seemed that there was someone just one step ahead of them on every situation.. it was like there was someone sitting in on every briefing and whispered conversation. Privately Amelia Bones was ecstatic, The Death Eaters that had bought their way out of Azkaban the last time were now being captured and executed.. Amelia knew that they were guilty.. Their vaults were being emptied by various means.. between debts being called in, and fines being levied by the goblins for various crimes against the Goblin nation.. the Ministry dared not interfere with the Goblins. for fear of another Goblin revolt, The Ministry finally realized that the economy was entirely in the hands of a race that hated them..

__o00o__

**Harry's Journal 17 August 96**

**I have studied this magic for a long, long time.. We have been under speedtime for 18 months now, with momentary dips into realtime.. We have not aged one day, as far as I can tell.. The girls are loving this, being able to get through school and their masteries without getting stress lines or wrinkles.. I love magic...I have discerned that the reason my great to the nth grandfather built his shop/lab/ library here, is that there are not one, not two, but THREE ley lines crossing here.. and That, is why the Veil was placed here, because the veil is a dimensional portal.. the only other place in the UK one **_**could **_**be built is at Hogwarts.. The Reason Hogwarts was not built right here in the middle of London is because, My many great grandfather already owned the land here, and wouldn't sell it to his cousin Godric.. he did sell Godric a small bit in Scotland though.. where Hogwarts is built.. small world, eh?. Back to the veil.. There is a small possibility that the Veil is not a door into the afterlife.. but a part of a transport system, possibly an interplanetary or even interstellar transport system.. I have**

**made up survival kits and thrown them through the veil, with rations, weapons, wands, anything I could think of.. on the off chance that Sirius is still; alive on the other side..Luna said she could hear the voices on the other side.. after all this is over, I am going to invite her to come and study with us..**

**On a completely different subject.. there is a room. From our side it is an empty room. From the DOM side the ministry side, it's a room that is always locked.. I waited one day until there were some people in the area nearby and I dressed in my Unspeakable robe.. It conceals my identity, and voice.. no one can even tell I if I am male or female, it's that good. I opened the door and stuck my head out. Scared the shite out of those guys, the supposedly unflappable Unspeakables of the DoM.. After I closed the door, I laughed my ass off. I opened it again an hour later, and all they could see was 'it's full of stars' like that Kubrick movie..I walked out of the darkness, across the stars, and entered the Ministry side of the facility. I called for a meeting of all the Unspeakables. They tripped over themselves getting into the room. I called them on their behavior, I had watched recordings of their actions for the last fifty years, and I called out several individuals on their specific actions.. so they KNEW I was Stealth..yes, I resumed under my father's name.. I'm like the Dread Pirate Roberts.. anyway I told them all, including Neville's uncle, Algie Croaker, that this department was gonna shape up.. or head would roll. A case in point.. I accio'd Rookwood, who was standing in the back smirking. I stripped him of his robes, threw him up against the wall with a sticking charm, and poured Veritaserum down his throat, and made him confess to being a Death Eater, made him confess to letting in the Deez that were there in June, made him confess the names of every Death eater he was aware of, their home address, any knowledge of their crimes.. I made him confess to the killing of Edgar Bones.. Amelia will like that. And when I was done with him, I took his head. I will admit, I did a Snape.. While he was confessing the names and information about his fellow Deez, I snapped at the gathered.. in a perfect Snape SneerTM**

**"Well, why aren't you taking notes?" The scrabbling for parchment was glorious. I now understand the viewpoint of his greasiness.. I took Rookwoods' head and silently walked away with the head bobbing along behind me like a balloon. They were aghast, speechless. I went through the door, and it closed silently behind me.. I did note, however, that Percy Weasley was carefully taking notes and observing as I worked.. I knew it was Percy, because I have the special robe, the one that can see through the concealment charms of every other Unspeakable.. so I know who every one of them is, by sight..heh heh heh the opportunities..I made a memory of the confession, as I do of every confession and forwarded it to Amelia.. It will be a nice closure for her and Susan.. They're good people.**

From the journals of Pansy Parkinson

15 august 96

Harry has been spending a huge amount of speedtime in training.. Hermione and I have been moseying a long at 'normal speed, studying and building up our strength and stamina, and also working on the different support scenarios that Harry has designed.. the one we are working on today is the 'in plain sight' setup.. where he has to take someone out in public, but doesn't want to be seen.. He has predicted that Snape will try and take points before we even get to the castle steps on Sept 1st.. We have rehearsed this scenario,, where Mi and I set up a heavy 'notice me not charm, as well as a antiportkey and app charm in three seconds or less.. I will be glad to see this capture come to pass, since Snape is responsible for the 'rape the girls' attitude.. must be his Death Eater training.. on that subject.. the attitude. I suffered from the useless git while his punk followers held me down.. the fucker couldn't even get it up without a charm.. maybe if I had wool and baaa'd.. I don't wan t another male to ever touch me again.. I will do what I have to in order for this to happen.. If I WERE to allow a male to touch me, it would be only one, and his name is Harry..I love him almost as much as Hermione does, but I can't bring myself to... let him touch me..I'm scared, Hermione holds me and I cry and she cries and we.... (this portion scribbled out)

We need to go back into training.. later.

__________________________________________________________________________________

end Chapter 2

Bring to Order

Tim W

*Sinclair Molecule chain is a product of the imagination of Larry Niven.

The wardrobe bracelets that 'Anton of Basel' sells are the product of

Jackalman, who wrote, and seemingly abandoned the story

Harry Potter and the Secret Nurse over in

the standard disclaimer states that Harry Potter and all characters from the

Harry Potter books are property of JK Rowling and her corporate entities

We as fanfiction writers thank her for allowing us to play in her sandbox.

My thanks go out to the guys on the following Yahoo groups

Caer Azkaban

Seelvorfanfiction

Pottersplace3

3 or 4 part Harmony

Thoughts of Pudding

Deludedmuse

HermansTumbleweeds

of course, for the most part these are all the same guys,

Thank you ladies and gentlemen.

TimW

added A/N re-edited to fix a few continuity errors, and the dreaded formatting complaints.

TW


	3. Chapter 3

11-25-08

re-editing to fix formatting problems, and catch a few continuity errors. Standard disclaimer goes here, you've read it before, nuff said.

Bring to Order Chapter 3

TimW

September first came. Harry, Pansy and Hermione met at 9-3/4 after having spent a few days with their parents..Hermione in Oxford, Pansy in the Gloucester area near the A35 Their home was now under the fidelius with Mrs Parkinson as the secret keeper, and she had no intention of leaving the estate for any reason..The lands continued to be farmed as was the usual by the staff, who got their orders from the farm boss. The lands were now owned by a shell company, owned by another shell, hiding any connection with the clan Parkinson.. They were not part of a great house, but they were honest people.

The previous three weeks had been a bad three weeks for Voldemort, he was currently licking his wounds and hiding. His forces had been decimated, of the thirteen who came at his resurrection, twelve were dead or missing. Wormtail had gone missing, Bella was nowhere to be found, unless of course , you knew where to look. He was at his wit's end, wondering if he should just pull in his feelers and disappear, or recruit new minions and start over. He had been demanding the answers from Snape, who was hiding under the protection of the Old Fool..Snape was a coward and had yet to appear to his summons. The only respite that Snape got from the continuous summoning of the Dark Lord, was the fact that Voldemort had no minions with a dark mark available for the use of summoning..

The dark lord himself had no mark, he GAVE the mark...He also had no manor to hide in, Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton was hammered, repeatedly with explosions, until there was nothing bigger than a matchstick left.. no magical objects survived, nothing.. His father's grave had been dug up, destroyed, the ground a churned mass of grit and sand.. not one bone fragment was left.. Riddle hastened to the sea where the cavern was to check on his hidden treasure there. He found that the item was gone, and a note with the initials RAB was left behind.. He started to search the other locations, when he remembered that situation with Bella and the House of Black.. and determined that the House of Black was actively working against him..they were currently holding the cup hostage, He apparated to the former Gaunt cottage, and like the Riddle Manor, churned earth and nothing useful..

Harry sat back on the train smiling, his eyes closed.. he could feel Tom's rage. and the images that Tom was cycling through in his mind gave Harry an excellent idea of what he was looking for, and where to look. The time studying everything the DoM had on Tom Riddle aka I Am Lord V, led him to the conclusion that the half blood lord had created his immortality in several soul containers.. It was after much study that he found the name Horcrux.

Things began to make sense, the feeling of the curse scar was much the same as the feeling of the items on the list.. Another thing to ponder. The first item of business was a meeting with the old man, but the inevitable business was dealing with Snape. The train would arrive on time, no problems with most of the students.. Crabbe and Goyle were wandering without a plan.. their leader had been gone, there was no one else to give them direction.. here they were supposedly sixth years and and no idea of most of the things they were to have learned the previous five..their magic was sloppy, their methods were inefficient.. on the plusside, they were unmarked, and as their fathers were both dead, they were not currently being pressured to join the Dark Lord.. Pansy took pity on them, and had them sit down in the same compartment as hers, along with Harry and Hermione.. Harry just watched with a slight smile on his face as Pansy and Hermione whispered..and nodded.. The two Slytherin boys just sat there and stared, actually quite frightened..

Pansy and Hermione sat back and faced the two. "Vincent, Gregory, we have a proposition for you" The boys looked at the Gryffindor girl curiously, wondering how she knew their names. "We want to hire your services for the rest of the school year, and we will pay you for those services.. we will require you to take an oath, but that is normal for this kind of job.." They looked to Pansy for reassurance, since they were familiar with her.. She nodded and whispered that it would be all right. "We need someone we can trust to watch out for, and protect Pansy while she is in Slytherin House, and any of her classes and in the halls.. the people you will be protecting her from are likely as not to be other Slytherins., but in general, we would like you two to watch her back when she is not with us.." Hermione looked between the two boys and tried to see past the confusion and clutter in their minds.. she continued. "You will be paid in help with your magic, help with your schooling, and once the war is over and the dark lord is dead, help with finding honest work..,If I am not mistaken, both your families are currently without a head?". Both nodded, neither was allowed to take the title of family head. Harry spoke up. "I think we may be able to come up with some cash for these gentlemen also, depending on performance, of course.." That brightened up the eyes a bit. The whole time, the boys were keeping an eye on Harry, even while looking at the bushy haired girl..This Potter scared them..

Before the train ride was over, an agreement was formed.. Vince Crabbe and Greg Goyle were to be bodyguards for Pansy Parkinson, wherever she went, they were to protect her with their body, with their magic, with their lives, if necessary.. And they agreed to this arrangement, because they both realised that even under these arrangements, they had a better chance of living that if they had continued to follow Draco. Neither wondered where Draco had gone, but they knew he was gone. At the end of the year the previous year, he had cast them aside like a used fish, and went off with Pucey and Flint. They also had letters stating that they were under the protection of the Great and Noble House of Black, and the lesser House of Parkinson. Harry explained the procedures they were to follow. The schedule was based on utilisation of comm mirrors which Harry gave the both of them.

"Before she comes out of her rooms, she will call you to see who is on duty, and will not come out until you give an all clear.. here, an example. it's 7 am, and breakfast time, You guys are up and dressed, you wait at the door to the girl's dorms, and she will call you when she is ready to come out..you confirm that it's safe and she comes out. One of you goes on ahead and checks for any ambushes or attacks and bring her to the great hall, while the other walks behind her to protect her rear." The boys blushed.."Yes you can look, but don't touch, please" Pansy giggled. The boys blushed some more.. Over the summer, Pansy had grown into her face, and her body, she was in actuality almost 19 and having a daily workout for the last year, every day fifty times a day under speedtime, she had become a knockout, almost as good as the Gryffindor girl.

"Now, I will be correcting your language, so don't be offended, please, I want you to be able to go through high society and not embarrass yourselves,also we, yes, all of us will be helping you both with remedial work to get you both caught up to your sixth year work.. in fact, by Yule, you will both be ready to retake your OWLS..and do a LOT better, ok?" They both looked hopefully at the dark haired girl.. This sight would stick with both of them for the rest of their lives, a lovely girl with dark, short hair, an light summer blouse in orange, and a smile that went to their souls. In the fullness of time both young men, and they would become young men, would both court and marry witches that met this description, and in the end they would be happy.

The arrival at Hogsmeade station was as the norm, Hagrid was there calling for 'firs years here', there was the usual rabble of animals, trunks, thestrals and carriages. The trio walked through the crowd followed closely by the new bodyguards. the five got in a carriage and were taken up to the castle. They stepped down from the carriage , Harry first, followed by the two attending,, and Harry held the door and helped the two women down.

Snape was standing nearby the entrance to the castle, and immediately tried to attack Harry.. "Potter, 100 points fro.."

Thats as far as he got, because his face was met by an iron fist, knocking him to the ground. He scrabbled back, drawing his wand, and sending a powerful stunning curse toward Harry, who merely sidestepped it and kicked the wand out of Snape's hand, Followed by a boot to the face. The girls stood, bracketing the area, working together to maintain a spell. All the other students streamed by, not seeing anything, not Harry, not Snape, not the girls or the bodyguards.. who all stood in a circle around the fallen potions master. Harry held up his hand and summoned the wand, and the other wand in Snape's boot. So far he had said not one word, and it was beginning to unnerve Snape. Harry held two wands in his left hand, and none in his right.

He held his right hand up in a manner which would be instantly recognizable to anyone who had ever seen Darth Vader in Star Wars. Snape was lifted by his throat and floated helpless above the stone steps of the castle, his life totally in the hands of the Head of the Great and Noble Houses of Potter and Black. "it isn't arrogance if you can back it up, Snape..now you are mine" A squeeze and the former Death Eater, Former Potions Master, Former Professor, was now no more than a prisoner, and nothing more, except unconscious.

"Dobby" The elf popped into the circle of privacy

"Yessir?"

"Prisoner, standard procedures, don't lose him, I am going to strip his mind."

"Yessir" Dobby cuffed the prisoner,

took the extra wands and popped away. The girls took down the privacy shield and the group went into the Castle.

The feast went as usual, Harry made a point of looking directly at the Headmaster and sending a mental message. the Headmaster nodded and Harry got the impression 'immediately after the feast.'

Harry leaned into Hermione and whispered his appointment and she nodded, and went back to her conversation with the prefects. He looked over to the Slytherin table and sent a look to Pansy who nodded and went back to her conversation with Daphne Greengrass. "I want to apologise to you, Daphne, I was a bitch to you and many others last year, and I have no excuse other than I was under the influence of Malfoy.. and let's leave it at that, please" Pansy looked properly penitent, Daphne understood pretty much what she was saying, and after a moment broke her 'ice princess' persona and hugged the shorter girl. "What happened?"' she whispered.. Pansy looked at her hands.. "Remember that attack in August when Draco disappeared?"

Daphne nodded, slowly..'you...' "Yes, I was the one they were torturing and beating on.. and I was raped as well..a Malfoy bridal consummation.." Daphne's eyes went wide.."You mean?" "Yes, ..Lucius put my parents under an imperious and made them agree to a betrothal, with me as the heir of all the Parkinson properties, the carrot was, I would be heir to all the Malfoy lands..just to make it look equal..In any event, once my 'marriage' was consummated, My parents would have been killed in a mysterious accident, and shortly thereafter, dear Draco would be a widower at such a young age, of course after I had managed to produce an heir... lovely scheme, huh?"

Daphne looked green.. "Er..how did you escape?"... Pansy said nothing, but her eyes indicated a direction, and Daphne looked there, and saw Harry and Hermione looking back. Harry nodded a greeting to Daphne as Hermione looked on..with a smile. "Daphne, he saved my life, she healed me of my injuries, and we spent the summer together, the three of us..and I love her...and him" Daphne turned in shock, her jaw dropped in surprise..and then closed as she saw the truth in the dark haired girl's, no, woman's eyes...Her face went back to 'ice princess' mode and she whispered "I need to meet them.. my parents.."

"I understand.. Stay by me, I have hired Vince and Greg as bodyguards.. we should be safe enough.." she continued "Snape is no longer a problem" Daphne's eyes went wide, but she otherwise did not react. Sixth year girls in Slytherin house were expected to.. now she had a chance to save herself..and wouldn't have to use the TASER her mother had bought her.. An owl floated in as they were getting up to leave. Daphne took the note and the owl landed on a nearby chair and nibbled on someones leftovers.. Daphne read the note and went deathly pale.

The feast was over and the two guards escorted Daphne and Pansy to the entrance of the girl's dorms of Slytherin House. Pansy released them from duty for the evening and she and Daphne followed to her room.. There were few enough girls in that year, so each had their own room. Pansy set out a group of warding stones and went about installing them in each corner of the room, with a semipermanent sticking charm, and activating the control rune with her wand. Daphne watched in awe as the shorter girl set up a complex set of anti scrying, sound suppression, privacy wards, Portkey control and anti poison, potion and creature wards. and when she was done. She then took out a communications mirror and activated it. "Mi" her mirror fogged and she saw Hermione's face.

"Yes Pans?"

"I have all my wards up and running, Daphne needs to speak to Harry ASAP, apparently her parents.."

"Say no more.. Harry is with Dumbledore right now, but he can speak via mirror later, will that be ok?" Pansy looked to her housemate Daphne nodded, wringing her hands. "Allright then, ask her if she feels if they are in immediate danger, as in tonight..we can send in a team if needed"

Daphne shivered a bit then nodded, looking as if she might cry..she pulled out the note her mother had sent and showed it to Pansy. "We may have a problem, Mi, She looks really scared. "

"Hang on, I'll be right down" the mirror clicked off. "er..how?" The question was answered when Hermione appeared in the dorm room, escorted by two house elves, Dobby and one of his team. "Hello Daphne, I'm here to help you, Harry, Pansy and I will do whatever we can to make sure your family is safe.."

she sat the girl down.. "now tell me what you can."

Daphne haltingly stammered out her story.. apparently with the deaths and disappearances of so many Death Eaters, the remaining of Voldemort's faithful were pushing the grey families to join or die.. and the Greengrass family had always been known for being both Grey, and neutral.. after a bit , Hermione stopped her.

"I'm calling Harry in on this one.." she opened a link on her mirror. Harry answered, he was in the middle of negotiating with the Headmaster..

"Yes, My?"

"Daphne Greengrass' family is being held hostage right now.. they are threatening to kill her little sister, Astoria if the family does not join Voldemort."

Harry's face darkened in anger. "Well, then, let's take the war to them..where are you?"

"Slytherin Girls dorm. Dobby brought me."

"Ok, you two bring Daphne up here to the Headmaster's office, I have some arrangements to make."

"Ok ladies, you heard the man..Take my hand, please" Dobby and another elf transported the three girls up to the Headmasters office in a trice.

"Good Evening, Ladies, I am sorry to hear of your predicament, Won't you sit down and have some tea?" Dumbledore arranged some chairs for the women while Harry spoke on his mirror to several people. "There, done. I have a contingent of my people infiltrating the area around the Greengrass home. Daphne, I ask you to trust me, what are the passcodes to get into your family lands.?"

She shivered and spoke. "Only someone with our blood can get in.. I think they captured my daddy and forced him to let them in..I only found out about it at the end of the feast, mummy was able to send out an owl telling me to hide and be safe.." she showed them the note., hastily scribbled on a scrap of parchment..

"We could call the aurors.." Dumbledore started to suggest

"No, they would take too long and my people are already at the gates..There's nothing to be done but do it ourselves.."

"But Harry, you mustn't"

Harry turned on the old man. "That's what we were talking about, what we must and mustn't do.. well let me tell you something.. we mustn't let an innocent family die at the hands of vermin while you dither..right?, now we are going to do it my way, and if you won't help, then just don't interfere. got it?"

The girls were all in shock as to how Harry was speaking to the esteemed headmaster..

"Dobby. my friend here needs armor to protect her.. Pansy's will fit close enough, " he looked at her "Please, luv?" She nodded. "It's still in my green trunk, you know the key" Dobby popped away

"Do you know where the front gate to Greengrass Manor is. Headmaster?" The old man nodded and picked up a sheet of parchment and created a portkey. Dobby returned with five rings. One was a necklace size and four were bracelet sized .

"Thank you Dobby." she turned to Daphne. "This is my own personal body armor, it won't fit you as well as it does me, but it will do for now,, here , put this on your neck, no turn it around this way, and these are for your wrists, and those go around your ankles.. there.. now, touch each side of the necklace with your fingertips and push just a bit of magic through your fingers. The girl was wearing jeans and a pink sweater. and then all of a sudden, she was covered head to foot in dragonhide with an

insert in the front made of Basilisk skin..iridescent blue against a black background. Harry was doing the same thing, but he wore his armor at all times, ever since he had returned from Basel and Antons. Jack/Anton had come through in spades..and created wonderful body armor. The problem was that it required a lot more structure, hence the five rings.. Harry pushed the magic, as Daphne had and his armor flashed into place.. his was double layered, Dragonhide, covered with basilisk skin.. his was crystalline blue all over. a work of art.

Pansy was pulling up the hood protecting Daphne's head, and tucking her longer hair back out of her eyes. "Now you do exactly as Harry tells you, and everything will be all right, don't worry, don't cry, we'll all have a good cry when you come back with your sister and parents, ok?" The blond girl nodded and visibly held back the tears.

Hermione pulled her into a hug and whispered to her "It will be all right.. now go and do what Harry says." She went to Harry , who was standing Holding out the parchment. Harry tapped a recording node on top his head, and Hermione pulled out her comm mirror, nodded she was receiving. The two ported away.

So that it would be easier for all to see, she stretched the mirror out to about a meter square, and stuck it to a wall, and sat watching. Pansy handed over her own mirror and Hermione called the person in charge of the local action. "Wolf, Stealth is on his way, with the blood key, ACK" the mirror replied 'ACK." they watched as the window stopped blurring and they landed, near a copse of trees and a manor building off in the distance. The image shifted quickly sideways, you could see the back of Daphne's head as she ran toward the gate, keeping low. There were visible a pair of dark robed figures walking sentry in front of the house. A tap and the visual had an overlay on it, showing the outline of the buildings, the placement of trees, and the locations of various personnel those on sentry, those hidden over there in the bushes.. those behind the building.. The visual turned to the commander of the squad.

Dumbledore recognized it as Remus Lupin. a bit of quiet discussion and Harry cast a patronus off to the west to create a distraction, he then triggered the Armor stealth mode and then quickly wrapped Daphne in his invisibility cloak and got up within range of the gate, and the wards that were aligned with the fence line. they waited until the patronus did it's task of drawing attention.

She waited until he nodded and then stepped to the middle of the gate, did something and pushed it open, and then threw herself sideways as a green curse flew out of the darkness. There were several blurs as the squad entered the opening in the wards..and flitted into invisibility. Harry made Daphne wait with a group of four warriors and a medic who were assigned to protect her, and wait for the arrival of her sister and parents.

He himself, turned into a shadow and slipped into another shadow. The only way to see where was going was to watch the personnel map. he flitted and apparated, from shadow to wall to the roof of the house. he watched his map as the infiltrators took out each and every guard silently. He dropped from the roof to a balcony and slipped into the house. Daphne whispered something to a guard and that guard transmitted the message to Harry.

Apparently he had entered through her room, and she wanted him to know where to go. The internal house map grew larger and with more detail the longer he was inside.. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow to Hermione in question

"echolocation..think bats flying blind at night' The old man nodded in understanding.

The little girl was in the next room, with a woman..not her mother. The woman was making Harry grin.. his promise to his friend was about to come to pass.. He apparated through the wall, silently and took the woman by surprise. She didn't get the chance to throw a single curse, or even make a sound. why? because by the time she noticed him, her head was already off her shoulders. He cast a quick sleeping spell to keep the little girl from seeing anything.

"Dobby, body pickup" the elf could now get into the manor, came, gathered the body, the head and left the room spotless in only a few seconds.. he then returned and took the little girl in his arms. at this point he was intercepted by the manor elves, and together, they transported the little girl out to her sister's waiting arms. Harry slowly opened the door and reached out, silently stunned the guard outside that door, and drew the body in.

"prisoner pickup"

one of Dobby's army came and vanished with the prisoner.

He slipped out and down the hall, entering a side room next to the room

where her parents were held. He was in a darkened room, and he could see through the shared bathroom that a woman was seated in a chair, bound by an incarcerous spell The woman was crying, fear on her face and off to the side he could hear the sounds of someone being beaten.

Harry got up from his crouch and made a motion silencing the woman from a distance.. She looked up and he made a shhh gesture, and pointed to his forehead,, where she recognised that he was the good guy..he did a quiet finite on the incarcerous and she quietly leaned back. She was sitting

near a dressing mirror, and her foot slid the mirror so the angle showed her husband being beaten by two thugs, Her hands were in her lap and she spread her fingers in a 'three' He nodded and held up a small ball. "portkey' he mouthed and tossed it in her lap. Her hand caught it and she whirled away in a shower of light.

There were shouts and confusion. He could see where they were on the visual. Harry dove into the room, firing curses with both hands, hitting two targets. He ducked and rolled as the third fired a deadly green curse at him.. He popped up and fired back, hitting the third member of the torture squad dead in the chest. There was a scrambling and hammering on the door outside. he went quickly to the beaten man, who was alive, and conscious. "Here, take this, It is a portkey which will take you to where Daphne who is with your wife and child, they are safe, Daphne will port you to Hogwarts"

He slapped the portkey into the man's hand and he whirled away. He slipped back through the way he entered and poked his head out the door, and looked right down the hall, where three more bad guys were hammering on the door. He stepped out , and as they turned to notice him, he fired several stunners, multiple stunners which kept the vermin down.

"More Prisoners"

He ignored the pops and removal of prisoners behind, as he crept down the halls, searching the house for any more invaders.. There was the sound of spellfire downstairs, someone was cursing shadows out in the darkness. he looked over the visual he had, and couldn't see any more invaders inside the house, so he made an entrance. He was at the top of a grand staircase, with a lovely wide wooden handrail. He got up on it and slid down into a formal entryway, firing as he went.. by the time he reached bottom, the invaders downstairs were unconscious.

He landed lightly on his feet and looked around, and though nothing showed on his visual,

there was the sound of someone clapping, sarcastically..

_**"Well done, Potter, well done.." **_

Harry turned to see Voldemort walking out of the formal sitting room.

**"**_**Hello Tom, what are you doing here, running out of minions and ass**_ _kissers?" _

The snake-faced would be lord looked angry.

**"**_**You seem to know something about that, Potter.."**_

he whipped his wand around and cast a firewhip, slicing through thespot Harry had been standing. The Greengrass clan had by how landed in the Headmaster's office, and Dumbledore had called for Madam Pomfrey to come and check them for damage.. but it seemed that they were all transfixed by the situation on the viewscreen.

Hermione sighed.."That man" she got up and stretched the screen to its limit, almost six feet square, and sat back down, holding Pansy's hand. The Greengrass women screamed when Voldemort appeared.. Mrs Greengrass clutched her little girl to her chest, not allowing her to see the screen. Madam Pomfrey was setting on the loveseat beside Pansy and Hermione..clutching Pansy's other hand..no one spoke or moved. The view slid and bounced and jumped around enough to make just about anyone motion sick..

Curses were thrown at astonishing rates, walls exploded, furniture galloped around chasing the fighters, blocking reductos and AKs.. the fight was vicious and deadly.. all the while a commentary was going on..

_**"C'mon Tom, is that all you can do.. are you getting too old to get it up any more.. your wand feeling limp Tom..? " **_

This, of course tended to enrage the evil wizard.. Harry danced and fought, threw incredibly deadly spells and curses, until he got lucky and blew past Voldemort's shield, cutting off one of his arms. The evil man fell to one side, gasping in pain, as Harry accioed the arm and wand that was still clutched in its hand..

_**"Lose something Tom?" **_

Harry now had brother wands, one in each hand, and was about to send a final curse when Voldemort hit a portkey and whizzed away.

Harry slumped against an upright.. and rested for a few moments.. he then activated his comm. "I'm ok, just tired.. Wolf, secure the manor" The doors opened and a group of fatigue clad men and women came into the building.. checking every nook and cranny. The group in the headmaster's office sighed in relief and hugged each other in joy.. Harry went over to Wolf and gave instructions as he pulled down the hood of his armor..

_**"Get a cleanup and repair crew in here, make sure no one left any sneaky traps or anything..I need to get to school, don't want to get detention for being out after curfew.."**_

The manor elves returned and accepted the help of the rescue elves in repairing and cleaning up.

Harry appeared back into the Headmasters office, and took his armor down.. he threw Voldemort's arm on the headmaster's desk.

"Here's a little trophy for you.. I'm keeping the wand, It works nicely for me.." He sat down in a chair and put his feet up on Hermione's lap. Pansy hugged him from behind and kissed him on his cheek. Madam Pomfrey did some diagnostic charms and made a few insignificant repairs..

Philip Greengrass struggled to get up from the couch that he had been laid on..

"Daddy, what are you doing, lie down.. Madam Pomfrey said.."

" I have to speak with Lord Potter..it is a matter of honor.." He coughed and blood splattered on the front of his shirt.. Pomfrey and his daughter made him lay back down, and Harry got up from his comfortable spot nuzzling with Pansy and Hermione.. "Sir, you should listen to Madam Pomfrey, if you try to get away, she will bind you to the bed, trust me I know.." "Hush you" Pomfrey smiled at her favorite patient.. "Just because you have a bed with your name on it doesn't mean you can make up stories about me.." She was facing Mr Greengrass and so didn't see Harry mouthing the words, 'she will do it,really" with accompanied nodding and pointing. Pomfrey got a hint something was going on behind her back and spun around to confront a totally innocent young man whistling a tune..

"I just wanted to thank Mr Potter for his rescue, and saving our lives, and as far as I can see, the Clan Greengrass owes you at minimum three life debts." Harry stopped him right there. "You owe me nothing, and I don't say that your lives are worth nothing, on the contrary, your lives are priceless, but I have no need of anything other than your friendship." He held out his hand as a friend, and Philip took not only his hand but clasped both his arms in the manner of old kings.

Dumbledore looked on, wondering if he had any political capital left anymore.

The things that he and Harry were talking about before the emergency call were weighing heavily on his mind..

* * *

Earlier I don't like flashback

"I am not here to negotiate, Headmaster, I am here dictating terms of surrender..and you have a choice, either surrender and support me in my aims and dealings, or you will be outed in all of your crimes and misdemeanors.. every mistake and bad decision you have made in the last seventy five years, will be brought to light..or...you could retire the grand old man of magic, a respected hero of the last war, and advisor to kings and princes.." he paused "Think about it...

Excuse me, I'm getting a call."

_**Yes, My?" "Daphne Greengrass' family is being held hostage right now.. they are threatening to kill her little sister, Astoria if the family does not join Voldemort." Harry's face darkened in anger. "Well, then, let's take the war to them..where are you?" "Slytherin Girls dorm. Dobby brought me." "Ok, you two bring Daphne up here to the Headmaster's office, I have some arrangements to make."**_

He signed off.

"WolfPack" "Yessir"

Full alert, Greengrass Residence, Hostages, probable presence of V himself. full body armor and weapons, hostage extraction procedures, more to come"

"Yessir"

The three girls appeared. "Daphne is there any way to get into your family property without your presence?"

"No, the wards are blood based.." Damn..ok, Pansy, get your armor on her, now.. you two are close enough in size." The dark haired girl nodded and spoke to Dobby. When Dobby returned, he reported to Harry.

"Get your gang ready, as we trained, ok?"

"Yessir" the elf popped away. Harry activated his own armor, stretched and flexed a bit.

"Ready?." she looked scared, but nodded.. the girls giving her advice.

"Let's go" He activated the portkey that Dumbledore had made and when they hit the ground, he pulled her down and ducked for cover.. The old fool had set them down right in plain sight of the guards.

He had worked up to the fence and peered through the physical fence around the property and the magical fence thrown up by the wards. He could feel the magic trying to push him away, and gestured for Daphne to come up beside him. She scurried in a crouch and lay down in the grass beside him, peering in.. "do you need to be at the gate to open it, or can you do it from here." she held her hands up to the ward fence, feeling the ripples of magic.

"I might be able to do it here, but I know I can do it there..and a lot faster, because the gate has the control runes on it."

He nodded in assent. A hand signal and Wolf Leader scurried over.. loped is a more accurate word..

"She needs to be at the gate, here, we will use my cloak, so get your people in place, once the gate is open, we only have a few seconds at best..once we are through, your team out here is to protect Daphne at all costs, and prepare

to receive her family, and get them where they need to go..

I have portkeys primed for the base over there, since it is protected. Once they are all safe, bugout, ok?" "Yessir. Understood" the leader shadowed away and put his people into action.

"Dobby" the elf appeared with a silent pop. "Center on my signal, prisoner and body removal, by the numbers, ok?"

"Yessir, by the numbers"

"And Dobby?..be safe" The elf nodded and popped away to instruct his troops.

Harry and Daphne advanced slowly, quietly under his invisibility cloak, moving through

he shadows as if hey were a breeze rustling the grass.. The Greengrass family was located in rolling hills, almost entirely grass, perfect pasture land, as evidenced by the flocks in the distance, sheep over there, Cattle on the far side of the valley over there, and a small herd of Horses at the bottom of that valley. Each creature stayed in it's own designated area, and did what they did best, Eat, poop, breed..

All was right and well. The area around the manor itself was designated by fence, ordinary livestock fence that you could get from any rural farm supply vendor.. Another instance of the interface between the magical and he mundane. As a distraction to the guards he sent off his Patronus to the backside of the rolling hill they were easing around..

His Patronus swiftly went back around and through the swale toward the western edge of the Manor wards, and popped up doing the patronus equivalent of a 'nyah nyah lookkee mee'. This served it's purpose and distracted the attention of the patrolling guards.. The guards walking the gate line were facing towards the west and so did not see a feminine hand slip out of nowhere and grasp the control runes on the front gate, causing them to open.. The hand disappeared and was taken back to the rear base and given into the care of several alert and scarey looking assault team members.. and a smaller medic, who took the girl under her care.

Harry put away the cloak and went to turn, but Daphne stopped him. "Harry.." he looked into her eyes. "Thank you..for everything.." she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He just nodded and popped away, silently. The scary squad leader stepped up. "Miss?" She sniffed and wiped her eyes before answering "yes?" she looked up to the tall, powerful and feral looking warrior. "You can listen in, and watch, if you see anything that might be of use, let me know, and I will forward that intel to him, and our teams. " He knew that would take her mind off the worry , and may even be helpful..

She nodded gratefully and sat on a box of spell grenades and watched the visual that was coming in from several of the invaders. The visual from Harry was abrupt and disorienting.. he jumped and apparated silently from pillar to post, popping up behind a guard, slicing a throat, a silent stunner to another, not one made a sound or were able to form any kind of a defense. The visuals from the

invading troops showed the various members setting up perimeters, anti- app and portkey wards,

looking for lines of fire, and trying to locate the hostages and combatants in the house., and any

surprises outside he house..

Harry had made it into a room, and ambushed a vile looking woman, and

had taken her head off quite violently, as he also made her little sister sleep, with a hand gesture.. At

first she was revolted at his actions, but that woman was doing something to her little sister..and the

sleep spell kept Astoria from seeing the woman's end.. He called the manor elves and spoke to them Tinky the girl's personal elf took charge and took her charge in arms and popped away, to where Harry had told her that her sister would be waiting.. Daphne gathered the sleepy girl in her arms and held her tightly, and whispered to Tinky to sit with her. "Yes Miss Daphne" The girls had grown up with Tinky and felt very comfortable with her.

"Harry will rescue Mummy and Daddy,, and it will be ok.. " she spoke more to herself than to Tinky. "Yes Miss" Tinky was still in a bit of wonderment at the

powerful tall elf that had come to take away the bad lady's body and head, and clean up the blood and

gore with no more than a gesture. He had winked at her..and she was feeling fluttery. He had worn all

black clothes, not a tea towel, but black pants and a shirt and boots.. he looked ..yummy.

"Miss?" "Yes Tinky?" Daphne kept her eyes on the visual, watching Harry work with her

mother to help the woman escape. He tossed the portkey and just as her mother started to spin away

into the ether, Tinky asked.

"Who is that handsome elf that came to Miss Astoria's rooms?" Daphne was totally distracted by the arrival of her mother, and never got to answer the question. Her Mother Estelle was crying and laughing as she was welcomed to life again, and she held her daughters tightly. Astoria squirmed a bit, still sleepy.. "Mummy..what's happening, why are we outside in the night..?" "Daphhy! she squealed "I missed you already, " she had been sad at her sister leaving for the school year.

"I missed you too sweetie, but the bad people came and I had to find someone to help, and he's helping daddy now.." the visual showed the quick firefight, and then Harry sending them their Daddy, beat up and damaged, but alive. More family reunion.. The four of them, plus the family elves were now all outside the wards, but protected by several well armed and deadly warriors.. and the medic was doing several things to Philip Greengrass, the basic battlemedic once over, making sure he was not on the verge of dying, and then prepped him for travel. He just held his family tightly and thanked the creator of all that they were alive. "How did you do it..who?, my baby, who did you find to help?, was it Dumbledore?"

a sneer swept across Daphne's face..

"Dumbledore, are you kidding?.. he wouldn't lift a finger to help us.. he's too interested in his own games.. we are nothing more than chess pieces to him..No, I talked to someone with REAL power, someone who cares.. and someone who will do something.. I talked to Harry Potter.." Estelle Greengrass nodded.. "Yes, I saw him, he was like a silent

predator moving through the shadows.. I didn't even see him until he released me from the binding spell they had on me.. It was like ..Oh My "Circe!! her attention was drawn to the visuals..

they saw Voldemort himself strolling through their formal dining room. speaking and casting spells at Harry.. The screen jumped back and forth, around various parts of their house, Furniture was galloping into the path of curses, plated and cutlery were flying like fighter squadrons swooping in for an attack..

Spellfire flashed back and forth like fireworks on a holiday. Then all of a sudden, Voldemort stopped casting and was down, up against a burning couch in their family parlor, his arm missing, and then he ported away, ripping into the anti-portkey wards.. He landed hard on the patio just beyond the outer wall of the Manor itself.. he quickly cast some runes and then broke through the wards and was gone.

The squad leader insisted that they take the portkey and then they were swirled away and landed with a thump in the Headmaster's office. This caused something to break loose in Philip Greengrass' lung,

and he was coughing up blood..

Harry re-appeared in the Headmaster's office, dirty and beat, he disarmed his armor and threw

something on the Headmaster's desk spoke to the old man and slumped into the laps of his women.

Daphne watched as her father struggled to get up and go to the young man.. Her father,

under normal circumstances would not bow to anyone,, but he was bound and determined to go and

show this young, powerful wizard, his respect and thanks. He tried to get up and get past Poppy to speak with him but she wouldn't let him.. He remembered Poppy quite vividly from his years in Hogwarts, she was three years ahead of him and even back then, she was quite firm in her making people do things..He had tried to chat her up a bit, and she was nice enough to not laugh at him.. he still blushed about it.

Now, Harry ..when did he start thinking about the 'Boy Who Lived ' as Harry..anyway, Harry said that Poppy would make him stay longer if he fought her.. and she was gently admonishing him as if they had a frequent relationship. "Hush you" Pomfrey smiled at her favorite patient.. "Just because you have a bed with your name on it doesn't mean you can make up stories about me.." Harry mimed a message to the elder Greengrass and he got the point. he lay back as she did her medical routine on him. When he was finally released, he stood and faced the young Lord Potter. "As far as I can see, the Clan Greengrass owes you at minimum three life debts..." he was interrupted by Harry. "You owe me nothing, and I don't say that your lives are worth nothing, on the contrary, your lives are priceless, but I have no need of anything other than your friendship." He reached out his hand and they clasped arms. "I would like to propose an alliance, between the Clan Greengrass and the Great and Noble house of Potter"

Harry considered, and thoughtfully spoke.

"Are you sure you want to step away from your traditional neutrality, The Clan Greengrass has been known to neither take sides or support either side either in this war or the one before.." he sighed. "It would make you more of a target.."

"We already are a target.. as you saw, the dark lord was there himself at our manor.. and he doesn't usually take no for an answer." Harry walked over to his girlfriend/fiancé' and sat next to her "Things can change fast, sir, things can change in what seems to be an instant.. well, then, if you are going to join forces with the Potter-Black alliance, then we will need to put your manor under the fidelius with yourself or Mrs Greengrass as the secret keeper.." he glared at Dumbledore. "It seems that the caster of the charm remembers who the secret keeper is, and would remember it, unless that fact was obliviated..." "So, we will have the charm set up on your property of choice and then the caster will be put under an oath of secrecy."

He stood directly in front of Dumbledore's desk staring at the old man. "We can't have any unauthorized people knowing about where your family is hiding, can we now." The old man didn't even have the civility to blush.

"Dobby" the elf dressed in all black popped into the room. "Yessir"

he had learned to dispense with the overly gushing praise and blathering that he had been guilty of before..

"Prepare Potter Manor for the Greengrass clan to stay at for the next month, there will be need for time to repair their home and set up the charm properly." he turned to Philip Greengrass.

"You will stay here at Hogwarts in the guest quarters for a few days, until Poppy releases you from her care, and this will give Astoria time to be with her sister, and also some time for you and I to figure out a few things, agreed?"

Philip Greengrass was overwhelmed with the power and authority that this young man had shown, ordering the supposed leader of the light around, making plans which involved the use of Hogwarts facilities without even asking permission.. and just in general acting like he was that, a General..

The elf in black was speaking quietly with Astoria's elf, Tinky, he nodded and popped away. Mrs Greengrass was worrying over her husband and Daphne had sat down with Hermione and Pansy, and Astoria was playing quietly at their feet, with a pair of dolls Hermione had conjured.. Harry sat and summoned Hermione's mirror off the wall, shrinking it to it's proper size in midflight

"Pappy" he called. The eldest elf in Hogwarts appeared. Pappy almost never came when he was called, usually sending a younger elf as his mediary.. Pappy was old, very old, and in elf terms, the most senior elf, the one to whom all other elves answered. Harry conjured a padded stool for the old creature to set down on.

"Please sit, Pappy, you should not strain yourself. " the old elf grumbled about not being right, but Harry cut him off. "There is a new order coming, Pappy, and there will be respect shown for those who deserve it, and you, sir, are the eldest of the elf clans, thus you are to be shown respect.. now then. "I need the old rooms set up. the ones reserved for Nobles and their families.. you do know the ones I mean?" Pappy nodded. I and my family will be using those rooms, under the Houses of Potter and Black." he looked at Dumbledore, who was not interrupting "We will need some rooms for training facilities, potions labs and a hospital facility." Dumbledore decided to put in his two knuts worth, and maybe try to stay in Harry's good graces.. "During the last war, I had a hospital facility dedicated to care and healing of our..order and friends.." Harry looked at him with a calculating eye. "And the cost of these facilities?" "Nothing, other than the personnel to operate it, and that was always an expense anyway, if I am correct? Harry looked to Hermione, who while talking to the other girls, was listening in on the conversation. Her eyes glanced to Poppy who was cleaning up the blood off Philip's clothes. Harry got the idea. "As long as we can utilize the skills of Madam Pomfrey when she is available, at our expense of course." Dumbledore agreed, making out as if he was tentative about the idea. "of course we will have to consult with Madam Pomfrey about this.."

About what, Albus? ..Pomfrey heard her name mentioned and came over to the conversation. "Harry here is needing access to the field hospital, and staff, and has asked for your participation, naturally, because his frequent visits to your infirmary, he has complete trust in your abilities..I was just about to negotiate the fees for your services.."

She glared at him.. There will be no fees charged for my services, without involving me in that equation, " she turned to face Harry "Now then, what kind of time per month are we talking about, Mr Potter, or should I call you , Lord Potter-Black now?" she smiled sweetly..

Harry grinned at her. "You saw me the minute I was born, you have patched me up innumerable times, and you will probably be delivering my children and tending to them when they come to Hogwarts, and you want to call me 'Lord Potter- Black?, I think not, Madam Pomfrey, you are too important to me and my family.. " he advanced on her as he spoke, finally trapping her up against the wall, his arms on either side of her , She was holding a stiff upper lip, trying really hard not to crack up, but failing. He kissed her cheek and she laughed.. "Cut it out you..!" He grinned and stepped back, taking her by the hand and leading her over to a comfortable couch, across from the three girls.

_"What I am doing s taking the magical world by the horns, or perhaps to be more crude, by the 'nads and applying pressure.. I intend to make the magical people of Britain start acting responsibly, and get rid of hundreds of years of bigotry and abuse that has been foisted on us as 'socially acceptable behavior"..and I am not afraid to crush some of those 'nads in the process.. I will be going on literal hunts,, tracking down the worst in our society, and by worst, I mean the Lucius Malfoys and the Tom Riddles who set themselves on the backs of honest witches and wizards.."_

he paused again, every ear listening, every eye upon him..

**"I am the chosen one, and because of that, I will be deciding who , when, and where.. I chose..and those who array themselves against me will die."**

the gasps of some of the listeners was audible. The two women in his life had reached acceptance, and didn't blink. The Greengrass family, McGonnegal, Pomfrey and Dumbledore were shocked, and somewhat appalled at what he had stated..Dumbledore was about to speak, but Harry continued with his speech.

**"You may call me dark, you may call me evil, but there is the quote, when good men do nothing, it is the same as evil.."**

he looked directly at Dumbledore,

**"If you do something wrong, for what you feel is the right reason, does that make it right.. the end justifies the means...?" "If you throw a child off the dock to teach him to swim, and he drowns, did you do the right thing?..no, you were irresponsible, criminally so.. so am I dark?..possibly.. **

**Do you know how a Death Eater earns his Dark Mark on his arm? let me tell you.. **"

Dumbledore didn't want this too get out, and tried to interrupt Harry "Harry, please do not.. " **"Shut up, You, I am speaking."** he put all the nobility of Lord Potter and Lord Black into his voice.. Dumbledore shrank back into his chair..as did the others.

**"A Death Eater must go through an initiation to receive Voldemort's mark, the ritual includes the cold blooded murder of an innocent.. usually a mundane, or muggleborn witch or wizard.. with the Avada Kedavera curse..The spell is cast with intent, and cannot be done under an imperious, under the control of potions, it must be done willingly, intentionally, and with absolute hate. The curse is spoken, and the victim's life is taken from them, and that life force is turned dark, into a necromantic rune, which is visible on the arm of a Death Eater.. so your.." he pointed at Dumbledore "Pet Death Eater was responsible for the death of an innocent, and no amount of remorse that he shows or tries to convince you of would be enough to forgive him his sins.." he paused again. "By the way, he is currently being interrogated by my team, and will not be returning to Hogwarts in any capacity, other than fertilizer"**

"Mister Potter, I must Demand.."

"**I said SHUT UP, and I Mean it.. he is a prisoner ofwar, and ANY person bearing that mark who enters the Hogwarts grounds will be subject to the same treatment..Capture, interrogation, execution..no bribes or payoffs, no coddling, no Azkaban. Death is the answer, as they have already embraced it as their own."**

he looked off into the distance, as if feeling something..

**"I sense on the grounds at least four, maybe five who are currently marked, and they willbe dealt with shortly.. Two in the Slytherin dungeons, one in Ravenclaw........one in Gryffindor.. and...............one sneaking around behind greenhouse number 2." he refocused.. "Got that?**"

a disembodied voice spoke "Yessir, on it.."

Dumbledore slapped his hands on the desk, and started to get up angrily to berate Harry for his actions..

**"Sit down "** he pointed his hand toward the old man. **"This is what we were talking about before the incident with the Greengrass family.. what would you have done about that situation, hmm?"**...the old man tried to speak but was somehow speechless.. his mouth moved, but nothing came out..

**"I'll tell you what you would have done, the females in slavery to their lusts, their lands and money taken from them and spent supporting Tom's insanity." he looked at the little girl. "There are Death eaters who would love to take this beautiful girl and do horrible things to her, just for their own lusts.. "**

**"And you would say, 'alas,it is a terrible tragedy, but there is nothing we could have done..'and twinkled your grandfatherly eye at the survivors.. " The time has come. Albus, Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, Grand Mugwump, Order of Merlin whatever, to step aside and let someone else do what needs to be done.. the dirty work you can't be bothered with.. "**

he slapped his hand on the desk, making people jump.

**"You have become too deluded by your own propaganda, you think you are the leader of the light, and cannot be wrong.. well let me tell you, I can name quite a bit that you were wrong about."**

The old man slumped back, feeling defeated. Harry stood.

**"Lets make a deal, you support me in my quest to do what is necessary, and I will let you retire gracefully as an elder statesman of magic, with your name and reputation intact.. You go against me, and I will take you down, just as quickly and permanently as I intend to take down Tom Riddle."**

The old man glowered at the young man.. "You think you can take me..?" "

**"I surely do.. lets do a simple test.'** he looked about. and grabbed a mechanism from off a shelf, and threw it on the desk, knocking various papers and paraphernalia to the floor. **"I will do with this device what I will, you try to stop me, by whatever methods you deem necessary.**" The device was one of the items used to track Harry's magic while he was held prisoner on Privit Drive.

Dumbledore reluctantly agreed. Harry sat down on a chair facing the desk, and did not even take out a wand, either of them.. The device sat there whirring and puffing like a small steam engine but otherwise fairly inert.. and then it moved, collapsed in upon itself, the metal flowing, melting and reforming into another form, a vaguely humanoid form with two legs, two arms and a head.. It lay there on the desk, for about thirty seconds, then sat up, and stood up.. and walked around the desk a bit, looking at various things.. peered at the dish with lemon drops took up three and began to juggle..

after a bit, put them down and and then strode out to the middle of the stage.. The figure started tapping it's toes, as if listening to some odd inner music, then is sprung into a Celtic toe dance, that any PBS watcher would recognize as Riverdance' The figure shrunk and split off into two, then four then eight figures which performed in cadence and harmony, doing that line portions of that dance.. Dumbledore had gone to standing and had his wand in hand, casting various shields, hexes, and charms on the proceedings.

Harry was whispering to Hermione who was blushing at whatever he was saying to her.. Dumbledore was at his wits end when he tried to cast a curse directly at Harry to stop the dancing figures.. The shield that was thrown up was pure silver, and concave to the point that the curse thrown at it was reflected back to the one who sent it.. stunning Dumbledore in his own office, making him fall back into his chair, unconscious. The figures danced for a little while longer, and when finished, came to the edge of the desk and bowed to the audience, and then rolled themselves up into a ring six inches across, inert. Harry took the ring and gave it to Astoria who was laughing gleefully at the dancers..

"Here you go sweetie, you just touch the ring with your finger and tell it to dance, and it will, ok?" she hugged it to herself and nodded, happy to be the center of attention.

_______________________________________

"Ok, how did you do that, in fact, how are you doing any of this...this...you!!!" Daphne had cornered Harry in a empty classroom after they had left Dumbledore's office.. Hermione and Pansy were standing there smirking as Harry weathered the hurricane that was Daphne.. Harry stood back hands up, in full defensive mode, as Daphne spluttered and tried to make coherent sentences.. "I saw you at the end of fifth year, you were a wreck, a mess after whatever it was that happened at the Ministry, and that hag Umbridge.. you weren't able to lift a wand, let alone fight a battle like you did tonight, in fact, how do we know you are really Harry Potter, and not the dark lord in disguise.???"

Harry wiped his face off, the spray from, her foaming at the mouth was getting to him. she kept going.. "And you and her, she is the Lady Potter I didn't think you could get married this young, and step into your lordship yet, It isn't normal,.. she petered out, flopping down on a chair..

Harry leaned down and laid a gentle hand on her cheek.. **"Daphne, please, let me explain.. really,I will explain it all, but I need your word that this be kept secret until I let you speak it.. **" she frowned at the

mention of an oath.. **"Not a binding oath, I would never want to risk you magic or life as something as trivial as this, I am just asking that you keep what we are going to tell you to yourself, please, we are private people, and the world doesn't need to know our business..I'm sure you can appreciate that.." "First off, I swear on my life, I am not Voldemort or any variation of him, by way of imperious, possession or potion."** He glowed briefly in confirmation of that.

"Harry!!" Hermione snapped irritably at him.."Remember what we discussed about oaths.." he nodded to her. **I remember..never fear.." he smiled at her.."Please, sit down.. we have much to speak about.**'. They secured the room with many spells against hearing, scrying, any type of infiltration.. when satisfied they sat. Harry with Hermione to his right, and

Pansy to her right.

**"We are here, September first, 1996, "the events at the Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries occured on June 26, 1996, sixty six days ago. In those sixty six days, Hermione has lived almost two years, Pansy nearly the same and I have lived almost three and a half years.. I am now almost twenty years old..and I have spent almost all of that time in very intensive training, in magic, in warfare, in politics, in muggle methods and magical methods.. I have spent this time making myself strong and capable so I could end the rot in our society that is manifested as Voldemort."**

Daphne started to ask questions, but he held up a hand keeping her quiet..

**"Let me finish, if you have any questions after I am done, I will explain.."** she sat back, not satisfied, but complying..

**"I, we have access to a secret family only facility, where the magic as such can compress time.. , but at a price.. it would be a deus ex machina, to think we could get away with it, unscathed..**

**We can go into speedtime, and spend our time learning and training but the cost is that there has to be someone here on the outside who can support our needs, basic things like food and water,and believe it or not, sewage management.... we need to have the area secure so that no one can accidentally stumble into a partially sped up time, because then that person would age faster on their front and slower on their back.. it can't work and you end up dead, not fun,, because parts of you die slower than others.. and you can feel it." he sighed.. "And there is another cost, one which will be paid later.. for every year you spend in speedtime here, you lose at least part of a year of life at the end of your time here on earth.. not a bad way to go I guess, the quality of life is better at this end, the thought of being old and**

**infirm, that seems to be something of a problem.."**

he looked at Hermione and Pansy..

**"I will not marry Hermione until Tom, that is to say, Voldemort is gone, so it's been three years since I have proposed to her, my time.. almost two for her.. and let me tell you, restraining myself is not fun.."** he turned red, as did Hermione.

**"You saw my Wolfpack, and Dobby's army in action tonight. It takes time , effort and training to get those things up and running.. even if they are more durable than regular humans, even werewolves get the blues.. They really enjoyed going almost a year straight without a change though..the cost of all this is horrendous, and keeping it a secret, very tough, let me tell you.. On the plus side.."We have seventy five years of records, of every ministry double dealing,**

**bribe taking, weaseling underhanded move, recorded for posterity, and fresh, ready to go blackmail material.. We have in our archive, Fudge sneaking into the Minister's office at the age of twenty and sitting in the chair, proclaiming himself to be king.. we have Albus Dumbledore doing some of his mind manipulating on many of the members of the Wizengamot, officials of the ministry, and some he just did for giggles I think.. We have double dealing where people were executed or put in Azkaban so the corrupt officials could steal their lands and wives.."**

Daphne was shocked. her whole worldview was rapidly changing this man, this powerful dangerous man.. was laying out his whole world to her. telling her his intimate secrets.. and yet, he doesn't really even know her. what did she do for him to trust her with this information? what is the price he will want to extract.? He already has a fiancé, with Granger. what is his relationship with Par..Pansy? what does he want from me?

**'...and then we came to your families aid, and think your family would be a wonderful addition and help to our cause"** She stammered and wasn't making much sense, and Harry suggested..

**"Tell you what, Stay with my ladies tonight and think about it, I will have our elves bring up your stuff from the Slytherin rooms. I really don't want you down there, since there are two marked death eaters in your house, so until we capture them, you are best staying with us, ok?"** She looked to the girls..no ,women and they nodded and encouraged her to agree. They gathered themselves and went to the Noble rooms and settled in for the night. Harry went to the left, the elegant and beautiful Head of a Great House rooms, while the girls went to the right, the rooms for the wives, children, mistresses, and the like. The elves had brought all Daphne's goods, clothes, school books, and set them up neatly, she changed from her travelling clothes to her sleeping clothes, and had gathered up all of the parts of Pansy's armor, and was taking it back to her.

Hermione and Pansy were in the same room, all their clothes and books and such were put up and arranged, Hermione's was precisely laid out, her clothes for tomorrow, her books and bookbag at the ready, she was prepared for the morrow. Pansy was slightly more disorganized, Daphne recognized her style, after having lived in the same dorm with her for five years.. "Here, Pansy, Thank you for letting me use this, it may have saved my life.." she handed the dark haired girl the armor, and then realized, something was missing..

"Ummm..do you two ...share this room..?" "yes, we do, will that be a problem?" Hermione answered, while hanging up a robe, and Pansy was putting away her armor in a chest that had several deadly looking weapons in it.. "err..no, not to me.. but it is...unusual..at least, it looks as if..." she couldn't say it.. "Yes, Daphne, Pansy and I sleep together, we make love together, we love each other, deeply, madly, truly.." she was prim and proper while making this statement.. "We love Harry, and I will be the Lady Potter when it comes time to marry, He loves me with depth and commitment. He also loves Pansy, but in a different way..do you recall the circumstances of Malfoy's disappearance earlier this summer? Daphne nodded. "Pansy told me some of it..that he..." "Yes, the worthless piece of toejam raped her while she was held down by his two buttboys.." she snarled at her description of the event. Pansy just closed her eyes and leaned into Hermione's shoulder, holding her hand. "That event, punctuated by assorted crucio curses, damaged Pansy to the point that she could not bear the touch of a male..the term is negative reinforcement.. in any event, Harry rescued her, and brought her to our facility, I did some healing on her,, and she refused to go back out into the world, even to be with her parents.." Hermione caressed Pansy's face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Harry was off for two years in his timeframe, training, while Pansy and I were on our own study/growing track, and we discussed a lot of things, and I began to know and love this beautiful woman..Yes, I know, Gryffindor/Slytherin, supposed to hate each other.. but I don't, and neither does she.." Pansy smiled and kissed Hermione's lips gently. and then sat with her, holding hands.. "So, does that make you, a..what is the word? poof..Dyke?" The other girls laughed.. "No, not really, it makes us people who love other people, and that's all that matters.. I love Harry, and will gladly make love to him, and give him children, but I also love Pansy, and will gladly make love to her, and if we could, make beautiful children.. Pansy, well, you tell her, love.." Pansy sat up straight, but did not release Hermione's hand.. "I love Hermione,, and if we can find a way, I will give her children, who will be named Granger..and I will be Pansy Granger..that is if she will have me.." here she was interrupted by a kiss.

"I also Love Harry, and he will be the only male..Man who I will ever allow to touch me.. he is gentle he is kind, he is loving, and he will never do anything I don't want him to." she paused.. "If he does not find a woman to be his Lady Black, I will step into that job, and to the public, I will be Harry Potter-Black's second wife, The Lady Black." she sighed. "but the truth is, I love Hermione, and she will always be my One." she looked Daphne straight in the eyes..

"You might want to get to know Harry.. he's worth knowing, Daphne.."

Daphne left the room and slipped into her own. stunned. She could see the happiness between the two women, and the commitment they were showing each other.. She could feel the bonds between Hermione and Harry, those bonds were evident, and much stronger than the ones she had seen in her own parents.. Daphne's gift was sensing attitudes and magical strengths, she was something of an empath, which was why she was always seen with the 'ice queen' persona.. the only other person in the school who was even close to her talent was that strange Ravenclaw girl, Luna, and Luna's talents were to say the least, odd, and if you delved into them, very odd. The thought of the two women in the next room lying together and pleasing each other made Daphne wet, and and the comment about getting to know Harry.. it took pleasing herself to finally get to the point where she could sleep.

Luna and Neville cuddled in the RoR, nuzzling and kissing..

"It has begun..the three are together now, and the bonding is now beginning to form.."

"Who?" Neville whispered in his lover's ear.. "Harry, and Hermione, and Pansy and Daphne.. although it is not Harry and Pansy, but Hermione and Pansy.. odd.." "Don't worry about it love, it's Harry, so all rules are off.." she smiled and stuck her nose in his ear.. "yes love.."

* * *

**elsewhere:**

_"Again!" the curse was cast "Again!" the curse was cast "Again!" the curse was cast_

_"Rest" The teens collapsed in a heap, weary from casting such powerful curses at the bodies.. they were not bodies when they started, but now.. just masses of meat and blood.._

_"Hey, why are you here, I though you were part of the 'golden trio' and above all this. "Nah, They think they're special, and I am a pureblood, they're not.. I'll show her who's the smarter, better one.. " "_

_Well, keep your head down, The Dark Lord will want you to stay secret, so he can take those two..directly to him when he calls.. "Yes, I know, I have already been promised that I will own Puddlemere United, and will be starting keeper.._

_"The Dark Lord said that?" the other was shocked.. __He was laughing.."no, the other dark lord..heh heh heh" "Alright you maggots, on your feet.. The incantation is Crucio" _

and thus ends chapter 3

A reviewer said this story is full of holes.. Hellyeah! that's the point.. Life is not linear orr set into certain phases and organized plans.. Life is a mess, plot holes and misunderstandings.. Life is how we deal with the insanity thrown at us.

another reader commented that I got Ginny's age wrong. So what, I don't care. get over it.

here's a hint.._I'm not following canon..if you want me too align my facts in a regulated manner, log off right now and go read the books and their disastrous ending. buh-bye_

If I can find enough gravel I will fill the dump truck and fill the plot holes, Ok?

11-25-08

rewriting a few small bits, fixing the formating problem and making it FFNET compatible. and checking for continuity errors.

TW

standard Disclaimer still applies


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Bring to Order

standard disclaimer applies

The next day, they all prepared to go to classes, Pansy and Daphne sent a message to their two bodyguards to meet them in the Great Hall for breakfast.. and to get their schedules.. There was a tremendous shuffling going on behind the scenes, because Snape had disappeared, leaving the old Potions teacher to resume his job as both Professor and Head of Slytherin House.. Harry and Hermione sat pleasantly at the head of Gryffindor table, eating their breakfast, as the two Slytherin girls sat at the head of that table, buffered by the untrained bodies of Crabbe and Goyle. Those boys were untrained, but they did take their assignment seriously, in fact more seriously than they had ever taken their thugdom under Malfoy..at least here, they had pretty girls to protect..Harry took them aside and gave them a quick five minute course in what he expected of them, but it basically came down to 'listen to Pansy, and follow her orders,' and for them to report to him that night at 8 o'clock on the seventh floor.

* * *

Harry had other important things to deal with also.. he had to confront the Headmaster about the possible thefts from his accounts.. though, he thought, he might hold that off for a while, stop the ongoing theft and keep the people who were stealing from him on edge.. This was probably the best idea, so he decided to go to breakfast instead..Dobby appeared and handed over the overnight report. Prisoners captured, heads stored for later, intelligence gathered from the prisoners.. there was a notation of the ongoing remodeling and restoration going on at Potter Manor, with a list of expenses.. He shuffled over too where Neville was sitting and sat down next to his friend.

He whispered in his ear."I have her head for you, my brother" Neville froze, fork halfway to his mouth. he closed his eyes and gently lay the fork on his plate "Truly?" he turned and looked Harry in the eye. "Yes, truly.. I can have Dobby bring it to you right now if you wish.." Neville nodded slowly. Harry called Dobby. "Bring me the head, and her wand too, please, box it up, because Neville will want to send it to his Gran, I think.." Neville nodded Luna came in and sat next to her boyfriend..

"You have achieved closure,haven't you, my Neville?"

"Once I see it, yes, I think."

.Dobby appeared and handed a nicely made wooden chest with a lock to Harry.

"I await your orders, Sir.."

Neville and Luna looked at Dobby oddly but didn't say anything..

Harry stood and spoke: " Lord Longbottom, a gift to you and The Ancient Noble House of Longbottom, freely given by the Ancient and Noble House of Potter." He held out the chest to Neville, who stood and received it with a click of his heels and a short bow. "The Ancient Noble House of Longbottom receives the gift and extends our eternal gratitude to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

The students and staff of Hogwarts were astounded to see the formal ritual going on, and many of the non affiliated, that is to say, muggleborne were asking questions about what was going on..and others were speculating on what was in the chest... Dumbledore was standing at the heads table wondering if he should step down and stick his nose into the affair, but was frozen in place by a glare from Harry.. They would all find out in a minute..

Neville opened the chest, and a slow smile crept across his face. He opened it wide and held it up for all to see. The head and wand of Bellatrix Lestrange, her face frozen in shock at loosing her body, placed nicely in the finely made case..

Neville's voice rang out in the hall. "This day, my parents are avenged..this day is a day of victory for the Great and Noble House of Longbottom" He sat the chest down on the table, and faced Harry.

""This day, I offer to the Great, Ancient and Noble House of Potter, the Alliance and brotherhood of the Ancient Noble House of Longbottom" The two young men clasped their arms together and they both glowed with a silvery light.

"I accept your offer of friendship and alliance, Lord Longbottom, and I thank you" Harry replied. There was a small disturbance at the entrance to the Great Hall as Philip and Estelle Greengrass entered, with their daughter Astoria.. When she saw this, Daphne quickly went over to join them, as they formally approached Harry. Hermione came up beside Harry and took his hand, and Neville stood to his left.

"Lord Potter, I would like to offer to you the friendship and Alliance with the House of Clan Greengrass, and also offer to you our everlasting thanks.." Philip Greengrass spoke the formal words, and Harry took the older mans arms in his, and the entire family glowed silvery, as each member made the appropriate formal gestures. he took the women's hands and he touched his lips to each, even Astoria, who giggled when he wiggled his eyebrows at her..

The Great Hall was silent as these event were played out..Harry turned to the Head Table and spoke. "Thank you for your indulgence, Headmaster, Professors.. If you will pass out the schedules, we will be on our way, as we have some Family business to take care of.." he indicated the Heads of the two Noble houses with him..The Heads of the school houses hurried about their business, passing out schedules and information to the students.. The prefects were informing the firsties about how to get to their classes, and Harry and his Entourage gathered in the anteroom behind he Head Table, where the Tri-wizard meetings were held.. Harry, Hermione, Pansy..Neville,Luna..Philip Greengrass and his wife and daughters..

They were being berated by Dumbledore, who seemed to think that it was wrong to take the head of a Death Eater as a trophy.. after a bit more discussion, that is to say, an old man ranting, and young Nobles ignoring him, Harry spoke. "Have you listened to what I said last night, Headmaster?" he looked at the old man. "Do I need to go into it again, about how anyone with the mark of Voldemort is under a death sentence..?"

"Oh, that reminds me.."

"Wolf one?" he spoke to his mirror. "Yessir" "Status on the five marked?" a pause. "Captured the one at the greenhouse, and the other four are under surveillance, will be captured before the end of the day.."

"Good, if they look like they are going to do anything aggressive at all, take them down immediately, publicly, if you have to.."

"Yessir..on it"

He turned and spoke to Dumbledore.

"I know about the theft from my accounts..it has been stopped, all those schemes you have set up are now blocked.. You are losing teeth on a daily basis., so use the teeth you still have against the Death Eaters and not against your allies.."

"Think of how you want to be remembered in history."

The allied clans all took hold of a portkey and whirled away into the ether, leaving an old man alone in the room.

The words had finally sunk in.. he was not really being given a choice.. none at all.

---===o|o===---

Tom Riddle, AKA 'I Am Lord Voldemort' was angry, not only did he lose an arm to the boy, he lost his wand, Bella, over a dozen minions, and Snape was nowhere to be found.. He counted on Snape to provide him with current up to date information on the old fool's doings, and now Potter's actions as well. The Malfoy boy was never any use to him, every report from that source was tainted with his own egotism.. Currently Tom was staying at a manor of some people he had killed, and was currently grubbing around to find a wand that would work, looking for the materials to do a ritual to regrow his arm.. he needed some of his minions to be present. He sent up a Morsmorde, and sent it forth to whomever it would reach to.. and after a bit, several of his inner circle appeared.. Dolohov, Yaxley,..the LeStrange brothers.. Carrows.. McNair.. Rookwood had been taken by that Unspeakable,. so he had no 'in' at the Department of Mysteries..

"Carrows" the man stepped forward "Yes my Lord.." "I have a list of items for you to acquire as quickly as possible.. "I want you all to go out and recruit those who are teetering on the fence between joining my cause and not. Make them understand the duty they have as purebloods and make them understand the dangers of NOT supporting my cause.

---===o|o===---

The entourage appeared at the Longbottom Manor, and were led in by Neville. Augusta Longbottom, his Grandmother was surprised at his appearance, expecting him to be at school. "Neville, what is going on.. " oh, Philip, Estelle, why are you here.?" Neville brought the chest and lay it on the table in front of his Gran.

"The Great, Ancient and Noble House of Potter has given the Great, Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom a wonderful gift, the head of LeStrange.."

she looked at them oddly and opened the chest, a blank look on her face.

"Lord Potter"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Is this truly the head of that evil woman?"

"Yes ma'am, it is"

"How?"

"she was part of the bunch attacking the Clan Greengrass, and I took the opportunity"

"I'm glad you did.."

"You are Welcome Lady Longbottom"

"Has Neville offered you an alliance?"

"Yes Ma'am, and I have accepted"

"Good, It is something I would have suggested if he had not."

"I have always considered Neville a Brother, and a good friend, "

"I would offer you the fealty of the Croaker line as well, as I am the senior of that line.." "I would gladly receive the support and help of an Ancient and Noble line"

"Come here please, let me hug you.."

He did and she did, and an alliance was strengthened

---===o|o===---

The day went on, alliances were worked out and the offers of training and support were put forth. The Clan Greengrass stopped by their home to get essentials and to allow workers in past the wards so that they would be there to repair the damage. Harry hired some specialized curse breakers to comb over every inch of the Manor, seeking out latent traps and dark magic. in the meantime, the Clan Greengrass was housed at Potter Manor, and given full access to the western wing.

Jump to: late October

Harry and his fiancé jumped to the Ministry of Magic, main door and entered.. This was the first time they had entered that area since July. Their mission was to speak to Amelia Bones..but first they had to get by The Pink Nightmare™. That person was passing through the outer offices of the DMLE when Harry and his girls arrived, She glowered and started waddling toward him with intent to ...do something, but the two girls cast simultaneously an 'incarcerous' and a 'silencio' Harry waved and the 'person' found herself attached rather vigorously to the wall. Unable to move. the only thing she had left in her repertoire was a snarling, spitting visage.

"Now then, Delores, you wouldn't want to make the mistake of _**attacking**_, or even _**impeding **_the Head of not one, but TWO Ancient and Noble Houses, would you?.." Receiving no answer, Harry continued.. "Now, we ARE here to file charges against yourself and your fat boy Cornelius, so, tell you what, in order to hurry events along, why don't you come with us now, so we don't have to search for you later?" He turned and walked away, not expecting an answer, and the still bound and silenced Umbridge floated along behind, like a nightmarish, bobbing, pink, parade balloon. Harry and the girls approached the front desk of Amelia Bones' office and requested the time of Madam Bones herself. The girl looked dubiously at the trio, with their pink parade float balloon behind and sent a message to her boss.

Amelia Bones answered the intercom. "Yes, Polly?" "Madam Bones, Harry Potter is here to see you, along with two girls, and he has...he has Undersecretary Umbridge captive.."

"What?..no, never mind, I'll be right there.." She called Scrimgeour to meet her and hustled out of the room.

Bones and Scrimgeour arrived at the same time, from opposite directions, wands drawn..Right behind Scrimgeour were Shacklebolt and Roberds.

Harry was sitting in the waiting room in a comfortable chair, flanked by Hermione and Pansy,Harry was idly twirling his finger and the Pink Balloon was twirling in sympathy. Pink and green, at least _**this**_ color green did not go together well. "Mr Potter, may I ask why you are using a Ministry Official as a beach ball?" Harry stopped the twirling and flicked his finger, like he was flicking a booger. The Ministry official in question hit the wall, none too gently and stuck there like some demented cartoon, her eyes spinning in her head, as vomit drooled down the front of her pink sweater.

"Good, you brought backup, excellent!" He stood to his full height and squared his shoulders as if about to make a speech. "As Head of two Great, Ancient and Noble Houses,I wish to file charges against this person, and submit this person to justice, ending in her permanent stay in Azkaban, or possibly even receiving the Kiss." Bones started to speak, but Harry's demeanor said to stop.

"The charges are as follows:

___________

1." Attempted Murder. She authorized the release of two dementors in Surrey to capture and possibly suck out my soul. I was able to defend myself and my cousin, and in so doing was charged with underage magic, resulting in the trial that was held in my honor last year."

2. "illegal use of a Blood Quill against myself and several others while in 'detention' at Hogwarts." he held up his hand"To wit, Writing lines in my own blood" Bones gasped, seeing the clear writing on his hand.

3. "Attempted poisoning with veritaserum while trying to force me to tell where Sirius Black was hiding, and where Dumbledore was hiding"

4. "Attempting to use an unforgivable curse on me to make me speak. that is, the _Crucio _curse."

5. "Theft, She confiscated my broom illegally, and posted a lifetime quidditch ban, which was not within her rights or duties to do so"

6. "Putting the entire Magical culture and world at risk of exposure by denying the return and resurrection of Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort"

7. Assaulting, both magically and verbally the Head of not one, but Two Ancient and Noble Houses, putting the lines of both Potter and Black at risk of being Ended through her bigotry and incompetence."

8. Through political and governmental manipulation, denied the current classes and students of Hogwarts the proper and necessary education that they are paying for causing the current student body to be at risk because of substandard teaching and curriculum

He looked at the still dizzy person on the wall "If I were a vengeful person, I would call her out to duel, in public and then kill her where she stood, but I am not that person.. I will see justice done, with the proviso..

_**if she buys her way out of Azkaban and her sentence, **_

_**I will kill her on sight, no duel, no quarter, Execution.**_"

he kept his eyes on the nightmare..

_**"I declare a state of war exists between the Ancient Clans of Potter and Black, and the clan Umbridge, unto the fifth generation."**_

The gathered were shocked, 'unto the fifth Generation' was code for "I will wipe you and your family, and your house from the face of the earth" Scrimgeour and Shacklebolt looked to Madam Bones, who looked deeply into Harry's eyes.. After a moment she nodded. Shacklebolt and Roberds stepped up and cast the Auror spell for search and removal of weapons and wands, retrieving from the prisoner two wands, a portkey and a set of vials holding dangerous potions.. Roberds did a test waving his wand like a sensor, detecting other magical artifacts.. he stopped at her mouth.. "Tooth Portkey"

They did the search and retrieve spell again, and her mouth was forced open, and the tooth in question ripped out, and dropped into a magically inert evidence bag. Shacklebolt slapped magic suppressor cuffs on her and finited the incarcerous.. Umridge slumped, blood drooling out her mouth, defeated..

---===o|o===---

Ron and the others portkeyed into an alley in Hogsmead.. "Follow me" he ordered the others.. It was night and he broke in the door to Honeydukes, He did a sloppy reparo and went toward the storage room where the tunnel access was.

This didn't stop him from picking up a few boxes of Chocolate frogs as he led them down the tunnel and toward Hogwarts.

"We need to keep a low profile Red, stealing frogs is not a low profile.." "Shuddup" Ron grumbled as he led them out the access to the humpbacked witch. The others grumbled and went their way, tired from the exertion of learning unforgivables and casting them for hours at a time..

---===o|o===---

Bones sat at her desk, with Harry and his fiancé, and her fiancé comfortably across the desk from her.. "Lord Potter-Black.." "Please, Madam Bones, unless it is official, and therefore necessary, please call me Harry.." He grinned at her, happy that one of his problems was checked off the list.."Very well..Harry..you understand the fallout that will come with the charges you have filed against Undersecretary Umbridge, will rock our government to it's core, and de-stabilize our society.."

She said it with a slight smirk.. "Oh yes, Madam Bones, Destabilize indeed, in fact for my next act, I am going to kick out our esteemed Minister Fudge and replace him.. My only problem, is..Do you want his job, or shall I put someone else in that position..? hmm?"

She looked at him, steepling her fingers together.."What do you mean, do I want he job, the job of Minister is an elected position.."

"Elected by who?, the magical public, one wizard one vote?, or by those who buy the votes with blood money, like the late, unlamented Lucius Malfoy?..or does the Wizengamot have any actual power, or are they a bunch of feeble minded pureblood ass kissers.?" he leaned forward..."You have been head of the DMLE for seven years, correct?" she nodded.."How many requests for extra funding has Cornelius approved, that is, for actual Aurors, not just his personal honor guard and thugs..How many times have the actions of the thugs, using the good name of Auror done criminally wrong acts at the Minister's behest? How many good Aurors suffered injuries and death due to lack of equipment, funding, backup or intel?"

He waited while her brow furrowed.. she was torn, between knowing what she could do as Minister, and what was her chose profession, Auror.. "Let me call in my advisors.."

Harry nodded in assent. Shortly there were three more Aurors in the room, Scrimgeour, Roberds and Shacklebolt.

---===o|o===---

"Allright Harry, Make your case.." Amelia gestured toward her associates. "These men I trust, out of all the people in the Ministry, These men and a very few others are the ones I can trust to do what is right.."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and stood, walking over to a clear area in the office. "I am going to show you a spell which is a secret Potter-only spell..please do not let this go beyond this room.." they all nodded. He pulled out of his mind a series of memories and threw them up in the air, where they coalesced into a spherical area about three yards across. The memories began to play as Harry did commentary.. "Here we have the capture of the traitor Peter Pettigrew..listen to his pleading,trying to weasel out of punishment..this was three years ago in Hogsmead.. Here he is again, a year later.. see, he just killed Cedric at Voldemort's order.."

they watched as the ritual was performed and Voldemort's body was created, and the ensuing duel. They saw the faces of individual Death Eaters, Malfoy included.. They watched the aftermath, where the Minister was adamant about having Crouch Jr kissed on the spot, without the potential intel that would have been helpful..The scene where Fudge was denying the return of the dark lord, an entire year where the Aurors were spending not training, not protecting against attacks..

They saw the memories of surveillance in various offices and hallways where money was passed and favors given. They saw Malfoy Sr giving advice to Fudge, along with 'campaign contributions' and the immediate actions taken by Fudge.. "Here, watch this.." Malfoy was speaking..

_"I want you to do everything you can to discredit Dumbledore and Potter, and if you can find something to arrest Potter for, all the better.. Here's a thousand Galleons, as a ..incentive ..to make this happen as quickly as you can.." "Well Thank You Lucius, my old friend, I will see to it directly.."...He hit a button "Umbridge ..get in here.." The pink nightmare came into the view and stood at attention.. "Yes Sir..?" "I want you to find something, anything at all to arrest Potter for, trap him, make him do underage magic in front of a muggle, anything, when you catch him, throw him in a cell next to the dementors.._

_'"Yes sir, will do"She grinned in excitement over doing this job.. Fudge next called in the editor of the Prophet. "Write an article telling that Dumbledore is an old fool who has lost his mind claiming that Lord Thingy is back, Bring up every decision he has made and raise questions about it.. if you can bring up the rumor he is a poufter again, that's an old favorite.. write another series of articles telling how demented and out of control Potter is, make him out to be a dangerous fool.. yes, also have Rita destroy the reputation of his mudblood whore.."_

The images stopped and froze in place, replaced by a time and date code..the middle of last year, before the DoM disaster.

_the images changed. The scene showed Umbridge and Fudge in his office, she was going on about how the useless brat had gotten away, and how she should have sent four dementors instead of two against him the previous year.. They went on making plans for the next school year, the one just passed.. "I have an extensive list of changes I will put into place, We will have those troublemakers under control.. making the way clear for our Lord.. to take over.."_

This one stopped also , with a time and date code,showing August of the current year. Several more scenes played out, in which Fudge took bribes tolet those who served Voldemort literally get away with Murder.

He turned and faced the gathered Law Officers. "I intend to take the Ministry, and if I have to I will destroy it and create a new government..since this one is totally corrupt and out of control.."

He paused and sighed. "There are good people working here, trying to serve their fellow wizards and witches, but the weight of corruption is killing us all." He looked each in the eye.."In the name of pureblood superiority, our society is on a path to annihilation, and the end is much ,much sooner than we think.." Scrimgeour leaned forward with a scowl on his face.."What makes you think your way is better than the way it is now?" Harry smiled at the lion man. "I don't, but anything is better than what we have..as long as whoever is in power is working for the good of the magical people of Britain, and not for the good of their bank accounts and power schemes..I know whoever is put into place will mess up, it's inevitable, but with proper support, and burning away the corruption and greed, maybe, just maybe , we have a chance.."

Roberds frowned.."Are you intending to take over the government, you're just a boy, you have no experience.."

"Me take over? Hell No!! only a fool would aspire to be the target of an angry populace, have enough of that already, and yes, you are correct, I have no experience, and honestly, I don't want it.. I want to go home when all this is done, after Tom is dead, and make lots of little Potters and Blacks, and make my wives happy.." he squeezed Hermione's hand, and she squeezed Pansy's hand. They all sat back, satisfied with the vehemence of Harry's answer.

Shacklebolt queried,"Not that it has anything to do with the subject at hand, are these lovely ladies your betrothed?" The trio grinned.."No, Kingsly, Hermione is my fiancé, and we will be married after Tom is dust, or at graduation, whichever comes first, She will be Lady Potter." he looked at Pansy. "Pansy is just a very close friend of ours, and under our protection, since she is a turncoat under the ideals of the pureblood society..She will most likely not be Lady Black, although Hermione and Pansy tell me they have a candidate lined up for that position."

The girls blushed and looked down.

"That bit of gossip set aside, lets get down to it..Rufus, who would you think is the best candidate as Minister of Magic, and if you think that is you, then please tell me why?" Scrimgeour pondered for a moment.."I will admit that I would like the job, I think I could do a good job representing our people..and I am a bit conflicted, I think that Amelia is just as capable, and would do a good job as well.." he looked to Amelia and then Harry for a clue. Amelia spoke. "I know I could do a good job as well, and I respect Rufus' abilities..he has a tendency to be a bit more political than me, but I know he could get the job done, however, I really don't want the job, I am an Auror, first, and foremost..."

Harry pondered.. "Well how about someone like Arthur Weasley,or Amos Diggory, good men, no offense Amelia, both light supporters.. or maybe Algie Croaker? the candidates pondered the choices..

"Diggory is a good man, but he is Dumbledore's man and will do whatever Albus tells him to do, he won't think for himself" they all nodded, "Ok,

Weasley..He would be good, except his muggle obsession". They pondered the man.

"There's something....off.. about Arthur.." Roberds spoke. "Such as?" "I went to school with the man, he is not the same fellow I bunked with.. it's like he is, I don't know..Controlled, influenced somehow..granted it's been more than 25 years, and he does have a wife and seven children..that would influence anybody.." they all laughed.. Harry looked about. "I have an idea"

They all looked to him. How about all three of you do the job as a unit, Amelia, your gifts are in seeing what needs to be done, and getting it done, Rufus, you are adept at dealing with the politics and public manipulations, and Arthur is a hard worker, and honest as can be, and I know all three of you would do what's best for the magical peoples of our nation." they all looked at him..

Amelia leaned into her desk and punched the intercom.

"Arthur Weasley, Please" the box squawked and bumbled a few times and Arthur could be heard. "Weasley here, what can I do for you, Madam Bones?" "I would like you to come to my office, right away, Arthur, we have some things to discuss." "Five Minutes" "Thank you, Arthur" she shut it off, and turned to Harry "Lord Potter-Black, will you be swearing a complaint against Cornelius Fudge?"

"Yes, I will, both on the behalf of myself and my families, but also on behalf of the magical peoples of Britain..you understand when I speak of Magical peoples, I mean ALL of them..werewolves, Centaurs, House Elves, all of them.." Amelia raised an eyebrow, very Spock like, and Rufus grumbled about the status quo.. Arthur arrived in four minutes and was soon seated. "Lord Potter-Black here has sworn out a complaint against Undersecretary Umbridge which will see her kissed before the week is out, and Cornelius is not far behind..and he intends to stir up the hornets nest that is the Ministry." she gazed directly into Arthur's eyes. "He offered both Rufus and I the job of Minister of Magic, and we are inclined to accept.. and your name came up as a third candidate, to temper us, as it were.. the three of us working together to whip our government into shape..and make is something to be proud of."

Arthur looked stunned.

"thats a big proposition Amelia, Rufus.. why me?" Rufus spoke. "We have interviewed several Death Eaters lately, and more than once your name came up as one who could not be bribed..or threatened..also, we have empirical evidence that you work consistently for the good of every magical creature, without prejudice.." he looked to Harry. "It has been made abundantly clear that the old guard is going to be washed away, and the new will come in..like a tsunami." he returned to Arthur. "We believe you have the guts to do what needs to be done.."

Arthur looked about the room, and got a nod of assent from all present..

_**a month earlier ..in realtime..**_

Hermione and Pansy were getting ready for bed on the first day of speedtime, after having briefed the others on what to expect for the next fourteen magic enhanced days . They had made their new guests write out everything they had done that day and what they were expected to do tomorrow in realtime, so that it would be easier to re-insert themselves into the daily pattern of life at Hogwarts.. Hermione was working at brushing her hair out, the bushy wonder that it was, and grunting with the strain of it. She had been exposed to the wind and it had gotten tangled and matted and being as long as it was, the matter of grooming became quite stressful.

"Hermione, why do you struggle so with your hair, I have seen you do this a hundred times, and yet you keep on doing it.? Hermione tugged and worked out a tangle and then her hands flopped in her lap in frustration. "If it weren't such a damned tradition in my family, I would cut my hair shorter than Annie Lennox, and be done with it.." she sighed.."I have tried magical shampoo and conditioner, and muggle brands as well, nothing seems to work.. I think my magic makes my hair work with a mind of it's own..It is sooo frustrating sometimes."

Pansy moved behind her friend and took the brush, and began to work out the tangles and smooth out the barely tamable mass. "I need to make an appointment for you with my mother's hair elf, Jenny..Mum has used her services for years, and she is in high demand, she might be willing to take on a new client.." "Hair Elf?..what's that, there are elves who specialize in hair? What does she charge, and how do I get in contact, and why has no one told me of this before?" Pansy smiled at the flood of questions and continued brushing. Jenny takes on very few clients, and usually only when one of her older clients dies.. and she is one of only three elves in the UK that does this, as far as I know..as to how much she charges? she will accept tips, and payment for any needed supplies, but she takes her payment in magic.. you do know that elves are bound to families because they need magic to live..without a families magic, they wither away and die." she frowned. "Some families treat their elves horribly, and abuse them.. my former betrothed was one of those, and you know Dobby who works for Harry now.. well you know"..

Hermione's face went dark as she thought of the abuse that Dobby had gone through, it was as bad as the abuse Harry had gone through as a child.

"There, that should work for tonight.." Hermione's hair was bound and tied so it wouldn't get away again..

"I will send an owl to Mum, asking her to contact Jenny tomorrow." The next day in speedtime, Harry was in the hall training Daphne and The bodyguards, Vin and Greg.. Daphne was learning how to defend herself in the basic environments, and The men were being trained at moving their primary(Daphne) while protecting her. Hermione and Pansy did some physical katas and stretching, before some basic sparring. The new trainees were distracted and came to a stop, distracted from the training that Harry was giving them, seeing two very fit and energetic witches going at it, doing various moves and feints, takedowns and rolls, throws and attacks. Harry smirked as he watched his women getting into their workout, as the three trainees were stunned and awed at the display.

Pansy gave as good as she got, and was a formidable opponent, but Hermione's skill was just a bit better, and finally had the dark haired girl pinned, and immobile, yet unhurt. "And that, my new students, is how you fight without magic..and you will all learn, not only this, but various ways of protecting yourself in a completely muggle environment,, using Mundane methods and tactics.."

The men were agog, not only to the fighting part of it, but also because the femaleness of the opponents..as purebloods, they were used to clothes more appropriate to a late Victorian era, and sports bras and exposed skin were not part of that menu.

Hermione got up, pulling Pansy up by her hand and accepted a pair of towels thrown to them by Harry, Wiping her face and neck, getting rid of the perspiration built up in the workout. "Ok, Daphne, first thing you are going to learn, is how to fall without hurting yourself."

A couple hours later, the three girls were sitting in a jacuzzi/hot tub letting the jets hammer out the pains in their bodies. "I thought you were going to teach me to fall without getting hurt..well excuse me, but my butt hurts from landing on it so many times today." Daphne shifted uncomfortably, trying to find a position that hurt a bit less. "It will get better, Daph, trust me..Pansy patted the taller girl's hand

Off to the side of the room, a door opened and steam billowed out, followed by Harry and two large Slytherin males. They all had towels and were wearing baggy swimwear. Harry led the men to t he side of the hot tub. "Ladies, may we join you?" Hermione's smile answered the invitation, as she scooted over towards Pansy and made room, Harry climbed in, followed cautiously by Vin and Greg. "Why are you so red, Vincent? did the steam room cook you too much?" Daphne laughed as Pansy was asking, or rather stirring up her housemates.. "Greg?..you're kinda red too.. hmm?" The men turned even deeper red, and sunk down to their chins in the water..while trying not to ogle the females in the tub with them. "Well, we normally do this nude, but since you folks are new at this, we decided to be nice and wear clothes, at least for now"..Hermione spoke as Harry reached down behind the tub, snagging some chilled butterbeer and passing it around. He sat down heavily into the water, making a wave that almost drowned Greg, who was barely above the water, hiding, as it were.

"Get used to it guys, the female is the best thing in the world, and lovely to gaze upon..but do remember this, if they say no, it means no, you don't want to end up like the ferret.." the implied threat sobered the gathering for a moment. it was a few moments before Vin asked. "Can I ask what really happened to the ponce?

Harry looked to Pansy for an answer before speaking. She hesitated a moment and then nodded. "I need to be able to talk about it, it was after all two years ago for me.." Hermione squeezed her hand to comfort her friend. Pansy began the story "You all know I was betrothed to the ferret?" her three housemates nodded. "Well it was a plot by Malfoy Sr. to steal my families' lands and businesses, blood or societal status meant nothing at all..The deal was like this.. I was to marry the ferret and then after an heir was produced, then I would suffer a 'tragic death' in some politically useful manner.." she sneered, a ghost of her "Pansypug' persona.."Lucius imperio'd my parents into signing a betrothal, and giving the ferret my dowry" she grinned. But Harry here turned the tables on 'Bad Faith' and that line is now dead..she grinned at her rescuer.."Harry rescued me from my 'wedding night activities' which consisted of two death eaters holding me down in an alley, while the ferret crucio'd me, his idea of foreplay" she smirked "The useless git couldn't get it up and blamed me..anyway, Harry captured him and then rescued Narcy Black..the ferret's mother.. she really is a nice person when you get to know her."

She took a drink. "We questioned the ferret and found out he was the sole heir of the Malfoy estate, if anything happened to Lucius, Draco inherited it all.. and so, I made Draco fulfill his duty as a husband and make me the heir of his estate, with the proviso that I would produce an heir for that line.. and I added the clause that if he could not provide the seed to make an heir that I would inherit anyway.. well, since he was missing his boys shortly after that, and he was not able to produce an heir, then when he is dead, I will inherit the estates and all properties of that clan."

Both male housemates cringed and unconsciously clutched themselves at that statement, and Daphne snorted as she was taking a drinking,, butterbeer dribbling out of her nose.. "You took his 'nads?.." Pansy gave an innocent little smile and nodded, delicately sipping her drink. "Pansy is now, potentially the wealthiest single witch in the UK, at least for now.." Harry grinned as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"When we are married, Hermione will be the wealthiest married witch as Lady Potter,followed by whomever becomes Lady Black." Daphne's brows furrowed.. "So Pansy will be doubly wealthy, with both the Malfoy and Black Money? "

Harry laughed, throwing his head back.."No, um.. Pansy will not be Lady Black.. Lady Granger maybe, but not Lady Black.." Daphne's jaw dropped in shock.."You mean.." she gawped, speechless, as Pansy blushed and tucked her head into Hermione's neck, as the Gryff woman hugged her.

"I think you might find, having your betrothed crucio you as he 'makes love' to you, is rather off-putting.. That useless git did it enough to her that she cannot stand the touch of a man, and I for one do not blame her..It took over a year of counseling and therapy for her to come out to us, and I am the only one who can touch her, and only as her protector and brother." Greg spoke up..a look on his face of concentration.. "Umm, I know that I'm not all that bright, but did you say that Pansy would be..err wife to Grang...er..Hermione?" Hermione leaned forward. "Yes, Greg, Pansy will be my wife, partner, lover.. whatever you want to call it.. I care for her, and she cares for me, just as I care for Harry, and he cares for me..I know it's a bit unusual, but it's no one's business, but ours..Pansy is special to me, and I want to take care of her" she turned and kissed the dark haired girl on her nose and they giggled. The three Slytherins were stunned and looked between the three sitting on the opposite side of the tub.

.Harry shrugged. "Who am I to complain, I have to have at least two wives for the two families I head, so why shouldn't Hermione have another wife..she has enough love to go around.." Hermione leaned over, while still holding Pansy and kissed him on the nose also. "So do you lover boy..so do you" They turned back to their guests ..

"So, Daphne, Who does your hair, I just learned today there are Hair Elves " Daphne's face lit up, and the guys rolled their eyes.

---===o|o===---

late October:

Cornelius Fudge sat in his office, worrying.. first his good friend and advisor Lucius Malfoy had been killed in an explosion at Malfoy Manor, then his senor undersecretary had been arrested and taken away.. He was calling all his favors in from wherever, in the Wizengamot, with the various department heads.. he was frantic, he called for Algie Croaker, the head of the Department of Mysteries to come and speak with him..

"Unspeakable Croaker, I would like your support in this matter, we need to put up a united front and keep the public satisfied with the Ministry, and it's policies" Fudge put on his most trustworthy face, a combination of 'sincere' and 'concerned' with a touch of 'common man' The man was a master of the skill, it had gotten him elected after all..

Croaker lifted an eyebrow at the entreaty and paused before saying anything..Croaker had many of the same skills, and had to use them over the years as the de facto director of the Unspeakables and the Department of Mysteries.. "Well...I think that I need to consult my superiors on this matter.."

Fudge was shocked. "Superiors?, I thought you were the Head of the DoM, who do you answer to?" "I answer to the same being that you are supposed to answer to, Cornelius"..he spoke looking Fudge directly in the eye. he then turned away and stood, facing toward the empty area in the room, and fell to one knee. He lifted his staff and invoked:

_"Hear me, Lord of the Unknown Magic, I call on thee" _

A rift opened in the wall of reality, , surrounded by snaps and sparks of lightning arcing off the furniture and walls, a large bolt cracked at the head of Croaker's staff. It fizzled out with a fuzzy sounding ~fwip~! Standing there in the room, facing the kneeling Croaker was the most powerful Mage that Fudge had ever been in the presence of..even more so than Dumbledore and Voldemort..err Lord Thingy..

"Bow before me, servant, show the respect due me.." Fudge found himself involuntarily getting on his knees before the mysterious figure..stammering , but not making any coherent sentences.. "Minister Fudge, your life and assets are forfeit, due to the fact that you have never served the magical peoples of this land, not once.. every move, every decision was profit or power oriented"..

_**there was a blank space in his mind.**__.._. "you will now go to the Wizengamot Chambers and make a full public confession, and throw yourself on my mercy"

Fudge rose and went to his desk, made the call go out to the Wizengamot, scheduling an immediate meeting, including the Mugwump. He turned and faced the door, and walked out, not noticing the three followers, Croaker, Percy Weasley, and the mysterious figure.

---===o|o===---

Dumbledore felt the call from the Wizengamot offices go off, and sighed, putting aside his plans for the day.. He had professors to micro-manage, people's lives to interfere with.. He had nothing scheduled for this day at the Wizengamot, so this must be one of Cornelius' machinations. He put on his Mugwump costume, and readied himself to leave, calling in Minerva to transfer temporary authority over the wards and control of Hogwarts..He really didn't like doing this, but he had Minerva bound up with several obedience oaths and a small bit of confundus and control runes.. so he knew it would come back to him without problems.. She accepted the control and slipped it into her pocket, and went back to her class, as Albus left the building. Minerva was going back to her class and was temporarily sidetracked by two sixth years, who were supposedly out of the building.. "Mr Potter, Miss Granger, what are you doing here, I was told you would be out of the building for the day?" Harry smiled as he gently led his Head of house into a side room next to her classroom. "We are out of the building, but part of us came back to take care of you.. to free you." She found herself bound, not tightly, just slowed to the point where her reactions were about 80 percent too slow..Hermione faced her favorite teacher and apologized. "I'm Sorry, Professor, but you will thank us when we are done.."

Hermione used a different wand and cast a complex spell over her elder. .Even while fighting the bonds, she listened to the incantation, and analyzed the wand movements.. and realized what her favorite students were doing.. She stopped in struggling against her bonds and concentrated on Hermione's actions, trying to receive the maximum benefit, trying to extend her own magic to reach out to the young woman's magic.

Obedience spells were broken, confundus spells were lifted, runes that were etched on her body where it was impossible for her to see them, even as a cat, were dissipated, leaving unblemished skin, or fur as the case may be..

Minerva shook herself, as if shaking off water.."What..how?" Harry took her hand, squeezing it

gently. "Try your form now" She looked determined and shifted.. not into the common Tabby that she was known to be, but her real form, her original form, that of _**Felis silvestris grampia**_ the Scottish wildcat, bigger in body and stronger than a common housecat, with markings that were surprisingly similar to those of a housecat, but on a grander scale.. also she was a bit more....feral..and dangerous..

The new kitty hissed in anger and turned around in a circle or two, while Hermione conjured a mirror for her to look in.. The Wildcat faced her image, and turned this way and that, checking out her markings, and then returning to her human form..

"I remember everything..I remember having this form once, and then he...he.." she looked very angry. "He bound my creature and forced it into the cat form.. I would like to claw him right about now, Mr Potter, Miss Granger..how did you know?" she looked at them, not in the position of Professor, or Head of House, but as someone tremendously relieved and glad to be free.

"We are currently taking down the government as you know it, and this is but one small bit of that process.. for now, reset the wards to keep out everyone, including Dumbles, and keep the students calm..there should not be any backlash against Hogwarts."

"What do you mean taking down the government?"

"I just tossed Umbridge into Azkaban, and Fudge is now in the Wizengamot on his knees, telling every crime and bribe he has committed in his career.. this will probably also take Dumbledore with him.. Bones, Scrimgeour and Weasley are going to run the government for the time being.."

McGonnegal sat down in shock.

"Here, give me the remote, I'll show you a few things.." she took out the device and handed it to him, still stunned at he news..

"Look here, how Dumbledore has the settings.. He has the Slytherin House set to paranoia and conflict, he has Gryffindor House set to aggression and confrontation, Hufflepuff is set to impotent and uninvolved, outside their own House, the Ravenclaws are set to internal and oblivious." "No wonder there are conflicts in this school..Here, you reset them this way," draw the stones toward the center, neutral position, and all of them slightly toward calm.. yes, like that..ok, that should keep the student populations under control, for now.. next look at the staff settings.."

Minerva was in shock, she had held this device in her pocket for years, whenever Dumbledore left the building, she had never, ever seen these settings.. "Ok, the potions department is blank, because we don't have a potions teacher, the previous one is now being interrogated by the Unspeakables.. see, a setting for each department head and division, we need to investigate these weird runes around divination..tomorrow is soon enough."

He looked her in the eyes. "As an heir of the founders,I have the authority to put you into place as Headmistress, do you think you can do that job?"

She turned to Hermione's for guidance.. "these children are much older than they seem" ran through her mind. "I believe I can..with some help.." the invitation was there, in plain English, she wanted them to be her helpers and possibly guidance through the rough waters of the next couple days..

"May I make a suggestion?" Hermione caught her Professor's attention.. "There are historical events going on right now, maybe the student body should observe and take notes"

Headmistress Minerva McGonnegal nodded. "Follow me, please"

They ended up in the Great Hall and McGonnegal mounted the head table platform in the otherwise empty room. She tapped a point on the table at the Headmaster's seat and spoke, her voice rang throughout the building.

"_**Attention students and Staff, Please put away all belongings, bring parchment and quill, and report to the Great Hall, Today, History is being made and we are to be witness to this. All staff report to the Great Hall as soon as is feasible, Castle Ghosts, please come to the Great Hall, Elf department heads report to me ASAP, That is all**_**"**

her voice repeated twice throughout every room in the castle, out in the stables, in the greenhouses, in Hagrids' teaching area, the Quidditch Pitch, everywhere. Harry stood at the Headmistress' side as she adjusted the wards, and several other settings. The Owlery was locked down, all floo portals were locked, and the gates to the school were physically shut and locked. People came into the Great Hall, which had been reconfigured with all the tables being crossways, facing the front of the hall, Over the Head Table was a sphere of light, with images flitting across. The staff, including Trelawney shuffled in, and found seats out on the floor with the students and other staff. Filch stood in the back, grumbling as he held Mrs Norris..

In the Wizengamot Chamber, irritable old men were grumbling about being called in on a whim of the Minister, and pondered the political capital he was spending today..The seats filled in and the chatter and grumble of voices filled the room. Albus Dumbledore strode into the room looking about for Fudge so he could question why the man had called this unexpected and unscheduled meeting..Albus could forgive Cornelius his little eccentricities and games, but he had better not interfere with the Grand Mugwump's plans.. There was too much of that going on as it is.. Dumbledore called the assembly to order and asked who called for the emergency meeting, and Fudge shuffled forward from the anteroom, followed by Croaker, and a hooded and hidden figure, wearing Unspeakable robes. The old mugwump was about to speak and question this intruder to the proceedings when Fudge began to speak.

All across the country, Magical homes were filled with the sound of the WWN broadcast, at Hogwarts, the students were staring rapt at the images of their leaders in conference, and Fudge telling his tale.. Many of the students were taking notes and some were cringing, thinking of how to get out unnoticed..The new Headmistress was watching her unusually mature sixth year students, sitting along the side of the room,along with their new Slytherin companions.. She did not miss the sneering face of the Weasley boy. Fudge was speaking...

:

_"....an__**d in that time I took over eleven million galleons in bribes and 'contributions' which I kept for my own vaults, I also used Ministry funds to supply me with bodyguards, transportation, household expenses, and paid for my weekly visits to LeCygne' **_"(which was a well known magical brothel). People were yelling and shouting, demanding attention.. _"__**Furthermore, I am responsible for keeping Sirius Black in Azkaban, when he was an innocent man, never convicted or even questioned, I let known Death Eaters out of Azkaban for a pittance of only 3oo thousand Galleons each, and an official apology from the Ministry. I let my Undersecretary take over Hogwarts and undermine the teaching standards there at Lucius Malfoys' suggestion, and allowed her to torture students with both a Blood Quill, and the use of potions and Unforgivables." **_

Fudge went on in this vein for over an hour, unburdening his soul and heart of all the evil he had done. When he was done, he took out his wand and held it up over his head.

"**I swear on my life and magic hat all this testimony is true"** The glow of a true oath flashed around him. He put his wand away and then looked about as if he just walked into the room and then realization crept across his face at what he had just done. He turned purple with anger and then fear, and shock.. He was stunned and unable to move or make any coherent statement.

---===o|o===---

At Hogwarts, the students and staff were rapt in their attention to the vision in front of them, as Television and video were not common in the wizarding world. The images and sound were overwhelming to some, but for the muggleborn, it was old hat.. some were commenting that this would be a good way to see some of their favorite movies, and quietly Minerva agreed, and made a note to talk to Harry about borrowing the spells and/or technology to make things like this happen more often.. There came a pause in the action on the 'screen' and the students were moving about, restless and gossiping amongst themselves.

A blond Hufflepuff had inserted herself into the bench where Neville was sitting, and was trying to interest him in going for a stroll around the lake with her, maybe have a picnic. She was trying to make an impression on him, and not really having much luck in the matter. He was polite, but rebuffed the offers, gently, for though young, he was after all a gentleman.. eventually she gave up, and went away, heading for the ladies room at the side of the Great Hall, intending to touch up her face and see if she had any pimples coming out.

Suddenly she found herself hitting the wall hard enough to knock all the wind out of her, and a sticking charm keeping her from moving, getting her wand or doing anything

to defend herself. A face came out of the daze and filled her vision.. "Don't you be trying to steal away my Neville, don't even think you have anything like a chance with him!" the girl was shocked at the grey eyed blond with the odd earrings and necklace..

"Neville Longbottom is spoken for, he will not have anything to do with the likes of you..and if you try anything again, I Will Know, and _**You won't like what happens to you if you do..got it?**_

The girl nodded yes, frantically, wanting this terrifying witch out of her face.. she stammered and fumbled out the words, promising not to try and speak to Neville ever again.. Her friends found her there twenty minutes later, stuck to the wall and disillusioned so no one could see her.. thirty people had walked by in that time and no one, not even a staff member had seen her, silently struggling to escape the Blond Girl's hex. It finally took the help of Professor Flitwick to get her off the wall, when questioned, she said nothing about who had done this, though Flitwick could sense the magical signature, and said nothing. Later when he returned to the Great Hall he looked at his fifth year girl, their eyes met and a certain bit of knowledge passed, Luna hugged Neville's arm tightly and returned her gaze to the action on the video screen.

---===o|o===---

In the Wizengamot hall Dumbledore was trying to keep order, and understand what it was that just happened here.. He looked closely and could see the remains of a Runic spell cast upon Cornelius, but it was dissipating quickly, the part he could see was the runes for Truth, and a rune for compulsion and speaking. He understood, these Runes in concert with a few others and there was no defense, the recipient of the 'Hard Magic' spell had no other choice but to speak the truth, all of it, and without any prevarication.. He shuddered, he hoped that he was not the recipient of this spell, in any way shape or form. The previous times it was cast, entire governments and nations had fallen..and it appeared that it would happen again.

the previous month: _**Third day of Speedtime, evening of first day of school.**_

The music flowed over the dance floor, and the boys were struggling to coordinate their feet and hands and not step on the toes of their dates. Vincent was dancing with Hermione and Greg, who was taller, was dancing with Daphne, or at least attempting to do so.. The girls had conjured steel toe dance shoes to avert the most egregious of the conflict. Harry was standing by the side, holding Pansy's hand, directing the flow, "Guys, in the future, your girlfriends and wives will appreciate this, and more importantly, it will help you in your dueling and defense.. being able to move is critical in your survival.." he watched as he drew Pansy into an open embrace, and they twirled and flowed

across the dance floor.. "Listen to the music, Vincent, a simple waltz in 4/4 time.. step step step turn step step, turn, step, turn step.. yes, you're getting it.. loosen up a bit, I don't bite.." Hermione smiled as she made this commentary.. She could see Vincent keeping his eyes on Harry and Pansy, while trying not to step on her toes, keep time, and not run into anyone. "Here, open up a bit, and watch your feet for a moment.." they moved apart a few inches and Vincent could see his feet. Daphne was having a similar problem with Greg, but was getting the better of it..she was after all a pureblood and had Dancing lessons her whole life.. In Greg's family, they were pureblood, but not wealthy enough to put on airs and think that they would be invited to functions.. Daphne's parents were dancing along happily, and saw the problems that Daphne was having with Gregory.

"Excuse me dear, let me try.."The Lady Greengrass stepped in and took Greg in hand. "Hello Gregory, how are you doing, with all these changes going on, losing the Malfoy power over everyone and finding your freedom, must be exciting.." Greg stammered a bit, formulating an answer, and while doing so, forgot that he was dancing, naturally following along behind, or in front of the Lady Greengrass..

"It's..kind of scary, Ma'am, (pureblood children were expected to respect their elders) "Potter..err Harry is more powerful than anyone I have ever seen, and I saw the Dark Lord last month.. we were expected to begin training to take the mark, when Potter and the m..,..Granger and Pansy made an offer on the train, we knew that this was our only chance to survive." he became a little bolder.. "I know that Vince and I aren't that smart, but we are Slytherin, and want to get somewhere.. this seems like the best offer and chance that we will ever have.."

The Lady Greengrass smiled.. "And on top of that, guess what happened Gregory..?" He was nonplussed..'err what?" "You're dancing, and doing it quite well.. keep it up and you will be fine.." She smiled and twirled back to her husband, who twirled Daphne back into Greg's arms.. "Hi Greg, how do you like dancing with my mother?" Daphne smiled and Greg Goyle's brain melted..

_**go back eight bars of music..**_

"Hi baby, how's the dance lesson going?" Daphne blushed .. Gregory is tromping on my feet, and generally being a troll.. He can't help it, I assume, considering the people he has hung out with for the last six years." she sighed.. "Daddy, I want someone who will treat me like Harry..Lord Potter treats Hermione and Pansy.. are there any boys still like that around?" The Lord Greengrass looked around the room and spotted a likely suspect.. "Yes Dearest, I think there are" He swirled and twirled her around while his wife was distracting Greg into dancing. "I think that Lord Black needs a Lady Black.. Shall I consider bringing up a Betrothal Contract?" Daphne blushed and stopped dancing, coming to a dead stop in the middle of the dance floor. She was facing Harry who was

currently dancing with Pansy, Her father gathered her in his arms and made them resume.."It's not such a bad match, now is it..we as a Family owe him at least three life debts, and we have aligned ourselves with him and his Clans..and trust me Daphne, they will be Great Clans."

Tthe elder Greengrass watched his daughter's face as she went through a variety of emotions.. she couldn't hold the 'ice princess' with him around..The only other male who could get through to her was ..him..She made a decision..

"Daddy?.. "Yes, love?" "have mummy talk to Hermione and Pansy..I know that proper procedure is for you to do it, but Harry has only them.." Hermione and Pansy were dancing now, while Harry was dancing with Astoria.., well, Harry had Astoria in his arms, her feet far from the floor, moving in time to the music.. The little girl was giggling as Harry danced her around the floor..

Philip could see that no matter what Harry was doing, he was keeping an eye on the two male students, an eye on his fiancé and his other guests.. particularly Daphne, who had just changed places with her mother..and back to Gregory, He could see her talking to the boy, asking questions, and enjoying the now dancing and not fumbling Goyle.. Harry danced Astoria over to her father, and asked if he could trade with him for the older mans wife.. Philip whispered something in his wifes ear and then they switched in perfect synchronicity, leaving Harry to dance with Estelle Greengrass.. "Well Harry, how are you?" "I am well, Mrs. Greengrass, and are you enjoying your evening?" "Estelle, please, our Clans are aligned so we are allowed to be more familiar, at least in private....Lord Potter-Black" He snorted in laughter..

"Ok, point to you..Estelle..they laughed. "I want to thank you for all the things you have done for my family, Harry, you have put your life and fortune on the line for people you don't even know.. "

Harry smiled and they twirled around he dance floor.."Hermione says I have a 'people saving thing'..I can't disagree with her, since for the most part, everything she has ever said turned out to be right..well, almost everything.." Estelle's eyebrows raised in question. Harry continued. "For a while there she thought of herself as an ugly bookworm, and unloveable by anyone..I have done a bit to dissuade her from that notion, and now look at her, engaged to myself and Pansy, when she does something, she throws herself into it.." His grin was as wide as his face, and Estelle could feel the happiness radiate from him..

"Well, Harry, or shall I say, Lord Potter-Black, shall my Husband, the Lord Greengrass come to you with our proposal, or shall we run it by your advisor/fiancé first?"

Harry kept mum, having a good idea what this was about.. They danced a few more bars, and Harry was swinging Estelle around and captured Hermione's eye, they rendezvoused,, and Estelle Greengrass found herself dancing with Hermione Granger, soon to be Potter..

* * *

"Er..Hello, Hermione..Lady Potter.." Hermione smiled and almost giggled. "Good Evening, Lady Greengrass, I think you have something you want to talk to me about?" Estelle nodded, still a little stunned to find herself being led about the dance floor by a beautiful young woman..She saw Her husband dancing with Astoria, and Harry with Daphne, and the two young men were standing on the sidelines talking to Pansy..

"Yes, I do have something to speak to you about.. normally this subject would be dealt with by the Heads of the Houses, but in deference to Harry and his way of doing things, My husband and I decided that you were the most important advisor to Lord Potter-Black, and as such, we should begin negotiations with you."

Hermione looked into Estelle Greengrass' eyes and Mind.."Yes, I think he would be interested in Daphne, she is a very nice person, and frightfully intelligent..Harry is not so impressed by looks or money or social status, he likes intelligence, and also, she was already on his short list of persons to become the Lady Black..shall we?" They stopped dancing and a table appeared in the middle of the dance floor, with chairs for all to sit. "The music faded away and Hermione called everyone to attention. "Everyone find a seat Please, Dobby?" the elf appeared. "Yes Mistress?" she smiled at the elf "Please retrieve my business case from my office, if you would?" He nodded and popped away. The Greengrass clan was seated at the west side of the table, The Potter-Blacks at the east side, Vin and Greg were seated at the north end, slightly separated from the main players, theirs was an observer's seat..and two small chairs bracketed the Potter-Black, and shortly they were filled by Dobby and Winky, Tinky watched quietly as she sat with Astoria.

"Shall we come to order?" everyone settled down. Hermione began speaking. "There has been an offer made to begin preliminary negotiations for a betrothal contract between the Great, Ancient and Noble House of Black, and the Great and Noble Clan of Greengrass." The elder Greengrass were bemused at the facts that this mugg- First Born Witch was following the ancient traditions in language and seating, in proper order of Names.. quite ironic,, actually, she was keeping the traditions better than most purebloods ever did. The questioning began.

"Lord Potter, do you seek a betrothed mate?"

"No, I do not, I have a betrothed already, and do not seek another." he smiled at her as he said that bit..

"Very well" she smiled at him.

"Lord Black, Do you seek a betrothed mate?"

"Yes, I do, I have need of a Betrothed mate to continue the Great, Ancient and Noble House of Black.."

he paused. "Do you bring a potential betrothed ?"

"The Great and Noble Clan of Greengrass has put forth an inquiry as to the possibility of their Eldest Daughter becoming the Lady Black."

Daphne blushed and Philip Greengrass sat up straighter. Harry looked at the faces of each and every person at the table, he looked longest at Daphne. She blushed a bit, as a proper pureblood princess that she was.. Astoria was looking sideways at her sister, and tried to emulate the older girl's posture. Harry smiled at the little princess. He took his attention and placed it straight in front of him, facing Phillip Greengrass, and began speaking.

"Before you make this offer, you need to know what you are getting into..I have been directed by my ancestor, Sirius Black, to make the name Black something to be proud of, something to stand for, to be on the same level as the name Potter..I have begun, by changing the Family Motto, dropping the old one, 'tojours pur', and replacing it with this..

**"We fight the Darkness and Bring to Order."**

**"Nos pugna Obscurum quod Addo praeeo"**

"This is a large mandate, one which will take generations, money and lives..I intend for there to be a resurgence of the lines of Light, I will need many sons and daughters, be they born of blood, or adopted, I care not..but I will have families to be proud of, families who will be respected and who will earn that respect..We will not bow to the darkness, we will shine forth and devour it, we will change the world as we know it, we will Bring to Order..."

Everyone's eyes were wide in awe of the power and charisma of the young man.. His face shone with the light of righteousness. He turned to each of the Greengrass clan, stopping finally at Daphne.. "Is this your idea, Daphne?"she was temporarily silent, and nodded, then finding her voice..

"Yes, m'Lord Black, I asked my parents to speak with you.." he nodded. "Look into Hermione's eyes, let her into your mind." Daphne did so, and felt the gentle brush across her mind, questions being asked, and her mind putting forth the answers, without any help from her. The presence withdrew, and Hermione turned and looked into Harry's eyes..and he turned to the girl.

"Hermione is my trusted advisor and conscience in all things, I trust her judgment, I trust her instincts, but the final decision is mine, and mine alone..If you become the Lady Black, these are the rules you will have to abide by:" The Slytherin girl gulped and waited, "Yes my Lord Black?" she did know about status and standing among the great houses..

**"Rule#1. **Truth and honesty always, no back deals, no lies, no deceit of any sort."

"**Rule#2. **Equality in all things, no creature or person is better than any other person or creature, irrespective of birth, blood, ancestry. species or preference." he said this while looking at Hermione and Pansy and Dobby

"**Rule #3. **Until I destroy the dim Lord, all are under my command, you will follow my orders, quickly and without delay or argument, I will not give commands without a good reason, and I will not accept anything less that quick obedience.."

He took a deep breath and sighed... "These rules are the basics that we live by in the Potter-Black Household..I will hold up my end of the bargain in this..

I will never lie to you, deceive you, or willingly cause you hurt or pain without a damn good reason, and that reason would have to be a life or death situation."

".I will always do my best to keep you informed of everything you need to know."

".I will do my best to be the best husband that I can be, and show you the love and respect you deserve, not only as my wife, but also as the Lady Black,and as the mother of my heirs."

".,Just as I have made the same promises to the Lady Potter."

The Greengrass family was stunned at this declaration. "One more thing" Harry drew attention to himself. " as the Head of two Great, Ancient and Noble Houses, I am required to have a Lady for each of those Houses, and therein lies a potential problem..We will live together in the same household, and the potential for conflict is enormous, Daphne, do you think you could live in harmony with Hermione and her mate Pansy?" Daphne looked at the two women, and again to Harry.

"Yes, I think I can."

A sigh of relief from the Greengrass side, and Hermione stepped back in to the negotiation. "Lord Greengrass. do you have a Bride Price in mind for the hand of your daughter?"

Phillip Greengrass looked to his wife, as they had not really talked about this, turned back to the young woman negotiating the betrothal. "We were not planning on setting a bride price, since it was our daughter's wish to begin negotiation" Harry stepped in. "In that case, I would like to make an offer, if I may?" they all deferred to him, or rather , The Lord Black.. "As the Lord Black, I offer a bride price of twenty thousand Galleons for the hand of Daphne Alexandra Greengrass" he paused as everyone gasped at the immense amount "The reason I set the Bride Price so high is to show the world that I respect and honor the young lady, and consider her to be a jewel of unlimited price..also to set the societal standard so high as to bankrupt a few of the purebloods." he said with a grin..

Hermione pulled out the briefcase that Dobby had brought her, and once opened, she pulled out a folder labeled 'Black, betrothal' She lay it out in order and began filling in assorted blanks, adding numbers, names, and making sure every line was correct and concise. She then placed it in front of Harry, pointing out the spaces where he authorized the Bride Price, and he signed.. They passed the papers over to the Head of Clan Greengrass, and pointed out where to sign..Harry had Daphne come over and look it over before they all signed off on it, as she was the main participant in the event..

There was a bit of fuss over when the Marriage would take place and Hermione explained the situation, and how it was the same as her agreement with Harry, 'as soon as Riddle is Dead, or at Graduation, whichever comes first"

They were all agreeable to this, and the signatures were affixed. Hermione opened her briefcase once more and handed a box to Harry, who then knelt on one knee in front of Daphne. He held out the opened box which had an engagement ring and a wedding ring in it,, along with some lovely earrings and a necklace which matched.

"Daphne, Alexandra Greengrass, would you please honor me with the gift of your hand in Marriage?"

She knelt, taking the box and setting it aside, she took his hand and placed it on the side of her face as she leant into his hand.. "Yes, my Lord Black, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, I willingly and gladly give you my hand, and my heart." Harry held out his hand, and the appropriate ring appeared in it, he slipped the ring on Daphne's left ring finger, and another on her left first finger, the Black heir ring. "What's this?, we're not married yet..?" "No, but I want you protected.. the Black Heir ring is a portkey, a poison and potion detector, a communications device, and a homing beacon.. I can find you wherever in the world you are, as long as you wear that."

Hermione whispered something to him.. "Oh yes, you can make it invisible, just concentrate, and it will be seen only when you want it to be seen." She glared at it for a moment and it

went invisible.. Harry took the necklace and held it up, and Daphne turned to let him connect it under her hair, she turned back, and looked down at the beautiful thing.. "More protections for my fiancé, the Black family has had some real enemies over the centuries, so wear it at all times, it works the same as the ring, see it when you want, don't see it when you don't,." this provides a static shield against most hexes and lower curses, but you will be training, and training hard in spite of that"

"Next, , earrings..are you versed in the skills of Occlumency or Legilimancy?" She nodded "I know Snape and Dumbledore use it..I have basic shields.." He nodded, "Good, we'll work on that for all of you, but until then, wear these earrings please, they have shield runes which will protect your mind from outside influence, obliviation, confundus charms, just about every mind art.." he held up the box which held a pair of diamond studs of about a half carat each.."If you look very closely, you can see the runes engraved on each facet" They hugged and the two parties of the Betrothal were passed around for hugs and handshakes and kisses, Harry was trapped by Philip and Estelle, as the girl was gathered in by Hermione and Pansy, as she smiled and trembled..

"Hey, don't I get to kiss my fiancé?"

Hermione sauntered over and kissed him gently, "Of course you do, silly, come here.." she took him by the hand and led him back to Daphne.. he gathered her in his arms and kissed her, gently, and thoroughly.

well then, that's chapter 4

I have some questions as to where I am going, and how I am going to solve some problems..among others:

how about them Horcruxii.. and how and when is Dumbles going to tell Harry about them.. or find out that Harry has already collected them..

How is Ron going to hide his Death Eater ways from Harry and Hermione..

What kind of intel were they getting out of Snape? Where did this 'Wolf Pack' come from, and who is part of that?

How will our favorite couple hide their betrothal for the next year, and now the Betrothal with Daphne How will the Wizarding world(bigots as they are) react to the relationship between Hermione and Pansy?

and lots of other questions.. I hope I can come up with an answer..

Disclaimers, these should be updated once in a while..

Harry Potter and the whole Harry Potter universe is property of the corporate giant that is JK Rowling, and her assorted legal representatives.. I thank her for allowing us to play in her sandbox and write speculative fanfiction. My personal belief is that somehow the last two books were written by committee has no bearing on this. My belief that Harry/Hermione is the correct ship also has no bearing on anything..

Thanks to Red Jacobson who provides the space here on his 3 or 4 part harmony Yahoo Group to post our stories, and

encourage us to continue writing..

when it left my laptop it was formatted correctly, what happened after that , I know not.

A/N 11-25-08

modified formatting and tidied up a few continuity issues, nothing too major, no one has commented on them yet, so they must have been fairlly minor.

TimW


	5. Chapter 5

the standard disclaimers still apply

11-26-08 re-edited to fix a few continuity errors, caught by Tumshie, thank youG

Bring to Order Chapter 5

twilliams1797

Harry, Hermione and Daphne were spending some quiet time in speedtime. Pansy was off giving the bodyguards lessons in etiquette and proper behavior, assisted by Philip and Estelle Greengrass.. Astoria was being watched over by Tinky, her elf. "Boys, remember, you are to blend into the background when in public, but be available when your primary is in need, that is to say, when the person you are protecting is in need.. a good disillusionment charm is helpful, or a notice me not, Harry has some amulets that you can wear that do the job nicely, you wear it on your lapel and tap it to activate it.. like this" she tapped the pin on her collar that showed the Potter coat of arms. This was a symbol of the protection that she had under the Noble house of Potter. Normally she would have worn the symbol of the Parkinson clan, but the Potter clan outranked all but one Family, and Harry controlled that family also, the Black clan. with a tap of her finger, she rippled into an almost invisibility and then the notice-me-not kicked in, the two bodyguards looked hard and were hard put to tell where she was, and they were fighting to keep their eyes focused on the spot they knew she was..

They had some training by this point in seeing through spells and invisibility charms, and Vincent, they found , was in need of glasses. Once they found this, they got him some with all the appropriate charms and enchantments to see through invisibility and occlusion charms. Vincent gestured to Greg, They moved out across the room, scanning back and forth, trying to detect Pansy. They ghosted through the obstacles, trying to maintain cover, and still search to detect their prey. Greg pointed toward an obelisk and Vincent squinted his eyes a bit, triggering the enchanted glasses. Subtly he drew his wand and with his off hand gestured 'three' Their prey started to move, and Vincent's wand tracked,, Greg followed, because if he did it correctly, he could see a ripple in the air. One finger at a time..one..two..three...They both fired a paint marking charm, Vincent getting a direct hit, Greg's a graze. "Gotcha" they hooted as Pansy faded back into vision, grinning at her charges. "Very good, you did well" she vanished the paint markings "Now, you two need to learn how to move while under the enchantments..here's the badges, put them on your lapel like this.."

A/N

Most writers see Daphne as a blonde, I doo not. I have always seen her as a brunette, tall, very pretty. A good example would be Camilla Belle.

Daphne sat quietly with her hands between her knees, not wanting them to escape her control.. she spent much of her public life, keeping herself under control, to the point that she was considered the 'Ice Queen" of Slytherin. Sure she was ambitious, but she certainly wasn't a pureblood bigot, like some had been.. but for safety's sake, she kept it under wraps, not letting anyone know her true ideas or intentions. Between the machinations of Malfoy and his sycophants, and the methods and betrayal of their now missing head of house, Daphne was fully prepared to leave Hogwarts in order to protect herself, but now, with the intervention of Lord Potter-Black, she had a new outlook and surprisingly , enough, Hope.

"Daphne, are you all right, can I get you anything?" Hermione laid a gentle hand on the taller girl's shoulder. Shall I call your mother in, or maybe Tracy?", I know she's your good friend, and I am sure Harry would never want to come between you and your friend.." Daphne looked to Hermione.

"Would you?, I mean, it's not that I don't trust you, but, I hardly know you, and Tracy has been my best friend since we were six.." Hermione smiled and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears " Harry and I will always respect your wishes and privacy, and we will never question who your friends are, so, lets contact Tracy right now, ok?" Daphne nodded and dabbed at her eyes and then leaned into the hug that Hermione had for her.

"Harry, we need to go back to realtime for a while, Daphne needs to talk to Tracy, ok?" "That's fine, Hermione, I will go and help Pansy with the guy's training, see you in a week sweets."

"I love you Harry, a week. bye" Hermione took Daphne's hand and they stepped to the transition room, and made sure their clothes were appropriate, that is the same they were before their jump into speedtime. A pop and they were back in normal time, They had to sidestep a group of elves bringing in several days' meals at once.

"Dobby" the head elf popped into view "Yes Mistress Hermione?" "Mistress Daphne needs to find her friend Tracy Davis, can you have someone find her and bring her to the come and go room?" They talked and cried, They were left alone for a while by Hermione, but the older girl was soon invited into their confidence.. This Hermione was actually two years older than the other girls, thanks to her time in the DoM level, under the speedtime charm. She was understanding and helpful in calming Daphne's fears.. Daphne knew she wanted to be betrothed to Harry, but was scared as to what he would expect of her, and how far she could or would go to fulfill those requirements. Hermione calmed those fears by explaining her own situation.

"Daphne, you know I am betrothed to Harry, I have his Potter Engagement ring right here, see? The dark haired girl nodded, while clutching her friend's hands. "Harry and I have spent almost two years together and he has NEVER gone beyond the point that I have let him, and he made a statement that he would like to remain virgin until he is married...and we have decided that we will not marry until Voldemort is dead, or graduation from Hogwarts, whichever is first..Now trust me, he wants to be with me, and I want to be with him, but we have decided that for the propriety of the Noble House of Potter, we will abide by our word."

"Daphne, I believe that Harry will give you the same respect he gives me, and truly, I believe that he has enough love in him to love you just as much as I know he loves me..so sweetie, There is nothing to be afraid of." She kissed the Slytherin girl on her forehead. "Not even me, You will be my sister-wife and I will love you however much or little as you wish, I will not make demands on you or abuse you in any way, in fact as the Lady Black, you have just a little bit of 'social seniority' on me." she grinned at this disclosure.

Daphne sniffled at this statement, and wiped her eyes,and blew her nose, then she smiled and took Hermione's hand and held it to her cheek, and kissed her palm. "I will swear fealty to you as my sister wife as well, Hermione, and we will work together to make Harry's vision for the world come to pass.."

---==0|0==---

They all sat back on the couches and smiled and talked about many things, Tracy brought up the subject of Pansy. ""What's with you two, anyway, you seem to be inseparable, and where is she now?" Hermione took a drink of her butterbeer. "Pansy has been through a trauma, a severe trauma, and I was there when she was in need of healing.. and somehow she imprinted on me, I care for her deeply and want the best for her, and we have a fairly close relationship."

Daphne eyed the older girl, her eyes asking a question. "I admit it's a semi-sexual relationship, and we do take comfort in each other, but I am primarily Heterosexual." "Pansy is also, but she was tortured sexually, and wants nothing to do with a male at this time..and rightly so.. In time this may change, and Harry and I will be there for her." she took a drink. "If Pansy wants to leave the House of Potter and go and find a mate elsewhere, we will provide a dowry for her, over and above what her own father provides, we will protect her and defend her as long as she lives..name notwithstanding, Pansy is a Potter and will be for the rest of her life." "If she decides to never go back to the possibility of finding a male that she trusts, she will always be welcome with Harry and I. or just myself, we love her, and want her happy, you see."

Daphne and Tracy pondered the statement for a while. Tracy began.."but last year, she was on the Inquisitorial squad, and was always insulting you and Harry.." Hermione shook her head. "Do you know what Lucius Malfoy did?" the girls responded in the negative. "The Parkinson lands and businesses are quite extensive, I dare say worth almost as much as, say 20 percent of Harry's worth.."

The girls were awestruck, they had a pretty good idea what Harry was worth. "Lucius Imperio'd the Parkinsons and made them sign a betrothal agreement, that bound Pansy to Draco, and she _**had **_to obey his every wish.. the plan was to have the Parkinson's give their daughter everything when and if they died, leaving her heir to all things Parkinson..money, land, business.."

" Now, Draco, was greedy and wanted his betrothed now, so he took his two new buttboys, Pucey and Flint and they were 'consummating' the marriage, but Draco couldn't get it up without help, he blamed Pansy for not being sexy enough.. so he crucio'd her, once he had enhancement potions to get it up, he raped her and crucio'd her at the same time...lovely guy, that Draco..real romantic.." she snorted.

"Harry stumbled upon their "love tryst" in a back alley and rescued Pansy, destroyed Pucey and Flint, and captured Draco.. we then healed Pansy and offered her our protection..since she was scheduled to suffer an unfortunate death once she had produced the Malfoy heir..and providing her grieving husband with all her worldly goods, that is to say, all things Parkinson."

She stood. "A love tale to be remembered, I am sure.." Hermione smiled "And then the end of this lovely tale..Harry, as The Lord Black, rescued Narcy Black from a unloving marriage, served papers demanding payment of many loans and debts on The Malfoy, and then had him executed, casting Praeda Bellacia, the Spoils of War on the Lesser House of Malfoy, bringing that Line to it's final end."

She looked at the girls perkily. "Now isn't that a lovely bedtime story?" The girls were speechless at the evil that was spoken of so blithely, and it was a moment or two before Daphne asked. "Malfoy is captured..is he still alive?" Hermione nodded "C'mon, I'll show you." The girls popped away, silently and appeared in a great hall, a bowl shaped hall, with seats in a circular setup..an arena. There in the center of the arena was an Iron post, with a figure chained to the post. The figure could not go more than four feet in any direction. There sat beside him a self cleaning chamberpot, and a water bottle, nothing else. The light shone down brightly in the center of the ring. the seats and the edge of the arena were in shadow. "He can't hear us, unless you want to question him, use a _**sonorus**_ if so."

---==0|0==---

Dark forms scooted around in the shadows, the figure at the center cringed as some came close to his position. Daphne looked to Tracey, and shrugged. She lifted her wand like a microphone and cast the Sonorus charm.

"Draco Malfoy, who have you killed to take the Dark Mark?" The figure's head snapped up and stared into the dark. "Who's there?.. who's asking?.. you sound familiar." "I asked you a question" "I told you this before" "Tell me again" "Some mudblood girl, looked like Granger" "Who have you raped in Hogwarts?" "Who are you?" When my father.." Hermione answered this. "Your father has been executed, his head is on a pike in the Ministry " "What?" "All the Malfoy lands have been confiscated, all the monies are gone, the name Malfoy is now dead..Draco No-Name" "The Dark Lord.." "Is missing an arm and almost all his followers, and is hovering near death"

"Again, who have you raped in Hogwarts?" "umm..Perks..Mandy something.." "Brocklehurst?" "Yeah, her.." "Weasley" "Ginny?" "No, Ronnie".. "You go both ways?" "Sometimes..Ginny came to me, so that doesn't count.."

"You were with Gin Weasley voluntarily?" "She came to me, I said, you can't blame me that she's a freak.." "You had Snape's approval to rape these girls?" "He showed me the room to use, and how to obliviate them.." "Where is the room, and what's the password?" "I don't have to tell you" "You'd better, if you don't want the pain again" "No!..No!..not the pain..please" he fell to his knees and begged. "who else used the Room at Snape's permission?" "Flint, Pucey, Smith, that's all I know" "Not Crabbe and Goyle?" "No, they refused, that's why I dumped them." "I think you're lying about something" Hermione injected. A puff of mist came out of the iron post and enveloped the prisoner.

"Veritaserum and DMSO mist.. works on contact, as well as breathing in" she explained. "Have you or anyone you know ever touched or obliviated Greengrass or Davis?" "No, I could never get through their warding." "But you wanted to" "Fuck yeah, who wouldn't"

Hermione touched a button on the podium where the girls stood. Energy flowed through the chains that held the prisoner, enveloping him in various arcs of lightning, holding him in its grip, until she released the button. He fell to the floor of the arena panting in pain, trying to capture his breath.

"You are an evil person Draco No-Name, when the time comes you will be publicly executed for your crimes."

"Please...make it....soon"... he panted.

---==0|0==---

They left the arena, and were walking through a hallway past some other rooms. they looked in a window and saw a cloaked figure speaking to a man chained to a chair. The shocking thing was the man in the chair was Snape. The girls stopped and looked to Hermione. "All right, but we will stay behind the one way glass, no one enters that room but the Inquisitor ." They nodded in agreement.

"...And who authorized you to use this procedure on Mr Potter?" The ex-potions master grimaced and tried to hold back the answer, but between the physical strain, the variety of potions and chemicals coursing through his system, he was forced to answer.

"D..Dumbl.."

"Albus Dumbledore authorized you to mind-rape Harry Potter, and open his mind to more access by Voldemort" "Ye..yss, he wan..wanted the b. pli..able..pliable.."

the inquisitor pushed a button on his podium, sending a jolt of pleasure through the man's bondings. "Very good, very good, answer the questions and you will be rewarded, lie and you will be punished.."

the greasy man spasmed and messed the front of his prison garb.

"We have some questions" Hermione spoke into the comm behind the glass. The inquisitor held a finger to his ear to activate the private commlink.

"Do tell?"

"We have just heard from Draco No-name that Snape approved of Rape games, and provided a room and obliviation training for this activity."

"Memory please?" Hermione pulled out a memory strand and put it in the commlink receiver. it sucked in and flew across the room, into the Inquisitor's ear.

"Hmm, all right, I shall follow up this line of thought and send you a report, will this be sufficient? "Yes, and get as many names as you can, since he has been a teacher at Hogwarts, the victims deserve justice"

"Will do, My Lady P"

They left and went back to the facility as the Inquisitor started a new line of questioning._

---==0|0==---

Back at the facility and back in speedtime, Hermione settled down in the couches with Pansy, Daphne, Tracey and eventually Harry. Daphne brought it up

"How can you justify the torture and questioning that you are putting those prisoners through, after you made that speech about equality and justice for all the other day, you seemed like you really meant it, and here you are.. I don't know, it seems like a contradiction, doesn't it?.. Harry looked at his betrothed.. took a drink, and set the bottle down. He sighed and clasped his fingers together, his elbows on his knees and his head touching his fingers.

"It's an incredibly hard decision, Daphne, but it's a decision I had to make.. We are at war, even though the Ministry denies it, Dumbledore avoids it, and we, the public, suffer from it.." "We are combatants, however unwilling, and we need intel, we need knowledge, we need to take away the enemy's protections." "Every person that is currently being interrogated with harsh methods is a proven Death Eater.. We use different methods for unmarked sycophants and fellow travelers, and even simpler and painless methods for civilians and non-combatants.. " he paused "I agree, it's hypocritical of me to say one thing and do another, but to quote the old bastard, it's for the greater good.." he snarled.. "And if I ever capture and interrogate him, I would treat him as if he were a Death Eater also, because he has caused as much pain and grief as Tom ever has.." he took a drink and sat back heavily on the couch. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it.

"In World War two, you probably know it as Grindewald's war.. The mundanes were at war with each other, on two fronts, here in Europe, the allies, Britain and France and The US were fighting against the German armies.. literally millions of people were dying, entire cultures were being exterminated because of racism, the same kind of racism that the so-called purebloods have against the 'mudbloods' and the like.. a powerful few controlling an entire society against the thousands, no millions against them" " How many people are there in the magical world, do you think, Daphne, Tracey?, anyone?.. Hermione smirked but didn't answer.. "I'll tell you, as of the latest census, in England there are about 60 thousand witches and Wizards, and in the UK as a total, probably 150 thousand, all told." They looked at him , wondering where this was going.

"The student population of Hogwarts in any given year is about 400 students, maybe 450..did you know that the magical birth rate is such that there should be closer to fifteen hundred students?" they were shocked.. "Do you know where those students are?" no one had an answer. "Well, there are hedge wizards and those who homeschool, some never come out for various cultural or economic reasons, but the reason we are almost 1100 magical people short is because the bigots in our society are going out and killing people of magical birth and non magical parents... did you know that Hermione's father had a brother that just 'disappeared' when he was seven?" did you know that Dean Thomas had an older sister who was killed in a mysterious accident? did you know..." he couldn't speak any more, because the tears were flowing down his face and he was choked up..

---==0|0==---

A few minutes as they digested this information.. and Harry resumed his commentary.. "The Americans were fighting a war on two fronts, they were helping us push back at the Nazis and freeing Europe from their aggression, but they were also fighting a war in the Pacific, they had been attacked by the Japanese who had the idea that America was weak and distracted in Europe, they were not protecting their own back door.. it took four years of hellacious fighting, Island hopping and one bloody hill at a time, but they did it.. They got to the point that they were poised to invade the Japanese mainland.. and came to the conclusion that they would probably lose a million plus men while doing that.. so they decided on a demonstration.. August 6, 1945 the Americans dropped one bomb on a city called Hiroshima. This one bomb directly killed 80,000 people, and over the next few months raised the total to about 140,000 people.. Many were incensed that the Americans would do such a thing, but the single bomb got Japan's attention.. and to make their point they did it again a few days later..on Nagasaki, Japan..killing another 100,000 plus people.. Japan signed surrender papers six days later.. America had sent a message to Japan that they would keep bombing the Japanese mainland until there were no people left, and it was time to lay down their arms and surrender."

He turned on them. "I have to end this war, by any means necessary, I have to do what needs to be done, and if that means torture a few known criminals, then so be it.. I will burn their bodies away inch by inch in order to keep more innocent children from being murdered, I will chop them into bits and feed them their own fingers if it means I get the information I need." And I will pay for those sins all the days of my life.. but I will still do what is needed to be done."

He looked down, his head hanging towards the floor. "Did you know that the total number of marked Death Eaters is less than 100, and the total number of fellow travelers and supporters are no more than 1000?" he stood and looked into each of their eyes.. "I am willing to make that sacrifice, to make them die for their beliefs of blood superiority, I am willing to be their atomic nightmare..and I intend to survive this war, and repopulate the Earth with Magical children who don't hate because a person is different." He looked at Hermione and Daphne. "I want you two to be the mothers of nations, the leaders, teaching the children the way of truth.. I want you to be my Queens, for I will have to be the Unwilling King, even if I don't want to be.. " he sighed. "I can't be just plain Harry, so I have to embrace the task and do it to the best of my ability."

"Ladies, will you join me?" Hermione took his right arm, and Daphne his left. Pansy attached herself to Hermione, and Tracey to Daphne. They all popped away to another place, leaving the room empty.

---==0|0==---

This was a very hard chapter to write, but it is important.

Harry has had the burden of the war thrust upon him and has made the hard decisions that Dumbledore wants to avoid. If you look at it objectively, it looks as if Dumbledore is supporting the pureblood bigots..

on that note go and read

The Pureblood Conspiracy by **Nom9de9Plume**

This chapter was re-edited to check for continuity errors and foormatting problems

again, Thank you JKR for allowing us to rewrite your universe to our satisfaction. it would be nice if you would rewrite the last two books, but that isn't going to happen, I think.

Thank you all for the reviews, they are helpful, and it's nice to know someone is reading this.

TimW

for a fascinating read, go and read

Harry Potter and the Long Kiss Goodnight by Wargear 2538589/1/


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

once again, I repeat. When the file left my laptop, the formatting was perfect.

if you have problems with it, blame the electron gods, FFnet software, anybody.

I had it right and quite readable.

Bring to Order Chapter 6

The days went on and every day, another Death Eater disappeared, every day, The Ministry was in an uproar, They were looking for culprits to blame, even though the Fudge administration was gone, the methods and attitude was still there. The executive triad of Bones, Scrimgeour and Weasley were trying hard to set things right, but were stopped by various dead ends, by people pulling out good reasons not to see into their dark. Undersecretary Umbridge was found to be guilty by her own admission that she had sent dementors to Surrey with the intent of capturing and killing Harry.. she had not expected him to fight back, and had done her utmost during the ensuing school year to take him out, including an authorized poisoning attempt. She didn't know about the unusual combination of ....things floating around in Harry's bloodstream.

The ironic part of the whole situation was this.. The dementors that were Umbridge's final kiss were the same dementors that she had sent to Harry.

---===0|0===---

Sometime back in the beginning..shortly after the loss of Sirius:

"Mooney, you have to take the job, there isn't anybody else I trust to do it right, to keep control and still get the job done.. " "You know that this would be considered sedition against the government and we could all be rounded up and executed, There is a considerable risk"

"Yes a risk, but the possibilities for the future, the potential payoff, you can't tell me that what you are doing is living, you and every lycan is just surviving.. you can't call it living.. If you take this job, you and the others will have a chance at a new life, a real life.. Mooney, I can find someone else to do the job, if you really don't want to do it, but I would really like you to do it."

Harry sighed in exasperation. "It's not like it's a handout, I expect the job to be quite hard, you'll earn your pay."

Remus set his head back and sighed. He had to overcome twenty years of self-programming, and denial of desire. He desperately wanted something like this, he always had, and it was obvious that this would probably be his only opportunity to get his wish fulfilled.

"I've put in a bid to buy Gruinard Island and it will be a safe place for every known and unknown Werewolf to be able to run free without the danger of hurting anyone.."and we'll use the it for our training facility and base".

Remus was awestruck at the plans that his semi-godson had drafted.. There was a hospital, training facility, rooms and everything an army would need. There was a benefit there for the WWF also.. Harry had plans to put the entire island under the speedtime charm so they could accelerate their training, and this would benefit the endangered creatures and give them an extra season for breeding and repopulating their ecological niche..

"Ok, I'll do it."

this is an owl..no, really! ---===0|0===---

"Good, Here are your orders, Major Lupin". Remus took the packet, and started through it, there was a sample letter and an account to work with, a list of names, as complete as could be discerned of every known werewolf. He set to work.

He apparated to Hogsmeade and entered the local Owl post office. "Good afternoon, sir, I need to send out two hundred thirty seven owls in the next twelve hours..do you have enough owls available to do this?" The Postal Agent scrunched his face up and worked his brain.."Iffn' ye set aside five owls for locals, you can use the rest of my owls in a round robin.. I assume all the messages are in country?" "Yes, all England, and UK, Ireland and Scotland., oh yes, one in the Orkneys.."

"Hmmm, with a round trip time of three hours on average, I have thirty owls available, you should make it in about ten hours, that work for you?" "That will be great, Here, I will make a deposit to pay for their use, and we'll settle up when I'm done, ok?" The man received the bag of Galleons and gave Remus access to a workroom.

Remus faced the ranks of Owls, who all sat quietly awaiting their orders.

"Hello friends, I have a task given to me by Hedwigs' person, I assume most of you know Hedwig?" There was a general assent from all the owls.. some of them were very familiar with the lovely Hedwig, at least as far as she would let them.

"Now then, I am sending messages to people who are probably not too well off, so don't be surprised if they can't give you a treat, please don't be insulted, I will make up for them, when you return, Ok?"

More Owlish assent.

"First, Alang, Shiply Alang, he lives somewhere near..."

Many hours later, the last owls were straggling in, and only a few were not able to find their targets. Remus removed the packets from the returning birds and threw them in a pile, noting the names that he was not able to reach..

Each packet had contained a letter, an invitation, actually, and a timed Portkey, and a small sack with twenty Galleons in it to compensate for their time, or give them a good meal, travel expenses.. whatever. The Postal agent did a quick inventory of his charges and was satisfied that they were all healthy and accounted for. Remus kept his word, and handed over a large box of feeder mice for the gathered flock.. "You all did very well, thank you.." He gave the birds his respect and went to settle up with the agent.

Gruinard Island was off the coast of Scotland in between Gairloch and Ullapoo . Officially it was about a kilometer square, oblong.. whatever.. in reality, it was close to eleven miles long and three wide, and at one end was a newish facility, an infirmary, which could be expanded into a triage hospital,, training facility, rooms to rest in, showers and exercise facilities.. offices and storage. The island was warded against intrusion from offshore or from the public part of the island.. The locals had avoided the island for years, because it had been used for Biowarfare experiments, anthrax in particular.. Magical people were immune to anthrax, and almost all other normal diseases, and this island provided a excellent hiding place, right under the noses of the mundane world.

The wards had been set up centuries before, and the wards that Harry was adding were controlled by a runeset that he held in the main office. "Allright then, you will have control of the time dilation here, maximum speed it one day per hour, and the needs of food and water will be extreme for all your people, so plan ahead, the elves will stock the portal and you will have to manage it from your end, since there is only the small airlock.." Harry was referring to the closet sized space that made the safe transition from realtime to speedtime.. anyone trying to enter through any other method was in for a long and painful death..

They looked to the infirmary staff, most muggleborn and vetted to be free of prejudice, questioned under veritaserum and legilimancy to make sure there were no Imperious or potions driven invaders.. The head of the staff was Poppy Pomfrey's nephew Marcus, who was at present three years out of his Healer's apprenticeship. He was lecturing his staff. "I expect that initially they will be in fairly poor shape, not eating right, some wear and tear from living a less than fully employed lifestyle.. We will do our best to keep our patients healthy and happy.. treat them as you would want to be treated.. Anything to add Major Lupin?" "No Marcus, you are doing quite well, thank you, we will be at the arrival point and send our new co-workers through as needed, and then to a good meal.. then we'll see what happens" "Very well.. Ten minutes to first wave, people, places.."

The action went off flawlessly, people began arriving at ten minute intervals, ten at a time, and they were sorted as to need, most went directly to the dining hall, a few were pulled aside and given the medical treatment they needed.. and sent on to eat. The hall was laid out like a cafeteria, with food along one side, and trays to carry it on. People sat down and talked, made friends and wondered about what was going on. They were all a bit scared and very curious, because they had been abused so many times before by the Ministry and others.. but when they saw Harry and Hermione standing at the head of the room, patiently waiting and smiling at everyone, their fears diminished.

One of the incoming people was a young girl, no more than twelve, and obviously terrified, she had been bitten only the year before and was still new at the whole concept of being a werewolf.. she was afraid of everyone, of herself, of her former parents and friends. Hermione saw the girl come through the Medical unit and intercepted her. "Honey, what's your name, is there anyone with you?

The girl cringed and was about to dart away, when Harry subtly cleared the area, so that there were no distractions.. He was still new at this, having been under speedtime for only a few months and not much further than 7th year training. He put up a sound barrier and a vague mistiness everywhere but the point where he wanted the girl focused, on Hermione. "Umm no..I'm alone.. I..I'm Clara Jorkins.. " she sniffled. Hermione hugged her closely. "Do your parents know where you are, sweetie?" "No..they made me leave." "Made you leave? were you at home?" "They...made me.." she couldn't hold it in..she burst into tears and almost collapsed, except the older girl holding her up.. Hermione looked desperately to Harry for guidance, and he came to her rescue. He looked around the hall and spotted the perfect candidate, and gestured over.

Ex SAS Sargent Elana James saw the little drama being played out at the entry. She briskly stepped up to the obvious patron of the gathering and stood at attention "Sargent James Reporting for duty Sir!" "Sargent James, I need you to take an inventory of everyone here and ask for a list of skills, and as you do this, pass out these lists of job descriptions, the definitions are not hard and fast, we can be flexible.. " She nodded as she scanned the list.. under the things she was qualified to do were several that were word for word descriptions of her training with the SAS recon/intel division, and the rest of the list was more mundane jobs, very similar to those of support battalions in the service. "And also, Sargent?" She looked to her new commander "This is Major Lupin, he will be your superior officer.. " She looked at the mild looking professorial type. "Yes sir, pleased top meet you, Major Lupin" She saluted.

Hermione was holding Clara on her lap. The girl had stopped crying, but there were still sniffles. Harry decided. "Winky!" The female elf popped in and faced the women. "Yes Lord Black?" Harry introduced them "Clara, I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Winky Black, She will be staying with you and protecting you from now on, until you are ready to go on your own. Winky is a very nice person and will help you". he turned to Winky. "I'm sorry, I should have asked first, but I felt Clara needs someone there for her, and we will be away much of the time..since your assignment is stable, I figured.." "Pay it no mind, Lord Black, I was feeling a bit lonely myself, after all those years taking care of young Barty, it will be nice to have new friend" The elf brushed the dark hair out of her face and crouched to speak with Clara. "Hello, Love, Are you still scared?" Clare chewed on her knuckle and slowly nodded. "Hermione won't hurt you, neither will Harry, And I really want to be your friend, And Major Lupin is here to protect us all.. " she indicated the tall man standing to the side. Lupin smiled at the girl.

"Are you hungry?", maybe some soup?" she nodded, still shy. Winky held out her hand and gently took the girl by hers, and she slipped out of Hermione's lap. They took a few steps to the closest table, and sat. Winky snapped her fingers and a bowl of soup and some crackers appeared on the table in front of the girl.. "When did you eat last, sweetie?" "ummm, yesterday, I think.." she slowly started to slurp the soup and they looked her over as best they could..There was still remnants of anti-bruise ointment showing on her arms and legs.. the medical unit had been thorough.. Harry got the attention of one of the medical staff, and asked for the girl's record. Every person coming had a file started on them at this point, a beginning. Clara's record had photographs of harsh bruising and marks on her back from being whipped and beaten. There was listed as her initial treatment, wide spectrum antibiotic, bruise relief potions and salve, a recommendation for continued nutrient therapy and close observation. He thanked the medico and gave a copy of the file to Winky, so she would know how to watch over her charge.

Harry sat on the bench near where Clara was sitting, hugging a stuffed niffler. "Hi, My name's Harry, and you're Clara, I hear" The little girl was shy, more so than was normal for a girl her age.. "I saw from your records that there was some bruising on your back.. Did you have an accident, a fall, maybe?" She withdrew into herself a bit more.. and shook her head no. "I guess than someone was hitting you... don't worry, no one here will hit you.." She looked dolefully from under her hair. "I know what' it's like to be where someone is afraid of you, and take it out on you because you're different.. it's not like you could do anything about being different, is it?" he gave the girl a cheerful smile, while Winky hugged her from the other side.

"Now me, They hated me because I had green eyes.." he mugged at her and made googley eyes, bugging out and crossing them. She giggled at his antics.

"My green eyes reminded them of my mum who was a witch, and how she was smarter and prettier and how she made them jealous.."

"umm did they hit you too?"

Harry nodded.. "Once my cousin broke my arm, and all they did was throw me in a closet and not feed me for a week, I think they were hoping I would die"

The little girl shuddered "That's just mean" Harry nodded. "Yes, it was, but they couldn't help it, they were cursed to be mean." "Cursed, by who?" Harry made a face. "By an old man who thinks he knows what's best for everyone." "That doesn't make sense.. how can one old man know what's best for everyone?" Harry smiled. "That's just it, you know, he can't, and that's one of the reasons that we are all here today"

Carla looked around and saw people bustling about, joining into groups, eating meals, getting assignments and passing out new clothes and tools. She saw happy faces, she saw people being hesitant about receiving, she saw people who were scared. She saw a few who were angry. she saw some who were banding together and forming families, even though they were not related.. she wanted to belong, because she still hurt, her parents had forced her away, they had taken the bag of money from the owl, read the letter and forced her to hold the letter and made her go away. They had beat her before she was taken, and as she was whirling away, they yelled "Don't come back!!" She remembered being a young girl, and learning to read, running in the meadow, playing with her kitty, she remembered the night when the scary people came. She remembered the hairy beast grab her and bite her deeply on the shoulder..

She shuddered at the memory of the pain that next night, when the full moon rose. the fear and the panic, waking up the next day, ripped and shredded, and afraid she had done something horrible. the next month, she was locked in a cage that burned her hands, and not let out for two days, while she screamed and cried for her parents to release her. Instead of release, what she got was beating and yelling.

Carla looked at him with a question in her mind, trying to get out. Her mind was scrabbling after the question, trying to get a hold on it, to wrestle it into submission.

She finally got a grip. "Winky?" the elf hugged her and whispered in the girl's ear, calming her and using some elven magic, for Winky was no longer a house elf, she had evolved from that stature and grown into her elven fullness. Harry had adopted Dobby and Winky into his families, Dobby was a Potter, and Winky was a Black. When the adoption was recognized by magic, both elves had grown to their full natural height, they had become more 'human' albeit slightly different in color, sorta greenish.. they had elf ears, or more closely 'Spock' ears, Winky had grown a mane of black hair, which was almost as bushy as Hermione's was.. Dobby and Winky could pass for human if you discounted their coloration and ears.. and height.. full growth for the elvin race was about 4 feet and five stone.

There were others in the elven clans who were being adopted into families, and once changed, they were not so driven to serve, they were becoming free agents,

Sgt James took a survey of the incoming were population, looking for skills, abilities, and some specific people..

______________Another date and time____________

The moor was pocked with craters. spellfire was flashing and people and beasts were screaming. Harry was dressed in his battle armor, Hermione and Pansy at his side. The attack was to protect a muggle family with two magical children, The small cottage on the edge of the moors was a traditional shepherds residence, occupied by a pair who were a writer and artist, and their children. They home schooled the children in most things, but once a week went into the County seat and they took classes that the parents couldn't offer at home.. It made a nice variation of rural Scottish and regional village lifestyle.. The parents were in awe of their children's gifts and had contacted the local Magical community for advice and some basic magical training. They had been referred to the local hedge-witch, who had gone through her fourth year at Hogwarts and gotten her OWLS had disappeared into the mists, mostly scared by the antics of Voldemort in the late seventies. She lived in a hidden hovel that would not be out of character anytime in the previous two hundred years, and that hovel had indeed been used by other witches over the centuries, and would likely be used as such in the future.

"Dobby!" the elf popped into place, crouched low and ready for anything, "Yessir"

"take the family to the med section, stat" Dobby assessed the situation and instantly four more elves popped in and grabbed the two adults and two children and popped them away. Dobby stayed behind and watched as his Harry and the Mistresses fought against the Deeters. They were crouched between a bit of scrub brush and behind some rocks. The six or so Deeters ahead were trying something, he could feel it.. all of a sudden, they were concentrating fire on the rocks where Harry and the women were crouched, He let his senses flow out across the landscape.. ah, there..! Harry could feel behind him, moving fast, a presence, the same thing he could feel with every Death Eater, he could feel the dark magic in their dark marks, and the evil that surrounded them.. He gestured and the women moved off to the sides, scooting low and behind some outcropping, into an alcove that had been a huddle for hunters and shepherds and the like for ten thousand years.. They were protected against spellfire and the elements, and had a good view of the hill rolling down into the valley.

"There!" Pansy pointed toward a flash of movement, a disillusioned broom rider, speeding up the hill, as low as he could go, attacking Harry from the rear. _'I see him' _Harry's voice crackled over the link. They watched in horror as the attacker came quickly on Harry's position.. He was 'facing the other way' and by rights should not have been able to see any attacker. The broom rider had to drop his disillusionment as he raised a huge ax, trying to cleave Harry in two from above.. "McNair" had only a single hand grip on his broom as he burst over the scrub, swinging down with his ax. Harry sidestepped on the off side. McNair was righthanded, and controlling the broom with his left. He had raised the ax with his right, and Harry stepped left, reaching up with his right hand, grabbed the tip of the broom as it came even with his shoulder, pulling down hard, causing the rider, Mcnair to vault forward and do a faceplant on the rock that he had intended to gut Harry upon. A flash and the ax went flying, no accio would snag it, since it had a variety of charms on it. The spellfire laid down by the DE's ahead withered down to a minimum.. Harry jumped over the rock and scooped up the bleeding McNair, and held him up as a shield, and using him to catch any stray spells. He moved forward to the fallen ax and flipped it up into his hand with his toe, the levitated McNair shielding the process.

"you boys want your leader back?, you'll have to come get him.." One of the attackers though he'd be clever and used a summoning charm.."Accio McNair" Harry laughed as they tried.. the DE didn't move from his position. He swung the ax, and an arm went flying free, sailing across the moor, landing in the lap of the DE. "Want another piece?" He swung the ax, cleaving off the other arm, one more time and both legs at the knees. A quick cauterization charm and the blood was stopped, keeping the disarmed Death Eater alive. The attacking DE's were stunned at the audacity of this person, and began to throw deadly curses at him, but were thwarted by the body of their now armless leader.

One of the attackers took the situation in hand and cast the killing curse at the shielding McNair, so as to keep the enemy from gathering intelligence, and gaining a victory. Harry jerked the body up and down, sending it out to hit the attackers about the head and shoulders... much like a child hitting their playmate with a doll.. "Ah ah ah...none of that, now.. you boys should learn to play nicely.." he bapped them on the head one more time, giving the wolfpack time to surround them from behind and take them out. Standard practice for all of the staff and warriors of the Wolfpack was to use the 'stubefy' spell. which had been developed by an American wizard named Rosswrock, it stunned and made the recipient unconscious, and the recipient could not be revived without the correct password/charm combination. Harry and his crew had learned a hard lesson in the DoM affair.. The four stubefied DEs were stripped and processed while the Wolfpack used charms and sensors to find any latent spells or charms around, a pair had tracked down the runestones powering the anti-app and anti portkey wards, standard DE equipment, since most of the DEs were incapable of casting a powerful Anti-app and keep it running on their own.

They called in the prisoner retrieval crew, and all five of the DEs were taken away, and McNair was sent to a special interrogation room. Every captured DE was questioned after every action, some for days at a time.. All information, no matter how small was put into a massive timeline, and collated, building a web of information..

---===0|0===---

Sgt James was in her element, working at gathering information, processing prisoners, getting useful intel. She was free of the restrictions set upon her by Her Majesty's Armed Forces, and all the rules and procedures they had to follow.. her only command was "Get everything you can out of them, and don't worry too much about their rights, everyone of the prisoners that has that mark on their arm, is guilty of multiple murders.."

---===0|0===---

She had studied interrogation techniques with the SAS recon/intelligence division, she had gone on armed raids and rescue missions, she had been in firefights in places that their government would deny having any knowledge of. She had been on that fateful raid one night 18 months before, and while infiltrating in through the darkness, her squad had been jumped. Her mates had been killed, their throats ripped out, but she was restrained by several huge wolves, herded into a glen and chased down like a deer before the wolves.. one had mounted her back and bit her deeply on the shoulder, causing horrifying pain, and her bones had changed, her flesh moved into a new form.. a she wolf.. The pack had assaulted her , one after another, taking their pleasure, and ganging up, keeping her from escaping..until they were finished..

She woke the next morning, hurt and bleeding, her flesh in pain, but the major scarring fading as she watched. She could smell everything, hear the worms in the dirt, and felt ass if she could leap over the hedge from a standing start, in spite of her seeming injuries. There was sound from the east, under normal circumstances silent, she could hear the heartbeats of a 3 man recon team advancing into the area. She sat in a fallen log, gazing down at the bodies of her fallen comrades, and cried. The recon team entered the vale and found her there, tears streaming down her face.

her commanding officer took in the sight. Sgt James sitting, hunched over, puking her guts out, crying and her BDUs shredded beyond usefulness. She became aware of his gaze and made herself stand at attention, in spite of the obvious pain.

"Sgt Elana James Reporting for duty sir. "

"Sgt James, can you tell us what happened here?"

"Sir, we were on our assigned mission and were following proceedure when they came out of the darkness, sir, They overpowered us, killed Johnson and Everton, and then ganged up on me, they assaulted me and forced themselves..bit me and made me change...

it was..

"Yes, Sgt James, first we need to get you to a medic and then gather evidence.. " he gestured and the squad leader called in the medical corpsman, who led her to a cot, set up in the clearing. she lay down as the corpsman snipped away at what was left of her clothes, and covered her up with three army mylar survival blankets, partially for modesty, but partly because she was shivering and couldn't stop.

Who were they, describe them if you can"

"Large, grey, yellow eyes, lots of teeth.. they stood almost 4 foot tall, horribly strong.. our bullets didn't do anything to them.. except make them mad.. I tried to get a head shot in but by the time I could get lined up, it was over already

"You mean to say they were four foot tall people with yellow eyes and teeth?"

"No, they were wolves, werewolves, sir, and I've been bitten, so if the legends are true, now I am a werewolf"

"Preposterous"

"I have to disagree sir, I saw them kill Johnson and Everton, there they are, their throats ripped out, left to die"

Leftenant Ethridge looked at the bodies of her team, and noted the ripped flesh and unusually large prints around the bodies.

---===0|0===---

At Guinard Island, the incoming Weres were processed, given clothes and food, directed to quarters and in general treated with more care than they had experienced in years, between the fear amongst wizards, exacerbated by official ministry policy, and just plain ignorance..unless a person was particularly ambitious and creative, most victims of lycanthropy were living hand to mouth, and the few who had it anywhere near good were usually dependent on the kindness of others. A few , however made a living doing flexible jobs, fieldwork, private contracting, mercenary and bodyguard work.. Sgt James was looking for a trio, and would know them by smell. She had found one and was keeping an eye on him, the person was going through the motions, filling out the questionnaire, getting food and clothes, but not directly associating with anyone else.. the definition of a loner. after about a hundred hits, there, she had found another one, made note and assigned quarters with the first, as unattached men were placed in rooms with 4 per room. The last few were trickling in, and there, coming out of the infirmary.. the leader. She glanced to check the other two, and saw them both make eye contact.

She stepped over to the latest arrival and made like the official, clipboard and obviously repeated information, to make it seem as if this was just another normal societal transaction.. She directed the last of the trio to the dining hall with a map to his assigned quarters, not allowing any recognition to pass between them. She did notice the leer from the last client, and made no reaction, going on to the next person in line. While that person was filling out her questionnaire, she gestured for Major Lupin to come over, subtly. He did so, in an idle manner, speaking with various people, directing staff, and looking natural in his actions.

"Yes Sgt James?, you have a question? She stood, after having led a pair of teens to the dining hall. not looking in his direction she spoke very quietly. "The three who turned me are here, They are rapists and killers..I want their hearts on a platter." there was no question involved, just a statement. Lupin gazed at the bustling crowd. "Who and where?" "Table 2, maroon rugby shirt, and plaid guy, table 3 back to us." "what have you done so far?" "They are all assigned to room 134, and I'm keeping an eye on them" "Did they recognize you?" "Not these two, but I think that one did. when he arrived they made contact with the eyes., no speaking yet." "Are any of the three wizards?" "just the alpha." "Very well, keep an eye on them, I will take care of it." Lupin wandered away, and Sgt James saw him eventually end up on the far side of the room talking to the black haired wizard with the green eyes. The dark haired wizard stood and kissed the hands of the women he was sitting with and strolled across the hall, finally ending up at table two, where the two lesser of the trio were sitting. Elana slipped over to where she was in earshot.. one thing that was noticeable about a gathering of werewolves is that there was no loud talking and noise was generally kept pretty low.. a side effect of excellent hearing, so when the wizard spoke, even from five yards away, she could hear him. "good afternoon gentlemen" that got their attention, and they both looked directly at him.

_"You have an intense desire to go and check out your quarters, room 134"_

Both men got up immediately and began to make their way to their quarters, consulting a map as they went. as they passed the wizard he spoke again

_"You will stay there until I tell you otherwise" _

he watched as they left the room and stood beside Major Lupin, who smirked as the wizard quoted

_"These are not the droids you are looking for"_

The wizard reached into his bag and pulled out a ring, brass in color and bearing a runic tag. he turned to Sgt James "He have a name?"

She looked at her clipboard to confirm it.."Wallace, Callum Wallace" The wizard shook his head no. "That's not Callum Wallace most likely Wallace is dead.. That's Fenrir Greyback" The person seated at table three stiffened, because he recognized someone speaking his name, and growled, and reached for the nearest available hostage, but before he was able to get one in hand, he was hit with two overpowered stubefies, and fell in a slump. Harry jumped over the intervening table and slapped the brass collar around Greyback's neck and activated the runes which powered it. He then took out a set of manacles and put them around the wrists and connected them to the collar. Everyone shifted back a bit, wondering what was going on, a bit nervous at the action. Many of them had been the recipient of this kind of action in the past, courtesy of the ministry.

"Don't worry folks, this is an isolated incident, you see, this person before you is none other than Fenrir Greyback, the one man disease vector" Gasps and exclamations at the revelation, for few had ever seen him in his human form, this person was responsible for turning a significant percentage of the werewolves in the UK. Elana James let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.."Thank you, thank you both" she spoke to Harry and Remus..

---===0|0===---

These days the Wolfpack functioned like a well oiled unit, because in fact , they were, and the benefits of that training showed in efficiency.. The Wolfpack was not large, but they were efficient. the mass of the hired and rescued Werewolves worked at more mundane jobs, the biggest number in supplying the potions business. Werewolves were particularly good at sniffing out rare and exotic materials. Another dubious benefit was the strength and durability of the werewolf physique. One group had taken up with the acromantula wrangling business, forcing the captured spiders and milking them for venom, and through supplying the creatures with fresh meat, the harvest of silk was made easier..

The year under speedtime went on.. many days were spent with the wolfpack, training and sparring, training Pansy and Hermione in tactics and how to best utilise their armor and weapons. The weres appreciated the Speedtime charm and the run of the island, being able to live for a year or more without suffering through a change. Most grew in strength and health, the time charm giving them more time to heal from the injuries often suffered while in wolf form.. having a year between changes, they were able to shrug off it's effects sooner, with less pain.

---===0|0===---

Harry had been playing with magic and one of his sparring partners was hiding behind a pillar, hopping out and casting, and popping back in. Frustration was forcing him to try strange and unusual magic, bounce shots and trying to make the pillar disappear.. not easy or recommended, taking out a pillar that holds up the roof over your head. He experimented with something he had seen in Lily's notes, a hint at how to kick a magical curve ball, was how she described it.. He was playing with a paintball spell, which was harmless and fairly slow, so he mentally used his magic and fingers, fired the spell, and imagined his fingers grasping strings attached to the spell, and forcing it to curve. The ball of magical plasma did just that, it curved. Soon, the far wall was covered with paint splats of all colors, and Harry had a new technique to add to his repertoire. Pansy and Hermione tried to pick up the trick, but they couldn't hold onto the strings, for the women, they seemed to dissipate. Hermione pondered this for a week or so and then went into her lab, and was not seen for almost two days. When she returned to their company. she bore two pair of gloves, one which she put on and one she gave to Pansy. "These should do the trick, try it now, PeePee' Pansy grimaced at the nickname, but didn't say much, because she could see that Hermione was slightly goofy right now, from working two days straight, and needing sleep. Pansy conjured the paintball spell, and grasped the magical strings, and lo, it worked perfectly. Harry and Pansy were impressed. She shot the spell a few more times and soon had the spell swirling and diving and spiraling like a kite. The set a dueling dummy behind the pillar and she was able to make her spell do an incredible 180 degree turn, shooting off to the right, curving back and hitting the target face on. Harry and Hermione applauded as Pansy took her bows. Hermione yawned, and Harry scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their quarters. She was asleep before they reached the door. Pansy watched her friends go with a smile,, and then hunkered down to learn as much about using this spell as possible.

The next day at breakfast a paint splattered Pansy strolled into the dining area, bags under her eyes, but a huge smile on her face.. "You are going to love what I figured out about your spell.. finish your breakfast and meet me in the training room." she started to turn and go, but was stopped by the commanding voice of Harry. "Pansy, you need to eat and get some rest, first.. I can tell you are dehydrated, so sit down and eat with us, please?" She turned and surrendered, realizing just how hungry she was. A wave of his hand over her wrist, and she was wearing clean sweats, all the paint spatters and sweat stains gone in a trice. Pansy sighed as she felt the refreshing body cleaning spell wash over her.

"Tell us" She did, speaking of how she could now throw a spell left and right, up and down, make it go any direction at will. "Well, once we are done eating, I have an idea, Ladies would you like to join me?" They assented and were heading toward the training room when they were blocked by the entire Wolfpack coming out of the room, grinning like fools and covered in mud and paint splatters.. "So, Major Lupin, did your squad have a good training session?" Remus grinned, showing some canine teeth.. and growled.. indeed we did, Lord Black" (he had to maintain rank and patronage in front of the troops) Harry raised an eyebrow and entered the training room, followed by the women.

Lying in the middle of a battlefield was Fenrir Greyback, his legs sliced open and threaded into each other, the fur on his sides scorched and shorn, his heart and lungs struggling to operate in anything like an efficient manner. Medics were picking him up and carrying him to the infirmary where they were going to repair him and send him back into the battlefield again later that day. He eyes were frantic, looking for an escape, his lips pulled back, exposing raw sockets where teeth had been ripped out, blood staining the cot. Harry sighed and turned his back on the scene and reset the room for a generic training scenario, assorted dummies, a variety of obstacles to hide behind.

Pansy showed them the various tricks and spells she had created, Harry and Hermione were duly impressed. "Ok, let me show you two something I figured out.. Pansy, here please?"

Pansy was still a bit nervous around men, but Harry was the exception..she trusted Harry above all men, and came over into his personal space. Harry was almost a head taller than Pansy at this point, he had gotten his growth. "Turn around, face the enemy" she did and he moved in back of her, pressing up against her back, his chin on top of her head. He took up her wand hand in his, and her left hand with his left, sort of like dancing but half backwards.. "Ok, this is the first time I have tried this"

"Cast a paintball spell, straight, don't try to manipulate it" She did so, and the ball of pink paint went forward at the usual speed toward the far wall. Harry clenched his fast around her left hand and drew it back like reining in a horse, while with her wand hand, she felt him push his magic forward.. The paint ball went forward, but slower, as if he was dragging it back.

The coordinated effort of pushing and pulling, the paintball was slowing to a stop, hovering there about twenty feet out. There was a thin whining noise that was going up in pitch, getting higher and higher as if it were a guitar string being tightened.. Harry put down the left hand and the spell snapped , the ball of paint hitting the wall hard, causing an enormous splat.

The trio looked at each other in surprise, and turned again towards the wall, Stepping apart as if on a firing range, they all drew their wands and worked for the next few hours exploring the speed and motion charm, learning how to manipulate all types of magic and spells.

---===0|0===---

Sometime during their sixth year: about the third week of October

"Headmaster, we need to talk about soul containers, horcrux, to be specific.."

AWPBD's eyes widened at the horror mentioned.. how did he know?" Harry continued speaking. "I realized that the diary that held Ginny hostage was something special. unique, even.. what kind of object could have the intelligence and self contained power that I saw while in the chamber.. and found, after much research, that there is none.. unless you want to make an object mimic a real person and intellect.. "he gestured at the walls and the portraits that hung there.."These portraits seemingly show intelligence and self awareness, but in reality, they are mimics, and will not go outside the limited programming that they originally had." he shook his head sadly. "they do not have the ability to learn, or grow, just repeat by rote their first lessons." The various headmaster portraits hrumphed in an insulted manner, as if they had a personality to be insulted.. Harry faced the elderly Headmaster and looked deeply into his eyes. "What do you know, Tell me everything." Dumbledore recognized the tactic.. the 'push' of magic in his voice, the commanding tone , which to most made a person WANT to obey. "What do you want to know, Harry, I have studied these evil objects and their making.. very dark magic indeed.." he was stalling for time..he rose from his chair and wandered over to the fire, as if to warm his fingers. "When you saved Miss Weasley, and destroyed the Diary, it became clear to me that Tom did, indeed use more than one Horcrux..the only thing was to determine how many.. and where they were hidden." He watched the flames. "  
I have a theory that Tom wanted to use a magically powerful number, an arithmetically powerful number..the decision would be based on how many times he could split his soul, and still live.."

"Wouldn't each time he split his soul, the fragments would be smaller?"Harry and Hermione had this conversation months before, when the matter of the Horcruxes came up.. it made sense, and as usual, the magical world rarely did anything that made sense, even Tom Riddle, who at the time was the brightest wizard of his day..

Hermine had noted this trend in the wizarding world and had decided to run every decision she herself made by that filter..is it logical?, or not?, and by who's standards?"

Dumbledore continued. "I think that he made at least three, so we should be safe to assume that one is now destroyed, leaving two to find and destroy" He stood and faced Harry, with his attitude of 'I am right'. Harry stood by the window looking out across the lake. HE didn't turn as he spoke. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Old man.. but I know better.. I am currently in possession of four right now.." Dumbledore was stunned, almost speechless. "What?..How..?" Harry turned from the window and was silhouetted against the light, his face in shadow. The sky flashed purple with lightning..

"We have crafted detection charms and used them in various places that have History with Tom..We have also hire curse breakers to carefully defuse any traps that Tom may have left.." "May I ask, what kind of detectors are you speaking of, and who may I ask is the 'we' who crafted the spells?" Dumbledore was carefully trying to find out who and how many people he would have to obliviate to hide this information.

"Don't try and think that you can hide this, Headmaster..Other people know this information, and I have mailings and documents that will be released in the event of my turning up in an accidental obliviation.. or worse.." Dumbledore stood, ever so still, facing the younger man. "IF you must know, it was my brilliant fiancé, Hermione's work to create the detection spell.. she worked on it for over a year to perfect it.." "It detects Dark Magic.. and these things are probably the darkest magic I have ever seen..I also detects dark marks on Death Eaters.. so, with the proper placement, you can sort the Marked followers from a crowd, quite easily.." he paused.. "And I can tell you now, that we have determined that he intended to make seven..one of my consultants confirmed that this was the most that could be made, and still have a viable soul fragment..you may know him, a Horace Slughorn?"

Dumbledore went gray. His former Potions Master and Professor had admitted to advising someone on the making of these terrible dark objects.."Tom asked him in his seventh year about this..and Slughorn told him the answer..I just wanted to know how much YOU knew, and when." "When did you speak with Professor Slughorn, Harry?"

Dumbledore twinkled at him, but was unable to discern anything, even that there was anyone standing in the office with him. "I picked him up about a month ago, in fact, there same week that you came to recruit him to replace Snape..I questioned him, stripped him of any useful information, and then put him back, none the wiser.. As far as he knows, the first time he met me, was when you introduced us on September tenth." "You obliviated him?"

"My secrets are my own, Albus..you have your secrets, you think.. I have mine.. Let's just leave it at that, shall we?" Dumbledore decided to take a different track.."Where is Severus, Harry.. what did you do to him?" "What makes you think I had anything to do with him?" "Come now, Harry, we both know you are the one behind all the disappearances these last three months, behind the mysterious explosions and deaths of old pureblood families.. do you truly think me a fool?" Harry didn't answer that question and somehow Dumbledore knew exactly what Harry thought of him..the seeds of anger stirred

---===0|0===---

"The Diary was his first. He created it wit the death of Myrtle Frisby." Surely you remember that event, in fact Tom was given a special services award for his outing of Hagrid and his pet..spider"

Dumbledore was starting to turn red .

Harry kept talking "The Ring, which was hidden in the Gaunt cottage, a very special ring, I think." he eyed the old man, who was speechless at this point. "I'm tempted to just throw that Ring into Mt Etna, just to see what happens.." he raised an eyebrow in question. "It's not Mordor, but it will do.."

"You musn't..its too valuable!!" Dumbledore managed to speak, his face twisted in fear and horror. "Oh, really?..hmm" he continued. A locket..I did follow a false trail..I found a fake locket off the cliffs of Dover, surrounded by inferi..nasty bit of work that..to get to the locket he wanted you to drink poison in order to reach it.. Sirius' little brother got there first..That gave us a clue..we found the real locket at Grimmauld Place, lying on a dresser in one of the bedrooms. Funny that.. your Order using that facility for over two years and not detecting this nasty thing, right there..in your midst."

He sat down heavily, while Dumbledore stood over him. "The forth horcrux was the last one captured..in fact it was the day after I rescued the Greengrass Clan..you recall the first person I encountered in their Manor?..no?.. It was Bellatrix.. she was about to o something nasty to little Astoria, when I caught her..remember?" The old man shrunk back and tried not to remember the sight of the evil woman's head flying off her shoulders..

When had Harry become so cruel?.. the thought resounded in his mind..

"HEY!" Harry snapped at the Headmaster.."Remember this, Albus..there are no unwilling Death Eaters.. that mark is earned in willing murder and blood." he nodded, as if to assert his statement. he snorted.. "Here's a factoid I bet you never knew..If you cut off the arm the Dark Mark is on, the Mark moves to the next avail;able part of the body..McNair now has a Dark Mark on his chest, right above his heart.." he tapped his own chest to indicate the spot. "You have made the mistake of being to forgiving..letting people literally get away with murder, in the name of giving them a second chance..you are wrong, old man.. and every murder that was committed by an escaped 'repentant' Death Eater is put directly to your account.." Dumbledore slumped in weariness..

"To continue.. I cast the Praeda Bellacia charm on the LeStrange name, and captured all their vaults, money, lands, titles..the works.. Let me tell you, those vaults were full of evil and nastiness.." "It took us hours to unload all the dark artifacts, but when we found it, ..well, I could tell, just by the feel of the magic around it, that it was a fragment.."

I had the curse breakers disarm it, it took a blood sacrifice and a parseltongue charm to do it.. fairly tough job, actually.. I have it all written down in my copy of Golinards*"

Harry looked up at the old man's bookcase and pulled out the book, which was a self updating tome, and flipped to the index pages, opened the book to the correct pages and held it open for the Headmaster to see.

Chapter 84

Parseltongue and the curses of Tom Riddle

aka Lord Voldemort

by Harry Potter-Black

The old man peered at the pages, his eyes darting back and forth, reading the combinations and the backing arithmetical equations, detection spells, the procedures that were useful in breaking these types of traps and curses, the lik elihood of hidden inferi and a synopsis of the psychology behind the wards and curses used.

Dumbledore raised his eyes to meet Harry's green gaze. "This is an impressivepiece of work Harry, and I have no doubt it will save lives someday.." Harry nodded, finally receiving a positive comment on his work. "That's the general idea..I want people to recognise these things as to how dangerous they are, and when they find one, I can help keep people alive in the process." The book was closed and laid aside on his desk..

"I have captured four of these things, and had an accidental one removed from my head" he indicated his scar. "As far as I can tell he has two fragments left..himself, which, ironically, the smallest bit, and possibly one other, hidden here somewhere in the castle.." Albus looked up in shock "Here in Hogwarts? where, how do you detect them? is there a danger?" he was verging on frantic.. it was one thing to have something like this at a remote location, but this was inside the school, where students might run across it somehow.. "Calm down.. I have an idea of where it is, this weekend I am going down into the chamber to check that area out, and if it's not there, I have one more idea..if I can't find it, then I will wait until Samhain and do a ritual to detect it, it it is here"

Harry watched the emotions flicker across the face of the old man..this was the most distraught he had ever seen him.. he knew that the old man was holding a lot of secrets from him, not revealing his plans or information to anyone, let alone  
Harry himself, who had the right to this information.. Harry had noticed the twitch and a flash of what could only be described as lust when he had mentioned the ring. It wasn't much of a ring, rather ugly, in fact, gaudy, to say the least. The family ring of the Gaunt family, hidden in a hovel in Little Hangleton, protected by conjured snakes and wards, deadly wards.. Harry had not actually touched the Ring, he had it preserved inside an inert crystal shell, he could feel the magics trapped in the thing, something dark and deadly, and something else, something more powerful..best to leave it for now.. The crystal shell kept the energies trapped and the object could be handled safely.

"Tell me about the Gaunts" Harry sat, waiting for the old man to gather his memories..he finally got up and opened a cabinet, and pulled out a memory vial, and led Harry to the Pensieve. "This is an interview with..." they spent the rest of the evening going over all the memories Albus had collected over the years concerning Tom Riddle..

---===0|0===---

Harry identified the objects he had gathered, and showed the Headmaster his own memories of retrieving the artifacts.. it only took about three hours. They were sitting silently drinking tea after the time discussing memories and hidden objects when Harry asked. "What else are you not telling me..you are keeping secrets that I need to know.?" The old man closed his eyes and wouldn't answer, at least not right away.."I'm sure that you have things in your life that you are not proud of, that you wish no one to speak of? He kept his eyes directed toward the fire, not facing the younger man.. they sat silently for a while. "You will be telling me..the difference between life and death could depend on one of your secrets.." he stood and prepared to leave. "You can keep my memories and think about what I ask." Dumbledore looked up at the young Lord, but said nothing, he just looked old. "Sunday, early, we are entering the Chamber to look for the last horcrux, if you should want to join us.." The elder man closed his eyes and nodded in assent, and when he opened them again, Harry was silently gone.

---===0|0===---

Hermione lay in her bed cuddled around her PeePee, making the dark haired girl feel wanted and safe. Her arms cradled the smaller girl, her left hand was gently brushing the other girl's nipples, thumb and pinky brushing both at the same time, her right hand was lower, strumming the girls belly and mons pubis, like a musician playing a guitar.. Pansy felt beautifully fulfilled but somehow not complete..warm breath and lips nibbled on her shoulder, whispering words of peace and love.. "MeeNee?" she whispered.. "Hush, love..here, lift your leg and put it over mine.." Pansy obeyed, she lifted her right leg and put it back, locking her foot behind Hermione's knee, allowing her love more access to her core. No more words were spoken.. at least nothing that would be understood..

---===0|0===---

The morning light flowed in and across the room, golden pastels filled the space like water, rippled glittering and reflecting over every surface..

A small voice whispered. "Where did you learn to do that..you have worn me out.!"

The larger girl laughed with a sexy, throaty laugh.. My Harry, I just did to you what he did to me..I may be good, but he is the master.." Pansy blushed. "Maybe someday..I will ask him." Hermione rose from the bed and stretched.. "Come on lazy, time to run.." She pulled her bedmate up and made her get dressed for their morning workout.

---===0|0===---

The upside of having so many people under speedtime, was the training was accelerated, bringing even poor students up to speed, and beyond in many cases. Crabbe and Goyle..now known as Vince and Greg were a perfect example..Both were behind in almost all their schooling..going back to their preschool days..it turned out they were both suffering from learning disabilities..in the mundane world, this would be dealt with by special classes and medication.. The healers had prescribed some modified mundane medicines for the two, along with some mental exercises.. and Hermione and the Slytherin girls made sure that both Vince and Greg had plenty of mental workout time.. They would be there in the middle of spellcasting exercises, defense and offense classes and would yell out questions that the males had to answer correctly, or they girls would gang up with stinging hexes.. This, surprisingly led to both boys, now young men becoming quite proficient in all of the required OWL work in short order..and they tested out well above the level they were their first time around..and then began the NEWT work.. and then it was no holds barred.. no one was safe from _the sting hex of inquiry_, so before you went to practice, you had darn well have done your reading..

Dumbledore followed Harry and his girls down the tube to the hidden chamber, Myrtle Frisby fretting and hanging around the entrance as it closed. Harry had invited her to come along, to see that the beast which had killed her was truly dead.. she was a bit nervous about it.. She rarely ventured out of her familiar second floor restroom, and had never gone down the pipe to THAT place..although she could document each and every time the redheaded girl had gone down there, and the times she had come out with the beast..but no one had ever asked her about anything, they just laughed at her and called her names.. her only real pleasure was watching the boys and couples taking baths... and other things in the prefect's baths.. The sinks had sunk back in place.. the people had gone. The Headmaster had twinkled at her and asked if she was well.. Well, she wasn't, so she decided, it was time to face the beast, and not hide in a u-bend.

They investigated the rooms off the chamber, found living quarters, a desk covered with dust, and old parchment.. abandoned homework assignments by Tom Riddle dated in the 40's assorted scribbled notes about darkish matters, at least implied dark.. a list of names labeled "to kill" Dumbledore looked over the list and verified that every one of the named was now dead.. and had been killed in a variety of accidents and other situations in the late 40's and early 50's.. Some very dark artifacts were discovered, but no Horcrux..

Myrtle finally entered the room, scared of what she might find. Pansy noticed her and nudged Harry.

Dumbledore sat at the desk, looking over some old runic literature and lay down his book as Myrtle entered. "Hello Miss Frisby, are you well?" The headmaster greeted her, as he was given charge of her well being as Headmaster of the school. "Err. no..I need to speak to..Harry here..about.." she had a hard time saying the words. Harry stepped into the conversation. "You want to see that your killer is dead, correct?" Myrtle nodded, but said nothing.. "Well, then, this office is where Tom Riddle was hiding and making his plans for taking over the magical world, but we need to go out to the outer chamber to see the end of the beast.." Harry led the gathering out to the bottom of the ramp where he cast a memory spell, which allowed everyone to see the event as it happened. They saw the ephemeral images of himself, Ron and Lockhart emerge from the drop, rolling on the crusty floor. The confrontation and the attempt of Lockhart to obliviate the two boys. The rockfall, which actually turned out to be a deadfall trap, to capture any invading groups.. somehow the falling rock missed it's intended target.

They followed Memory-Harry into the chamber and watched his confrontation with the Diary Tom, and the attack of the basilisk. They gasped in horror at the sight of the huge beast, and what had been done to kill it, and the potential for the death of Harry and Ginny. Harry watched very closely at the defeat of Diary Tom and was not surprised at the small bit of Tom that slipped back into Ginny's head.. Myrtle was crying silently as she saw the beast finally dead and inert on the floor of the chamber, where there was now nothing but a stain. The ephemeral Harry was gathered up by Fawkes who flew the entire group out of the chamber those years ago.. The memory ended. the present day group stood in a circle around the spot on the floor where Harry had stabbed the diary, and the ink stains left behind. Harry was flanked by Hermione and Pansy, Lupin and Sgt James, Myrtle was across from Harry and Dumbledore stood next to her. Myrtle gathered herself together, and spoke, since all the others were pretty much in shock as to what they had just seen. She advanced until she was facing him directly. ""I am almost free of this world and will be going on to the next, Harry, but I will wait until you have defeated Tom Riddle before I go.." she paused for a moment. "I will wait until then, so that I can be a help to you in your task." Harry considered this.

After about two hours of searching, Hermione's team called it quits.. they had successfully copied every book they had found, after having removed any wards or curses on those books. The original books were placed back where they were found, due to the fact that most of them were first placed there by Salazar Slytherin, himself..Her team had made the decision to keep the Chamber as untouched as possible, so it could be studied later.

The tunnel team left first, followed by the book team, and Dumbledore next. Harry coming up to the rear. It was extremely convenient that Harry had figured out the spells controlling the drop tunnel.. they rode what was essentially a magical escalator, saving the necessity to call Fawkes for a bail out., or conjuring ropes and ladders.. The one paper that Harry made sure to keep out of sight, was a document created by Tom Riddle himself..a map of the tubes that the Basilisk had traversed..He now knew several places that he could access the Chamber without using Myrtle's room.

And that is chapter 6

footnotes: Golinards is a book , a tool used by cursebreakers the world over.

Golinards: 

a Compendium of the Arte and science 

of Curse Braking and Ward Manipulation 

The book to have as a curse breaker, written by the Golinard familyand automatically updated on a yearly basis, This book has been in continuous publication for over three hundred years, and once you are a certified and licensed curse breaker, you are eligible to receive yearly updates, and with that, the right to submit your own experiences in the curse breaking field.

note: Golinards is a product of the mind of **jbern**

go and read his stories now, you won't regret it.

**Bungle in the Jungle**

**Turn me Loose**

**by jbern**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Bring to Order

somewhere in the western part of Oz:

The black Police interceptor rumbled up the highway and slowed, pulling into the fuel stop and diner. The door opened and a leather clad boot hit the gravel, followed by another. We pan up and the dark haired enforcer of the law gazed back, anonymous behind mirror shades. He shifted his toothpick from one side to the other and indicated the car to the fuel stop attendant. The lanky blond grunted and went about opening the hood and trunk, inserting the correct hoses and nozzles. He was checking the oil levels when the officer walked away. "Grub" The attendant said nothing, but nodded assent.. as his footsteps crunched away in the gravel, the attendant stood and stretched as he closed the hood over the supercharger. he wiped his hands on a rag and looked out towards the west, at the ocean waves hitting the shore on the other side of the highway. He looked longingly at his board, leaning up against the caravan that he lived in and then shrugged, heading over to attend to a road train that was currently sucking down a thousand gallons of diesel.

The Policeman sat in a booth and looked blankly at a menu, then threw it down in disgust. A fat, frowzy blond woman in a plain dress and apron stood at the side with her order book. "Coffee, number 7, extra bacon" she wrote it down and went to the kitchen window where heat was coming out along with cursing and the sounds of cooking. An angry looking man snarled and threw more meat on the grill, while berating the Abo kitchen helper/dishwasher/cleanup man.

The food came out through the window and the grille went silent, as the cook stood looking out the side door of the diner, squinting at the sun. The Abo was silent watching the cook's back, and pondering. "soon you will be leaving here, cook man, and someone will replace you.. thank the earth mother for your release." the thought went through the dark mans mind, he then went back to his business of monitoring his charges, and he shuffled out the back door and checked on the blond fuel boy.

The blond waitress brought out the Policeman's dinner, and poured some fresh coffee. "I haven't seen you about these parts before, Officer" she caught sight of the Officer's name tag..

M. Rockatansky he munched some toast and drank some coffee, and sat back. "Mostly work the inner lands..bike gangs, bandits.. don't get to the coast much." He gave her a smile. "You been here long.. his eyes looked to her name tag..."Mum?" "I don't know, maybe a year, maybe forever..I can't tell." her eyes wandered off into ..some other place.. "All I can remember is this place, I don't recall anything before I was here. " she sighed. "My boy, out there..He works the pumps ten hours a day, and then goes out in the surf until after dark..I worry he will get lost." She looked out the window and across the highway at the waves hammering the beach. Off in the distance a freighter slipped across the horizon.

meanwhile back in the UK.

"_Its late September and I should be back at school_"

The song lyric floated through Harry's head.. he wasn't at school, he was in Diagon Alley, striding purposefully toward his destination, a gaily colored and adorned building, which announced loudly to the world "Opening Soon!!!" the once and future headquarters of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. Harry stopped to survey the garish storefront and shook his head in amazement.

"They certainly don't do things by half do they.." The Weasley twins had worked hard for the last year, building a client base, starting with a mail order business and now, finally, they were making their move to open a retail store for their goods..and now Harry was going to throw the proverbial monkey wrench in the works, albeit for a good cause. He knocked on the door and the door talked back in response..

"_Oi there, lets not get too familiar, bub!.._"

Harry grinned and hammered on the door once more, as the door protested.

_"Ay ay ay.. quit it already, we'll open next week, come back then.."_

He had a thought and leaned in to whisper the phrase "I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good" If a door could ever snap to attention, this one did so.

_"Well, why didn't you say so the first time, instead of fondling my knockers.. cheeky boy._"

The door clicked and opened with a eerie creak, and a sepulchral voice "Enter oh worthy investor" followed by a scary laugh worthy of a haunted house. He shook his head and laughed at the showmanship. The twins appeared , sliding down fireman's poles, greeting their friend, and pulling up short..and somewhat suspiciously..

"You don't quite look.... like our investor..

"In fact".."You look"

"suspiciously neat and tidy"

"Where are the"..."Ratty clothes"

"and the scrawny".

"underfed"

"ickle"..

"Harry we know and love"

they were speaking twinspeak. in their usual annoying manner, hereafter, assume that they are speaking in the patented Weasley patois.

"How would you guys like to make more money than you can imagine?" he spoke casually, as if offering to share lunch or something.

"More than we"

"Can imagine?"

"We can imagine"

"Quite a bit"

"Both realistically"

"And unrealistically"

He smirked at them. "Imagine this.. no more sticking your head in a fire to make a floo call, no more waiting for an Owl to deliver a letter, no more being unavailable to your friends and family, for whatever reason...being able to communicate with your mundane friends no matter where they are, whether they can receive owls or not."

They looked at him suspiciously.

"But what if we want to be unavailable?"

"unavailability is important too , you know."

Harry rolled his eyes at this, and said nothing, but instead reached into his pocket, and pulled out what appeared to be a common mobile phone.

The twins looked at this and commented.

"We've seen those before"

"Tis a muggle Celly phone"

"Or at least it looks like one.."

"Gred, do you detect a certain?"

"Yes Forge, I do, a certain.."

"Feel of magic"

"Around it, in fact"

"It feels like"

"Hermione the powerful"

"And lovely "

"had much to do with this"

"fancy bit of technology"

"Very good, boys, now tell me how it works, I'll give you a hint, the base object is really a celly phone, and will work anywhere you can get a signal in the UK, but there are some other things added, here." He reached into his bag and handed each brother their own version. The brothers lay one of the items on a bench and worked together casting spells and charms , investigating the properties of the device, Harry wandered into the living area of the shop and found a coolbox, pulled out three butterbeer and returned to the bench where they were writing notes and almost to the point of taking it apart. He place a butterbeer in front of each twin and asked. "times up,What can you tell so far?"

"Well, it is very clever and"

"Well put together"

"We particularly like how she made"

"the base mobile immune to magic"

together they spoke

"How did you do that?"

Harry picked up the device, and with an incantation , split it into two pieces, the part in his left hand was fully magical, the part in his right, fully mundane. "Do an engorgio, to about two yards.." he held his arms out to their full extension. The device was expanded to a full six feet long and the twins were in awe as they looked closely at the surface of the huge mobile phone.

"Oi, Harrykins, whose idea was this, hers or yours?"

"A bit of both, we were discussing how to engrave the runes in miniature, and the idea came to me to expand it " he gestured "It even works at this size." he pushed a five inch button and the screen lit up. "We had to put the runes on in layers, inside and outside the case, on the buttons, on the screen, every chip and diode inside, I suppose we could have just hollowed it out inside and lay our magic into the empty case, but we wanted full functionality.."

"So, you are saying that"

"these are fully functional?"

"can you call"

"Katie or Angelina?"

"Sure, do you have their numbers?"

"Yes'

"Yes"

"Ok, how about AFTER I leave.. I don't think I want to listen in on those conversations.." he had a snarky grin.."How about I show you the magical side of the phones." They nodded. Harry re-attached the magical overlay on the device, and showed them the contact points, and how to make the interface work..understanding dawned on the two inventors-slash pranksters..

Harry opened his own phone and showed how to 'boot it up' and expand the screen to a usable size. He spoke into his "Gred" Gred's phone buzzed and they looked at it, it buzzed again and Fr-Gred pushed the appropriate button and Harry's face appeared in the screen. They both looked closely and back to Harry, but were shocked that Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"What"

"Where are you?

"Harrykins?"

They could see him smirking at them in the screen.. He moved the viewer around and pointed it toward...

The twins both jumped up and away from the phone, spinning around to confront Harry who was behind them.. as they had seen their own backs in the view..

"Gotcha!!"

---===0|0===---

And so it came to pass that the British magical telecommunications industry was given into the hands of two of the biggest pranksters and businessmen in the history of modern magic. It was not long, in fact it was almost supernatural how fast the M-phone came into the hands of virtually every magical person over the age of eleven, and how fast the tool was embraced by all. Only a few hardline purebloods refused to use the device, and thus were left far behind in business and culture and, well, just about everything.

__________________________________________________

A daily news program was posted at seven am, noon and six pm, and eleven pm. these times the magical community went slower, quieter, because everyone was still captured by the novelty of it, and the added benefit, that the newsreaders were deemed to be trustworthy. Much was said in the early stages of the daily newscasts, and every member of those teams, reporters, investigators, everyone was required to swear an oath to tell the truth, and if they were found to be wrong in a statement, they would make a public statement to that effect..it became a given that anything quoted on the news report was factual, and could be trusted.

---===0|0===---

all this cost money, for salaries, for actual hardware, that is to say, the magical phones and equipment to broadcast..it was all paid for via quiet and subtle advertisements.."This newscast was brought to you by ..." and those establishments were pleased to find that the business did materialize. Flourish and Blotts did a series of ads based on a cooking and home improvement series of books that, although had steady sales, was still kind of slow..a few ads mentioning the books and soon they were the 'must have' series of books for every household..

---===0|0===---

After a few weeks of only four newscasts a day, the M-phone network announced channels, where half and hour long shows were broadcast. A channel with nature and discovery shows, the major sponsor of which was The Quibbler.. one expose/slash/documentary was an hour long inquiry into Gilderoy Lockhart, interviews with the people who really did the deeds and the stories that went along with the events.. a timeline was shown for the places and times he was supposed to have been, and the spells that were supposedly used..well, the name Lockhart soon became a euphemism for fool, braggart, idiot.

---===0|0===---

On the weekend before the Halloween ball, a two hour special was broadcast.. The true story of Tom Riddle, and the myth created by him, of his power. Great swaths of memory from Harry and many others were used to show his rise to power, and identifying by name and face his lieutenants, the Malfoys, the Notts, the LeStranges.. Every known associate was shown and their face and status displayed, for all to see.

Lucius Malfoy :Dead

Draco Malfoy : Captured

Rookwood : Dead

Rudolfus LeStrange: Dead

Rastaban Lestrange: Dead

Bellatrix LeStrange: Dead

the list went on for a long time.

names dead, names captured, names still at large, with pictures and last known whereabouts, and a posting of bounty on each and every one, with a contact listed.

---===0|0===---

The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes became a secondary business for the brothers.. true , it was their first attempt at business, and had a special place in their hearts, but they had bigger things to do. Alica Spinnet and Angelina Johnson eventually became the spokespeople/slash/ newsreaders for the M-phone network, Lee Jordan would end up being the lead sportscaster, covering everything from Quidditch to dueling tournaments, but that would be a year or two in the future. Gred and Forge worked out of an office next to the WWW, in a series of buildings that became the hub of the M-phone network, off to the side, there were workshops and warehouses manufacturing potions, wheezes, M-Phones, the Wesley brothers became, in short order, the biggest employers in the magical world.

---===0|0===---

Ron Weasley was disgusted. His brothers were never home anymore, they were always off in their business, doing something that was on the verge of mudblood loving.. the headmaster of the school was apparently away in a dither and hardly ever seen in the school anymore.. the word was that his mind had finally cracked.. Harry.. used to be his best mate and bud, now didn't have time for him.. and Hermy, she wouldn't let him try and get a feel up.. somehow, the last time he had tried, he woke up in the infirmary with a sore arm and no memory of what happened.. "stupid mudblood bint, and every time I see her, she's with that Parkinson slut.." Rom mumbled and grumbled. It had been some time since Ron had been right.. in fact, he had always had an undercurrent of anger and jealousy of everyone and everything.. he was too lazy to work at advancing himself.. His brothers offered him a job working in one of the manufacturing facilities, with a chance to work himself up in the business, learn from the bottom , as it were. He was having none of that, what he wanted was a manager position, running the show, he didn't want to get his hands dirty.. He was offered a position working his way up in the Ministry, since Arthur was now on the executive council, rebuilding the government.. there were a lot of unoccupied positions in the Ministry, since so many had been taken away, so many had just plain disappeared from the beginning of summer. Ron was still angry with Percy, feeling that his older brother had abandoned the family, but the truth was that Percy was working hard for the protection and advancement of the family.. and his own family. He had proposed to Penelope and they were to be married this year, and the whole family was invited. The truth of the whole matter, concerning Ron, was he was just as much of a bigot and jerk as Malfoy was.. two samples of the same pattern, but just alike. The whole situation with the DoM and the cognivores was that when he became tangled up with them, his mind was affected, more that anyone knew. He became paranoid, secretive, angry, bitter.. all his emotions were magnified by a significant amount, and deep inside, he found that he liked to lash out and hurt people, he liked to go out into the muggle world and find victims to thrash, rape and beat.. in truth, he was becoming a perfect Death Eater.

---===0|0===---

from the evening news........

"And in the latest news from the American west coast, the yearly salamander migrations are having the usual problems common to dealing with ten foot long fire elementals, here, live from the mountains of California, Nigel Hawthorn"

"_Good Evening, this is Nigel Hawthorn in Southern California, behind me you can see the fires consuming hundreds of acres of land, trees, buildings and grasslands.. The fires are the result of a rigidly controlled set of rules, having to do with the local governmental authorities doing their part in the making of offerings and rituals to the correct elementals.. thus the huge fire you see raging behind me is the offering to keep the elemental forces in check for another year, and avoiding the burning of entire cities as has been seen in the past." Our viewers may recall the great San Fransisco fire of 1906." "Many will claim the fires were just the aftermath of the earthquake of the same time, but it was a great battle which caused the earthquake, and the fire was started by escaped salamanders from the battle zone.. In an attempt to keep the resulting population of salamanders under control, the authorities have negotiated a contract with their clans, allowing them free passage to the high mountains and deserts yearly, and give over certain lands that they can burn, and while so doing , breed."_

_The controllers of these annual rituals and migrations, are a_ g_roup of heliopaths who are the local conservators of the magical wildlife. _

_the local Magical authorities have a good working relationship with both the elementals and the heliopath tribes, and their biggest complaint of late is the dealings with the local mundane authorities, who have a problem with putting something called 'mobile home parks' in the migration pathways.' "This is Nigel Hawthorne, for the M-BBC, in Southern California_."

"Thank you for that report, Nigel, and in local news, another captured Death Eater has been put to death by dementor." The Death Eater in question is the betrayer of the Potters in 1981, Peter Pettigrew was captured on September first, lurking about Hogwarts, gathering information for his master, the Dark Lord Tom Riddle"

(video clip of Dementors at Azkaban shown here)

_"Pettigrew was an associate of the friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, who were well known for their pranks while at Hogwarts". "When Albus Dumbledore suggested the Potters hide under the fidelius charm in October 1981, the assumed secret keeper was Sirius Black, James Potters best friend and blood brother." " In an attempt to distract anyone from attacking the Potters, Black, who would be obvious choice was to be a decoy, as they had Dumbledore make the other friend, Pettigrew, the secret keeper." _

_"This brings up the question, why did Dumbledore allow Black to be arrested and sent to Azkaban for 12 years,without trial when he KNEW that Black was not the betrayer of the Potters." "Pettigrew was captured the first day of school, by the private security forces hired and managed by Potter and his crew."_

_"In the intervening months, Pettigrew has been questioned, and found to be a key figure in the dark magic restoration of Tom Riddles' Voldemort persona, and in spite of being a rather weak wizard, has been central in many of the machinations of the latest dark lord." "Pettigrew will likely be the last person executed by this method under the new administration, since the dementors are being phased out, and are to be destroyed in the next year" An official ministry spokesman reminded us on this matter during the press conference about Pettigrew."_

(cut to Ministry spokesman)

_"The dementors are a construct of dark magic, and have no natural reason to exist, except in the twisted mind of their creator, and as such are to be destroyed by the second quarter of next year, at the spring solstice. a ritual has been designed and set up for when the circumstances are correct, and we as a nation will be free of these foul creatures."_

_"There are some that think these are a useful tool to be used in the control of prisoners, and should be held in reserve for such use, but it is the decision of the new government to remove these horrible things from any possible use." "If this were the mundane world, we would be vilified for torturing and abusing prisoners for exposing our criminals to these fouls and horrible creatures"_

"Those of us who have been exposed to these dark creations can do nothing but agree with the new Government's assessment, and support it wholeheartedly."

"Yesterday in Crawly, a new ....."

---===0|0===---

Harry clicked off the desktop M-phone newsfeed and leaned back in his chair, eyes closed.. and sighed. "It would be nice to be nothing, but Harry, the 6th year student, with no more worries than to make good grades and the next game, and time with my girlfriends.."

"Well, you have good grades, you could play on the team if you really wanted to, and your girlfriends still love you, in spite of your incessant brooding.."He opened his eyes and regarded his betrothed, and smiled. "I know, I know, I'm kvetching too much, sorry" He rolled back and pulled Daphne into an awkward sitting/standing embrace, and sat her on the desk in front of him, while he sat in the chair. He scooted up to her, legs on either side of his, and burrowed his head into her bosom. as she nuzzled the top of his head. His hands gently cradled her derrière, and slipped up her sides, his thumbs tracing the line defining the bottom of her breasts. He leaned his head back and she her head down and they kissed.

They were still kissing when the office door opened and two more women came in.. Hermione and Pansy, who smiled at the sight of their husband and sister-wife to be kissing. "Save some for us, now.." Hermione joked. the two kissers broke and sat back, grinning, as they were surrounded.. Hermione kissed Harry, and Pansy kissed Daphne, and then they switched, Pansy gave Harry a quiet gentle kiss, and Hermione and Daphne much the same. Somehow, everything on Harry's desk got pushed back, much of it hitting the floor, as two more women assumed their places on either side of Daphne, leaving Harry overwhelmed by female freshness. He sat back in his chair, surveying the situation. "Hmm.. Three beautiful women, what to do, what to do.?"...

---===0|0===---

1 October 1997

Albus Dumbledore was in a dilemma, here it was  
October, he had yet to find his missing potions master, his base of power was being eroded daily, many of the purebloods that he used to manipulate society were disappearing, his puppet, Fudge was gone, and replaced by the horrible reality of an honest man, well, Arthur, Rufus and Amelia.. he might be able to manipulate one at a time, but all three, nearly impossible.. and Tom, where had Tom gone to?.. after Potter's defeat of Tom at the Greengrass manor, no one had heard from him, and that was disturbing. None of the known marked death Eaters was available, most all had gone missing in the late summer and the beginning of the school year. Harry and his followers had taken over an entire tower of the school, and no one could get in without having permission, not even him, the Headmaster.. He had tried to manipulate the houses to force the Potter clans to cooperate, but since there were people from all houses in the Potter tower, it was moot.

He came to the entrance, and noted that the two former Slytherin boys, Crabbe and Goyle were standing guard at the door. "Good Afternoon, Vincent, Gregory, might I enter to speak with Mr Potter?

Vincent spoke while Greg whispered into his wrist "Good afternoon, Headmaster, We will contact his office and see if he is available, May I interest you in some tea?" he gestured and a comfortable chair and tea set appeared in an alcove next to the entrance.

"Why, thank you Vincent, very nice bit of conjuring, I must say" "Thank you sir, I have had good teachers getting me caught up" Dumbledore sipped his tea as Vincent stood by "Caught up you say?, who may I ask is your teacher?" Vincent was about to answer, but placed a finger in his right ear and listened for a moment. "Lord Potter-Black is available, if you would follow me sir?" Dumbledore nodded and placed his teacup on the table as he rose from his chair. They entered the main door as another well built and armed wizard took Vincent's place alongside Greg.

---===0|0===---

The tower was nothing like it had been, the last time Dumbledore had been there, it had been somewhat run down and unoccupied, because the student population was down from it's height of over a thousand students, and the need for more classrooms and dorms. this tower had once been part of the Ravenclaw dorms and classrooms. back when it had been full, there were study rooms, a potions lab, a dueling room, in fact everything a Clan home would need. Apparently Harry and his advisors had chosen well. The galling thing about Harry and his followers taking over these rooms was that he, the Headmaster, could do not a thing about it.. in centuries past, it was not uncommon for warring factions to take to their own private space, regardless of House affiliation, or situation. There had been a time when there was actual warfare between two clans, right there in the hallways, and if you knew where to look, you could still see the scarring and damage from spellfire and actual physical weaponry.. that situation was one of the times where the Ministry of Magic had stepped in and used actual Auror Troops to put down the rebellion, and also place some of their own control in Hogwarts, a control that was not, technically legal, since Hogwarts was legally under the territorial control of the Scottish government, although not under their legal control. The legal control of Hogwarts was really supposed to be held by the founders and their designated heirs.

---===0|0===---

Dumbledore followed Vincent through the entry hall, where there were barriers to a physical assault, to enter, you had to go through an airlock type of arrangement, step laterally to the right, where there were armed guards watching the ingress of any visitors.

there was a curious gateway that beeped as he stepped through it, the operator wrote down some notes and touched a button. The headmaster raised an eyebrow as to what the device was, and his question was answered by Vincent. "The gateway is a detector, sir, it checks for Imperious or compulsions, it checks for Polyjuice potions and it is also a metal detector, looking for weapons." He nodded with understanding, it was amazing what these people were coming up with, blending magic and technology. He admired the x=ray picture on the screen, enjoying seeing the bones of the next person behind him. he shook his head and indicated to Vincent to lead on. He then looked to the guards operating the junction.

---===0|0===---

The headmaster didn't immediately recognize the guards, because they were wearing armor and masks, and were rather intimidating in aura.. he recognized it after a moment.. these armed guards were werewolves..how did Harry get them into his school without his notice?. they passed a practice room off to the right where people, both male and female were fighting, no, practicing hand to hand combat methods, off to the end of that, was a locker room, where people in various stages of dress were attending to weapons and armor, all powerful and deadly. a third room, a classroom with a large screen at the front, displaying the faces and names of known Death Eaters, with statistics, last known whereabouts, associates, a fully armed and dressed team was watching and taking notes, apparently getting ready for an assault. Vincent led Dumbledore past several more rooms, a huge library, a production studio, where he recognized the M-network news readers getting ready for the afternoon broadcast. Finally they entered a suite of offices, where Harry was holding court. The well dressed and powerful looking young man was speaking with people on several screens at once, while Daphne, Hermione and Pansy were watching from the side. Harry looked up and nodded at the Headmaster, and indicated a chair at with the ladies, and the old man sat, greeting the women politely serving tea and biscuits as Harry finished his conversations.

"Welcome to Potter Tower, Headmaster" Harry rose from his seat at the desk and came to the comfortable couches that the girls shared.

"So how did you like the tour, showing off some of our capabilities and projects?" he smiled.. "If we were still participating in the normal school year and functions, then we would probably get quite a few points, but since we have a practical and experience advantage, we thought we should just keep clear, so it's fair for the other students.." Dumbledore pondered this statement, and agreed.. "That seems to be the most civic minded thing anyone could have done..may I ask, how did you manage to get an army of werewolves inside the walls of Hogwarts?".

"You may, we walked in the front door twenty seven days ago" The headmaster looked back, pondering, "that was the second day of school, immediately after you fought with Tom, correct?" "You are correct, that very night, in fact.."

The old man pondered for a moment. In spite of the loss of power and connection, he still had over a hundred and fifty years of life experience. "are you the same Harry who left here in June last year, the young man grieving for the loss of his godfather?..are you that young man or are you someone else....Harry?"

Harry looked at the girls..no, women in his life.. and communicated briefly with each. his gaze returned to the Headmaster, and his face turned to resolve. "I could say the same about you, Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore".. how do we know that Grindewold didn't possess you back then in 1945?".. the old man pondered the question and sighed.

"Well, suppose that you could contact someone who knew me before the incident with Gellert, but that is only anecdotal evidence..and thus, suspect."

"So then, what could I tell you that would convince you that I am indeed the Harry that walked out these doors at the end of last term?.. I suppose I could quote the prophecy to you, and suggest what plan I think you may have had for me.. but that might just make me angry. " his face was blank, and Dumbledore knew that he was caught. "Let me make it easy for you" he pulled out his wand and held it in a 'T' "I swear that I am indeed the Harry Potter that was here last term" his wand glowed a bit to confirm the oath.. Dumbledore didn't notice the smirk from the ladies faces, and accepted the oath at face value. "Very well, then, you are you.. have you done some kind of ritual to enhance your abilities, skills or strengths?"

Another smirk from the ladies.. "Let me answer that one Headmaster" Hermione injected. "I can say without any doubt, that the Harry you see before you is all Harry, un-enhanced by ritual, potions or dark magic.." she smiled at her fiancé "He is an all-natural work in progress" she frowned a moment.. "Actually, I take back part of that statement.. Harry is taking a variety of potions to help overcome years of malnutrition and abuse at the hands of his relatives, no thanks to you.."

The old man didn't even have the grace to be embarrassed about the statement. Harry spoke up. "Actually, I have a bone or six to pick with you, starting with the Fidelius charm you placed on my parents cottage in Godric's Hollow..everything I have read and studied concerning this charm is that the caster MUST be aware of who the secret keeper is, thus, you KNEW that Pettigrew was the secret keeper, and not Sirius."

He glared. "How do you explain the twelve years of incarceration as betrayer of my family, it seems you have betrayed us quite well, all on your own"

The old man, the *MOB spoke."My boy..." but was immediately corrected.

*Manipulative Old Bastard

"I am not 'your boy', first you are not relation to me, whatsoever, and thus you have never had any right to control or influence me". "Secondly, I am not a boy, I have lived twenty two years, and so, am well past the age that can be considered a boy, now explain about the Fidelius charm and why you left Sirius to rot in Azkaban for twelve years."

The old man tried to explain about the need for Harry to be with his relatives and his mother's sacrifice, and the story he was weaving, but was interrupted again, this time by Pansy.

"I want to know why you created the myth of 'The Boy who Lived' and all the attendant crap that went along with it.. You don't really know what happened that night, unless You were there with Voldemort., or maybe your pet Death Eater was there and you saw his memory..I'd bet that Snape was there, because he hated Harry's father and would want to see him dead, and then he could claim Lily as his own.."

Dumbledore was shocked, because the statements made were almost verbatim to what he had viewed in Snape's mind, the day after the Potters were killed. Snape had been there, and watched as Voldemort killed James Potter, and while his Master was upstairs killing Lily, Snape stood gloating over James Potter. Snape had run up the stairs at the sound of Lily screaming, and saw her fall dead as he entered the room, and was stunned and bound by Voldemort before he could fully enter the room. Snape was the only one to see the actual demise of his Master.

When the killing curse was cast at Harry, Snape couldn't see the actual event,because the body of Voldemort was blocking his view, All Snape could see was the green of the curse flash, and the body of his master evaporate like dust. Snape then did what any self respecting Death Eater would do, he ran and hid.

"We know you created the entire mythos of 'TBWL' and made him part of the culture, both an icon and a target..all you had to do at the time was quietly take him away and put him with a family that was listed in the Potter's will, and said nothing of what happened that night.. if anyone asked, say, "I don't know", or is it your need to be the infallible old man of magic, or are you just a *Manipulative old Bastard?"

Once again, he had no answers that were not questioned, and every answer he spoke was questioned..these young people had way too many answers.

---===0|0===---

Harry was realizing that he had screwed up on a massive basis. He had let the desire for revenge get in the way of gathering important intel, he had executed Lucius Malfoy, when he should have captured him, should have taken him into custody and stripped his mind of every bit of information. It was all well and good that he had captured the Malfoy lands, businesses , vaults, everything in all the hidden names and accounts, but he lost his greatest treasure when he had beheaded The Malfoy. He was determined to not ever let something like this happen again, ever. Whenever possible, he took prisoners, and put them to the test, stripping them of any useful, and not so useful information, building and compiling a database of actions for the last twenty years.. and because he had begun this process, he had found out things hidden, things never mentioned by anyone, by inference. It was the concept of negative space, you see the picture all around the empty spot, and by inference figure out what was there.

Harry called all his Captains.. Major Remus of the Wolfpack, Croaker of the DoM Arthur of the Ministry, Fred, representing the twins enterprises, with George online with him. Philip Greengrass was there as an advisor, having many years of experience passed to him through his family. Dobby was there representing the interests of the elven nation, for that is what it had become, a nation. Bill Weasley was there with a few associate cursebreakers, there was a runes master, a potions master, Filius Flitwick , a Charms Master.. In the end of things, this was the 'power he knew not' that would defeat Tom Riddle.. Harry knew his limitations, he knew his capabilities. He was not the Übermage, he was not !SuperHarry!, he was a healthy twenty two year old wizard, who knew how to delegate..and how to ask for help. He was the ultimate manager, he could get things done by letting people do what they did best.

he was flanked by his Betrothed as he sat at the head of the table, Pansy was to Hermione's right, as Hermione was to Harry's right.. where she belonged. He stood, and the table grew quiet, everyone's attention focused on him.

"I screwed up, big time." questioning looks crossed many faces, as he continued. "We have massive holes in our database of information, that I caused.." he gestured to the massive whiteboard of information, with hundreds of names, places, actions, timelines.. the whiteboard was an epic work of magic, in itself.

"I executed Lucius Malfoy on July 28 and thus lost a veritable font of information." he looked at each person and creature sitting there, waiting. "I know the exact time, date and position where he died, and what I want to know is this. "Can we extract the information from his mind from our current position in time?" he wrote the date time and magical coordinates in the air with his finger. the time kept advancing, albeit quite slowly, because they were under time compression...but even then it still advances.

There was much muttering and notes written and passed back and forth, questions were asked.. "Can the site be accessed?" "Yes, it is owned by the clans now, although cousin Narcy Black has the right to half of those lands." "Is the building still there, I heard it exploded?" "No building, but we can erect a scaffold if needed." more discussion, mainly between the Runes and Charms masters, though Croaker called in a specialist, who Harry recognized as the master of the Time Room at the DoM. He greeted the man, and filled him in on the question at hand, and asked if the old man had any problems with working with the group.

"Actually, Lord Potter, I really work for you, if you recall, the Ministry was only my employer in name only." he wheezed a bit. "The DoM is still, and always will be owned and final authority will always be the Clan Potter." Harry bowed to the man's reminder that in the beginning and in the end, Potter was the name on the office door.

---===0|0===---

It took a week of negotiation, but the group came up with a plan, and set to making it happen, they jokingly called it Project Retcon, since several of the participants were Comics fans, and thus exceedingly clever. The project was fairly simple, set up a catch and containment sphere on location, set the entry side for the correct time and date, and when Lucius loses his head, the physical part would kit the floor, just as it had then, but his mind, personality and more importantly, all his knowledge would be extracted and captured..and placed in an artificial brain in a jar. One of the creature specialists at the DoM was quite helpful, in that he could replicate the brain sucking effect that the Cognivores used in stripping a person's mind, so that bit was taken care of. The Time master was hesitant to suggest his part of the creation, because the pain involved might drive the subject mad. The discussion that followed was ended when Harry reminded the assembled that this was Lucius Malfoy, second only to Tom Riddle himself in cruelty and disdain for human life.

The medical section created the jar in which the Head of the Malfoy was placed..on the base was a brass nameplate with the name of the occupant, the birthdate, and death date, and two buttons, marked "pain" and "pleasure" The extraction worked quite well, the settings were put in place, the device powered up and the complete memory and soul of the departed Malfoy was extracted, and placed into the head , which floated in a nutrient potion.

They gathered around the jar. "Does it have any magic available to it?" they refused to call it a him, or a person, it was a device, and they treated it as such. "No magic, other than the magic to keep it functioning, alive as it were" "So there's nothing it can do to affect the environment around it." "No, there's no magical core, like you or I, the magic was ripped from it when it was killed. all we have here is memories, no soul, should be very little personality, but from what I remember of the git, you don't want the personality." "Good, lets get to it then."

---===0|0===---

"Ennervate" The head in the bottle twitched and blinked..but looked off into the distance.. "Anybody home?" the head moved the mouth, but no sound came out. nothing coherent. "Ennervate" the spell was cast again. same result. "Dump a bit of pepper-up into it" An eyedropper was used to insert about five drops of the potion. This worked, the head came awake, as if it shook itself, but having no body was unable to move, the ultimate in no leverage or traction. the mouth moved, no sound came out, but there seemed to be words forming. Again, no body, no lungs, no voice. The charm for a lipreading spell was used,

"..... have you killed, you can't hold me, do you know who I am?.. where am I , where are you, I demand you release me at once.."

"Shut up, you are our prisoner, and you cannot escape, in fact, you are without a body, and you are dead, in every sense of that word, so shut up and listen for a moment."

This shocked the prisoner/carnival exhibit. it took a moment for it to regain it's voice. "Explain." it sounded as if it was giving a command, in fact, it sounded as if it were using it's magical voice, a thing that affected those of weak mind. "Are you trying to influence us somehow?, because it won't work, you have no magic of your own to use, and the magic around you is necessary for your continued existence.."

And by the way, here is something for you to ponder, every time you lie to us, you try to hide something, everytime you attempt another trick like you just did, you can expect punishment.." the hand reached out and pushed the 'pain' button. The face's features twisted in agony. but the sound was cut off. The finger released the button, and the face went slack. "Like that?, it's wired in directly to your pain/pleasure center of your brain.. I can do that all day, and you won't be able to escape it, and you won't be able to retreat into insanity.. there is no escape."

"Now then, lets demonstrate the other end of the spectrum, shall we?" "A simple question and answer session."

"What is your name?"

"Lucius Xavier Malfoy"

"Your birth and parents?"

"June 21, 1955, My father was Abraxas Malfoy, My Mother was...."

"Well then, you answered ten questions correctly, and thus you shall be rewarded" the hand pushed the pleasure button for one second and the face twisted again, this time in ecstasy.. "So then, did you like that?..good, now lets start with a few hardball questions.. Who recruited you to be a Death

Eater?"....

---===0|0===---

Dobby was enjoying his time off.. his ..Friend Harry had adopted him into his own family, thus breaking the centuries old curse on the elven clan.. it was as simple as that, an elf had to be adopted as an equal, and the curse lifted, letting The People begin again.. Lord Harry and Lady Hermione had adopted Dobby as a Potter, making him an equal, and a part of their family, not as a servant.. The Lord Black and the Lady Black had adopted Winky, Dobby's sister as a Black family member, and she had been released from the centuries old curse that kept their growth stunted and deformed, and made them dependent on wizards for magic.. When they were enslaved as House Elves, they couldn't leave a family because they would wither away and die. Dobby himself had been on the verge for several years, and only his friendship with Harry had kept him alive, actually more alive than he had been as a Malfoy family elf..

Winky was another story entirely, she was literally on the verge of death when Lord Black adopted her, she had gone into drinking to dull the pain of her magic being ripped from her, and that didn't help matters any.. Dobby shuddered. He had no actual relatives left in the world other than his little sister.. Elven families under the curse were not proper elven families, but a hodge podge of associations. The wizards had forced matings, to supposedly 'improve the species' an amazing statement, since the wizards themselves were killing themselves off via inbreeding. The elf society, such as it was, is basically matriarchal, through the mother. Dobby's mother was also Mother of Winky, although by a different father.. under the wizard way of doing things, they hardly knew who the father was, because the methods that were , to say the least, barbaric.

"Never again, never. We will change this, and then the real Elven nation will be free."

Dobby's thoughts returned to his new found female, very female friend..

Tinky of the Greengrass clan..she had been the soon to be Lady Black's personal nanny elf, and was the current caregiver for Miss Astoria..Since the Greengrass and Black-Potter houses were allied, it would be a simple matter to maintain a relationship with the young female..he was determined to do so, and sought his friend's advice. Between assignments and during speedtime he had moments alone with the young Tinky.

The young elf had been adopted properly by the Greengrass Clan, now that they knew the benefits,, and the joy of having a new family member. Tinky still was the nanny and watcher over Astoria, and loved the girl deeply, and thus, spent all her time with the girl, helping her with her lessons, making sure she knew how to eat right and take care of herself.. Tinky was so proud of her other girl, Daphne, who had grown up to be a very beautiful woman, and would soon be the Lady Black. Tinky still came to Daphne's call, and while there with her girls had become acquainted with the elf in black, that had rescued her Astoria..The elf in black was Dobby..THE Dobby. In elven society, he was as famous as Lord Harry was in wizarding society. Tinky was flattered by the handsome elf, he paid very close attention to her, giving her small gifts and helping her where she didn't really need help. but it was a nice gesture.

Dobby was with the young elf, who when adopted, received her full growth.. long blond hair, beautiful, she would be a Galadriel to Dobby's Celeborn. He was strong and handsome and by elven standards, considered a bit strange, but wise.

---===0|0===---

location: Potter Tower-Hogwarts

date: 30 October 1997

"Tell me where we are"

Sgt James was speaking:

"At present we have in custody 34 active Death Eaters, and all of those are actively being interrogated or in stasis."

she looked at her list

"we have listed 55 DEs dead, either by execution or in combat"

"This leaves Tom Riddle with less than ten active DE's and a unknown number of unmarked supporters"

"Can we estimate how many unmarked supporters and sympathizers?"

"we have lists of confirmed sympathizers and supporters, but it may be comprehensive, it is by no means complete"

"We understand this, but can we make some kind of vaguely close assessment?"

"If you insist"

"yes, Please" he sounded tired.

"we can account for three hundred first string threats, those who, for whatever reason were never marked, or are not under direct orders from Tom, then are fellow travelers of a sort."

"How many can we capture in the next five days, without making too much fuss or attention?" this was directed toward the command structure of the Wolfpack.

a whispered conference and the answer. "At least with minimum violence, we think about two hundred of this list"

The twins spoke up at this.

"We think we can"

"draw in quite a few"

"with a sting"

"we've seen it done"

"by the muggle police"

"one department even"

"threw a party, and as a surprise"

"the parties were arrested."

He looked at them and nodded. "coordinate with Captain Lupin, then.."

Lupin spoke. "When do you want this to start?"

"start right now, Get as many as can be had before 31 October as you can"

"We'll set up in Borgin's shop, shell it out and invite everyone on his customer list..get the warehouse ready to receive." the twins set about inviting the wizarding worlds' dark elite to a blow out party..they had only ten virtual days to work with before tomorrow..

"Well if you are going to leave, your report first"

"Oh, yes"

"The M-Phone is selling rapidly, virtually every magical household has at least one, and our market saturation is coming fast..

"we have sold in thirty days over twenty thousand units..we have hired twenty more workers to do the subassemblies, and have skilled workers assembling the units."

he looked at them sharply..

"Never fear, esteemed leader, every worker is under a NDA oath..they can't reveal anything, even if they wanted to"

"Good. how about the News network and the channels?"

"Coming along nicely, four broadcasts a day,we expect full programming by mid November, and then we start sales of the new big screen wall units."

"So, financially?"

"Significant money, and we are getting inquiries from overseas, The US, Europa , all over." "We think franchises and licensing fees, unless someone has a better idea.."

they looked around, and no one had any big ideas one way or another..

"Ok guys, go set up your sting party.." they nodded and rushed out.

"M-network content?"

"We have outstripped the Daily Puppet and are now THE news source for every witch and wizard under 25, and at least 60 percent of everyone else."

"How many subscribers amongst the pureblood contingent?"  
"by name 27 that we know of, most all of those are neutral or light side, but possibly six or so are known dark."

"any chance of targeted broadcasting?"

"very good chance."

"How"

"We're running a guess the trivia contest, and the winners are already picked out..once they win, the first release of the new Big Screen wall units with the built in monitor, we're in"

"Nice..well done"

"Wolfpack?"

"We're in good shape, no injuries currently, all arms at ready. Team one is on stand down, team two is on alert, team three is in training." he looked at his clipboard. "we can field 66 fully armed and ready troops in ten minutes, if we pull in everyone, then 117 within 90 minutes."

"I thought your squads added up to 100?"

"We have 17 folks not part of the regular teams who work in the support teams, but can step in at a moments notice."

"Oh, ok, cool"

"Anyone have anything else?"

The potions master spoke up. "I have a product that I want every staff member to use on a weekly basis..it is an anti-polyjuice shampoo, use it once a week, and if you are especially paranoid, I have a potion that the medical section will administer that does the same thing, belt and suspenders effect." he looked around. "If in the course of your duties you need to use Polyjuice potion, use only the dash-p formula which will be available from the med department..any questions?" everyone looked to Hermione, because she almost always had a question, and that question frequently opened up new avenues of experimentation.. She pondered for a second.

"Will your shampoo help control our hair?" she indicated her and Harry's signature hair. much laughter.

"I believe it will, if it doesn't, we'll tweak it until it does.." he grinned at the question. "Thank you all for your time." and he sat down.

Harry stood "Anyone else?"

noes all around..

"Alright then, dismissed, lets get to it for tomorrows big party.." he turned to leave and was followed by his women. "Where are you going to in such a hurry?"

"he grumbled. I have one more meeting with Dumbledore before we set Fudge to confessing."

"Why are you feeling so angry ?"

"Because even in spite of the promises he has made to cooperate, he is still playing his games.."

"Well, if it's come to this,then we need to force him out of the castle, permanently..and give the control over to Minerva."

"she needs to be set free of the bonds on her also.."

"Fine by me, lets do it.", but to make this happen,I will need to use the Time Turner.."

"We do need to be elsewhere while we are here.."

"What about keeping Dumbledore out once the wards are reset.?"

"I'm going to go get Fudge under way, first, then I will

"Lets go and see Minerva and get her freed up from the bonds on her, then we'll face the wrath of Dumbles.."

"Check the map"

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good"

"He's in his office, where's McGonnegal?"

"in her office, looks like Ron got another detention"

"Wanker"

"Language"

'well he is.. remember, I slept in the same room with him for five years, if he wasn't snoring, he was.."

"Harry, quit it!"

"I'll just say that I am glad I sleep in Potter Tower now."

"well, of course, now you sleep with me"

"and you make it quite _hard_ for me to do that, you know.." he emphasized the word hard..and then flinched as he got whacked by two women..

---===0|0===---

Harry used his Unspeakable robe and intimidated Fudge and dosed him with a powerful Veritaserum and compulsion charm mix, while the Minister was stunned in his office, Harry and Croaker inscribed semi-permanent runes on soon to be ex-minister of magic. The runes were what they were calling 'hard magic' that is, they runes were self powered, by absorbing ambient magic, and were not reliant on anybody to cast a spell or charm. The design of the runes used on the Minister were that he was forced to confess his sins in public, and vow that what he said was true..this of course was the kiss of death for a politician.. the first rule you learn as a politician, is "never tell the whole truth, if possible, never tell _any_ of the truth."

Croaker and Harry put on a show in the Minister's office, and shortly thereafter, they were treated to the spectacle of Fudge handing out rope for his lynching..With a bit of luck, he would take down quite a few other 'politicians' with him.

Fudge was performing his duty and Harry and Croaker were standing there as witnesses, when Harry hissed at the older man. "hey Algie, got one for you" Algie hissed back "do tell" "Define politics"

"huh?" "Define Politics".."Ok, I give" "You give too easy, now then..'Poly'-many..'Tics'- blood sucking insects" Croaker groaned..Harry stood, hidden by his Unspeakables robe, anonymous, mysterious, as did Croaker..

---===0|0===---

An observant watcher might see the shoulders of the taller Unspeakable shaking, if one looked closely. The skinnier of the two Unspeakables scanned the members and visitors of the Wizengamot, checking Auras and looking for signs of guilt or fear, or worse. He found a few that were worth watching, and he murmured into his remote M-phone giving instruction to various parties. When the group broke up, several members of that esteemed organization were scheduled to vanish, since their arms exuded dark magic. Harry watched with interest as the Grand Mugwump tried to keep his anger and frustration under control.

Fudge had by this time petered out and stopped speaking, and was just now realizing what he had just admitted to.. The two gray clad Unspeakables faded from view and vanished without a trace.

---===0|0===---

Harry set aside his cloak and popped away to Hogwarts, and made himself ready at the gates. He did some stretches and a bit of bouncing, getting the blood going.. also it was fairly cold, northern Scotland, after all.

A gong sounded and Dumbledore appeared at the gate.. His portkey no longer worked, and he could not enter, thus he ended up in a pile on the road to Hogsmead. He looked around , stunned at the fact that his dedicated, official Headmaster type portkey didn't work, he didn't even realize that Harry was standing there watching him.. He rose and stepped toward the gate, which was physically closed and locked, and as he touched it, was thrown back, his hand stinging with the power of the gates protection hex.

"You won't get in, not through the gate, not through the tunnels, not by land, sea or air.. Hogwarts is closed to you, Mr. Dumbledore. It's time to retire, now go home, your brother is waiting on you."

---===0|0===---

"What?, how did you do this, how dare you!" the old man was furious, and stepped into Harry's space, they were nose to nose. The old man was angry and turning colors that Harry had only seen on Vernon's face before.

"You dare and keep me out of my own school?, You can't stand against me, boy!" the spit was spotting Harry's glasses, he closed his eyes and took them off, gently slipping them in a pocket. He gave a sad smile at the raging old man and snapped his head forward, breaking the old man's nose and half knocking him out. At the same time he snatched the wand from where it was pointing at his chest, it's tip glowing with some powerful curse. Harry put the wand in his boot, out of sight, and crouched over the fallen ex-headmaster. "I said, It's time to retire, old man.. you have done great things for our world, but the truth is, you have lost sight of what's really the greater good. Go now, your brother is waiting, stay at your house and watch the news, let us take care of Tom. Retire with dignity, and I'll make sure that you are remembered as a great man and not an old fool."

Dumbledore sat there in the snow, holding his broken nose, tears coming out between his fingers, along with the blood.. His bleary blue eyes looked up to the cool green of the young man. "My wand.."

"No, I'm keeping it, it won't work for you now, anyway.. I am now the master of the Elder Wand, in fact all three of the Hallows,correct?

"How..how did you know?"

He held out a hand and pulled the old man up. "We'll talk later, after I have eliminated Tom and all his followers..for now..go see your brother, get your nose healed, we'll talk, I promise."

Sadly, the old man looked up at the gleaming towers he once commanded, and back to the young Lord. bowed his head and walked away, vanishing with a small 'pop'

The young man in question gazed mournfully at the point his ex-headmaster vanished, shook his head, and took out the time turner, spinning it backwards enough times to jump back into the flow.

He had a new Headmistress to appoint.

---===0|0===---


	8. Chapter 8

Bring to Order Chapter 8

Before you go any further, look up in the right hand corner.. there is a notation that says full, 3/4, 1/2. that little tool helps the viewer/readeer compress the width of the reading screen. it helps people with poor vision see the story better. I write in 1/2 screen mode. consider that fact before you complain about the formatting.

twilliams1797

In my version of the HP universe, there are two major types of magic, actually there are more, but two that are the main themes.

First there is the 'silly wand waving' that Snape speaks about, where you as a witch or wizard uses their wand to draw out their inner magic and form it into a spell or charm, and this kind of magic is determined by the strength and skill of the caster.

The second kind of magic is what I call 'Hard magic" this is based on runes and elemental connections to the Earth and nature.. that is to say, it draws magic from natural sources, not out of a person's magical core. The limitations on this kind of magic are similar to the limitations of electrical power and the gauge of wire it is passing through.. you cant push 50 amps through an 18 gauge wire without problems, it will melt or burn up.. but you can push 50 amps through a 6 or 4 gauge wire nicely, up to a certain distance, then you have to start dealing with resistance factors.

Magic is much like electricity in that sense.. you can do so much with certain runic combinations, or the proper elemental combinations, which, by the way is the root of many potions and potion combinations. If someone were to investigate the elemental reactions in potions, there is a possibility that they would be able to create elemental reactions..oh yes, and thus we have the root of Alchemy.

Harry has runic and elemental alchemy in his blood, both metaphorically and in reality. He has the family traditions and knowledge locked inside him from his mother and generations of Potters, then there is the chemical nightmare of Basilisk venom, phoenix tears, and the backlash from Tom's killing curse.

that said, chapter 8

---===0|0===---

Sometime in 1996-

The third full moon since the takeover of Hogwarts, the deposing of the Government, the retirement of Dumbledore.

There was much experimentation going on, with potions,, stasis boxes, speedtime and slowtime charms.. there were volunteers from the Werewolf packs to try all of it in the name of scientific research.. some of the modified and enhanced Wolfsbane potions were better, some had side effects, some had long term effects that were being discussed as to viability. The most promising research was the time controlled stasis boxes.. The idea was to put a person inside the box and they would ride out the time without any time expended for them.. so when the moon was full, they were nit exposed to it, and thus not affected. This had been tried for three lunar cycles straight, and in a sense it worked, but the test subjects were finding that they had a need to run and howl, so the process was tentatively reserved for children and the injured. Every single Lycan, which was quickly becoming the proper term for one who had the curse, was given a talisman or tattoo that would portkey the individual to a designated safe zone if they were not there already, when the moon rose on it's designated day..a safety feature voted on by all the Lycans, because no one wanted to be responsible for accidental deaths at their teeth and claws.

On one end of the spectrum was the stasis box, inside which no time passed, as noted, a Lycan could only use it three months in a row without side effects. On the other end of that same spectrum, a team of three friends, who were inseparable, volunteered to spend a night under the moon on Gruinard Island, where the entire Island was under speedtime, thus spending the equivalent of thirty days as a wolf. The teams monitoring the trio insisted on some specifics, one member was to take no Wolfsbane, the second the new, modified Wolfsbane, and the third, the standard, known variety.

When the night had ended, the three returned to base. Two were human, one was still in Lycan form, but calm and in control. The sun was up, and they squinted in the brightness. The Potions master/Healer and Captain Lupin greeted the trio.

"Well, it seems there have been some changes?" The two human/Lycans nodded, the control, that is, without any Wolfsbane spoke first. "It was quite interesting to spend so much time in my form, I felt as if I were growing used to it.. in fact, I think that I might be able to transform at will, now." Lupin nodded, taking notes. "We'll try in a bit, Jeremy, now Richard, how did you do with the Modified potion?, symptoms, problems?" Richard shook his head no, he was rather smallish for a Lycan, but a good looking fellow, overall. "No I didn't have any problems, I know I can change now, and control it, the long term exposure has helped me calm the wolf, I think" he closed his eyes and concentrated, and his body flowed into it's wolf shape. The wolf looked up at Lupin and sat, awaiting orders. "Come back now?" The wolf stood up and braced itself, and reformed into his human form. "You maintained control the whole time?". Richard nodded. "Interesting, well lets see what happens at the next lunar cycle," They all turned to the still transformed third wolf.

"James, are you there, can you transform?" The third wolf whined and shook his head no.. He had taken the modified Wolfesbane, and thus, his symptoms were the most worrisome. the potions master knelt and discussed the options with the still stuck James/Wolf and they made plans. He led James away into a lab, leaving Jeremy, Richard and Lupin standing and talking. "I hope he's all right, be a shame to be stuck in his form forever, what kind of job could he get, seeing eye dog?..Radio Dee Jay?"Blogger?" they all snorted, laughing at their mate's dilemma as Remus led them away to debrief on the long night.

_______________________________________

The potions master/healer led James/Wolf into the infirmary, and had James jump up onto the table. "Now , then, James, what's this about?" he looked the wolf in the eyes. "I have run the diagnostic charms, and according to what I see, there no reason for you to be stuck in wolf form.. is there?" The lupine James looked at his paws and back to the Healer, and shook his head 'no' and then looked mournfully at his friend. The man pondered for a bit, and did a few more diagnostics on the wolf, he then sat down on a stool and looked him in the eye. "You can change back, but you don't want to" It wasn't a question. James nodded yes. "Is there a reason you can share? The wolf looked thoughtful and then looked directly into his friends eyes.. and began to speak. The words were not a human language, but rather wolf sounds, grunts and yips, if you couldn't see the intelligence in the creature's eyes, you would wonder if he was sick or irritated. The Potions Master/Healer listened carefully, and between his interpretation of the creature's speaking, and the projected thoughts, he got a fairly good idea of what was up.

_________________________________

"I have an answer for you, gentlemen." The Healer entered the common room where Jeremy and Richard were speaking with the technical people about their experience. Everyone looked expectantly at the speaker. James clicked in, his claws ticking on the tiled floor, he lay down at the healer's feet and watched his coworkers. "James can indeed change back, at will, but he has decided that he doesn't want to anymore.. he is comfortable with his wolf form, and will stay that way for the foreseeable future."

The gathered friends all tried to speak at once, directing their words toward the healer and towards the wolf calmly lying at his feet.

After the questions and clamor wore down, the Wolf stood and faced his questioners and friends. His words, again, were not human, but they understood the depth of his commitment, and the more he spoke, the gathering understood, and accepted his decision. There was more discussion, and joking, someone suggested that he apply to become a movie actor, and the wolf looked thoughtful, and then nodded in agreement, so then, plans for getting an agent and appointment with various movie studios were put in play.

---===0|0===---

October 30,1996

Harry appeared in place an hour before the wards changed and his confrontation with Dumbledore was scheduled. Right now he was in two places at once. Here at Hogwarts entering the front door, passing the perpetually angry Filch and his cat Mrs Norris. He paused , looking at the pair.

"Mr Filch?" the caretaker looked at the young man, and withheld his initial snarl, because he had seen the power this person had displayed. some fearsome power.. and that while still young he had forced most of the people in the school to start acting more responsibly.. his guards which patrolled the halls twenty four hours a day made sure of that.

"Yes...Lord Potter."

"If you could be anywhere in the world doing anything you wanted, what would it be, if I may ask.. you don't really seem to be too happy here at Hogwarts"

"Why do ya ask, it's not like you can do anything about it"

he looked more glum than usual.

"You might be surprised what I can do, Mr Filch, I am going up right now to inform Professor McGonnegal about her new job."

"What?" How?" he gathered in his cat, as if to protect her, for he was.

"Dumbledore is retiring today, and the new Headmistress will be making some changes.. it seems wise to have an idea of what you would like to do if you had the opportunity."

the old man grumbled and whispered to his cat.

"I'll wait over here while you discuss it with Mrs Norris"

Harry stepped a few paces down the hall and opened his M-phone to call Hermione.

"I'm back from uptime, I will meet you in the Headmistress' office in twenty"

"Very good, love, I'll meet you there"

she started to click off but Harry stopped her. He was watching Filch talk to Mrs Norris

"Love?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever noticed how close Mr filch is with Mrs Norris?"

"Actually, I have.. I have seen them while on prefect patrols..why?"

"I think there's more to those two than we know"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here in the entry hall waiting on Mr Filch to finish his conversation with her as to their future"

"You think there's more to her than we know?"

"I think she's an animagus, or something.."

"that would explain a lot..bring them with you to the office, maybe?"

"I'll ask..twenty, ok?"

"Ok"

she signed off and Harry put his full attention on Mr Filch who was now looking as if he had an answer.

"Yes sir?" Harry spoke to the caretaker.

"I want out, but with D...Ddu..the old man here I can't leave.. Mrs Norris, you see.." Harry didn't see, so he asked.."Is there something wrong with Mrs Norris, can we help her somehow?"

The old man looked as if he would cry, he was so frustrated and angry, he could not physically speak of it, there was something stopping him. realization dawned on Harry.. "I see, don't try to say anything, Mr Filch, We'll solve this problem, I promise.. May I do a small diagnostic spell on her, I promise It won't hurt her"

The old man nodded, still choked up. Harry cast an _animagus revealio_ spell, and it came up negative, but not positive either.. He tried a basic magical medical diagnostic and it came up with mixed results, some of the readings were that of a 60 year old woman, some of a Felis Domesticus, and some of ..something else..

Harry put his wand away and turned up the hall toward the Great Hall, and whistled a two tone note. A sound of running footsteps and one of the patrolling staff ran up. a young Lycan woman with blond hair.

"Yessir?"

"Hello Miss Dohan, would you be so kind as to escort Mr Filch and Mrs Norris to Potter Tower, take them to Healer Cameron for a complete checkup, Both Mr Filch and Mrs Norris, Tell Healer Cameron I will explain when I arrive, ok?"

"Yessir, I will be glad to do that,"

" Mr Filch, would you please come with me, sir?"

The old man and his cat shuffled off, following the girl.

Harry ran up the steps, two at a time and didn't stop until he arrived at the Transfiguration Classroom door.

They met Professor McGonnegal and confronted her.

_This part has been already published in Chapter 4_

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, what are you doing here, I was told you would be out of the building for the day?"

Harry smiled as he gently led his Head of house into a side room next to her classroom.

"We are out of the building, but part of us came back to take care of you.. to free you."

She found herself bound, not tightly, just slowed to the point where her reactions were about 80 percent too slow..

Hermione faced her favorite teacher and apologized. "I'm Sorry, Professor, but you will thank us when we are done.."

---===0|0===---

The whole situation was laid out before her.. and while this was happening, the confrontation was played out on the road to Hogsmead, just outside the gates. Harry had adjusted the wards so that Dumbledore could not get in, and as a legal heir of the founders, he appointed Minerva McGonnegal to the post of Headmistress. At the same time he dismissed the Board of Governors and all the rules they had saddled the school with over the years, the pureblood interference, the traditionalists who hated any change, those who were afraid and thus against any Mundane thing. Their eyes were opened. Every portrait was commanded to swear fealty to Hogwarts and her new Headmistress, and to report all their previous commands of spying and reporting.

Healer Cameron called Harry and reported that Mr Filch was under multiple compulsion charms, and Mrs Norris was, as Harry suspected, really a human, transfigured and bound in feline form. Healer Cameron had scheduled time with the Healer/Potions Master on Gruinard Island to come and help her with Mrs Norris' restoration.

The time came and Headmistress McGonnegal made an announcement, calling everyone to the Great Hall for their observance of the fall and rise of the Wizarding Government. Harry's people kept to themselves in Potter Tower, his staff of guards patrolled all the halls, making sure there were no trolls being let into the castle, that there were no sneaking around by anyone under invisibility cloaks, that order was being kept.

---===0|0===---

Ron was pissed that Harry had given up on the Quidditch team, and his claim that he was beyond the level of school play and thus was unfairly matched against any of the school players. After hearing Ron's protests, Harry told him to shut it. Ron was of course furious, demanding that Harry prove it. Harry then called the captains of the other three house teams and asked them to report to the pitch the next day, with their beaters and seekers. The next day, he explained the situation and set up a demonstration, with eight beaters trying to hit him with eight bludgers while he collected four snitches. The four seekers were to fly around the periphery and watch for snitches, and keep score. Ginny fulfilled the job for Gryffindor along with Cho from Ravenclaw, Perkins from Hufflepuff, and a new guy, Erskine from Slytherin, who had replaced the missing Draco. The bludgers were launched and the beaters were in place, learning how to work together without bashing each other by accident, and after an hour of their practice, a full dozen snitches were released, and Harry took off. A snitch was charmed to stay within the confines of the pitch, a area of ground defined by three posts with rings on either end, and about the same distance across the width. the height limit was about a thousand feet, enclosing a huge are of volume, all traversed by twelve broom riders, eight bludgers and twelve snitches, and Harry. Confusion.. the possibilities were endless. Harry took off, and swooped into a harsh curve, grabbing two snitches immediately, stuffing them in a bag at his side. He flew up and down, between the bludgers, missing every one, using beaters as turnpoints, making his way between the rings, around the poles, skimming the stands and flags, grabbing little flying balls at will.

It took twelve minutes total, twelve snitches, and not a mark on him. he landed as the beaters wrestled the assorted bludgers back into their retaining crates. "There you go, that's why I cannot play any more" he thrust the bag of golden balls into Ron's arms, who threw them to the side like a spoiled child.. "That's why you HAVE to play, mate, we need you to be seeker." The other seekers who had landed and stood by hearing the argument. "No, Ron, it's not fair to them, and I won't have cheating.. I have an unfair advantage, would you like me to be like Snape, and steal every game, what's fair is that I retire from playing and support those who want to play, and maybe get them onto a good professional team on their own efforts and skills." The other players and captains all agreed and were nodding, realizing that what Potter was saying was the right thing to do. "Ron, I will not be on the team this year or any year, I will not play professionally because I have an unfair advantage, and if I used it , then it would be cheating and that 's wrong, my answer is final" with that he turned and left to clean up, What Ron did not notice was the second Harry and his ladies were out of sight of anyone, they vanished.

A useful bit of fallout from this exercise was that the four house Quidditch teams scheduled all-house practices and workouts, thinking that in the future they would be potentially on the same professional teams.

---===0|0===---

News bit from the M-BBC network

_"There has been a spurt of muggle baiting going on this last month and the New Ministry is asking that the perpetrators cease their actions, since it is impolite to obliviate non magical people with no good reason. Head of Muggle relations department, Arthur Weasley has announced a contest to distract those involved in this activity. _

_(video insert, Arthur Weasley speaking)_

_"I would like to announce a contest to be held this next week, in designated areas , we have available to the artists twenty thousand acres of land for the creation and display of Crop Circles and the performance art that goes along with those circles. Those who are interested in participating in this contest, apply at the **Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes **shop in Diagon Alley, as they are providing the 500 Galleon Prize for best crop circle, with smaller prizes for second and third place. _

_A workshop will be held at the designated location Saturday, for more information, The WWW shop in Diagon Alley. You may also call the M-phone number listed here" _

_he indicated a number written out on a card behind him, along with several pictures of famous crop circles._

_(newsreader) _

_"Minister Weasley also reminded our viewers that Muggle baiting is now going to be cause for arrest and magical suppression, and a hefty fine, so if you have ANY urges to create crop circles or any other anti-muggle behavior, you will be tracked and arrested, you have been warned."_

_"In other news, the surprise confession of former Minister Cornelius Fudge has had far-reaching effects.."_

---===0|0===---

October 1996

They had expected Tom Riddle to throw something up on Halloween, as was his normal thing every year, but by the time Halloween had come around, Tom was down to less than ten active DEs, and was struggling just to maintain basic security. The most important thing he was trying to do was survive.. He had not thought of checking his hiding places, assuming that his Horcrux' were still safe and sound.

Tom was trying to fabricate himself a new arm, and was having some trouble working with the existing magic, he didn't have available to him any of the ingredients to his original reconstructed body.. The graveyard where his father had been was completely churned up, Pettigrew was gone, kissed and when his body died, they burned it to nothing, and Potter, well Potter was somehow beyond his reach, both physically and mentally.

"Dammit, I want you to find him!" The Dark Lord ranted at his few remaining followers. "How is the training going for the new recruits?"

"Reasonably well, My Lord, the truth is, these kids don't have as much power as they should, it's like someone is stealing their magic." The evil being frowned, keeping his own counsel..he knew that in general the purebloods were not as powerful and talented as the average half-blood or muggleborn.

"Enhance them, then, do the power rituals, make them the cannon fodder we need, if there is any of them intelligent enough to rise up and assume a command position, they would have shown up by now.. this last batch you have are nothing but foot soldiers, run them through the ritual and make them useful to me"

"As you wish, My Lord" the trainer bowed and backed away.

Tom had a working relationship with his trainer. He never crucioed the man, and the man always did what was asked of him, even if he did know that his esteemed leader was a half-blood. The saying was known in the military, let the officers make the big decisions, let the sergeants run the Army, and this was exactly what Voldemort was doing, letting the Sergeant run the army.

____________________________

Ron and his fellow recruits were only able to get out of Hogwarts on the weekends, and so, missed the enhancement ritual that Voldemort ordered for his foot soldiers. If he had been available, then that would have been the end of any public association with the 'light' Ron was furious and not getting along well with anyone, he was close to being removed from the team because of is aggressive behavior, and more importantly, because his grades were falling below any reasonable level.. The truth of the matter was that his association with Hermione and Harry had kept his head above water for the past five years, and now they were hidden away in Potter Tower, there was no homework to be stolen and copied, no one going over his homework to correct or advise, in short, he was on his own. He had tried to make friends with Neville and Luna, but they were in Potter Tower more often than not. Luna had turned weirder than usual, and this scared Ron, and quite a few others as well.

---===0|0===---

November 1996

The meeting of the new representative council was at first confusing, but with the help of Percy Weasley the organizing came to some kind of plan soon enough. The different potential members of the representative council were each campaigning on their own particular agenda, some reaching their 1000 person limit quickly, some having a hard time reaching 100 people to represent. IT was announced that every magical person over the age of 17 must find someone to represent them by a certain date, November 30, the campaigning became more intense, and in some cases expensive. There were those who were actually offering to buy votes, but this soon fell by the wayside when it was realized that they would have to do it again in two years, and that this was a non-paying job.

Soon , networking of candidates came to pass, and those with a few constituents bonded together with others who had similar beliefs forming bigger groups, until they had their designated thousand people. Each representative was given the public representative charms which left messages for every one of his constituents, and the incoming comments and questions from each and every one of those same constituents. Some representatives soon found that they were no longer interested in the post, mostly due to those of their public who seemingly spent ALL their time ranting about something.. complaining or asking for help.

This caused many who thought they were going to get into office and have power to soon work at getting out of office and passing the chore onto another, more reasonable and understanding person, thus the rise of the public servant in the magical world. Voldemort tried to get a seat, by proxy, but found that he couldn't gather enough followers, even by ordering them to sign up behind his designee.... even in spite of their support of his ideas and seeking for power, most realized that their association with a known Dark Lord was probably not a good idea. Harry and his friends thought this was hilarious, because for the most part, the magical society they lived in was almost totally free of common sense.

A fairly good indicator of this truth was the monthly reports from St Mungo's, where during a average month, there were at least three people who decided to test the statement 'never tickle a sleeping dragon' Healers sighed at the common problem and tried to educate the public, but, sadly, the public was usually, unhearing and uninterested.

---===0|0===---

December 1996

Harry and Hermione had decided that they were being a bit naive, and possibly foolish to declare they were going to be celibate until marriage, and slowly worked their way toward coming together.. of course with all the work they were involved in, the Speedtime charms and projects by the thousands, they had to make time for themselves, and then figure out how to involve Pansy and Daphne, each woman getting fair amount of time in, with their mates. Pansy was wanting to be freed from her fear of Harry and men in general, so she dove into studying various texts from both the mundane and magical world. She assured Hermione that she had a plan, so the Gryff girl stepped back from those preparations, and concentrated on learning more about the Pureblood Magical culture and the whys and wherefores as to why they did what they did.

She also spent a large amount of time learning about the Potter and Black histories and genealogy and achievements. She was a bit shocked about some of the Black family achievements.. it was sort of like being related to the architect of the Reich's final solution.. sure, the doctors and scientists learned a lot of useful information about hypothermia and freezing people to death, which would help people in the future, but the cost was the deaths of the prisoners in the death camps during those dark days.. The Black family had made the advancement of magic possible in many ways, but their achievements were borne on the backs of defenseless muggles and squibs. Blood bought knowledge. Eventually Hermione would gather these books and papers into a library and labeled it as such, making sure it was known to the reader that this knowledge was bought with the blood of innocents.

She cried that day.

---===0|0===---

Early in December the betrothed sorted it out. Hermione would be Lady Potter, Daphne would be Lady Black, and Pansy would be neither.

They discussed sharing. Harry offered to set up separate households, or at least wings of a Manor, one for the Lord Potter and his family, one for the Lord Black and his, but neither woman wanted to do without her lord for even one night, so they came to a conciliation. One bed, one family, paperwork and titles be damned, they were going to stick together.

---===0|0===---

Hermione and Daphne worked out together and slept together, ate and studied together, became good friends, closer than most women ever come, and learned to share their man. They spent one night together with their man, and ritually set aside their virginity together, as both women were just that, virgin.

---===0|0===---

The 21st of December was the shortest day of the year, and the Solstice, the day for many kinds of rituals Pansy wanted to be freed of the fear she had, and wanted Hermione's help. "I want to not be afraid any more, I want to be able to have a lover, no, strike that, I want Harry as a lover, I want his and your children."

The 21st of December was also the day of the Yule Ball.

There was a ritual that the lovers decided to do. It was scheduled for the shortest day of the year, as the sun set. Pansy was no dummy, she just played one as a good Slytherin to protect what small advantage she had. She had researched the rituals of the Sun, and brought it to the attention of Harry and Hermione, and asked them to help her. The couple readily agreed, and asked Daphne and her mother to contact the Coven of the Standing Stones to gain permission for a ritual at their chosen Megalith. The Standing Stones was a circle of shaped and annointed stones that had been there for close to five thousand years.. The difference between the Standing Stones and Stonehenge is that The former were still powered up and functioning, and Stonehenge was no longer powered, and collapsing due to a badly corrupted ritual done there some 2500 years before.

It was fairly easy to maintain a set of standing stones, with judicious use of muggle repelling charms and some hard magic at the borders of the lands. The Standing stones they were going to use was on property held in trust by the Potter Clans somewhere in Wales. The entire UK has so many different historical sites, it was easy to overlook one here and there.

---===0|0===---

The day came for the ritual, . Harry escorted his ladies to the site, where there was a wizarding tent set up to keep the participants warm and fed, changing rooms for the ladies of the coven, and the like. Hermione and Daphne helped Pansy get dressed for the ritual, She was wrapped in pure white robes, wearing a skintight leotard underneath, with a warming charm built into it.. The time came and she was led out to a circle of thirteen stones. A formally clad witch was at each stone, with her own part of the ritual.

Pansy's mother was there, Daphne's mother, also.

A woman becoming close to their circle was there, Narcy Black, who had decried all the actions of her former husband and son.

Hermione's mother was there, representing the mundane magics, Daphne's friend, Tracy was there, as she knew Pansy and they had become fairly close friends. In all there were 16 women participating, all of which were close friends, mentors, teachers..people who were important in Pansy's life. The final two were the ladies of the stone circle, acting as guides and hostesses. The fourteen women were assembled in the host tent and each was assigned their own part in the process. The thirteen women of the circle's coven were to stand at arms around the perimeter of the Stone Circle.. along with the men who were supporting their female relatives. Philip Greengrass, Remus Lupin, Daniel Granger, Harry, Neville, The Brothers Red, Bill Weasley , Dobby Potter .

The men faced outwards, away from the circle, in a ring, the women of the coven faced inwards each behind her chosen stone.

The family and friends were inside the circle, awaiting Pansy who would lay on an altar stone at the center.

The ritual began. A prayer was spoken over the proceedings, and Hermione escorted Pansy into the circle and spoke.

"Today is the day of Deliverance for our sister, Pansy, Today she shall be set free from the trauma inflicted upon her."

the surrounding women spoke

"So mote it be"

Pansy spoke her part

"I seek deliverance, I seek peace, I seek truth"

"So Mote it Be"

Hermione spoke

"Let the touch of evil be bound"

"So Mote it Be"

The women spoke in unison

"Let our sister/daughter/friend be set free"

Hermione and Pansy spoke together

"So Mote it Be"

They stepped forward

The steps to the ritual were followed. Pansy was cleansed of evil, and set free from sin.

she was marked with the runes of peace and protection, , healing and deliverance.

The ritual was played out, each point was addressed, and at the end, Pansy was free of the fear and oppression on her soul and spirit..

13 women:

1 Jane Granger

2 Estelle Greengrass

3 Daphne Greengrass

4 Tracey Davis

5 Mrs Parkinson

6 Luna Lovegood

7 Minerva McGonnegal

8 Dora Tonks-Black

9 Andromeda Tonks-Black

10 Sgt Elana James

11 Narcy Black

12 Fluer DelaCouer-Weasley

13 Winky Black

---===0|0===---

The Potter-Black clan returned home from the ritual site, Pansy was almost flying, because of the adrenalin rush and excitement..and a bit of arousal. By the time the solstice had come around, Harry and Hermione had decided that their relationship could stand them being together, and that waiting until Tom was dead was youthful idealism.. the truth was that they were both too horny to wait and wanted to go at it like bunnies..and so they did.. Their first time, however, they followed the ritual book and then they both had more protections on themselves they didn't have before.. Sex magic was a useful practice, and Hermione penned in a variety of rituals to be done at various phases of the moon and sun, at the solstices and holidays. There were parts of her planner book that had coded notations that no one but her could read, and when she did read these notations she could frequently be seen with a bit of a blush.

Needless to say, they brought home their lover from her own ritual and decided, that the day was young and not to waste any of it.

---===0|0===---

Harry rolled on his back , exhausted and satiated, having taken care of the needs of three women, consecutively, and simultaneously, until he was raw and limp, in every sense of the word. Sure, he was a very strong wizard and a very healthy young man, with stamina like few others, but then, so were his women, boy were they ever.

He nodded off, and woke later to find himself floating in the great tub that was part of his private rooms, surrounded by much beautiful female flesh, his strength somewhat renewed, the hot water and jets massaging his muscles as two women were on either side of him, nuzzling and kissing him, hands wandering and caressing, and another woman behind him, massaging his neck and shoulders with strong fingers.

he sighed in gratitude.. "Ladies, I demand you stop this.. in about a hundred or so years.. really, I mean it..you're gonna spoil me or something.."

"Ok, we will, Hermione, write that down in your planner, stop spoiling Harry, December 2196, got it?" Pansy laughed at her joke, Daphne dug into his shoulder and put her lips to his trapezoid muscle, gently sucking on his neck, her arms and legs enveloping is body from behind.

Pansy floated around to face Harry.

"You made me feel good, Harry, thank you for being gentle with me, and showing me what a good lover is supposed to be." She leaned in to kiss him, her hands bracing her on his hip and shoulder. She floated up to his front and locked her legs into Daphne's legs and her arms around his body, pulled herself into full contact. Hermione's hand wandered down to their intersection and stroked him to hardness, and guided his member into her partner's waiting opening. Soon the water was sloshing up against the sides of the tub..pool and many hands were being used for a variety of purposes. Many nipples were tweaked and caressed, many fingers were inserted and many nerve endings were stimulated, no one was left out.

---===0|0===---

Severus Snape regretted his life, he hated every single second of it. He had been in this cell for months, every day his mind being assaulted and answers ripped from it, every day he knew less and less. He regretted having been a friend to the witch Lily Evans.. he regretted having gone to Hogwarts, he hated all his dealings with Potter and his friends, Black and Lupin.. they were responsible for his problems and it was all their fault he was trapped here.. if it were not for them he would have never joined the Dark Lord and taken his mark.. Using this logic, it was easy to blame them for the death of his lovely Lily.. He had the potion to control her, the potion to make her do his will. It was right, she was only a female after all.

The door to the cell opened and he sat, waiting for them to come for him.

He was stunned, not speaking a word. A potion was funneled into his mouth, forced down his throat. rendering him inert. Ironically it was the first question he asked of Potter those six years ago.. Draught of the living death.

The inert man was taken to an operating room and the specialists there did their magic, which was to engrave all 207 bones in his body with runes, a combination of which created a permanent block on his magic. At the same time he was sterilized, rendered unable to father a child of any sort from his own body. When all this was finished, every memory was removed. leaving him an inert hunk of flesh, without motivation.

The Soul of Severus Snape still, however resided inside the inert hulk of his body. That Soul raged against the dark, against fate, against magic, against Potter, against Dumbledore, against Voldemort, just against. The soul does not sleep, the soul does not have any reference point from which to gain traction.

The inert man lay waiting his fate, shelved and labeled for later retrieval. lying in the dark.

---===0|0===---

Spring, 1997. Potter tower, meeting room:

"Status"

"Four more active DE caught, in interrogation now, Tom is now down to less than ten active, marked, supporters"

"He's not gonna be happy, I'd say, I suspect that he will be soo unhappy, he will lash out his next appearance."

everyone nodded.

"How did the sting party come out?"

both twins were present this time

"Quite good"

"Jolly good, you mean"

"Yes, indeed"

"Jolly good"

"Guys!"

"Sorry"

"We were able to capture"

"Incarcerate"

"Incapacitate"

"Discombobulate"

"over 100"

"Fellow travelers'

"And dark side"

"Supporters."

"good, interrogate and obliviate as needed.. I think that some directed aversion charms would be in order also."

"That is sort of unethical, you know"

"I want to win this war without killing too many people, if it takes a bit of mental re-programming to make it happen, then so be it."

"Now then, status of Dumbledore "

Since his removal as Headmaster last Hallow's Eve, he has resigned the Mugwump , the ICW, he retains his membership in the Dark Force Defense League. There have been no meetings of The Order of the Phoenix since Fawkes disappeared."

"and his various plots?"

"all references in the Hall of Prophecies have been cataloged, and we are correlating them with the Ministry and Hogwarts records.."

the timeline for the last forty years has been collected and written down."

"All draws against your accounts have been cut off, the only income from known sources is a pension negotiated with his Order of Merlin. He has made no known expenditures or payments in the last month."

"He has not been seen in public since the day you..locked him out. He is known to be at Abeforth's home, we have pictures, from a distance."

"There has been no outgoing calls on his M-phone except for take away orders for curry and pizza. The only incoming calls he has accepted are from his brother Abeforth."

"investigate the take-away places, we can't be too careful"

---===0|0===---

Albus of the many names Dumbledore lay weakly on the bed in a room over the Hogshead Tavern.. Ironically, this was the same room that Trelawney had given the prophecy in all those years before.

He had tried to return to Hogwarts several times, but the wards had locked him out, and the only way that this could have been done was if the new Headmaster/Headmistress had altered the settings, and added either blood or hair, to a potion similar to polyjuice and inserted it into the Ward Schema. this did not bode well for he old man.. he was now not doing anything as the Head of the ICW, not doing anything as the Grand Mugwump.. his major action these days was basically trying to stay alive.. It seemed that without the continual boost of energy and life from Hogwarts herself, he was fading.. He now no longer owned the Elder Wand, so that tool was also lost to him.

---===0|0===---

His total actions for the last weeks had been to lie in bed and watch the newscasts on his M-network video screen, attempting to monitor the changes that were happening, trying to keep track of what laws had been changed, who held power and who did not. He had not been a teacher in many years, and was astounded at the educational channels and what was being taught on a daily basis over the magical airwaves.. between the History Channel and the Practical Magic Channel, he came to the conclusion that a witch or wizard could almost be homeschooled via their screen. This, somehow upset him, but he could no longer remember why. Abeforth , his brother had finally had to call the Healers from St Mungo's.. at first he called Poppy Pomfrey to come and look at his brother.. The school Healer did her best, but in the end threw up her hands and recommended that Abeforth call in a specialist. She went back to Hogwarts and reported her findings to Minerva, who then called Harry to her office.

---===0|0===---

"Dumbledore is dying.. he doesn't have much more than a month left, where are your plans for ending the war at?" The Scottish woman snapped at her student. She was a bit irritable about it, since she had spent close to forty years working with the man, and still felt a bit betrayed at his actions against her and others.. she felt close to making a visit to him.. except her current search for replacement teachers for several courses was taking a fair amount of time.

"We have a plan scheduled to draw Tom out of hiding, along with his few remaining supporters, and once that is done, we will be capturing and executing him."

She looked at him sharply, as if to question his sanity. "Capture?"

Harry sat back, at ease.

"Yes , capture.. he is a high maintenance despot, you know, we have cut him off from almost all sources of support, money from Malfoy, we have captured and stored almost all his followers, he has no one to cook for him, stand guard on his hideout, he's hardly surviving on his own, as I said, High Maintenance".. he snorted

"I know where he is, I know who is working for him, I have a pretty good idea of when, if not where he will attack next, the only thing stopping me is I have to gather up one more artifact and destroy it before I can take him out permanently.. "

"Well, how long before you can collect this object?"

"He has it with him at all times, and it will potentially cost someone their life to capture it, so we have to plan accordingly.."

---===0|0===---

The school year went on from there, the Potter and Black clans tested out of every class, but did, at times sit in, They wanted to keep in touch with their friends. Harry and Hermione were hurt when Ron rebuffed their friendship, it was like fourth year all over again..Harry didn't say anything to his fiancé but he could sense something, nothing specific, but Something around Ron.

It was a known quantity that Harry was betrothed to two women, and there were those who were angry that one of them was ..'one of them' meaning, the opposite of whatever personal agenda they believed in.. For the Purebloods, well, those that were left, it was Hermione, a first Gen witch. Of course they used the word 'Mudblood' to describe her.. for others it was Daphne, the 'ice queen of Slytherin' she must have used her tricky wiles or potions to snag him, that's all it could have been, she was a _Slytherin_, after all.

---===0|0===---

Early June 1997

It was coming together.. The Government was falling to pieces and reorganized itself with a leaner, sleeker structure. The trio in that position had become adamant about making the laws correct and proper, they had to finally throw out everything but the secrecy act and start fresh. They looked at the American bill of rights and wrote their own, based on that document. It came down to, follow the Mundane laws in their intent, and the laws concerning magic should follow. There were , however specifics, that dealt with magical things, but if you looked there were Mundane laws that had a similar intent.

Some specifics they came up with were the laws concerning various influences by and with potions, charms and curses. It became law that no one was to use love or lust potions for any reason. If you were caught using those potions on an unsuspecting person, you were charged with the equivalent of Rape charges.

The next law was that there were to be no laws made up on the spot, every law had to be voted on by the representative council, and have a vote of 67 percent to pass, and THEN passed on to the executive branch to be signed into law.

The new government was set up in three branches, following the lead of the democratic countries of the world, an Executive branch with a term limit of 8 years, a representative branch, 1 representative per 1000 magical people. Since the magical populace was spread out unevenly across the nation, it was decided that anyone who wanted to be a representative could be, as long as they could summon up 1000 supporters. The laws were set in place that each of those supporters had one vote each, and the leader had to listen and vote on laws according to his followers wishes. It seemed complex, but really it wasn't. The third branch of government was to be the judicial branch. These were in charge of watching over he process, passing judgment on criminal and civil trials, voting tie breakers in the representative branch. All in all, it was totally contrary to the standard Wizarding world's illogical methods.

They worked out a plan and submitted it to the council which consisted of Harry, Hermione, Philip Greengrass, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonnegal, Amelia Bones, and Augusta Longbottom.

Arthur had asked to drop back for a while at his wife's behest. He did however spend time reworking the rules and regulations concerning use of Mundane artifacts and technology. The decision was made to put forth a flat tax per item on every converted mundane object and technological item. this tax was to be used for

the cost of managing controls and protections by the new government. There were those who protested that they should be exempt from those taxes, but were summarily shut down by the sellers of the technological bits, because they were the ones paying the taxes, not the end user..

---===0|0===---

The council pondered the basic layout of the new government,, and with few changes , approved it. A major change which was pushed through by Harry and Hermione, a law which prohibits publishing stories about a person without verifiable facts, that is too say, anything that the Prophet had ever printed about Harry and his friends.

---===0|0===---

Luna was becoming more determined, more certain, .....more violent. She was seeing things that the normals did not, and dealt with them the best way she knew how, sometimes this entailed untoward behavior. She regretted having to stick the fourth year girl to the wall, but felt she had to act in order to protect her Neville.

Hermione and Daphne and Pansy.

The triad of women in Harry's life, had taken Luna under their protection, they knew, rather, they sensed the younger girl's growing fears and determination. They did not understand her ferocity to protect Neville, but worked to help the Ravenclaw girl achieve her goals. Part of this was because they knew the potential for Neville to have been the Chosen One. Luna knew something she wasn't speaking about, and that led to her odd behavior. At Daphne's suggestion, Harry had extended an open invitation to Neville and Luna to move into Potter Tower.

The day came when they moved their goods from their house dorms and into a pair of rooms in the dorm section of Potter Tower. They had decided to not share a room just yet, but they were adjacent, with a door between them .

---===0|0===---

Luna was becoming a genuine Seer, of sorts.. she could see branches, possibilities, she could see the possible outcomes of decisions and situations. The reason she was being so aggressive and protective around Neville is that too many of the branches surrounding her boyfriend were cut short by the Dark Lord.. in too many branches, Neville was being taken over, his mind ripped from him, and his body taken over by Tom Riddle, a permanent possession.

This was one of the alternatives that Tom had researched when he was in school, the forceful takeover of a new body whenever his current one was dying or no longer useful. He had experimented with the process when he was driven out of Quirrel in the first year, he had visited Azkaban as a wraith and watched as one of his followers had been kissed by a dementor. The standard procedure when a prisoner was kissed was to put the soulless body in a cell and ignore it until it died. The body of is follower was dumped as per usual procedure and he took a chance and inhabited that body for almost a day, trying to make it obey his control. The truth of the matter was that he couldn't control a soulless body, he needed one with the official resident still home. The sanity of the body's owner was not particularly important, so he had a pretty good idea of what he needed to do to acquire a new body. The irony of the plan was that he could have entered Frank Longbottom's body two days after he was cast out of his own, back there in 1981.

---===0|0===---

Voldemort had been certain that this last-ditch method would not be needed, since he had his Horcrux hidden so well, except, the fact that Useless Lucius had lost his diary, his family home was nothing but a churned up pit, Bella's vault had been confiscated.. there were only two options.. the locket, hidden by the seaside, and the tiara hidden at Hogwarts. It was impossible for him to enter Hogwarts at this point, so he set out for a trip to the seaside.

The entrance to the cave at the seaside was collapsed. The smell of something still reeked in the outer cavern. He recognized the smell, from long, long ago, when he was a young man.. the smell of high explosives.. the bombing raids early in the war. He extended his mind and some of what was left of his soul, to sense if the horcrux was till there..nothing. He apparated away, abandoning the location, and the muggle he had kidnapped to drink the potion.

---===0|0===---

The man woke up to find himself standing on a rock, half a klick offshore, and wondered what he had drunk in the pub the night before. He stood for a bit, shivering, and slipped, falling down into the sea. He swam hard for the shore, and after a bit, was rewarded with the feeling of sand and rock under his feet. The next day, after spending a night in the local clinic for exposure, he went and drew out all his savings, sold his car and bought a ticket to Oz. Eventually he ended up deep into the outback, as far from the sea as he could get, and lived happily as a sheep shearer.

---===0|0===---

Daphne had set things in motion. She suggested to Harry that he offer sanctuary to Neville and Luna. He did so, and assigned them bodyguards at all times. the rotation was headed up by Greg Goyle, who after months of training and tutoring under Speedtime, had become quite professional in his task. He took a turn of duty every few days, and he managed the guards for several clients of the Potter-Black House. Neville and his Gran, Augusta had renewed the family affiliation with the Noble House of Potter, and as such were encouraged to strengthen the wards and protections around Longbottom Manor, around Frank and Alice at St Mungo's since the threat that was against Neville, all Potentials and possibilities were checked.

---===0|0===---

An investigator was brought in from the Continent, an acolyte from the Oracle of Delphi. The Acolyte came and interviewed Luna and her friends, hearing the anecdotes and stories of the girls' previous behavior and visions. Once having heard, asked that Luna make some time to come to Delphi to speak with Pythia at the Temple. The clans agreed, and Luna and Neville made a trip of it, taking a bodyguard team with them. Luna and Neville wore their armor at all times, and Dobby assigned a squad to go with them. The group was probably the best protected tourists in all of the Continent.

---===0|0===---

While at the Oracle, Luna spoke with Pythia, who helped her control her visions of the branching realities, and some techniques to find the proper paths to follow. The enhanced techniques allowed her to go farther up the potential reality branches than she had in her natural state. The hard part of this task was that she had to sit in a cauldron of potion to be able to do this. The Oracle herself also complained of the problems associated with the method. "It gives me a bruise on my bum, you know.. and then constant contact with the potion gives my skin a permanent stain, I'm close to retiring, dear, would you consider coming to be Pythia for a year or so?" Luna considered the possibilities, "I do have to finish school first, and Neville and I want to start a family, can I do it after I have had children?" The Oracle thought about it a minute, "I don't see why not, the rules say the Oracle is to be an elder woman, and not a virgin, even though we wear the symbolic attire of a virgin.. goes back to the attack on the first Pythia, you know."

Luna considered the process. "I will come for training after the end of the current crisis in England, I can spend up to a month a year here, but I will be putting my family first"

Pythia nodded and called a servant "Luna will be scheduling time to study with us, please give her the complete training curriculum to take back with her, please." The acolyte bowed to the Oracle and slipped away to fulfill her orders. "I will have a sample of the potions made up for your study back in your home, along with all the traditional scrolls and texts." Luna thanked her as another acolyte brought in a cloak that was fastened around Luna's shoulders. The cloak bore the shield and insignia of the Oracle, designating her as protected and exempt from certain laws and rules. The cloak basically designated her as diplomatically untouchable.

---===0|0===---

Greg Goyle was heading up personal security for not only magical persons, but was expanding into the mundane realm.

6th year, May 1997

Goyle came to Harry one day in May, with a problem.

"Tell me about it, maybe we can come up with an answer.."

"Well, the short version is this: in the mundane world, a VIP has contacted our agent and is looking for an extraction for her and her boyfriend."

"Yes?, and this is a problem , how?"

"She is known by sight to virtually everyone in the world"

"So, it will be very public and messy., what does your client want to do, to get away?"

"She wants to cut ties with her ex husband and his family, her boyfriend wants to escape his family business and interference in his life.. "

Harry turned to his women and raised an eyebrow, knowing they would have a good answer.

Hermione spoke first.. "well, put a polyjuiced impostor in their place, kill the impostor off in a messy accidental death, all very public. transfigure the client to the new face and identity, everyone lives happily ever after."

Harry turned to Goyle. "That work for you?"

Greg turned to Vincent who was his partner in business. "What do you think?" Vincent looked pensive for a moment, and nodded, "It will work, I think.. I know Lady Potter would be the best choice to ask for help with the transfiguration.. " he grinned at Hermione, being a bit cheeky, since she had been their tutor over the past few years in Speedtime.

"Lord Potter, can we 'borrow' a few of your prisoners for a project this summer? we need a polyjuice impostor for a VIP client"

Harry smirked. "I just happen to have a surplus of bodies at this time..what timeframe do you need to set up your extraction?"

"We think near the end of summer, August, in order to set up the new identity for both clients, and give them a clean escape."

The head of the most powerful houses in the magical world pondered for a few minutes.

He stood.

"Call a meeting, noon tomorrow, all branches, all divisions, all our affiliates. Its time we make a plan to take Tom down permanently."

He looked at his triad of women, then to Greg and Vincent. "We can use this as a cover to remove Tom."

He looked to each. "I think we can do it, we have two months realtime to set it up."

---===0|0===---

"Through clever and constant application of propaganda, people can be made to see paradise as hell, and also the other way round, to consider the most wretched sort of life as paradise."

- Adolf Hitler

And that's chapter 8 It looks confusing, and it is, but then, it is about incidents over a year's time.

It won't be long, it will be over soon.

and then we begin again.

TimW

Bring to Order Chapter 8

Endnote and disclaimer:

All characters you recognize are property of JKR and her corporate entities. I appreciate the fact that is spite of what she wrote and published, she still allows us to play with her characters.

the writing of this tale is a non-profit exercise, and as such is exempt from litigation.

for those of you who want to complain about formatting problems, remember this:

when it left my computer it was correct. I take no responsibility for what happens to it once FFNET gets it.


	9. Chapter 9

Bring to Order Chapter 9

Bill Weasley was a happy camper. He had the ultimate setup, he was working for Harry Potter-Black as his chief cursebreaker..he had interesting and dangerous work to do..

It was not a well known fact, but an objective observer of the Weasley family would say that each and every member of that clan sought out danger in their own form.. Bill worked as a cursebreaker, Charlie loved Dragons as much as Hagrid.. Percy had a secret life playing on the front lines of bureaucracy.

The twins.. my oh my.. they played on the edge of potions and charms research, and then there was that tendancy to prank people who could retaliate.

Ron, unfortunately took what was probably the most dangerous route.. he was destined to be on the wrong side of Harry Potter.

Ginny would be one of the most well known chasers in the world, assuming she survived the next year..

Molly had been playing an extremely dangerous game for years, and it was just about to be found out.

Arthur was well known in some circles.. not by the name Arthur, of course. His victims, or clients usually saw him once.. just before they died.

_o00o_

Bill was working for Harry, Lord Potter-Black breaking down all manner of dark curse and object. The astonishing array of objects with dark magic on them or in them.. truly amazing in scope. It seemed that wizards over the centuries were willing to put a curse on just about anything, and Bill wondered why some things were done, but then, Bill was a product of a pureblood family with generations of life in the magical world, so he was, like most, blind to common sense. Sure, he had the sense to not tickle the sleeping dragon, and that was one of the reasons he was a successful cursebreaker.

Harry and company had secured a large bonded warehouse, 200x600 feet. At one end, a work area was set up, heavily warded workspace, enclosed with multiple layers. The actual target site was remotely controlled with Waldos, ensuring another layer of safety for the working staff.

Jack Golinard had agreed to work for Harry for one year before his retirement, and as such was overseeing Bill and his staff in a consulting position.. There were seven lesser cursebreakers on staff, all working their way toward their mastery, some via Runic, some via Charms.. and a few, a very rare few knew just by instinct

The daily grind consisted of a continuous stream of dark objects, cursed doilies, killer jewelry. Each item was photographed and the history was sorted out, where it came from, who owned it, what magic was placed on it, if it had any historical value, how many people it had killed or maimed.. After cataloging, the magic was worked out, if it could be removed safely, what procedures were needed. the least dangerous objects were being used as examples for training of the younger staff.. some of the staff were still in school, or just out and they were interning at the facility to see what it was all about. Today was a special event. The necklace that Harry had seen in Borgin and Burkes was up for processing, and everyone was there to watch, including Katie Bell, who had almost died because this cursed thing. Katie sat on the bleachers in the gallery with Angelina and Alica, her fellow chasers, and best friends. Fred, George and Lee watched also, supporting their girlfriends.. they were a team, after all..

The necklace was in a HAZMMAT container, a magically inert and secure box, which could not be opened without the proper key. Bill called for everyone's attention.

"What we have here is a necklace, made of silver, gold and assorted jewels, and semi-precious stones.. the original item was not designed to carry a curse, but according to the history it was the betrothal present for an Italian noblewoman, who turned down an offer by a local wizard-prince." He looked at his notes. "The man the Noblewoman was to marry was not a wizard, and was unaware of the history between the woman and the wizard." The wizard offered to make a piece of jewelry for the nobleman to give to his wife as a betrothal present." "He paid the wizard 1000 ducats for the necklace and on their wedding day, presented it to her in front of a crowd of family and friends, important people of the town." " once she was wearing the necklace, the wizard triggered the spells on it, and took control of the young woman." "According to the accounts from the survivors, she stood, took a knife from one of the retainers, and proceeded to slash her way through the entire wedding party, half the town before finally killing herself" Everyone shuddered at thoughts of the bloodbath. Bill continued. "The whole time she was screaming for help, for anyone who could hear, to stop her, keep her from doing these horrible things.." The watching audience shuddered at the description. "The necklace was 'lost' for a few years and then turned up in what is now Germany, and another situation where seventeen people were killed, including the mayor of that town." more unsettled and worried muttering in the audience. "As far as we can tell, this item has been present in the deaths of over 100 people over the last 400 years, the last time it was used, it had been purchased by Lucius Malfoy and used by his heir Draco Malfoy in an attempt to kill Albus Dumbledore, and cause the deaths of several notable Hogwarts students.. Luckily it was stopped by one of our own, but not before it almost killed our sister Katie.."

Katie blushed and she was enveloped in hugs from her teammates and boyfriends.. "SO".. Bill was a bit louder to draw attention away from Katie, he knew she didn't want to be known for that situation.

"So, Today we are going to destroy the magic on this thing, and break it up into it's component bits, so that it cannot be used in that manner ever again." he stepped toward the containment area and narrated. Inside the containment area, a golem, actually a doll similar to the attendants at Anton of Basel's studio stepped up and opened the HAZMMAT container, and using specially charmed magically inert tongs, lifted the necklace, and placed it on the work surface. it then moved a large lodestone in place.

The lodestone was a battery of sorts, it could hold magic for later use, it was a particular kind of stone, and was shaped and covered with runes, each modifying or altering some attribute of the magical energy put into it. The stone had it's own warding and control attributes, and when it was fully charged, another would be brought in to replace it. There were four of these lodestones placed beep in the heart of Hogwarts, one created by each of the founders, and kept charged up and running the wards of that castle by the continuous application of energies by all the magical inhabitants of the castle. Harry owned seven of these stones himself, at his hidden home in the DoM, at several of the Potter-owned properties around the world..

In 1726 Jonathan Swift wrote in his story 'A Voyage to Laputa,Balnibarbi, Glubbdubdrib, Luggnagg and Japan he described the lodestone as "an instrument of power, used to propel the flying island along it's chosen course."

The golem proceeded on its' assigned duties as Bill narrated.

"The golem is attaching the power leads to the lodestone one at a time in the proper order, and as each one is attached, it is also attached to the work surface, drawing out the magic from the necklace.. now remember, the leads have to be attached in the proper order, or there can be trouble.." "Each lead is attached in sequence to seven points on the lodestone, which has thirteen points where it can be connected. Each point is labelled with the correct rune, using the Elder Futhark, but remember, not all runesets are the same, if you are using Nordic Elder Futhark with an Asian based runeset, you can get some serious consequences.. the safest to use for something like this, since it was created by an Italian based wizard, in a European setting, the Norse Aett was almost always used. In examining this object, we discovered a series of bondage and control runes along all the branches of the item, on each chain link and each stone setting." he pointed at the projected image. "If you look closely at the undersides of each stone , on the link ends of each chain link, there are runes engraved on each and every piece of this necklace. Individually, none is very dangerous, but collectively, very much so.. what we are going to do today is link to the ends of teach rune cluster and cause a cascade effect, destroying every magical connection, and drain all the energy out of it."

The attending golem connected the last lead, and stepped back out of range. "Any questions so far?"

A young man, an intern raised his hand. "Can this procedure be done by hand, or does it have to be done remotely?"

Bill nodded, Yes I could do it fairly easily, using the magically inert tools and appropriate shields, if it was an emergency, or out in the field where it couldn't be moved, yes, but we have the facility and the tools, why risk someone's life if we don't have to?, any more questions?..yes, miss?"

A girl stood. "What would constitute an emergency?"

Bill thought about it.. "Ok,, how about this.. someone manages to put this necklace on someone you love, and that person goes on a beserker rampage, killing people left and right, the Aurors manage to stun your loved one but not kill them.. you want your loved one back, alive, do you not?".. he paused. "We call in someone like me or one of the staff, and we bring our equipment, lying there in the middle of Diagon Alley, drain the magic out of the necklace, freeing your loved one, alive, back to you.. the Aurors could have just killed them, after all. does this make sense?" Nodding from many, who just now realized how dangerous a curse breaker's life could be.

The event moved forward, The control runes were set, and the magic fought, but was drawn out of the necklace.. it took several minutes, and there was blood flowing out of the stones and onto the work surface, and several screams were heard...and just as the last of the magic was drawn out, a whispy ethereal ghost came out of the necklace.. a woman, dressed in fine and beautiful clothes, fallen to her knees, retching ectoplasmic vomit.. everyone sat silently watching the action. She sat back, looked around at the audience, and at Bill who stood nearby.

"Che cosa sta succedendo qui, dove mi trovo?"

_"what is happening here, where am I?"_

Bill answered

"Benvenuto, signora, stiamo procedendo alla rimozione del male da questa magia Collana"

_"Welcome, Madam, we are removing the evil magic from this Necklace"_

"Voi siete maghi?

_"You are wizards?_

"Sì, mia signora, io sono un insegnante, e questi sono i miei studenti"

"Yes, My Lady, I am a teacher, and these are my students"

"The elegant young woman rose from the floor, as Bill offered her a hand, she stood, looking around.

"Tu sei inglese"

_"you are English"_

"Sì, mia signora, siamo"

_"Yes, My Lady, we are. _

"Giacomo il Weakling è ancora il vostro re?"

_"Is James the Weakling still your King?"_

"Non la mia signora, King James è morto 400 anni fa"

_"No My Lady, King James died 400 years ago"_

"Ah, vedo, e, suppongo devo andare in poi .. nessuno della mia famiglia o cari sono ancora vivi, voglio entrare nella braccia di Nostro Signore"

_"Ah, I see, well, I suppose I must go on then.. none of my family or loved ones are still alive, I should join them in the arms of Our Lord"_

The elegant ghost turned to walk away into the afterlife, when her eye was captured by something. She came directly to the group surrounding Katie Bell.

"Sento un legame con voi, la mia bella ragazza"

_"I sense a connection with you, my lovely girl"_

she held her hand to Katie's cheek.

"Yes, Ma,am, I was the last one hurt by that cursed necklace

Bill translated for her

_"Sì, Ma, sono, io ero l'ultimo male che da maledetto collana "_

"ah, vedo .. Sono lieto di vedere che si è sopravvissuto maledetto cosa distrutta

_"ah, I see.. I am glad you survived to see the accursed thing destroyed"_

Katie blushed. "Thank you Ma'am, but given the chance, I would have rather not been in touch with it at all" again Bill translated"

_"La ringrazio signora, ma data la possibilità, avrei invece non è stato in contatto con essa, a tutti i"_

The ghostly noblewoman threw her head back and laughed, her laughter tinkling like icicles.. she then turned to Bill.

"Se volesse, il buon Maestro, si prega di fondere l'oro e vendere i gioielli, e dare i soldi al mio amico giovane donna, per la sua dote, per favore?

_"If you would, good Teacher, please melt down the gold and sell the jewels, and give the money to my young lady friend here, for her dowry, please?_

Bill bowed his head, speaking.

"Sì, mia signora, mi si adoperano per il" _"_

_Yes, My Lady, I shall see to it"_

"Grazie a Lei, Signor Maestro, io ti saluto, voi tutti, buona giornata"

_"Thank You, Sir Teacher, I bid you farewell,all of you, good day"_

And with that final word, she walked into the afterlife.

---===0|0===---

Bill resumes his place at the front of the room, as the watching crowd settled down. "Well, that was a new one on me.. Jack, has anything like that ever happened to you?" He was addressing Jack Golinard, the grand old man of curse breaking.. he had been at the front line of that profession for almost a hundred years, as had all his family for several hundred years. "No, Bill, I have not, sure I have seen ghosts guarding treasures and the like,, but nothing like this.. another chapter for the book, I think!" everyone laughed.. Golinard continued, speaking to the students and interns.."What did we learn here today?" Hands were raised

"It's a good idea to know more than one language?"

"Yes, very good, any more?

"be prepared for anything?"

"Very good, this one could save your life"

"Another?"

"don't do things the hard way if you don't have to"

"also correct."

Bill?, take it from here?"

"Thanks Jack, well, then, we have so far, drained the magic out of the cursed necklace, had a visit from it's first victim, and it is close to lunch, what next?, anyone?"

"Melt it down?"

"well, I suppose we could do that, but there's something we are forgetting here...no one?" he looked around at uncomprehending faces.. " there is still the possibility that this thing can be powered up, hurting someone, a metal or jewelry worker, a shipping clerk.. it wouldn't take much.. we need to nullify any runes or magical inscriptions on the item, no matter how small, and we cannot risk using magic to do so..." he reached into a toolbox nearby and pulled out some dragonhide gloves and pliers, and then pulled every stone loose from it's mount, throwing them into a bin like pebbles in a bucket, once that was done, took a hammer and tongs and pounded the gold down to a rumpled mass on an anvil. "These tools are unbreakable and magic resistant, they were forged with iron from the giants of Etna, rare and expensive, so don't ask to use my tools.. if you need tools go to the Sears store, they have lifetime replacement warranty."

He had not touched any of the parts of the necklace, not a stone, not a bit of gold or anything. He deposited the gold in a small crucible, and used gulbraithian fire to heat the vessel to glowing hot. poured the gold out into a set of one ounce ingot molds, ending up with18 ounces of gold. The stones, he examined every single one with a jeweler's loupe, every facet and deposited each one in one of two buckets. Overhead, there was a projection of what he was seeing, a minor adaptation of the M-Video technology. He pointed out the runes marked on some facets of some of the stones while speaking.

"See here, this is a control rune, and depending on the placement of this stone in relation to the others, this could be used to cause all type of situations." People who had never realized the power of runes were awe-struck by the implications.. He filed and polished away the runes on the stones he could, and set aside the stones he could not. "Those diamonds are engraved in such a manner that I cannot remove the runes myself, I will forward these stones to a jeweler I know and he will recut the stones into smaller, useable stones.. His fee is 50 percent of the sellable value, but fifty percent of something is better than nothing..no?" most people agreed with him on that point. "now then, The Lady herself asked that I render these down into cash and give them to the last victim as a dowry, and I will honor the Lady's request."

He took a sample bag and placed the 18 one ounce coins in it, along with the gems, and asked Katie to come forth. The svelte chaser blushed and came forward, Alica and Angelina supporting her. Bill looked at his future sister-in-law and took her hands in his. "I suppose you want to forget all this and get on with your life, and be done with it?" she nodded, remembering that she almost died from the experience. "Can we?..."

Bill held up a hand to stop her speaking. "Tell you what, we have a Gringotts staff member on call here, we will have him assay the gems and such and just give you a receipt in galleons, that way, you don't have to even think of where this came from, ok?"

She nodded, relieved she didn't have to think about it. Goldspleen the goblin came from the staff area, bearing his scales and notebook. He weighed and tested the gold, each gem, and wrote down something for each item. He peered at Bill and Katie with an offer. "I know this jeweler, of which you speak, I will offer 60 percent of assayed value for the stones, so the deal can be complete today, will this be acceptable?" Bill looked to Katie and she nodded as her team hugged her.

Bill gave over the rune engraved gems, and they were assayed as were the others.. when done, the goblin added up the sums and wrote out a receipt, handing it to Bill, who looked at it. His eyes widened a bit as he handed it over to Katie.

Katie Eeped in surprise and dropped the receipt, but it was caught before it hit the floor by Angelina, who also gasped. The chasers all looked at it in shock. the watching audience began calling out.."How much?"

Goldspleen the goblin showed Katie where to sign for acceptance, and she did, he gave her a copy, shrunk his scaled , put everything in his pocket and popped away, leaving Katie still stunned, holding a receipt for 225,000 galleons.

---===0|0===---

The Quidditch season came and went, and the games all came out fairly evenly, the Slytherin House team was decimated, Draco was missing, Greg and Vincent were not playing, they had a lot of catchup of schoolwork to do, the remaining players didn't have the heart to try.

The Gryffindor House team had heart, Alica Katie and Angelina for chasers, Ginny for seeker, Ron was barely holding on as keeper, but his grades were so bad, he was in danger of being dropped from the team, Kirke and Sloper were 5th years who kept to themselves but played as beaters..

The Hufflepuff team was solid and fairly competent as usual and had a real chance this year, since Slytherin didn't have the organisation to cheat, and Gryffindor didin't have the powerhouse three of Fred George and Harry playiing..

Ravenclaw, as ever, competent, boring.. if anyone was to put up bets for the years Quidditch Cup, they would be hard pressed to pick one.

---===0|0===---

The end of the year came up quickly. Dumbledore was quietly wasting away in his brother's bar, Tom Riddle was down to one servant/slash/ Death Eater.. the fight on the first of September had taken a lot out of him, and he finally created a new arm for himself, the truth was, his links to this reality were becoming sparse.. the Potter brat had done so much damage to him during the summer, There was a big surge and then the connection was cut off, he lost the mental connection and the power draw that came with it.. he felt the loss of each and every Horcrux.. they were all destroyed on the summer solstice, at high noon in a hidden place.. While it was happening, Tom was searching frantically across all of the UK, trying to triangulate where.. As the last item was destroyed Tom crashed to the earth, panting with pain.. he had only one connection left in this world, the connection with Nagini, his familiar.. Nagini was not a horcrux, contrary to popular opinion, but she was the only source of strength left.. His trainer had never been marked and had disappeared into the mist once his own power was bested by Potter that day in September.. Currently the only sources of magical power that Tom Riddle could draw upon were the one servant/follower, Carrows. The problem with this scenario, was that Carrows was not too bright, in fact, extremely not bright.. and had to be told everything to do, even the simplest task.. without his sister he was a mess, mentally and emotionally, and his magic was no great shakes either.. Tom Riddle could hardly call himself Lord Voldemort with only one follower...now could he. He sent Carrows to remote farmhouses and hedge wizards, with instructions to make those wizards obey his commands, and bring them one by one to his Lord, so that they may serve him.

---===0|0===---

Once the captured wizard or witch was brought into The Great Lord Voldemort's presence, they were imperioused, and commanded to do a task, usually go and make a potion or steal the needed supplies..sometimes something as simple as 'bring us food" Tom despaired that his only minion was not capable of doing even this simple task. He came to a decision.. he had read in that rag, The Daily Prophet that Dumbledore had been locked out of the school, and lost his places as High Mugwump, Grand Vizier and high holy voice of truth and light.. and was living at the Hogshead tavern with his brother.

Tom wondered why Dumbledore didn't go and live on the family estate, hidden behind wards, served by house elves and scantily clad pool boys, but could not think of an answer.

Abeforth wondered why this was the case also, he was tired of his brother lying upstairs, demanding attention and ranting on about prophecies and chosen ones.. slouching around in his nightgown and ranting about Hallows and horcruxes.. it came to a point where he just took up a food tray twice a day and silenced the upstairs so his customers were not disturbed. Abeforth had gotten an M-Phone with the video option as well, and watched the news daily, wondering if he was going to be put out of business and an undesirable or something.. his brother had all the money, he had the tavern and a small bit of land in the Orkneys..

The big thing that Abeforth was pissed about was that his big brother had hidden the family estate under the fidelius charm with himself as secret keeper, but somehow, all the land, the manor, the family vaults under the Manor, the wealth, all hidden by his brother, one stressful day in October forgot the secret, he had no idea where the properties were hidden, the secret keeper had forgotten the secret, and now it was all lost.

The tavernkeeper in disgust cut off all contact and had a house elf deliver food twice a day and otherwise kept the rooms silenced, preferring not to know what was going on up there.

---===0|0===---

The school year ended, but Potter tower remained occupied, Harry hired a dwarven mining and engineering company to excavate and repair the collapsed tunnel which led to Hogsmeade. All the wards and alarms that were around Hogwarts were installed in that tunnel, as well as all the other known exits from the school grounds. The border between the inside and outside of he school grounds was also physically closed, so that wards or not, there was no passage for rats or other threats.

The collapsed tunnel went directly to the Hogsmeade train station, which had an underground entrance, for access in bad weather, in fact there were shuttle cars which could bring the entire student body in underground in a matter of minutes. As a son of the Marauders Harry set up one shuttlecart with the charms to allow passage with the correct password, to be used for food and drink runs. but the cart was also protected, stopping access by persons with bad intentions.

---===0|0===---

Tom Riddle had finally had it with Carrows and stashed him under an unplottable charm, and a full time link to draw power from.. he worked for a week capturing as many foolish or forgotten wizards and witches as possible, and stashed them also, locked in, under an imperious curse,

and linked them in a sort of magical battery, drawing the magic out of the unfortunate prisoners, helping get himself charged up.

Without the continuous draw from Harry's scar all those years he would not have survived, so Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort, literally owed Harry his life.. and the magical debt would soon come home to roost.

Tom Riddle strolled down the street in Hogsmeade, disguised with a robe and wig, along with a glamour charm to complete the disguise. He did a little window shopping along the way, nodding to passersby as if this was something he did everyday. He entered The Hogshead and sat at a table, the tavernkeeper came by and asked if he wanted food or drink, Tom ordered a shepherds pie and a bottle of firewhisky. The pie was tasty, well, if he had any taste buds left, but the regeneration that he had done in the graveyard at Little Hangleton left some things less than complete, so the tavernkeeper waas mildly amused to see his current customer pouring green and red hotsauce on his dinner. with a firewhisky chaser.. The combination was amusing to see, the steam came out the customer's ears, as firewhisky is want to do, but when he burped, a gout of flame lit up the tavern.. Tom urped and muttered 'excuse me.. bit hot there' He rose and went to the bar where Abeforth was wiping glasses with a dirty rag. He laid a few coins on the bar to pay for his dinner, and a few more, with a look in his eye. Abeforth had a similar look, since it was a common thing for strangers to ask questions, no questions asked..

Abe raised an eyebrow and continued to wipe the glass, waiting for the question.

"I hear that the former Headmaster is residing here.."

Abe snorted.."ya could say that, who's askin?"

"I.. am a former student..he made me the man I am today, I wish to pay my respects.."

"ya could pay his room and board too if ya want to see him.."

there was no love lost between the brothers at this point.

"Very well, will this do?"

the stranger dropped a bag of coin on the bar.

The barkeep lifted the bag and estimated the weight of coin in a fraction of a second. The bag disappeared, and he pointed to the stairs at the back of the tavern, next to the loo. "Top floor, last room on the left."

"Thank you, I will see myself out"

"suits me" he went back to wiping the bartop, grumbling as he watched the M-network news on the big screen.

---===0|0===---

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was ranting and talking back at the screen of his M-Network link. This was one of the improvements that Abeforth had added to the rooms above the tavern, trying to offer his customers a little more for their coin.

"the boy must be contained, the prophecy has to be fulfilled, I will be the One that will be remembered, I will be greater than Merlin himself.. Gellert, I'm telling you, that it's true.. Trust me, I am not wrong.. : he paused as if listening to another argue with him, various looks flitting across his face. "Of course, it's the greater good, don't you see, I keep him there and the fat muggle beats him he will be so happy to be free under my care, he will do as I ask..I'm right, after all.. no, he won't find out.. I have the Elder wand, after all, I am invincible.."

a knock at the door, the old man did not notice..the door opened a crack and the listener waited a moment, at the ongoing argument and rant.. The face of Voldemort in all his glory peered around the corner of the door, seeing the old man slouched, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the M-screen, A football game was on, Armory vs West Ham , if he remembered his team colors correctly. The sound was turned down. The table had half eaten food trays, spilled drinks, the place smelled of old, unwashed and sour. This was probably the natural smell of the place, but who knows.. Tom/Lord Voldemort slipped in the door and silently vanished the debris on the chair next to the door, and sat down to watch the old man.

The ranting and mumbling tapered off as the man's eyes closed, nodding off. "mmmbl wha?..no..'drianna.. no..my mmmbl Harry. mmbllmm"

Tom sat there quietly watching the old man sleep.

Albus Dumbledore dreamed of glory, of epic battles and sly dealings, of controlling the world with his great chessboard, moving kings and princes, sending his knight into battle. His bishops, Moody and Cornelius, his knights Harry and Severus, his rooks Minerva and Molly, his pawns, everyone else He moved his pawns into position, he had his knights attack and retreat, he sacrificed pieces where necessary, He oved The werewolf pawn, Lupin into position against the opposing player's pawn, Greyback.. the battle was short and fierce, his pawn was sacrificed for the greater good. the opponent sat and watched. HE turned the board, and there he played the opponent, The king was Voldemort himself, the queen, Bella, The bishops Lucius and Crouch, the knights Dolohov and Mcnair. The pawns, Fudge, Umbridge, Hopkirk, Edgecomb.. many names. The pieces moved forward and the battle was joined.

---===0|0===---

Tom sat quietly and watched the old man sleep, in fact he lifted the old man's legs up to the bed and pulled up the covers. after a while thinking, he hit a button that requested room service. An elf appeared.

"yessir, how may I help you?"

"Two bottles of firewhisky and another shepherd pie please."

"five minutes sir" the elf popped away.

five minutes later he came back. "Here you is, sir.. does mister Dumblydore want anything?"

"maybe some tea for when he wakes.. " the elf was about to pop away.."wait.."

the elf waited..

"how do you work this ..thing" he pointed at the M-screen.

the elf picked up a device with buttons, showing the visitor. "This be channels, this be sound, this button to make calls.. food menu over there to order out"

the elf bowed out and popped away, leaving the food and drink.

Dumbledore snored as Tom scrolled through the channels watching bits here and there. the old man snored.

---===0|0===---

Albus woke, sensing someone in the room. He sat up, looking around. seeing no one, he called out. "Who's there?' There came a flushing sound from the loo, and Tom, AKA Lord Voldemort stepped out.

"Good morning headmaster, did you sleep well?" The old man was shocked.. "err.. yes, I suppose.. yourself?"

"I don't sleep much.. this body has a weird sleep cycle.. I sleep an hour a day, though I do spend time in daily meditation.. so, Albus, tell me what was the rest of the prophecy?...Tea?" he gestured to the tea service. Not knowing what else to think, he nodded, sure, why not?" At this point, Albus Dumbledore was not quite sure what was real and what was not.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about Tom, which prophecy?"

"you know which prophecy, the one Sybill Trelawney gave here seventeen years ago, the one about Harry Potter and I"

"Oh, that prophecy"

"yes. that one. "

"I'd rather not say, right now, Tom, I'm sure you understand.. I'm not sure if you're real or not, so to be safe.. I will keep it to myself for now.. "

his eye was drawn to the M-screen, and a show about wild magical creatures.. The dark lord tried to get the old man's attention a few times and gave up in disgust.. he slouched back in his chair and took another drink of tea.

---===0|0===---

"Boss, I think we have a problem"

Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do tell."

"I think that there is someone in Dumbledore's room above the Hogshead

and it's not Abeforth"

"Why do you think this?"

"The takeout orders.. everything is very spicy.. The old man has a sweet tooth, not a spicy fetish."

"Any ideas?"

"I don't know if it's friend or foe.. maybe we can get a delivery elf in there to take a look"

"talk to Dobby, he will have someone who can fit the bill.. "

"will do, Boss."

---===0|0===---

"You should try this Curry, Albus, quite good.." Tom pointed to the carryout container sitting on the table.

The old man looked at the stranger in his room, not sure if he was friend or foe.. "I need to contact Grenadier Wallace, the intelligence concerning Gellert's activities.." Not to worry, Albus, I have contacted Grenadier Wallace, his reports shall be here momentarily.." The pale man waved off the older man's worries.

"What's that thing?"

"Oh, that?, it's a muggle viewscreen, it has plays and music and news.. the latest thing"

"I see. what's your name again?"

"Tom"

"I see...what about the report from Grenadier.."

"Never mind that Albus, have some curry."

"Ok, Tom."

---===0|0===---

"Bossman, I have an answer."

"Am I going to like it?"

"Probably not"

"Tell"

"Albus is gone. His mind is gone, he's there, his magic is barely there, but his mind is lost in the past...it's an age related disease called Alzheimers.."

"And this is bad how?"

"His guest, caretaker is Tom Riddle"

"You're shitting me!!"

"Yes.. no.. The person there in Albus' room is Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort.. he looks a mess, he barely has any magic there holding him together, he is drawing magic from some outside source, and some from Albus as well.. I wouldn't want to fight him, but I think you would walk all over him.

"Are you sure it's him?"

"White skin, scaley , red eyes.. no nose."

"Any way to get vid from there?"

"Thought you'd never ask.."

The tech guys hit a few buttons, a view of the room over the tavern showed up. Albus sat on the bed, staring off into space. the construct that was Tom Riddle sat, quietly reading a book out loud, wearing Albus' reading glasses.

"merlin, would ya look at that."

"I'm shocked.."

"yeah."

"Can they see us?"

"No.. the M-screen is on, ....Puddlemere vs Tuthill Tornados, muted sound. they can't see or hear us. "

Dumbledore sat up straight, looked around, not noticing the Dark Lord sitting at his side, he stood up and shuffled over to the M-screen..he bent a bit and peered at the flying players and bludgers.

Tom stopped reading and watched the retired headmaster's actions.

"What is it Albus?"

"I'm not sure...."

"but I think Gellert's spies are watching us.."

"really?" he lay the book aside and came over to peer at the screen as well.

---===0|0===---

Harry sat there looking at the two old men who had ruined his life.

"Bloody hell....dammit, get me Remus, now!"

two minutes later Remus Lupin was on another vidscreen. "Yes Harry?"

"You have two minutes, full assault, every hand, Hogshead Tavern, Tom is there with the old man. Portkey anti app, supression stones,

everything you've got. now!!"

Lupin vanished. the the screen went into that weird distortion where one side was inside a speedtime charm.

---===0|0===---

Hermione, Daphne and Pansy were working together on some tutoring issues for the staff and families of the Potter-Black alliances and corporations. It was their desire that every magical person had as much education as possible, regardless of birth, social status, economic status, anything. Daphne and Pansy were both pureblood born and had never considered the ramifications of growing up in a mundane environment, and they were designing a course that would cover entry into the magical world..

Daphne's M-phone buzzed

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are the ladies there with you?"

"Yes, what's up?"

"Grab them and get over here, the war ends today"

"What?!!"

"Just get over here."

"Kay"

she jumped up and grabbed both women

"Let's go, Harry needs us"

---===0|0===---

The women of Potter-Black strode into the operations center like the royalty they were, Their chairs were ready at the table, tea already in place. Harry sat at the head of the table, various officers from his different branches bringing information, reports and more tea.. as with the mundane government and military, Harry's organization seemed to run on tea.

Each seat at the table had a M-Screen with all the pertinent data flowing across in streams of numbers and words. The tactical display showed the ground forces around the Hogshead Tavern, and as they watched, the target runestones for a magical suppression ward were anchored into place, and at ready.

Albus had lost interest in the M-screen and went back to his bed where he sat, gazing into space, and fiddling with his fingers. Tom Riddle still stood, looking at the screen, wondering if there was some way of spying through it, it was something he didn't know about.

He turned it off and slumped into his chair, pensive about the low he had fallen to. Ever since the first of September the previous year, everything had gone wrong, and now he was without resources, without his wand, he barely had any magic left, and that was being used to hold this construct together, the magic he had now was stolen from various sources, from the hulk of Carrows and the captured wizards back at...

A thought came to him.. "if I get cut off from.. "

the thought was interrupted by the M-screen buzzing, in phone mode.

Wearily he hit the accept button, when he saw the caller I.D..

"Hello Harry, I see you found me"

"Hello Tom, how are you and your roomie doing?"

the ex dark lord looked over at Dumbledore..

"we've had better days"

"It's over Tom. Today it's over."

"I suppose, maybe you should come over and we duel it out, one more time for old time's sake?"

"No Tom, not gonna happen, the building is sealed, there are more wards than Hogwarts going up around you right now, there is no escape.. also if you show your face at either front or back door, I have a sniper with orders to shoot on sight, so basically, you're screwed Tom."

"How about, I have a hostage here.." he indicated the retired Headmaster.

"His bad luck, Tom..collateral damage."

"I see."

"II will return to kill you and your loved ones, you know.. I did it before and I will do it again." he tried to play tough.

"You mean your Horcruxes?..I don't think so, I got them all." he reached off to the side and showed each item, the Diadem, the cup, the charred book, the ring, the locket"

"I even got the one you accidentally created in my scar out,

all on that solstice last year, surely you felt it.."

"Yes I did, but I didn't want to believe it.."

"You could have been so much Tom, but you chose anger and revenge.. quite clever manipulating the purebloods to do your dirty work."

"they earned it..amazing how illogical and stupid the magical world is..so how many of my followers have you killed?"

"Surprisingly, not many..Bella, Lucius, but I brought him back from the dead so I could question him"

"Really, how?"

"Magic, Tom, Magic"

"ah"

"You screwed up, Tom, you wanted ultimate power, your statement to me back in 92, you told me "There is no good and evil, there is only power...and those too weak to seek it. " you were somewhat correct, but you went about it all wrong, Tom.. I am not particularly strong, and still I beat you, I have your wand, I have the remains of your soul, you are going to die today..look out the window."

Tom got up and peered out the window.. from this viewpoint he could see three teams of people setting up ..something..

at the base of each was a large runic lodestone, a wood pole of some sort, and at the top of each pole some assemblage of wires and shiny objects..surrounded by a nimbus of light.

"What you are seeing, Tom is some powerful magic draining equipment, it pulls all the magic out of an area and stores in in a lodestone.. one would be enough for the job, Tom, but I want to make sure.. I have seven of these surrounding you, there is no escape, none."

"I see...what of Dumbledore?"

"As I said, Tom, collateral damage.. he's not much use right now anyway, is he?"

"No.. but he was useful to me for the last fifty or so years.."

"Who used who, I wonder"

"I don't know anymore, Potter, I don't know"

they were silent for a moment.

"one thing..Harry..." Harry raised an eyebrow

"Nagini"

"I will see that she's taken care of."

The weary old man the Dark Lord had become closed his eyes.

...shall we get this over with?"

"As you say, Tom. Goodbye"

Harry gave the command, the teams activated their magical drainers and the ambient magic level in the surrounded area sank, lower and lower.. small charms failed first, then larger charms.. objects reverted to their original state, the parts of the building started to twist and turn, the M-screen shut off and reverted to a blank mirror. Tom shuddered as his outside link was finally cut off. His body wavered and rippled, his magic leaving.. The roof and walls of the building faded from existence, leaving the two old men suspended momentarily, and then they fell, not quickly, but slowly, like a balloon losing it's buoyancy Tom folded in half, losing mass, flattening into a paper cutout, and then finally burning away like a bit of newsprint floating over a bonfire.

The external cameras caught the wisp of greenish vapor and the scream of the wraith dissipating.

Arcs of lightning jumped between the antenna array of each device.

Lupin stood twenty yards back from the perimeter, waiting for the command.

"let it run for another five minutes..just to be sure."

They let the magic drainers run in the area for another five minutes. Abeforth stood back with Sgt James and some members of the Wolfpack, a dazed look on his face. He saw his older brother lying there on the ground in the ruins of his tavern.. the denizens of the bar had been run out and the two old men upstairs had been the last tenants of that building.

Five long minutes had passed.

The drainers were shut down, their lodestones fully charged. Bill was dictating notes to his interns on the things he had noticed about the operation, the teams were disassembling their equipment. Several Hogsmeade residents were nearby, wondering what had happened here, what was going on.. they had not seen anything on the M-News network.. Lupin had team members keep operational security..

"There will be an announcement on the news later watch for it."

Healers entered the area and moved the weak old manipulator onto a Medivac gurney and take him away. Once loaded, the team leader operated the controls and the gurney, it's occupant and the M-EMT squad whirled away in a flash of portkey light.

The cleanup squad had a hard time vanishing the remains of the bar.. magic barely worked there , and it took quite a bit of power to do anything. The replacement workers would work for an hour and be replaced by more of the same. when they were finally done, there was nothing left on the site of the former Hogshead Tavern but a bit of scrabblly grass and a stone marker.

---===0|0===---

The standard disclaimer still applies.

This has been Chapter 9 of Bring to Order.

there are at most 2 more chapters left..

coming soon.. what happens to Snape(he won't like it)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Bring to Order

-oOoOo-

The announcement of Voldemorts' defeat/removal was announced as just another newsbit on the M-network. as was the practice amongst the magical world, people went crazy again, doing all kinds of things that could expose the magical world to the mundane.. the Ministry-in Transition assigned a great number of workers to capture and incarcerate the offenders, and only in the most severe cases go and obliviate the mundane witnesses.. in less than a day there were well over a thousand people in holding cells, moping and commiserating on their lot in life.

The judicial panel was working at a prodigious rate, working through their cases, and sentencing.. most were sentenced to a year without magic, every single one was collared with magic suppressing collars and bracelets.. and then released to fend for themselves on an island colony.

The new residents of this Island of no magic were shocked to find that they could not cook, dress themselves, work, travel or anything without their magic.. they were also quite disturbed that it seemed as if the sun never moved in the sky. The sun, did, indeed move in the sky, albeit slowly.. it took almost a month for the passage of a single day, and it took most of that month for the residents to finally realize they didn't have any choice in the matter whether they cooperated or not. The basic rule of thumb, was , if you didn't work, you didn't eat. The basic needs were met, a slab for sleeping, in a ward with your peers, and gruel to eat, nothing more. Those who applied themselves, got nicer accommodations, depending on attitude and how they applied themselves. There were M-network screens in every room, none of which could be changed or turned off. The constant message being broadcast was

"You aren't as special as you think you are"

"Have some care for others, be they mundane or magical, human or not"

"Do something for society, and not just your own self gratification"

"grow the hell up"

The farther up the ladder of achievers, the messages were more encouraging and enlightening, offering more opportunities for self-improvement.

Classes were required for all residents, starting with basic training in the rules of the Island.

Do your assigned work. Be at the dorm meeting point when your shift ends. Don't abuse the other inmates. If you want better food or accomodations, you had to work for it. Every inmate must attend the required classes everyday.

The closed society was forced to be self sustaining, Making their own food, cleaning up after themselves, building better accomodations for more prisoners. Anyone found to be abusing their fellow prisoners were taken to the town square and whipped, then left in stocks for a day's time.. that is 24 hours.

Few were repeat customers.

No one was allowed a name. Every prisoner had a number, and had to speak that number to receive food, shelter, work. anything. There were house elves, the kind that most recognised. Some tried to order the house elves to serve them, they were shocked when fully grown elves like Dobby and Winky came and disabused them of the idea that they could make demands.

Again, it was soon a rare thing to see anyone talk to an elf, much less demand anything.

The work crews gave the prisoners opportunity to advance themselves, for the more work and cooperation, the better accommodations and food. There were those who cheerfully lined up to get work, who were actually excited to do something, be sociable, be creative. There were different areas to line up for work. The dregs were in grey, drab and utilitarian dormitories, where prisoners were housed twenty to a room. Each day at shift change, three times a day, lines formed at checkpoints, and you had to step up and give your number. if it was the end of your shift, you were directed to an eating room where some kind of food was, at the bottom it was gruel, nutritious, bland, boring. after one hour, the doors closed to the eating area, and the dormitories opened. Each prisoner was allowed on shower a day for five minutes. At that point, the prisoner was expected to be in a fixed area, his own assigned dorm. The screens played all day, inspirational and morally uplifting messages, again depending on your status, tailored to the prisoner..

If you wanted to get out of the bottom rank dorms, and get better food, and something like entertainment, there were the classrooms, where there were big screens and benches.

no one was permitted to sleep or slack off. If they did, they were expelled for 24 hours. Another way to rise up was to work two shifts, and build up some credits, where the prisoner worked their way up to a private cubicle with a better bed, it's own screen, and a shared shower. This ranking also included real food, with some meat and veg.. but only water to drink.

Each rank, the prisoner rose through included a certain number of hours of classes in history, philosophy, civics, teaching responsibility and moral philosophy. It became an achievement to rise up through the levels, to private rooms with good food and actual drink.. juice, milk, coffee, tea.

Everyone worked, everyone. there was no abuse of others allowed without forfeit of rank.

no one was immune to the whip and the stocks.

The jobs included :

cleaning every square inch of the town

laundry, every person was issued 2 color coded work robes to be turned in every other day for cleaning,

growing and harvesting potions ingredients

growing and harvesting food

preparing food for all levels of prisoner.. the gruel cooked all day every day in a big vat, and was piped out to the various dorms.

potions preparation and brewing,

building magical artifacts, such as trunks and furniture.

any and every job that is necessary to keep a town or society alive.

The farther up the ranks that a prisoner was, the more entertainment and pleasant things.. the top ranks had music broadcasts that they could choose. They could turn down the sound at sleeptime , but they could never turn the screens off, and the retraining went on, all day, every day.

There were those who would rant and scream, "I am not a number, I am a free man", but those were taken away and convinced of their wrongness. Some were obliviated and given new personalities, for those who were too mentally damaged. There were those, who were given the option to take positions of power. For the most part, the situation was explained to them, and most usually went back to serving their time without further comment.

**A classroom, lower rank prisoners.**

the screen is talking..

_"Under the new law, apparition will only be allowed in designated areas, where the incoming or outgoing traveler will not be seen, the reason for this law is that in the UK today there are more CCTV cameras per capita than anywhere else in the world."_

The screen showed CCTV video of people apparating into and out of public places and the task the obliviators and mundane police had to go through to cover it up. The prisoners watched and some snickered when they recognized some of the people on the screen.

_"The New Transitional Government has set up designated apparition points at numerous locations around the country, so there is now no excuse for a witch or wizard to apparate or portkey into a public place. Remember this, Any magical person who breaks this law will be subject to one year term here at The Island, and all the rules you are now enjoying."_

there was grumbling amongst the watchers, but nothing too loud.

_"Among the designated apparition points you will find, Every Starbucks coffee shop has a pair of restroom doors, between the doors, the mundanes will see this logo. That logo is the entrance to the apparition point. Every location has a number prominently displayed on the wall, where an attendant will be working. If you apparate into a designated point and you are not dressed appropriately for the area, you will be barred from exiting the apparition point" _

The screen showed magicals in some of their more gaudy and inappropriate forms of dress with a split screen, showing the mundanes outside.

_" Look at the differences in clothes and manner, on the left you see our people. This form of dress may be acceptable in entirely closed magical communities, but outside, in the mundane world, it will attract too much unwanted attention."_

_"In the mundane world there is a class system of sorts, where what a person does, is what they wear.." the screen showed businessmen and bankers in Saville Row suits. "Here we see, the economic elite, the business managers and owners, the politicians and diplomats." The pictures changed. More men and women in business suits, overcoats, bustling about their business, talking and working, eating and drinking.. life as usual. As the voiceover spoke, several were highlighted. "This man is a police detective, similar to a higher ranked Investigative Auror..He is asking questions of these businessmen about an incident earlier in the day.. The woman with him is also a police detective. Their attire is conservative, fairly anonymous and practical." " Warning, never try to pass yourself off as a police detective or Government official of any sort, you will be found out and arrested. The penalties for this crime are severe" _

_"These men and women are mid-level business managers, anonymous, you can see them anywhere without noticing them. This is winter clothing, in spring and summer their clothing would be lighter and fairly bland."_

The pictures changed_." Blue collar working people, These are the people who keep the economy working, here are examples of working class people. You would not usually see these people in upper crust establishments, but here you can see they are an anonymous mass, in the shops, in the pubs, in the workplaces, in the schools. "_

The video feed showed men with trousers and sweaters, women with pastel dresses or outfits.

_"There are a few who can get away with bright colors and attention getting clothes, most of those are the youth and young pretty women.. if you are of this type of person, be aware of your responsibilities as a witch or wizard, you will be treated as an adult when it comes to penalties."_

The pictures showed modern youth, girls in clubs, boys hanging out.

_"Here we see different ethnic groups, and cultures.. if you attempt to blend in with these groups, you must be aware of the culture, and your responsibilities to your magical heritage." _

The vid ended.

The class instructor, a young woman stepped to the head of the classroom

"So, today's lesson, in review:"

"apparition to only designated sites":

"The vid showed a list of places, Starbucks, assorted fast food places, Tesco stores, ASDA markets, along with the proper logos to focus on and a list of the more popular locations. She touched the clicker and scrolled through the logos and places

"Appropriate clothes for the area you are going to, age and style appropriate clothes, gender appropriate clothes, and in no circumstances are you to do anything to draw attention to our society" the pictures scrolled with a split screen with one side marked with a big NO, and the other YES

"And you must remember the penalties for breaking the secrecy act, you will be our guest for one year for each occurrence, does everyone understand this?" Nodding from all.

The sitting class had watched the video and studied the clothes and attitudes of the mundanes shown.

The instructor for this session stood at the front of the class, dressed in a conservative outfit, a pale print blouse, with a blue sweater over, and a dark skirt, nylon stockings and low heeled shoes. on the desk she had an appropriate women's bag, and a briefcase, she looked like a third form teacher in a mundane school.

"Now, we are going to try on various clothes and see if we have learned anything. Each of you will try on an outfit, and then explain what type of persona you are wearing, and any other specifics that you can remember that go with that outfit."

On the clothes rack in the corner of the room was a variety of clothes, complete outfits for various positions in public, men, women, youth, children. There were suits of various styles and colors, women's clothes and dresses, formal, casual, playwear, clubwear. Sports clothes, rugby shirts for various teams. This room setup and classes was actually the prototype for the new 'Muggle Studies' course being taught at Hogwarts.

The class gathered around the clothes rack, picking out different clothes and then trying them on, and gathering the appropriate accessories to go with each. The instructor had to stop several of the men from taking the women's bags, explaining the gender specific parts of the dress code.

Another asked. "What about the sports shirts, the football clubs and such?" "Well, if you wear one of the football jerseys, you are likely to be involved in a conversation about the merits of that team.. some football fans are violent about their favorites and so you might find yourself in a position of having to defend yourself, probably not a good place to be." If you want to know more about the different football clubs, you should sign up for the Sports Basics class to begin with and then go from there, as it is a prerequisite"

"Professor?'

the instructor acknowledged the young woman speaking.

"do we have to buy these clothes before we can go into the mugg-er mundane world, and will we have to buy different outfits?' she was halfway between worried and excited.. the idea of clothes shopping, but not not wanting to spend too much on the wrong things..

"no, there is no requirement to purchase anything, but before you enter the mundane world, you will be required to pass inspection, this means no moving pictures on your garments, no excessive colors or attention getting devices without a good reason which must be signed off by the New DMLE."

"Professor, I mean no disrespect, I meant to ask, is there a guide to the types of clothes and outfits that can be purchased?' the prisoner was gaining some confidence in her question, not wanting to earn demerit points.

"You may want to visit one of the shops of Anton of Basel, he has created lines of mundane appropriate clothing, for example, today I am wearing the "Professional Woman's Selection".. she showed the silver bracelet and went through the various outfits, various styles and colors, daywear and evening wear, and even elegant silk pyjamas for entertaining.

The class was awestruck, since their incarceration they had not seen any live magic at all.

"how much did that cost?" "how many outfits are there?" "is that all in one bracelet?" "are there any other lines of clothes?"

The instructor decided to take pity on the inmates.

"this bracelet cost me 100 galleons, and I can mix and match all the outfit items into quite a variety of combinations,  
I know people who have ten of these bracelets for different situations,, and sometimes wear more than one at a time.. she grinned, I know one person who wears five of these on each arm..she never has to worry about wearing the same thing as any other witch, ever, because all of the outfits she has were designed for her specifically."

"Who would need that many outfits, and why?"

"It's public knowledge, so I will tell you.. The Lady Black. She travels the world with Lord Potter-Black, Lady Potter and Lady Granger.. "

The inmates variously growled, or cheered, depending on their perception of the names. The instructor took note of who cheered and who grumbled, who seemed ok with the revelation and who did not. At the end of the shift, the inmates reported to their assigned locations, some were surprised when they either advanced in ranking or in a few cases moved back to lower ranks, so they had to work their way back up, again.

Ted Nott had fallen back to the bottom rank again. He cursed the fact that he could not use his name, that his name meant nothing at all, anymore. He cursed the permanent impotence curse that had been put upon him, just because he was convicted of using the rape room back at school, he cursed the fact that he would never have children to continue the Nott line.. since he was the last and only child of his parents, The last Nott who remembered his own name.. His father had been a Death eater and had his magic taken away and his mind obliviated completely, permanently and taken away. Transportation, they called it. His father was now somewhere in the world, probably working as a dustman or something.. He pondered getting back at Potter somehow for this, if he could, kill the mudblood or something.. Draco had gone missing almost a year before and one by one, sometimes several in one night, the inner circle of the Dark Lord vanished, not to be seen again.. the only mention of their whereabouts came from the M-Network news.. every day there was a list of captured and convicted Death Eaters.. His thought were interrupted.. every screen in the entire town gave out a loud tone, indicating an emergency or important announcement.

"This is the M-Network Newsroom with a special announcement."

The newsreader had a big smile on his face, Nott vaguely recognised him as the Gryff sports announcer, Jordan something...

_"Today at 1300 hrs, Albus Dumbledore died of natural causes due to advanced age. Albus Dumbledore has held a number of positions in our society, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, the Wizengamot, Head of the ICW, Defeater of Grindewold in 1945."_

_"Since the defeat of Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort last month, there has been a stream of information coming out about the relationship between Dumbledore, Riddle and Lord Potter, much of which will not be favorable in the history books for the future." "The assorted decisions made by Dumbledore over the decades have had considerable impact on our society, on every level." _

_cut to vid: Amelia Bones DMLE m-net: "Madam Bones, what can you release to the public about Dumbledore's influence?"_

_Bones: "Albus Dumbledore has manipulated our society so deeply on so many levels, it may take decades to undo the damage." _

_m-net:Did Dumbledore have anything to do with the defeat of Voldemort?" Bones: only peripherally, Voldemort was sharing a room with Dumbledore"_

_m-net: "What?!!" Bones: "Dumbledore didn't know it, by then his mind had degenerated to the point he didn't know anything or anybody.. Apparently Riddle/Voldemort walked right in and sat down, and had a conversation."_

_m-net: :"What about the Death Eaters, his henchmen?" Bones: The Potter-Black consortium have been working continuously for months since last summer, shortly after the loss of Sirius Black, capturing and interrogating Death Eaters and fellow travelers, finding the truth of the matter, and are now are carrying out the sentences passed by a Judicial panel formed by order of HRH Queen Elizabeth"_

_m-net: "What will happen to Dumbledore now?" Bones: "He will be honored for the good he did in his life.. in actuality, all his manipulation and arranging, he meant well, but apparently he forgot about the rights of those he was manipulating."_

_m-net: "and those he manipulated?" Bones: "the worst of those would be Lord Potter-Black, and that is up to him to decide"_

_Lee Jordan: And that is the announcement for today, Albus Dumbledore, dead at the age of 154, this is Lee Jordan, Goodnight"_

The screen snapped off and returned to the daily Island programming.

Nott shuffled back to his assignment, pulling clean clothes out of a dryer and hanging them on hangers, where they would be taken away to their assigned locations..

"hmmm.. I wonder.. they say the Dark Lord was destroyed last month.. from my viewpoint that was 8 months ago.. that means we are under some kind of.. time spell...who could figure that out?...the mudblood maybe, she may be one of them, but she is smart..whatever.. so if I have been here 8 months and out there is only 6 days.. that means I will be out of here after a year, or about ten days total.. maybe there was a chance I could get to Gringotts before the deadline to claim my families inheritance and name.. I need to find out the day my father was convicted..it should be still available after one year,.. when I get my money back I will hire an assassin and have Potter and his mudblood bitch killed"

his thoughts were focused on the time differences, he wasn't paying any attention to the job. What Nott had not realized was that he was under continuous surveillance, and he had a tendency to subvocalize his thoughts..and the Lycan prison guards had excellent hearing...another notation was made on his record, another set of conclusions tallied and a decision made.

He finished his assignment for the day and headed back to his assigned eating area and dormitory. He had worked a sufficient number of hours and enough shifts and classes to move up in the ranks again. He was looking forward to the hot shower that lasted more than five minutes in the third rank dorms.. the food was slightly better there, the beds a bit softer, but the showers were what got his attention. The end of work shift was the time when rank changes were made, every fifth day, and this was the appointed day.

The pod he was currently assigned to went through the motions, the daily helping of gruel, move to the dorm and command to line up. Sometimes your name was called, sometimes not. Nott stood at attention in a line with 19 other inmates, numbers were called

"Prisoner 1654" "Here" "Report to Dorm 15" 1654 cheered and left the queue.

"Prisoner 1655" "Here"

"Prisoner 1656" Nott answered. "Here" "Report to monitor"

Nott grinned, he was headed for a shower.. he went to the end of the room and put out his left arm, as was procedure. The prisoner transfer clamp was put in place and he was led off towards the exit. Instead of turning left at the end of the hall, the direction toward the next rank dorms, he was led right, toward the processing room. He had been there once, a year before, when he was brought in. as a prisoner in the first place

"Hey, what;s going on, am I being released?" he let a little hope perk up, he was thinking that he may have lost track of the time he had served, maybe he would be let out.. The blank faced escort led him to a blank white room.

The guard led Nott through a door into a white room. He could not move, as he had been immobilized. His body did not respond and he was laid on a worktable. Three technicians milled about doing their various jobs. On the wall was a chart of runes ans list of combinations, hung in a corner was a full human skleeton, and on each bone was seen a series of runes.

The technicians ignored another official who entered, because this was a procedure that they had done many times, and with familiarity, came indifference.

The official read from a script, filling in the name where needed.

"_By order of HRH Elizabeth, and the New Transitional Government of Magic, Theodore Jeffery Nott, has been found guilty of multiple counts of crimes against non magical peoples and has been judged to be unrepentant in his attitude and action. The judgment has been set against him as such: Theodore Jeffery Nott has been stripped of all monies, properties and titles, his standing in the magical world has also been rescinded. All magic will be permanently suppressed, and all memory of the magical world will be removed. The prisoner will be then transported and put into a position in that receiving country, where he will be monitored for the rest of his natural life. If there are any magical offspring, those children will also be monitored for their protection."_

_"You may proceed"_

These last words were spoken to the waiting technicians, who nodded and went about their work, speaking amongst themselves. Nott was frozen in place, unable to move, unable to interact other than to listen. The government official left the area, leaving the staff to do their business.

"So how was the date with Anna last night, she open to your offer?"

"she seemed to be, with the new Uni open and the freedom to get her mastery without the interference from the inbreds, she feels that she can stay in the country now, instead of emigrating.. I think she'll accept my proposal."

"That's great, you two will make a great couple, I know she wants kids, are you two excited..?

"Merlin yes!.. its my whole dream, to have a family and be able to keep them safe from the inbreds and the useless Ministry, I hear that the entire curriculum at Hogwarts is being reworked and there are primary schools being set up so kids can learn from age 5." "I heard that too, my sister has been hired to work in a daycare facility, helping mundanes who have children who are magical, The Potter Clans are being absolutely mental about not letting a magical child fall victim to the inbreds and the Ministry." "What do you mean?"

The tech mumbled something that Nott couldn't hear, and he felt the pain as there was a burning on the bones in his legs.

""The inbreds and Death Eaters are responsible for the deaths of thousands of innocent kids, magical children, who had the audacity to be born of a mundane family, there should be on average three times as many mundane children at Hogwarts any given year...except, magical children born in the mundane world suffer a higher accident rate, and die in unusual and strange circumstances.. Someone in the Ministry was giving information to people from the Registry of magical births, and people like Lucius Malfoy would make a game of it, torturing and killing innocent children for kicks, while the Ministry provided obliviation services where needed, and then did nothing to prosecute the murderers."

Nott felt a sharp pain all the way up his spine as the Tech rammed home the spell engraving the magic suppression runes on his bone structure.

"I didn't know that." the techs were somber. "Just about every mundane born I know has a relative, a brother, a parent, someone who has died a mysterious death.. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if they.. we.. all rose up and slaughtered the inbreds to the last. but the New Transitional Government won't allow it, they say it's a waste of resources, and they have a plan.. Oi! Percy!, Can you come here a minute?"

The redheaded Governmental official came out of his office with a questioning look on his face. He leaned forward with a blank look intoned "Yooou Rang?" The head tech snorted at the ludicrousness of the statement. Getting laid more often had an astonishing effect on Percy.

"Um, yeah.. I was just telling Stevie here about the whole 'accidental deaths' thing that the Ministry and Inbreds have been creating, and wondered what the TransGov had in mind for these prisoners"

Percy went into Government Official Mode. "The judgement of the New Transitional Government is that no resource shall be wasted, and if a prisoner can be rehabilitated, then that shall be the case." he paused. The NTG has determined that the actions of the terrorist organization known as the Death Eaters has caused a deficit in our population, between the terrorist actions, the ongoing genocidal tendancies, and the high potential for squibs in the bloodlines.. that the genetic pool should be broadened."

The techs looked at Percy curiously "What does that mean?" Percy grinned. "That this particular prisoner will be mindwiped and sent to another country and bred with a female prisoner there, and their progeny will be taken, and raised as proper magical children." "Will he be able to provide healthy children, or ..?" Percy accioed his files. "According to the charts, his family has had 4 generations without too close a relationship, so once he's out of the UK gene pool, he should be allright. depends on the witch involved...oh ho.. that's interesting....." He was reading the files. "According to the judgment, this prisoner will be going to South Africa, and will work as a cage cleaner at a dragon preserve, and he will be matched with a Zulu woman who was convicted for multiple poisonings... Hmm.. My brother Charles will be the director of the preserve, and will also be overseeing the sentence." The head tech brightened. "Charlie?, How is he, I haven't seen him since,.. almost 4 years, I think.." Percy tidied up the file and sent it back to the office.

"Charles has been seeing an Auror a few years younger than himself, and they will probably get married sometime soon, I do know he is excited about gaining the directorship of the Dragon Preserve.."

Nott cringed as the techs worked over each set of bones, and the pain which came from the runes being etched into each and every bone. He could feel the magic draining out of him. He had never been an exceptionally powerful wizard, slightly above average for an inbred, almost up to the level of an average Mundane born..

A Gym/Dojo in central London:

Vernon followed the CEO and CFO of Grunnings into the large room, through a security checkpoint manned by scarily competent looking warriors armed with automatic weapons and some had short swords. The weapons were almost an afterthought, because even despite size, any one of them looked as if they could tear you a new asshole without even trying.

They went thought the security checkpoint and a modern glass and chrome and stone lobby where a beautiful woman watched over a set of screens monitoring various scenes. She had a electronic device inserted in her ear, and Vernon had a flash of memory .. the colored chicky on that Star Drek show.. The woman laid an eye on the three men and pointed through a door. "They are waiting on you, gentlemen." Vernon didn't notice the twitch her eye made as she looked at him, he just followed his superiors.

The great room was populated with troops much like the ones guarding the checkpoint, running, sparring, exercising, full contact martial arts, you could hear the grunt and thud of bodies hitting bodies, feet and fists on flesh. The smell in the air, of sweat and pherenomes made the lessers respect the alphas, and there were none more alpha than the pair on the central mat. Around the edge of the mat stood several people, some in uniform, some wearing business suits and some wearing traditional Gi and martial arts uniforms, depending on their training level.

"Welcome Mr Dunham, Mr Grega, Mr Dursley, if you will step over here we can get started." The men from Grunnings sat at a table provided, pulling out their briefs and placing them on the table, reports at the ready. The rest of the table was surrounded by executives from various companies and corporations who all answered to the overall consortium which owned them all, lock stock and barrel. There were nearly 50 busnessmen and women there, all dressed in the MBA uniform of power suit and tie, notepads and data entry devices at the ready, a group all at the ready to defend their actions and decisions.

A middle aged man stepped up tot he main podium, and spoke to the waiting executives. "Good morning, I'm Jeff Granger and I am the managing director of the Potter-Black Consortium, and I will be the one you will all be answering to for the next couple years, I hope we all can have a profitable and productive relationship." "Our overall owner and patron is ...currently occupied with Sensei Ping, and will be with us shortly." He glanced over at the mat defining the sparring area, as did almost all the executives. Horror was dawning in Vernon's mind, and his blood pressure was rising. He felt a calm power invade his mind.

_"Drink the liquid in the glass in front of you"_

he looked at the glass, and drained it in one gulp, as it seemed like the most perfectly reasonable thing to do. He felt the liquid flow through his veins, and a calm lay over his body. The blood pressure went down to reasonable levels, his angry face smoothed out, he felt mellow..at least his body did.. In his mind the inner Vernon was screaming for release. "NO NO NO , YOU FREAKS , NO, YOU CAN"T DO THIS TO ME"

The pair sparring on the central mat were circling, looking for an opening, feinting, working the odds to see if there was a way to gain advantage.. when it became obvious that there was no opening from the oriental man, the dark haired man let himself be hit in order to gain an opening.. The Oriental man thrust a fist into the dark haired mans ribs with intent to break a rib or otherwise disable his opponent. Contact was made and the dark haired man accepted the impact and pain, but was able to get a grasp on his attacker, who while extremely talented, in fact was the Sensei, he overextended and was pulled off balance and was suddenly face down on the mat with his shoulder out of joint and arm twisted behind him. He slapped the mat in submission, and was immediately freed and helped up by the dark haired man, and helped over to the waiting medical team who was on duty for the day.

A tall, sandy haired man threw a towel to the dark haired man, who thanked him and wiped down his face and neck. Tossing aside the towel and waving a hand over himself, he vanished any sweat and stink as the medtech did something on his left ribcage. Three beautiful women gathered around him and each kissed him, one after another, and lined up by his side.

Vernon watched all this activity, agape, not even noticing the warriors on the far side of the gym performing prodigious leaps of twenty feet or more, or the fact that magic was being used openly. The dark haired man rose from the cot and thanked the medtech, he then bowed formally to the Sensei who was being attended to and then walked arm in arm with the three women to the table where all the executive types sat. He sat the three women to his right, and sat at the head of the table. At his left was a middle aged man in an Armani suit, a scarily professional woman and man next over.

"Good afternoon everyone, we have some matters of business to take care of today, for those of you who don't know everyone, I am Lord Harry Potter-Black, and you all work for me." Vernon had just verified his realization of who the dark haired man was, except he didn't look anything like he had the last time he saw him..He wanted to rise up and tear into the boy, but found he couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even get riled up.

"On my right, the most important people in my life, The Lady Hermione Potter, next is The Lady Daphne Black, and last, but not least, Mistress Pansy Granger." the ladies all smiled and nodded to the gathered. "On my left we have Dr Jeff Granger, who has accepted the job as Director of all business for the Potter-Black Consortium. He will be taking care of managing all the various companies that we operate, and seeing to their efficient, ethical and most importantly, Profitable operation. He is also father of The Lady Potter, and my Father-in-law." " Next over is Andromeda and Ted Tonks, who oversee the legal representation for all our corporate and personal activities, They also make up two fifths of the Magical Judicial Committee"

Next here is Clan Lord Philip Greengrass, who will oversee all corporate activities in the magical side of things, he is The Lady Black's father, and my Father-inlaw also"

"Over here, next to My Ladies" (you can hear the capital letters) "Is Captain Remus Lupin and his assistant, Warrant Officer Elana James, They run the mercenary forces, maintain security and are the primary managers of The Island." "If you will notice their people who are working out over there, you will see that they and their people are unusual. Some would say, Inhumanly fast, strong and dangerous, metahuman, if you will. They are Lycans, or in the common vernacular, Werewolves."

Some of the gathered executives looked scared, some were excited, some were just awestruck. Faces and attitudes were noted and marked down for later discussion.

"Last, but not least, my most loyal and faithful people, Dobby Potter and Winky Black, who work in various positions for me." He looked around at the gathered business people. "If either of them pops up in your office with a message or an order, it is to be dealt with immediately, for they are carrying my words directly. They speak for me." The more literate and intellectually curious among the watchers thought that these last two looked rather like Tolkeinesque elves.

"Now to business. You all work for me, as I said earlier, many of you are thinking that I look too young to be running a 20 billion quid a year business, and you'd be right. I inherited several business in the last year, from two different sources, and that was the basis of this conglomerate. When we started, we had assets of around 280 million pounds, several failing companies, due to greed, theft and mismanagement. Many of you have felt the sharp sword of decision between the bad and good, many people you know have been let go, put into other jobs, some fired outright, some have been incarcerated for fraud and theft." Since I have taken over, we have increased our projections on the existing companies to 368 million"

He looked about. noting that the faces were intent. "Look at the screens in front of you." "These screens are a outgrowth of a product we created 8 months ago, The M-phone." "At present of the magical population in The Uk, Scotland, Ireland and Wales, 90 percent have and use the M-phone on a daily basis. This makes us the primary form of communication and news for the entire population. I hope to put out a variant of this M-Phone in the hands of every mundane person in the UK within two years, along with the advertising content and profit from that source." He looked around at the attentive executives.

"The projected population for the UK is 65 Million people by 2011, and I want one of our phones in at minimum 75 percent of those hands." I want our source to be THE source for news and information in the UK." "I want OUR products to be the products the consumers buy, from the stores WE run and the homes they live in, the vehicles they drive, the schools they go to, the hospitals, the funeral parlors."

They all stared silently, waiting on the next words.

"And I want to do it Ethically, Honestly, and as soon as possible."

"We as a corporation will recognize the value of people, the value of personal inventiveness and ambition, but we shall not allow anyone to make their way in the world at the expense of another." His eyes met those of many, and of those many, some were enthralled, some were afraid, and one was absolutely terrified.

"First a bit of old business. Vernon, come here"

The voice had command, Vernon could not do anything but obey. Behind Harry was a large M-Screen, and on the tables in front of each and every executive was a smaller version. The screen showed a view of England from space, the entire island nation could be seen. The view zoomed closer and closer until it veered toward Surrey, West of London, out about twenty miles into the smaller towns and districts. Little Whinging, and finally 4 Privit Drive.

"Vernon, what is about to happen, you brought on yourself"

"November 2, 1981, I was dumped on the doorstep of this house by a man who though he knew best, no, better than best. The doorstep was that of my maternal aunt, my mother's sister, Vernon's wife, Petunia. The screen showed a horse faced woman, with a sneer on her face. "The next five years I was made to do whatever chores I was able too do, beaten when I failed, starved and thrown in a cupboard when I wasn't working." "The clothes I was given were rags, things that should have been thrown in the trash. I was told my parents were drunken whores and layabouts, I didn't know my given name until I was in school." The screen showed the cupboard, a five year old boy attempting to cook, and being hit with a frying pan for his efforts. "My arm was broken by their son, who hit me with a fireplace poker, and instead of medical care, I was thrown in the cupboard and ignored for four days, hoping I would die, I assume."

He looked at the shocked and horrified crowd. "All the time this was happening, The Dursley family was being paid 2500 Pounds a month for my care and feeding." Shock rippled through the watchers, and anger showed on many faces. "When school started, I was not permitted to outshine their pig of a son in grades or achievement, or I was beaten and starved some more." When I was 11 years old, I was given an opportunity to escape, to go to my parent's school, and potentially have a 'normal life' he finger quoted those words.

"Suffice it to say, the parenting and social skills of Vernon and Petunia Dursley leave much to be desired.. Their son is a thug who beats up children, steals and vandalizes, uses drugs, drinking and smoking and any other vice he can get into, all the while, parents are oblivious to the criminal under their own roof, the criminal they created. So, everyone, lets see how this story plays out.. watch your screens all."

Vernon stood there in the center of the meeting, frozen in place, his eyes riveted to the screen as he saw a variety of Police and government cars descend on 4 Privit Drive. The neighbors were out in force, gossiping and watching. The police came to the front door first and politely knocked. Petunia opened the door and her face went blank.

"What's this about?" she snapped. The Police inspector handed her papers. "This is a warrant to search this property for evidence of several crimes, please step aside. " She tried to push the door shut, but the larger Policeman opened the door in spite of her efforts. They entered, followed by two officers handling dogs, large German shepherds who sniffed and sniffed and poked in every corner. Petunia kept up a commentary, along the lines of "I have rights, you can't do this, when Vernon gets home.." That got the Inspector's attention. "Where is Vernon Dursley and when do you expect him home?" The woman finally spoke after a hard stare from the inspector. "

"He's in London for an important meeting with the Corporate Heads.." The inspector made notes. "We have a warrant for his arrest, but due to jurisdictional matters we are second in line, after the Inland Revenue Office, there seems to be the matter of 750,000 quid unreported on taxes.." Three business suited Governmental types came into the room, carrying briefs and lying them on the table.

Policemen were searching every corner, nook and cranny, Upstairs, downstairs, the basement, the garage, the garden shed. The sniffing dogs found something upstairs, and several officers were rooting through Dudley's room, and soon came out with evidence bags containing about 5 kilo of weed, pills, cocaine and some unidentified powder. The police checked with the inspector and handed over receipts with descriptions and evidence tags, and left. The next officers coming down were carrying Dudley's computer, and on the evidence tags a series of listings of some fairly nasty porn, but of more interest, credit card hacking tools and lists of numbers.

The guest room door was locked and Marge had barricaded herself inside, shouting vile language at the officers and threatening to shoot anyone who tried to come in the door. For now, the Police worked the other rooms. One of the Police dogs sniffed the cupboard under the stairs and the handler asked for a CSI team to check it out. Crawling in on their knees, they examined and tested and found bloodstains.. many layers of bloodstains , and evidence of someone held prisoner there. More notes and reports. The Police had snuck up and entered the guest room from the outside window, and tasered the fat woman, and they were able to extract her from the room. After the medtech did a once-over, she was placed on the couch next to Petunia and told to Sit, Stay.

Finally the Police searching died down. The inspector asked. "Where is Dudley Dursley?" Petunia shook her head no, refused to answer. Another man whispered to the Inspector. He called a pair of officers and directed them to Peirs Polkis' house where Dudley was found, passed out and hung over from weed and whiskey. He was brought to the Dursley home and placed on the couch also.

"The charges are as follows."

"Abuse and neglect of a minor" "Assault with intent to cause harm" "Theft by fraud, to wit, using money intended for the care of your nephew for your own purposes." " Allowing use and distribution of narcotics on the premises" "Non-payment of lawfully owed taxes"

" Because of the charges filed against Vernon and Petunia Dursley, the bank which holds the mortgage on this property has called that mortgage due, immediately. That bank has also frozen all accounts, checking, credit and savings accounts pending trial. Properties held shall be seized as collateral for the amount not to exceed 2,750,000 Pounds, and damages have not yet been ascertained."

"Marjorie Dursley. You have been charged with assault on a Police officer, and failure to control your dog." "Furthermore, the information we have just received points to your breeding, selling and trafficking in dogs for fighting. Your property has been under surveillance for over two years and we have video of dogfights held on your grounds. The RSPCA has quite an interest in your activities." He glared at her "And I hope you have had your shots, I will be very unhappy if my officer gets sick from your bite."

"Dudley Dursley, You are charged with multiple counts of assault on minors, breaking and entering, theft, trafficking in illegal drugs, to wit, Marijuana, Cocaine, various narcotics and prescription medications. You are also charged with having criminal tools and software on your computer, stolen credit card numbers and identification numbers. You are further charged with having and selling stolen property online via Ebay." "My specialist also tell me that you have stolen warez, that is to say pirated software on your computer, and that each instance of a stolen program can cost you a fine of up to 100,000 quid each..we'll get back to you on that subject.. The one I find most disturbing, Mr Dursley, is the child pornography you have... do you or have you ever touched a child in that manner.?" Dudley took after his father and turned purple and looked as if he was about to explode, or die in the process.

Back at the gym Vernon was locked in place, sweating in spite of the calming charms upon him. Harry stepped down from the podium and faced Vernon from a couple feet away.

"Don't think that if you have a heart attack and die, you can get away with your crimes, Vernon.. Death will not release you." He turned away as that statement sunk into Vernon's mind and heart.. Somehow, he knew that if he managed to die, he would be brought back to serve out his entire punisment, whatever that was.

Harry returned to the podium and got their attention.

"Now then.. for Vernon Dursley, we have:

Fraud, Conspiracy to commit fraud Theft of monies intended for another's care, Abuse, Neglect, Assault...Yes, Vernon, slapping around your nephew is indeed assault... Possession of your employer's goods, without authority, to wit, you have been manipulating your expense reports, and that's a no-no, Vernon. Allowing drug use in your home, allowing criminal behavior in your son, Encouraging criminal behavior in your son, to wit: giving advice on how better to beat on me.. "

"Petunia is charged with Abuse, Neglect, assault, Theft, as an accomplice, allowing criminal behavior in her son, allowing drug use and possession in your household, allowing possession of stolen goods in your household, ordering theft by commission, telling Dudley to 'keep an eye out for' certain goods...

Dudley is charged with: multiple accounts of assault, both on myself and multiple children from around the estate and also at Smeltings school..Drug use, Underage drinking, Distribution of drugs, posession of over 2 kilo of a controlled substance, designation him as a Dealer, and thus harsher penalties...lets see, where was I..oh yes.. Breaking and entering, theft, robbery, Assault in commission of a robbery, Stauatory rape, ..need I go on?..

"The Mortgage on your 'home' has been called in for immediate payment. Your credit cards are all frozen, and called for immediate payment, your savings, checking and any other accounts have been frozen, including your 'secret account' containing the deposits for my care and upbringing.. in short, the only money you have left right now is...lets see.." Harry gestured and Vernon's wallet flew out of his pocket and into his hand. "Ok, 147 pounds, a coupon for an all you can eat buffet in Wickersham, an oho, what's this?..." he pulled out a business card.."A card for Le Cygne, a world famous magical Brothel..I thought you hated Magic, Vernon.. unnaturalness, you called it.. Let me see what your kink is.." He pulled out his M-phone and dialed a number.. "Hello?, Penelope, how are you darlin?'.. good, good.. I'm calling in a criminal investigation.. I'd like your input on a customer.. Cardholder 1346679 used the name Vernon Corley..yes..yes.. " he frowned and gave Vernon a dark look."Thank You Penny, I appreciate it.. Come over to the house some time, The Ladies will enjoy your company, as will I" He smiled at his women who looked excited at the prospect. "Well, Vernon, Your alter, Vernon Corly is now Persona non Grata at Le Cygne due to your assault and injuries inflicted on one of their employees.."

He threw the wallet to the floor in front of Dursley. The screen behind him was silent, but you could see Police moving around, Petunia, Dudley and Marge cuffed and sitting on the couch.

"Lets just end this, shall we?.. Vernon, you could have had it all.. You could have been my closest advisor, you could have had Jeff Granger's job, you know that?.. Mr Granger will probably earn half a billion pounds this year, and that could have been you, but you just had to be a prick, a hateful bigoted prick. You have sown the wind, Vernon, now reap the whirlwind." He picked up the wallet and it glowed blue for a second. "One way portkey" . he stuck it in Vernon's mouth, silencing him physically as well as magically

"Goodbye Vernon"

The fat man whirled away and was seen falling to the floor in front of the couch on the screen. He was instantly arrested and cuffed. The Inland revenue agents placed a stack of papers in front of him, followed by police detectives with more papers, followed by more local police..

"Well, that bit of unpleasantness done, on to more interesting and profitable exercises.. We have a new invention that we are releasing to the magical world for now, The prototype was used here in this vid, when we EVACed a victim.." The video showed the medtechs removing Dumbledore from the wreckage of the Hogshead Tavern.. "The gurney you see here was devised and created by Doctor Tom Baker as an emergency medical support , based on the Military medevac services...

---===(0|0)===---

Minerva was weary , arranging for new professors for almost every task, There was hope that the curse on the DADA job was broken.. Harry had Bill Weasley and his team come in and investigate the offices and assorted other things throughout the school, They had found a linkage from the DADA office to a point in the Chamber of Secrets and another link to Tom riddle's award for services to the school.. Once Bill broke the linkage, the curse should be gone.. she certainly hoped so.. A potions master from California had applied, and was coming for an interview later today, along with a friend of hers who was an apprentice potions master.. they offered a tag team approach, where they both taught together, the apprentice giving the basics, reaction tables, processing procedures, safety instruction, while the Potions Master oversaw and taught the older, more proficient students..

Minerva found,, that with the Pureblood conspiracy broken, and practically extinct, there was a flood of mugg-mundanes coming back to the UK.. the brain drain that had been happening for the previous sixty years.. many wanted to teach, and had credentials from various places overseas, Europe, The Americas, both North and South.. more classes were going to be available now, things that had not been taught in years.. Binns had been banished to the afterlife and was to be replaced with a Col. Dubois who literally wrote the the book _History and Moral Philosophy_ Col Dubois had made contact with the historians of the UK and they worked up a new method of teaching, and were presently gathering the information needed.. They were going to use a huge pensieve to teach History, where the students actually watched the memories of history being made, The Unspeakables had a huge store of memories saved from centuries of gathering.. the first formal acquisition of memories started in around 1300 with the Potter clans gathering them in earnest.

Since 1300 The Potter run Department of Mysteries had been gathering in earnest, and had first hand accounts of every historical event, from as many views as possible. How they gathered them was left a mystery, but in truth, whenever someone came to the Ministry, they were subject to scanning.. when they entered the floo in the atrium, whenever they used the magic phone booth from the outside world..

A team of histoorians was working on what they called "A true history of the past 800 years" There was so much to go through.. there were so many recordings just made in the Ministry alone, with the 'spy windows' that were set up in various places.. so much to be filtered out and just plain junk recordings.. During Harry and Hermione's first summer here they had learned so much about people they really didn't want to know.. personal habits, quirks..perversions..it became easier in some cases to just quickly scan over the recordings, watching for patterns, high points The historians would have decafdes of work building a timeline.. just to track the major events of the rise of Voldemort as a dark lord.. Col Dubois had his work cut out for him, not only writing and teaching the History of the magical world, but making it something that would impact the lives and attitudes of the people..

Minerva sighed.. The world had changed drastically in a few days, and now she was in charge of educating, no re-educating the people of their world. Luckily she had the resources and backing of two of the most powerful and ethical people the magical world had seen in too many decades, if not centuries. They were far beyond needing to take their seventh year, in fact they had masteries in 4 subjects between them, and were qualified to teach those subjects.. but they had asked to be treated as 'normal students' for their last year at school.. they were far far from normal, and the closest they could be was as Head Boy and Girl.. it had been their destiny all along, and since they were legally married, it was approporiate, but what to do with The LAdy Black.. Minerva just sighed and had the elves arrange for three rooms to be put together, and let Hary and his women sort it out themselves.. They couldn't use Potter Tower this year, apparently excessive use of Time compression charms and runes attracted an infestation..

Nargles.

Thousands and thousands of Nargles.. Luna had made mention of something like that when she had taken a room with the Potter clans.. most people ignored and some laughed.. Harry did not, as he had read the information left for him by his ancestors at the Department of Mysteries, in his private office.. Of course they called them something else and there was two ways of cleaning up the infestation.. in the DoM they opened a door into another reality and made an attraction rune at the entry, The Veil was usually moving because there was a constant stream of invisible creatures going by into that other reality.. where Sirius was.

The second, and theoretically easier method of removing a Nargle infestation involved a furry little creature with a odd looking horn, which feasted on the other critters.. Before they imported a flock of Snorkacks, Hermione insisted on an environmental assessment, what would happen if the snorkacks got loose in the magical environment of Hogwarts.. she had read recently about the whole rabbits in Oz and Armadillos an the US situation.. Xeno Lovegood was willing to admit th knowing where to find the Snorkacks, and arrangements were made.

Three breeding pairs were brought in and nested in Potter Tower, with adequate water supplies and the like, and the tower was sealed.. That year students would report hearing odd noises and crunching sounds, That year, also the Potter-black consortium was able to acquire enough of the magical fur to weave several more invisibility cloaks. The herd that had come to inhabit Potter Tower was removed after their work was done and resettled in the ancestral pastures and homes and when they were full up, the rest were taken to Gruinard Island to live. Eventually the herds stabilized and another almost extinct creature was brought back from the brink. Gruinard Island was finally put under a permanent speedtime charm and was the home base for all the Lycan race, between the Speedtime charm and the correct potions regimen the curse of lycanthropy was ended.. to the point that there were those who were asking to be turned. Supernaturally fast healing, strength, endurance, it all added up to a dream for many people..

Harry and Hermione met with Goyle's clients sometime in July.

"We know the story you told of wanting to get away from your families are false.. there's something else, isn't there..?" The woman sighed "How?" "I have been given authority in one of my other projects to do it in HRH name, and I have been briefed on.. assorted happenings.. the woman sighed again and looked to her companion. he spoke. "I my families culture there are those who have an ...attitude.. not all of them , mind, you, but a few.. every culture has them, you understand.. bigots, so-called revolutionaries, jihadists.. Most people just want to live their lives and be left alone, we do, you do.. but a few of the more radical types.. have tried on several occasions to kill us, because we are prominent, and some say symbolic in our respective worlds.. We believe that our driver is being controlled and will be taking us to our deaths, if not tomorrow, then soon, very soon." he held her hand. Her sons are very important, and we want to protect them..and get away ourselves.. can you do that?"

Harry looked to his women. A silent conversation followed.

He turned to the clients. "I just so happen to have an excess of ....bodies available.. these people are convicted criminals, people who have murdered for fun, so don't worry about that end of it.. We will give those bodies polyjuice potion and send them to your deaths, let them take the brunt of the situation.. and then we will give you two a make-over and let you get on with your lives, will that be acceptable?" The clients looked to each other and back, nodding. "Good, lets get this done as soon as possible.. first, your schedule, and we need to interview your driver.. see if he's innocent or not." They captured the driver and with veritaserum and obliviation, was let loose to go about his business. Two days later, the couple came out of a hotel and got into a black Mercedes and was chased by Papparazi, ending in a high speed crash in which both parties were killed. The clients sat in awe in a secured penthouse suite, watching the media go wild, the epic funerals and outpouring of grief. They had contacted her sons before and let them know that whatever they saw was not real, and they loved them, and in some future time would contact them.. It was the event of the century.. Some days later, some permanent transfiguration and makeover, two professional looking people slipped back into society and the world, and took up positions.. She worked as an international coordinator for OXFAM, and he oversaw Rebuilding and Water projects in his ancestral lands. They eventually had two children, a son and a daughter and lived happily ever after, Her first two sons were told of their new identities at their own coming of age. The meeting was good.

And that's the ending of Chapter 10 Bring to Order. Next Chapter we come full circle and then go beyond.


	11. Chapter 11

Bring to Order Chapter 11

For the last time: standard disclaimers apply.

Harry vs the Citizen's Council at a public venue.

18 months after their seventh year ended.

Present: Harry and many of his supporters and employees, family and friends.

Opposing: The Citizen's Council, mostly the remaining Purebloods who didn't like Voldemort enough to join him, but were too 'traditional' to support Harry..

Place: Puddlemere Quidditch stadium, an open air event.

Also Present , about ten thousand onlookers and gawkers, as said before, a public event.

"Mr Potter will you explain how you, an average wizard were able to bring down He-who-must-not-be-named, when your magial power was not on the same level as his, We saw the vidfeed of your battle with him at the Greengrass residence, it looked as if you only used two spells."

"That's because I did only use two spells.. consider this, if you exercise only one set of muscles, usually only those are the ones that get stronger, correct?.. The questioners looked at him as if he were talking an unknown language, which of course for them, he was.. Magical people don't exercise, they use magic for everything. Harry sighed.. 'Ok, what I did, was find a few spells that were easy to make stronger and faster and then practiced them over and over and over.. thousands of repetitions, until I could do them almost effortlessly, without a drain on my power.. I think my fastest repeat time was 60 reps a minute with a combination of diffindo and a bludgeoner that I called 'sledge', since it was like getting hit with an 8 pound sledgehammer at 100 mph.. most people can't survive that, and it was tough to take Tom down, but he couldn't get enough of a grip to fight me at the Greengrass residence, because he was too busy trying to defend himself.....I named my spells 'Sledge' and 'Cut' for 'Bombarda and Diffindo.. less syllables to say, and the intent was maximum damage for the least effort."

"Sixty spells a minute, that's impossible, no one can do sixty spells a minute.." one of the older members of the questioners spouted..Harry turned to Minerva. "Headmistress, could you create a granite pillar about ten feet tall and six feet wide, please, these people wont believe unless they see, methinks.." She held back a smirk and nodded.. with a bit of effort, created said pillar at the far end of the pitch.

"Now then, this is a granite pillar , with the average density of 167 pounds per cubic foot, with this volume say, about 1130 cubic foot, lets say...about 94 tons of granite.. if you would gentlemen, examine it in any way you see fit.." The council of questioners did so, they pounded on it, sent spells after it, did diagnostic tests and after a few moments came away with the answer that it was as Harry had said...

"Ok, people, everyone on this side of the pitch, shield up please.." His team put up shields used in dueling scenarios, along with shields used in wards, which would not allow flying debris to cross.

"A timer, one minute?" Minerva acknowledged and also set a counter to count the spells..

"Ready?..Go!" Harry started firing sledge spells, two a second for about the first ten seconds.. in short order the area was filled with flying gravel and dust, he waved his hand once and the air cleared, then he went after it , right hand 'Cut' and left hand 'Sledge' He did not use a wand, although he could have, since he had three wands at this point, A bell dinged and the countdown stopped at Zero, and the spell counter logged three spells, 122 'Sledge' 87 "Cut' and one 'Clear' which was the one to clear the air.. "There you go, 209 spells in one minute, and I haven't broken a sweat, now does that answer your question?"

The audience was awestruck, as the granite pillar slowly toppled and hit the ground with a crash. Harry secretly smiled, he was not about to give away his methods.

"Well, yes, Mr Potter, it shows that you have quite a bit of power, and speed.. but it doesn't prove that you didn't use dark magic to defeat .He-who..."

"Will you give it a rest, he's dead, and he's not going to jump up and yell BOO, he's completely and totally dead.. I made sure of that, with the help of my team, my curse breakers, and my family" he paused. "Stop giving the fool more power by using his made up name, his name was Tom Riddle and he was a half blood who conned all the inbreds and the rest of our society.. " He glared at the council who wanted to judge him.. and then sighed.. "I did not use Dark magic, blood magic or any other evil type magic to stop the so-called 'Lord Voldemort' I used logic, something the magical world is severely deficit in, and organization, I used the services of experts, and paid them well for their help and effort, I helped solve the problems that the Magical world has brought on themselves, and for once you could at least appreciate it."

"hear hear" Minerva and Harry's team members clapped and cheered for the truth as they saw it.. The 'Citizen's Council' just looked unhappy.

"We will accept your statement for now, Mr Potter.." the old man speaking was rather condescending, as if speaking to a child. This was getting on Harry's nerves..

"Excuse me.. That's _Lord Potter-Black _to you..Mr Bletchard. You want to try and judge me based on your rules, you had better respect your own rules.. Got it?"

The old man froze, the cold chill traveling down his spine.. This boy.. no, this man had threatened him without saying anything..

he gulped. "Yes, Lord Potter-Black"

"Next question" he looked at the Council and a woman took up the offer. This woman looked like the descendant of Delores Umbridge.. she may have not been such, but was. in spirit

"Lord Potter-Black, you have created a prison Island to 'retrain ethically and morally deficient persons" to quote from your own sources.. How can you justify most of the prisoners being of pureblood descent?"

Harry grinned at this one. "Because in general, Purebloods are quite often ethically and morally deficient." The crowd of watchers laughed. he continued. "The New Transitional Government has decreed a baseline of laws to be enforced, and every one of those laws are based on equal and fair treatment of others, regardless of race, creed, color, species, birth order, gender or blood status." "That being said, every single person who currently resides on The Island is there because of a crime of some sort. The Island is designed to help retrain people in the way of proper and ethical thinking, the basic rules are as such:

"You aren't as special as you think you are"

"Have some care for others, be they mundane or magical, human or not"

"Do something for society, and not just your own self gratification"

"grow the hell up"

"By following these rules we can all make this a better society to live in for every person, whether born Human, Elf or Goblin, Centaur, Lycan or Giant. Every person and people want pretty much the same thing, they want a home to call their own, a family to love and interesting work to do." "We cannot afford to have your parasitical society anymore, where a chosen few rule over all the others and demand that they be served first, that they are the elite few." He looked out over the crowd. "The actions of a few elitist bigots have damaged our society to the point that we may not survive, and this must be changed.. The cost is that those who chose to act in a criminal manner will be confined and offered the option to change their ways." "The Island is a well designed tool to that end. Every person there has the opportunity to better themselves and learn new ways of thinking. Those who are sociopaths will be removed as harmlessly as possible "

"What method is used to remove these 'sociopaths'?"

He looked at the questioner. "The Christian faith states that every person is a three part entity, Body, Soul and Spirit.. Without the Soul, there is no life, and the body dies.. Without the Spirit, that is to say, the personality, mind and identity, the body will live on, and can be retrained to be a new person." . "In general, we block the possibility of being a magical being by engraving a magical suppression runic combination on each and every one of the 207 bones in the human body.. "The person who enjoys torturing others for fun doesn't deserve the gift of magic." A shudder went through many in the crowd with that statement. Next, the 'spirit' that is, the memories and learned personality of the prisoner is wiped, completely. We are then left with a mobile body, alive, and trainable, just as if he were a newborn babe.. It's inconvenient to bring up an adult baby, so we insert basic training memories, personal hygiene, how to feed yourself, how to read and write, the things a person needs to survive." then they are given memories of job training, usually a simple job in which they can grow, assuming they are inclined to do so. At this point they are placed in that job, and watched over for the rest of their life."

"Can you give us an example?"

He was handed a notebook which he opened to a marked page.

"Prisoner 1647. Male age 19, on Death Eater path, not yet marked, but two members of that family already Marked supporters of Voldemort. Convicted of multiple accounts of Rape, assault, participation in torture and abuse of Mundanes, use of unforgivables. "Entered The Island and was given multiple opportunities to advance, usually lost points when he assaulted or beat other inmates, last time at bottom was heard making plans to assassinate....my Lady Potter and myself when he was freed from his one year sentence."

Harry looked dour at that last statement..and continued reading. "Prisoner 1647 was brought in for questioning under Veratiserun, and confirmed his plan to assassinate...us....Judgment was made by HRH Judicial council that this prisoner was unrepentant, and a danger to society, and so second level judgment was issued.. Magical suppression and mindwipe, sent to a job in South Africa, where he now works in the dragon reserves as a cage cleaner. "He is currently involved in a magical breeding program to help rebuild our society, to overcome the damage done by the Malfoy Plan, he has been bred with three female prisoners until they are with child, and those children shall be taken as soon as they are weaned to live with appropriate families here in the UK."

"Isn't it inhumane to breed magical people like animals?"

Harry laughed at the question. "The guy doesn't know anything about his former life, if you asked him he would say he loves his life, a job, good food and housing, three women to boink daily if he wants, try and pull him away from it! The crowd laughed at the statement. He calmed down. "The truth is, in a former time, he would have been executed for his crimes, before I finally did in Tom, we were working under wartime rules, I might note that the opposition didn't work under ANY rules, they killed and murdered indiscriminately.. Under our rules, after a trial by the judicial council, they were usually executed, after having their minds emptied of any useful information.. in fact most were not even aware they were being executed.."

"Last year people disappeared, what happened to Malfoy and Snape?" someone shouted from the stands.. Harry looked to the crowd. "You really want to know?" "Yes" was the resounding answer. The Citizen's Council said nothing about the interruption, because they wanted to know also.

"Lets see, First was Draco Malfoy, Marked Death Eater, caught in the act of raping a young woman and using the Cruciatus curse on her, Taken prisoner and his mind stripped of any useful information, eventually executed for crimes against humanity, also his fortune and inheritance claimed by Praeda Bellacia by the rape victim.".. Pucy and Flint, also executed, their goods and money taken and put into the victims compensation fund."

"Lucius Malfoy, Marked Death Eater, Caught in the act of using an unforgivable on his wife, the Lady Narcissa Black, killed in an explosion of Malfoy Manor. We were able to save his head, and extract years worth of data, bribes, murders, everything. Half of the Malfoy fortune and lands have gone to the Compensation Fund, the other half to Lady Black as compensation for 18 years of abuse and unforgivables."

Lucius Malfoy was a horrible stain upon our society.. and the list of crimes he committed over the last fifty years is quite extensive." He glared at the Committee. "Any one who associated with him, in business, society or attitude is suspect and being watched closely." Quietly and subtly there were a lot of people looking around at their friends and associates, desperate not to look at themselves.

"Severus Snape, Marked Death Eater, Potions Master, Professor at Hogwarts, Captured and questioned, kept in cold storage until last week , magical suppression, mindwiped and given a new personality and job. Currently not in the UK" He was a spy for Voldemort, and I wanted him executed, myself, because he was the direct cause for the deaths of my parents. However under the rules we are keeping ourselves to, I had to let him go after the war was over, so his body still lives." he sighed. "Who Else?"

"Bellatrix LeStrange" Neville shouted out.

"Ok Nev, Killed in the assault on Clan Greengrass Manor, her head taken and given to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom as a trophy. Her goods and lands and monies were taken and given into the St Mungoes research department to study and repair the effects of unforgivables, and I am happy to say, Lord Frank and Lady Alice Longbottom are recovering nicely" he grinned at the statement.

The crowds cheered and hooted. The story of the Longbottoms was one that made many people happy.

The Citizen's council muttered amongst themselves, working up to asking another question.

"Are you setting yourself up as King or Emperor of the Magical World?"

Harry bent over laughing..when he finally stopped, he forced his face to a calm demeanor.. well, he tried..

"No" then he busted out laughing again.. after he calmed down a bit, feeling weak and exhilarated from laughing he continued.. "No way, no how, in fact, Hell no!" "I want nothing to do with being head of anything but my families, I want to do nothing but be with my wives and make lots of babies, and repopulate the families of Potter and Black, and maybe help the lines of Granger, Greengrass and Parkinson.. I want to go into my shop and build brooms, and forget about the world, leave it to those who want to do that.. I want there to be a council who truly represents the magical peoples of this world, this includes Elves, Goblins, Lycans, Vampires, Centaurs, Giants, even Trolls.. Every Sentient Magical Creature should have a voice, and equal voice, and I will be involved in our Nations to make that happen, but no, to answer your question, No, I DO NOT WANT to be King, Emperor or high Minister of Magic.. In fact if anyone nominates me for anything, I will hex them appropriately.." he pointed to the crumbled granite pillar.

"Colin Creevy stood and asked. "Harry, what was the Malfoy Plan you spoke of earlier.?

Good one, Colin, The Malfoy Plan was based on genocide.. Lucius Malfoy was so afraid of the 'mudbloods' getting power that he bribed someone in the magical births office to supply him with names and addresses of mundane magical births.. and then he and his inbred jackals would go and do anything they could to go and kill them.. Many of you here are mundane-born, how many of you have lost a parent, a sibling, a child to 'mysterious circumstances'?" he looked around, there were hundreds of hands raised. "And every one of those children were magical, killed because they 'didn't deserve the magic', as some now dead Ministry officials would have you think.."

Someone on The Committee: "Why are you treating marked Death Eaters differently than non-marked prisoners?

"Because the ritual that a Death Eater goes through to earn that mark.. involves cold blooded murder.. is that something you support, Mr Bletchford?, I think it might be, Mr Bletchford, you know why I say that?.. I have here a confirmed list of all known and captured Death Eaters, and I have here a list with both your brother and son on it.. Mr Bletchford.. the common practice in families is to leave one member unmarked so they can 'take care of business'... are you taking care of business, Mr Bletchford?.."

The man in question froze in place, unable to make himself reply or even move..

"Let me tell all of you a few things.. Being a Death Eater involves taking a life, and not just taking a life, but doing so in the most heinous manner possible.. Your very own Professor Snape, according to the Ex-Great Albus Dumbledore, Snape was a 'reformed man, had his complete trust'..

When Snape was questioned about his initiation as a Death Eater, he was all smiles, remembering the happiest day of his life, he had kidnapped a 7 year old girl from a playground and as an entertainment for his new master, tortured her in various ways.. tormenting her and raping her in front of the gathered Death Eaters.. I could show you a memory of that event, from several people's perspective....He killed that screaming little girl while his dick was stuck up her, so that he could get more pleasure from the process.. so don't tell me that Death Eaters are just misunderstood upright citizens.. To get the Dark mark on your arm, the necromantic magic required a horrible death.. "

The screen behind the 'Citizens Council' lit up with images of Snape doing horrible awful things to a young girl, her shrieks and begging rung out around the stadium.. There were many who lost their lunch,

"Listen to the screams of that little girl, all you inbred pathetic ass kissers..." violently, many who ran for the exits and many who were so stunned they couldn't move. the sound stopped, the vid stopped with two faces showing, a young Severus Snape, laughing ecstatically, and the dead face of a young girl, blood flowing from her mouth and nose.. Silence.. no one spoke, no one said anything. and Harry began.

"I am keeping myself under control here, but my inclination is to take each and every one of you who though unmarked, were supporters of Voldemort, and put you through the same treatment, in fact I wonder if there is any reason not to exterminate the whole lot of you... I have a list of known supporters, right here..." he glared at them. "I, and my people have all taken oaths to serve and protect our culture, to keep the magical people of our world from bringing extinction on themselves.. to put in place ethical and moral laws." "Fair and equal representation for everyone." If you don't want to work with us, stop working against us.. or you will regret it."

Harry looked around at the gathered crowd and decided. "I'm done here, you can ask your questions at my Official website, I may answer, I may not. I have done my part to save our world, my part in the prophecy is done, now leave me and my family alone.. I don't appreciate nosey parkers, as I will hex first and ask questions later, when it comes to people messing with my family."

I will reiterate the basic rules being taught at The Island..

"You aren't as special as you think you are"

"Have some care for others, be they mundane or magical, human or not"

"Do something for society, and not just your own self gratification"

"grow the hell up"

He walked off the podium where the 'Citizen's Council ' sat and joined his ladies. With a swirl of color, they were gone.

Luna was happy, the branches had stopped, the myriad ways had coalesced into a single thread, for the most part, only branching once in a while, whether to have PB&J or Baloney.. She and Neville were heading back to school, Neville for his final year, and Luna for her sixth.. they had become betrothed and were happy together, Luna was getting her mastery in magical creatures and Neville in Herbology, between them they were working with the Lycan growers and herders, and would someday soon become the worlds largest supplier of potions ingredients.. one ironic and somehow appropriate outcome of the removal of Snape was that Neville would get a second mastery in potions. Seems he was pretty good at it when there wasn't an abuser nearby sabotaging him.. Luna was taken one weekend a month to Greece to work at the Oracle of Delphi, basic training in the art and mythos of being a Seer. a decade later, her most promising apprentice would eventually work for Harry and Co, a Seer who specialized in Economic events.. That Seer predicted Financial upsurges and recessions, Had the corporations get into or out of various investments.. The Seer eventually married into the Black family, and was Harry's Son-in-Law.

Harry and Hermione went back to school and were Head Boy and Girl for that year, Daphne and Pansy were in rooms on either side of the Heads room. On the evening of the return to Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione made plans for when to begin their family, Daphne and Pansy were there also and asked for their turns also. Hermione had some news to share.

"I have a way for Pansy to become mother of my child.." They were all attentive. "A Potions Master/Geneticist who lives in Vancouver BC, has created a sex change potion.. according to the data, I can change to a male and impregnate Pansy.. but there's a catch.."

What kind of catch?.. she blushed..

"I have to stay male for at least six months of the pregnancy, I would have to be Herman Granger in order to be a father to a child with Pansy.."

"Wow.. that's kinda.. weird."..Daphne

"I think it's doable, with Speedtime and assorted potions.."Hermione

"We could build a manor on Gruinard and live there for a year, the whole Island is under the charm, so it wouldn't be a problem, I for one don't want to spend another year indoors, I have had enough of that.."

Harry was speaking.. he had spent more time under Speedtime that either of the other women, because his determination to complete his self training.. in fact because of his determination, he was older than Hermione, at least, technically he was, Physically he was still several months younger. It really didn't matter at this point. The time spent was almost entirely indoors, between the DoM private rooms under the Ministry, and the interior of Potter Tower at Hogwarts.. he wanted to spend his time outside, flying, in the sun, the rain, which ever.. in fact the rest of his natural life he would spend more time outside than in. Eating, reading, working, no matter the weather.

The Lord and his ladies retired to bed, eventually Daphne and Pansy fell asleep, Harry and Hermione spent the evening making long slow love together, seeing to the needs of each other. The fell into a deep sleep in each others arms.. Harry woke early and lay there looking at his First Wife.. inspiration struck and he wrote a bit of prose to her as a good morning love note. A while later the ladies got up to go about their day's business and Hermione read the note, a warm place in her heart.. she lay it aside and went off to deal with her day.

Ah hour or so later, the students were all supposed to be in classes, the entry door to the suite opened and a slight redheaded girl crept in.. She poked around, opening drawers, riffling through papers on the desk.. the not caught her eye, she held it tightly her eyes growing wider.

She sat on the bed, tears running down her face,

the note crumpled in her hand.

"Thats not how it was supposed to work.. he was mine.. "

That night at dinner, there was an altercation, between the Weasleys and the Potters.. Ginny was still under the thrall of her mother and Dumbledore's manipulations, and a plan to take the couple as their own property.. somehow this twisted plan was worked out in a sick mind, and promoted..

For the previous year, in fact, fourteen months since the altercation at the DoM, Harry and Hermione had not had much to do with the youngest Weasleys, every free moment was spent working to take back the magical world from the brink, between periods of frantic activity, creating the Lycan culture and homeland, and maintaining their own internal relationship, they had little or no time for any gingers..

The business with Fred and George, was launched and let go, but utilized, in short order that first year, the M-network was launched, The assorted manufacturing and research firms were run by the Brothers Red, and much money was made for all.

The curse breaker teams set out about finding every dark magic and hidden place in the UK, based on information garnered by the capture and interrogations of Death Eaters, fellow travelers, and generally dark people..

The summer between 6th and 7th year was even more hectic, with the creation of The Island, and rebuilding the curriculum for Hogwarts, the business mergers and reorganization going forth, the final straw and arrest of the Dursleys ,and also the final elimination of Voldemort sometime in August..

There was not a day that was not packed with a hundred hours of work and planning. Every day of those fourteen months the Potters had probably spent five days or more under speedtime..

The first day back of 7th year, the potions attack on the Potters, Harry lost it.. the pressure of always being under attack, he let loose, and took Ron down, and it was all he could do to not do it permanently. The years of arguing and jealousy and greed finally came to a head, and Harry had Ron and Molly arrested for participating in a plot to basically kill the Potter line. Hermione had the presence of mind to think that Ginny might just not be herself and when they investigated found that the support structure that was supposed to be in place was not there.. Dumbledore had assured the Weasleys that the healers had repaired the damage done to Tom's mind, but the truth was, they just scabbed it over and ignored it, preferring to use and abuse and obliviate the young witch, It turned out, upon investigation that there were DE symps in St Mungos also, but that was conveniently ignored..

Harry and Hermione did a preliminary bit of work getting rid of the parasite in Ginny's mind right there in the Great Hall, and this was the beginning of healing for the girl.

Ginny was taken to a private healer, a mind healer. The specialist did their thing, and ferreted out every last bit of the infestation in the girl's mind, making sure nothing was left. The healer also repaired the damage done by the false healers those years before, and Ginny was given a new lease on life.

The year went n and the Yule holiday came up. They spent two weeks at their new manor on the south end of Gruinard, The Lycans had built the home out of gratitude for the freedom that Harry had won for them.. a large beautiful house with a massive nursery, two wings for each of his Ladies.. Most of the time they spent together all in one bed, making each other happy in whatever combination worked.. but sometimes, for political or personal purposes, Lord Black spent time with The Lady Black, being the persona they needed to be, usually to greet and or persuade some self important person to their way of thinking.. The other wing, 'owned and run' by the Lady Potter was much the same, but on that side Pansy Granger had her own rooms and household. She had set up as The Lady Granger, opposite The Lord Granger.. and there bore 'him' several children, the first male would be The next Lord Granger, The second Male child was named The Lord Parkinson, as heir apparent to the Parkinson Line. There was another Parkinson, eventually, but the father of that child was Harry, as Pansy finally got over her fear of the males of the species. Harry was gentle and loving and made Pansy feel very loved, just as Hermione had..

The first child was born of Harry and Hermione over the Christmas break from Hogwarts,and was named Jeffrey James Potter.. in time he would be known to all as JJ.

The families, the Potters, Blacks, Greengrass' Granger, Parkinsons.. came to a decision, it didn't matter whom the mother or father was, it mattered that the children were loved, and between them they had quite a few. Harry himself bore three children, one from each wife, Hermione had four, Daphne had six, Pansy had four. in all, seventeen children, and they adopted Carla Jorkins as one of their own, making eighteen. Eventually they assigned names to each child, "You're a Black, You're a Granger, You're a Potter.. but the important thing was, they were all loved.

The end of the Yule holiday came and they went back to school. Winky was in charge of the new child, Jeffery James Potter. Winky kept the child mostly at the Granger household, where Jane doted on her grandchild, but he was brought daily to visit his parents, usually at night. Hermione's recovery from spending the two weeks pregnant went smoothly, no one from school other than Madam Pomfrey could tell that she had borne a child.

Classes had proceeded nicely, there were several new classes, some were offered for the first time, some brought back after decades of being forgotten. Artists were brought in and gave evening and weekend seminars in portraiture and how the wizarding animated portraits are made.. it turned out that Pansy had quite a knack for magical portraiture, and soon created a Potter-Black Family portrait.. with Harry and the three women in his life. There was a charm to daily update the portrait with memories of the day, and the family did this quite often. Pansy became famous in the wizarding world for her portraits and was in much demand for the next hundred or so years.

Daphne was known for her style and fashion, and the fact that she never wore anything twice, She convinced Anton to expand his business from the one store in Basel into a chain of stores that were in every major magical city and population center.. of course those locations were run by people who were absolutely loyal to Anton, keeping his gifts and secrets, Their line of goods were well received by the new booming mundane born population of witches and wizards, those who didn't want to be constrained by traditional garb. His personal work included special designs for a famous singer/actress who was known for elaborate stage shows with multiple costume changes,

The fallout from the attack by the Weasleys was that Ron was finally called to answer for his years of jealousy and greed. He was put before the Judicial Council and found guilty of being a DE sympathizer, unmarked, to be sure, but a sympathizer anyway. He was sentenced to a 'year' on The Island, and that didn't do any good. at the end of the year, he was still sullen and angry, and the attack was judged to be a line ending crime, and thus he was suppressed and transported. a new identity, a new job, a different life, far away from the place he was.

Molly was found to be guilty of direct interference in the family lines of others, and her crimes were judged the same, and she also was mindwiped, suppressed and sent away. It was an ironic situation that they were both sent to the same location that the former Severus Snape was already placed.

Just off the coastal Highway up the western edge of Oz, there was a fuel stop and diner. The fuel stop was frequented by the great cross country road trains that carried iron ore and goods across the continent.. The road east initially went up along the low country hills, past the sheep stations, but after a few hundred miles, it was the outback.. the land of dreams and visions. There were those who traversed the land with impunity, but most stayed away from that hard, dry land. The Diner sat off the road, and a gravel parking lot where the wheels crunched and spit rocks.

A tall, lanky red haired male of fairly young age came out of a caravan parked behind the diner.. he passed through the kitchen door and went into the dining room and sat at the counter. Behind the counter, a fat red haired woman looked up and said "Sit, I'll have you some brekkies in a minute.." The youth grunted. shortly there was a plate with eggs and toast and bacon, a cup of juice and a cup of coffee. The youth inhaled the food and walked out the door without paying, as it was part of his room and board. The cook behind the wall sneered and turned to the side door and watched the sea in the distance. His dark greasy hair and his hook nose silhouetted against the sky, dark eyes looking for...something.. A bell rang and the fat woman stuck a food order on the carousel, spinning it toward the kitchen. The dark man frowned and returned to his grill, throwing down meat and eggs and toast, again and again and again. Out in the front lot the skinny red kid worked, inserting the hoses into a big Holden road train, pumping in about a thousand gallons of diesel. He walked up and down the sides of the train with his stick, hitting all the tires, checking for a bad sound.. not finding any, the driver and the boy opened the great hood of the tractor, checking the oil levels in the huge motor. The fat woman watched out the window of the diner, wiping the counter, checking the customers for coffee.

The day went on like this, on and on and on.. Fuel. Coffee. Eggs. Wipe. Bacon. Cook. Grill. Again. Again. Again.

The sun went down. The night shift came on. A new cook and waitress came in. The dark man and the red hostess left the diner, entered a cabin out back, part of a cheap motel. Watched tv for a while. Turned it off later. Went to sleep. Tomorrow would be the same, and there would never be any change.

The fuel attendant had his own schedule. Up, eat. Work all day. punch out. Grab his board and cross highway to surf. Paddle out, surf in. Repeat. Out. In. Out. In. until dark. Come in. Eat a meal, go to sleep. Repeat. Again. Again. Again.

Days came and went. Seasons came and went. A Year Came and went. Again. Again. Again. the same. until one day.

A large black car came into the fuel stop. The doors opened. A dark haired man wearing sunglasses got out. "Fill it". He walked around the other side and opened the doors, three women got out, beautiful, svelte.. really beautiful. They looked about, eyes slipping over the fuel attendant. They entered the diner. Used the facilities, sat and had tea and toast. looked around, noticed everything, spoke quietly, paid and left a tip. As they turned, the dark haired man looked out the pass-through from the kitchen.

Their eyes met, nothing.

The man and women got into the car and drove away. The fuel attendant watched as they disappeared in the distance.

That evening, he took his board out to the surf. Paddled out. sat for a bit. Turned the board out to sea and kept paddling, paddling, until he was out of sight.

he was never seen again.

A week later, the dark man in the kitchen made his weekly run to the nearest city to pick up supplies. He got into the small truck, a Holden Ute and drove north towards Brisbane. The intersection split. North toward the town. East toward...where the road trains go.. He stopped. looked. Turned and drove east, inland. The Ute went for a couple hundred miles before it ran out of gas.. Officer Max Rockatansky later found the vehicle on the side of the road, no one around. He drove slowly up the road, and about ten miles on, found a white apron, stained from years of use, and nothing else.

An old Abo man sat in the shadow of a rock outcropping pondering the sights he had seen before him.. A tall pale man with dark hair, walking up the road from beyond the horizon.. He saw the portal of the dreamtime open and the man stand there gazing at the thing.. He took off his apron, and dropped it on the side of the road, and stumbled forward.. A ripple in the air, a heat distortion, a mirage.. and nothing. The poisonous bugs scuttled under the rocks, keeping out of the sun.

A while later, the old man saw Max roll up and stop. Max looked at the apron, looked around to see if there was any tracks into the outback. Nothing. He picked it up. threw it in the car and drove away, the Police Interceptor whining away across the horizon.

Back at Hogwarts. Ginny was ashamed of her behavior while still possessed by the fragments of Tom, and the actions encouraged by her mother. She apologized profusely to Harry and Hermione, but found it hard to be around them. They had forgiven her, but she needed a new venue. The older brothers agreed to send her to South Africa to live with Charlie and his new wife, Dora Tonks at the Dragon Preserve.. she would eventually enter a career as a healer, and have a happy life, marry, have kids and live her life.

Captain Remus Lupin married his Warrant Officer, Elana James, and they kept a home in the highlands of Scotland, near Hogwarts, but much of their time was spent on Gruinard, training and teaching the Lycans of the world.

This was one of the two Islands put under the speedtime charm, as that charm is and always will be a Potter only proprietary charm, the only person who could cast the charm was the head of the Potter family..at least that's the story that they let out.

Remus and Elana were only a few years apart in age, and they fit together in just about every way.. Remus was a great appreciator of music and art, Elana had a nice little band on the side and played clubs and parties. The Lycan race was stabilizing, with very few new infections due to 'wild' weres.. but since the essential cure had been found, there were people from all over the world applying to be turned, for a variety of reasons, not the least of which were Endurance, Extremely fast healing, Strength, Speed, Agility, Enhanced Senses, the Lycans were soon in demand worldwide for Merc work, Exploration, Body guarding, investigative law enforcement, quite a variety of things.. A few even went into the Movie business. The Lupins eventually had children, and though born of Lycans, were not full Lycans themselves.. until the age of consent, when in a ritual they created for the purpose, they also joined the ranks of the Lycan people.

Arthur Weasley, now free of the potions that his ex wife Molly had been dosing him with for all those years, stayed with the Tripartite executive council for a few more years, until his term ran out, and his son Percy stepped into that position with a resoundingly positive vote.. Percy had become quite popular in and around the Ministry, that is to say, The New Transitional Government... he was quite a bit more affable once he got laid more often.. His help in the old Ministry, saving reports on the doings and dealings of the corrupt leaders helped considerably when the Judicial panel got involved.. When Percy took over Arthur's job, Arthur then retired from public office, and worked hard at spoiling his grandchildren, He spent some time working with the Twins in their manufacturing business.. He was a bit sad when they set aside their plans for a Wheeze and Prank business, so they let him run a smaller scale version of the WWW they had planned while at school. Arthur also spent some time working at flirting with Narcy Black.. they had been in school together and were becoming friendly, they enjoyed spending time together.

Narcy made herself busy with the War Reparations Council, trying to undo years of damage done by her ex-husband and his associates.. They had created a timeline that identified almost all the victims of the DEs and Voldemort.. Where there were mundanes involved, they did what they could to help the families of victims anonymously..School scholarships, 'lottery winnings', better deals on homes and the like..

The breeding program helped.. in the five years following the end of the war, there was an increase of births worldwide, and an influx of adoptable babies into the magical UK.. The blood adoption ritual was used on a regular basis, and many family lines that were thought to be dead were brought back to life.. Each adopted child had a permanent record that followed them through life, managed by the goblins, which identified genetic donors, and it became a ritual in the years following to take your potential mate to Gringotts and find if they were too closely related..

Every adoptable child came with a built in trust fund, that guaranteed that child a full education and all their needs met until they came of age, paid for by the confiscated funds of the DEs and other criminals.. so a family that was not well off could still afford to adopt a child. Each individual account was overseen by a council of magical people and goblins, (since they still managed Gringotts).. no child would be lost, held back and certainly not abused..

The next ten years were an enormous boom in population growth in the magical world.. The Representative council grew each year.. when the war ended, there were 66 representatives, each representing 1000 people. A generation later, there were 132 representatives, and growing..

Almost all the classrooms in Hogwarts were being refurbished and used for all manner of things. Classes that had not been in place for years, decades, even.. There were continuing education classes offered for all levels and ages, Potions was a popular choice, for there was twenty years worth of bad teaching to overcome.

Harry's favorite class, which he taught for one semester per year was "Broom work and modification" in essence he taught a class in how to strip a broom down, repair it to it's original specs, or if you wanted to, give it more power and performance.. in the mundane world, he would be teaching a class in how to build a Hot Rod. There was an entire subculture of broom nuts who enhanced or modified every aspect of their brooms, speed, braking, handling, every manner of thing.. Harry had amongst his inheritances and collection many classic and rare brooms which he showed and shared with the classes, since some of them were only seen in history books.. Rare, exotic, weird.. they also covered flying carpets and the basics of care and handling, once the New Transitional Government was in place, many, if not most of the old laws were dropped, and once again Carpets were made legal, taking into account Secrecy laws and the like..

Hogwarts, in association began an arts and music program in cooperation with the M-Network, and every other week held a concert series, where old and new artists came to perform.. There were the not so old and famous, like The Weird Sisters, the new and upcoming artists, pairing old and new together, one week's show had The Tannehill Weavers, Mogwai and Katie Tunstall on the same bill. The Hogwarts Concert series was broadcast worldwide and became The Place to be seen. The Potter-Black clans had a reserved area at the concerts, and their area was always full of people, friends, family, guests.. Many students passed through the patronage of the Potter-Black-Greengrass-Granger-Parkinson clans Students who were exemplary or extra curious about their subjects, students who had gone above and beyond for their classmates and families.. The Clans offered many teachers, Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Daphne, Neville, Luna.. all had skills that were useful to be passed on to the next generations, and they did so, here, a semester, there a year class.. in some instances, though rare, they took on apprentices. Fred and George were always seeking new inventions and made a public offer for invention ideas.. you come up with an idea and if they found it to be a viable and profitable product, they would pay a fee and royalty.. Many people who worked for the brothers came up with ideas, and their megacorp grew larger every year..

The seventh year flowed out until the end. Harry and his wives worked hard at repopulating their families lines.. 'Herman's ' first attempt at making love to Pansy was quite anti-climactic.. in fact it was over before it started.. With much practice and encouragement he finally managed to get it right.. and he certainly did appreciate Harry's skill in that area.. Once 'He' was back to his female form Hermione was very appreciative of Harry's skills.. and stamina. The opposite was eventually known also, when Harry-et took a turn, s/he was first with 'Herman Granger' and bore him a Son, Isaac Granger, who was the first of what would eventually be the Great and Noble House of Granger. Harry experienced everything that a young mother did.. and once his/her child was delivered, he also appreciated and understood everything that his wives went through for him.

In the years to come, Harry and his family worked, played, created, sang, danced and flew toward toward the future..

Well folks, that's it. It started out as a one shot , but it grew on it's own to 11 chapters.. It started out as a Harry/Hermione piece, but they picked up a few lovers along the way.

It's not a great epic with 60 chapters, but I think it tells enough story in the 11 here. Many of the same rules in this universe apply in my other and upcoming stories, Soon, I am going to rewrite The 2Boys Who Lived but first, I have an idea for another story involving pirates and punks, and oil rigs..

If you like my writing, go read Ginnys_Tale you might like it.

TimW


End file.
